About Face
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: At his mother's insistance, Sesshomaru is to meet and marry a demoness from the Southern Lands. Will he be able to do it? My first attempt at angst. MAKE ASSUMPTIONS IF YOU DARE!
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT FACE

When Sesshomaru first left Rin in Kaede's care, it was done so that the girl could be properly taught about all things 'human'. Rin was not an Inu pup. And while it was very tempting to raise her as one, in the end it was not practical in the least. Rin needed to know how her _human _body functioned. She needed to know what to do should she become ill or when she was finally able to bear children.

In short, along with the normal lessons of reading, writing, defense and music, Rin was in need of learning the 'basics' of her own humanity. Sesshomaru felt no discomfort in allowing her these 'lessons' in Inuyasha's village because, no matter what may be put upon her to be learned, she would _never _learn fear. She would always be _above_ that particular lesson.

_FLASH BACK_

The quiet of one fine afternoon was broken by the hysterical screaming of a bunch of women that had been frightened by a mischievous raccoon youkai as they were washing clothes at a near by river bank.

In predictable fashion, the men folk made a big "to do" of the matter. They carried spears and torches to drive the low level demon away from the village when Rin had caught up with the group. She casually sauntered past all of them rolling her eyes and "tsking" rather condescendingly.

Rin remembered one man ordering her to step back for her own safety to which she scoffed. "Don't tell me that you all are so fearful of such a low youkai as this!"

Rolling her eyes, Rin went unafraid, in the general direction of the demon in question. "All this fuss over a raccoon demon!" she muttered loud enough for all to hear.

"Go then!" shouted one man, "If we are fortunate, the beast will eat you and there will be no need for a burial!"

Rin had always suspected that these villagers did not care much for her, but it still hurt to actually hear it. With a 'put upon' sigh, she approached a small thatch of bushes that was meant as a hiding place for the demon, and folded her arms as she thumped her foot against the dirt in irritation.

"Ponpo is that you? Come here this instant!" Slowly the bushes parted as the modestly clad youkai emerged.

"Come to me now Ponpo!" Rin ordered, her irritation with the situation apparent. The Raccoon obeyed immediately, and scrambled falling to his knees bowing before the girl.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Every human present was awestruck as this 'demon' actually trembled in _fear _before the girl. "I meant no harm my lady! I was just hungry and I sought a quick meal of some fish and produce from the basket of yonder women."

The women had intended to have lunch after they had finished their washing. The temptation of their basket of food proved itself to be too great a temptation for the demon.

"I see." Rin said sharply. She then turned to the group. "Give me two of your fish and a few plums please." she said to the women that were now huddled around their men.

One did as she was instructed and wrapped the bit of food in a small ragged cloth handing it to Rin.

Rin in turn then offered the bundle to the raccoon before her.

"This should tide you over long enough for you to leave this region and find something more substantial to eat." she said.

The raccoon lifted his face from the ground and accepted the parcel happily. "Thank you Lady!" he whispered. Rin smiled warmly before giving a comforting scratch behind the raccoon's ear. "Now let's give these humans a bit of a show eh?" she said just loud enough for youkai ears to hear. Rin then stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Now go and do not return here. If I had not been around these people may have killed you!" she said with authority. The small youkai then rose and bowed one final time. "Thank you for your graciousness my lady!" he declared loud enough for all to hear, and, with a puff of smoke, he was gone in an instant.

Rin then turned an annoyed glance to the gathered crowd before her. "Problem solved." she said with a huff.

By the time that Inuyasha returned home that evening with Kagome, the story of the day had been altered considerably much to Rin's amusement.

The villagers could not have possibly known that the majority of Rin's clothing had been made by youkai. And, to some degree, she carried Lord Sesshomaru's scent. There were many demons who knew exactly who Rin was. No low level demon in his right mind would ever cross the ward of The Lord of the West.

_END FLASH BACK_

While Sesshomaru's visits were fairly regular, it never ceased to amaze the tai youkai how much Rin's appearances changed with each visit. 'Plump' areas began to find angles and 'round' areas began to fill out even more. Under the combined tutelage of Kaede and Kagome, Rin was slowly becoming a fine young lady - at least by _human _standards.

For a long time, it was never difficult for Sesshomaru to continue to view Rin as a child, that is until she began her monthly cycles. Sooner than he would care to admit, she would be of an age to have a mate and bear children. At some point, Sesshomaru would have to let Rin get on with her life.

Unfortunately, the mere _thought _of another male putting his hands on _his _Rin, was enough to bring Sesshomaru's fangs to bear and his blood to boil.

He didn't want to let her go, but he could not find any truly substantial reason to have her stay with him. He would spend hours… no, days arguing with himself about it.

His responsibilities as a lord were finally catching up with him. He was soon to "officially" become The Lord of The Western Lands. But to do so, would require his producing a _pure _Inu youkai heir.

That meant that his mate had to be a demoness of acceptable rank and power. Love was never a factor in this equation. And make no mistake, despite his best efforts not to, Sesshomaru did love Rin - deeply. But he also had an empire to rule. Responsibilities to meet.

How he hated it.

While he would never openly admit it, it was times like this that he truly envied his brother Inuyasha.

While not a 'lord' per se, he did have a rather impressive expanse of land that was under his protection. His 'subjects' _did _do as he commanded of them, and his lands on the whole prospered. But more important, Inuyasha had his love… his _human _mate.

Lucky Inuyasha.

For all of his 'hanyou' inferiority, _he _had the life that Sesshomaru longed for.

_He_ was able to have the woman that loved him without artifice. _He_ would be free to love his children and rear them as he saw fit, And, _He_ answered only to those that he felt worthy of his time to begin with. Sesshomaru did not have nearly so much good fortune.

His life was slated to be painfully _predictable_. He would sire an heir with a woman who could give a damn about him, rule over lands with humans _and _demons that could give a damn about him, and listen to his mother who _barely _gave a damn about him - especially if he was not doing what she wanted at the time.

He often wondered if it all was even worth it. With all of the power that he stood to possess, he stood to be quite miserable. Even if he were able to, he would not allow his Rin to bear witness to this misery. At least _one _of them deserved a chance at happiness.

After much soul searching, Sesshomaru had decided that this would be his last time visiting Rin. Although it pained him more than he was ready to admit, a break had to be made. For both of their sakes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I MAKE NOTHING, YOU SUE AND YOU WILL GET - NOTHING!**_

**_A/N:_ **I've barely got this tale up and running before SOMEONE deigns to dismiss it as CLICHÉ. I haven't put down the first chapter mind you, and I've been dismissed already! Well Sweetness… If you still think my effort is cliché, then you stand to miss what I feel will be a rather interesting story.

Having gotten THAT bit of business out of the way…. Join us. Won't you?

Chapter 1 - Under A Sky of Blue

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the morning that he had been dreading for weeks now. Today was Rin's seventeenth birthday. And instead of bringing her back to the palace with him as he had earlier promised, he was leaving her with Inuyasha and Kagome.

He had finally relented to his mother's incessant badgering, and had agreed to cease his 'mindless wandering' and 'settle down' with a demoness of her choosing. He was now to truly become The Lord of The Western Lands.

He remembered the beginnings of his miseries quite clearly. It was on another beautiful day much like today.

At his mother's invitation, he had joined her for breakfast. He'd sat silently brooding at her breakfast table. And as usual, his mother was ignoring his mood.

Flashback….

"I am so glad that you've finally come to your senses and decided to ground yourself my son!" the present Lady Of The West chirped. "Honestly! Exactly how it was that you were able to endure that toad and your pet for as long as you have still baffles me!"

The Lady had just finished her meal and was leisurely sipping at her tea. "I will have the servants remove Rin's possessions from her rooms, and have them burned. Then I'll have the area fumigated - it still reeks of her scent and I'll not have your newly intended subjecting her delicate nose to that stench!"

Sesshomaru drew in a breath before speaking.

"The 'toad' has a name mother, its Jaken. And as for Rin, she is not now, has never and will never be my 'pet'. Her room however, will remain untouched until **I **decide otherwise!"

Sesshomaru's mother gave a small 'tsk' before exhaling sharply.

"I fail to see exactly what your hold up is with that. She is gone… isn't she? And if so, the room should…." A warning growl slipped past Sesshomaru before he could censor himself.

"Rin is gone mother. But the room shall remain untouched. I will personally kill the servant that so much as displaces a comb!" Sesshomaru's eyes had gone red and he was bearing his fangs. His mother wisely chose to change the subject.

"Well," she said with a slight sigh, "At the very least I'm glad that you have agreed to meet with Lord Dotsu of the south and his beautiful daughter Tsune. Rest assured, you'll make some fine pups with this one son!" The Lady smirked into her tea as Sesshomaru continued to sulk.

"She is not the one that I wanted to make pups with mother. She is not the one I wanted to share my life with. She is not the one that I want near me." "Yes mother." came the flat response.

End Flashback….

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he rose from his bed. No matter how beautiful this day may appear to be, it was most definitely a dark day. The first of many.

~~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~

Rin was up before sunrise. Her belongings had long been packed and ready for travel.

It was almost overwhelming to see how much Sesshomaru had brought her over the years, but every item was squared away lovingly in a wooden box in preparation for her going "home".

To Rin, calling Sesshomaru's palace 'home' was only a formality. To her, 'home' was anywhere that her lord was. This morning, there was plenty to do before she headed anywhere.

Her first stop was at a field of wild flowers to gather a bouquet to place on Kaede's grave. Kaede had finally gone to her eternal rest about six months earlier. Old age and sickness had finally taken their toll on the woman. She fell ill with a cold and never quite recovered. Rin had been there to the end, hold Kaede's hand and sing to her as she breathed her last.

Rin was not as unsettled by Kaede's passing as Kagome was.

Kagome was now the sole priestess in the village.

Rin had consciously chosen not to follow in the old woman's steps as Kagome had. She knew that should she know as much as Kagome, there might exist the temptation from Kagome for her to stay in the village and assist her. Rin took no chances of this ever happening. For the good or the ill, Kagome would now be left alone in her efforts to see to the villagers and their various needs.

While Rin did feel bad for Kagome's present situation, she had no intention of forestalling her plans to leave. Kagome may be riddled with doubt now, but she had more than proven herself up to the task of fulfilling her duties as priestess. She was strong and she would manage. But this day was not about Kagome.

It was about Rin.

Today Rin was saying good bye to humanity, and hello to the promise of a new life with Sesshomaru in what ever capacity he saw fit to place her in.

In her heart of hearts, Rin had always suspected that she would never become the next Lady of The West. While she continued to hold the slight glimmer of hope, she ultimately knew her humanity prevented that from ever happening.

And while she knew that Sesshomaru would eventually take a youkai bride, she had hoped to be long dead before having to witness that joining.

As her own personal defense mechanism, Rin taught herself to deal only with the day at hand. For her, time away from her lord passed easier that way. To allow one's self to fret over the unknown that was 'tomorrow' made no sense at all.

For today, for right now, All that needed to be concentrated on was the joy of the moment. Sesshomaru was coming for her. All else was irrelevant.

She needed to get ready.

The Lady of the South began her morning in her usual fashion. She stood on the balcony of her bedroom, and with outstretched arms, greeted the rising sun with a smile.

This was her "quiet time". The part of the day when she did not have to concern herself with the workings of her castle and the various petty squabbles of court.

Standing in only her sleeping yukata, The Lady found the gentle breezes of the morning to be soothing to her. This morning's breezes were particularly fragrant, and she found herself daydreaming.

She did not hear her mate as he approached.

Broad arms lovingly snaked themselves around her waist as fangs gently but playfully nipped at her exposed neck.

"You are improperly dressed my lady." a husky voice purred as the lord of the castle nuzzled his nose into the neck of his mate.

The Lady gave an appreciative purr before tilting her neck for her mate's better access.

"Why aren't you still sleeping beloved?" Lady Uri inquired softly.

Lord Dotsu licked at his Lady's earlobe. "When I awoke, the futon was cold. You know how I hate cold".

Lady Uri took in a slow deep breath as a well placed claw from Lord Dotsu sliced through the sash holding her garment together. Nimble hands found their way to pull the fabric apart as they gently squeezed at her large breasts.

"I prefer heat." he growled hungrily.

Lady Uri gave her shoulders a shrug, and her night garment fell to the floor. Lord Dotsu growled his approval as he pulled at the sash holding his robes together, and brought his mate closer to him.

"You are hopelessly incorrigible husband," said Uri breathlessly as she molded into her lord's embrace and went to stroking at his hips.

Suddenly, she momentarily seemed distracted.

"Our currier will most surly arrive at the House of The West at some point this day. We will soon need to prepare for the upcoming journey." she mused, almost to herself.

Lord Dotsu gave a tug that brought his lady flush against his body.

"We have had no need to deal with the west. I believe that there is more to our invitation than just having our pups meet one another." Lord Dotsu said thoughtfully.

Lady Uri seemed to suddenly become melancholy.

"We would not be so troubled if you were only to take one of your concubines to bed. Perhaps she could have given you the son that I was unable to bear."

With those words, Lord Dotsu turned his lady to face him. Lady Uri hung her head.

"The concubines belonged to my father. I will give them away or throw them away as I see fit." he said sternly.

Lady Uri looked up slightly and was about to speak when a clawed finger placed itself over her lips.

"As for you my wife, you are my mate beforeyou are lady to this house." Lord Dotsu smiled warmly, as he softened his tone. "You are my mate, and I love you. For me, the day begins with your smile, and ends with me in your arms. I live for you, and would gladly die for you. For you - not some concubine."

Lady Uri smiled an unconvincing smile as she kissed the finger that silenced her.

"I love you my husband, more than I can say. But I cannot help but think that our daughter's disposition is largely my fault. I should never have left her training to my sister!" Lord Dotsu gave a short huff before he began kneading at his mate's full hips.

Our daughter is what she will be. She will either find happiness, or live out her days wallowing in her own misery. In either event, she is the successor to these lands. It is up to her if she rules mated or not. I do believe that our brethren could take an example from us. Our ruler need only be capable of the task at hand and not necessarily be male.

As for your sister, she lives because I know that the pain that you would endure with her death, was not worth me loosing my morning smile from you." Lord Dotsu pulled back a bit to better view his wife's face.

"You know how much I love your smile." he said warmly. With these words, Lady Uri smiled brightly.

"Now then." he began almost playfully as he began kneading at his wife's hips in earnest, " I'm still cold wife. How much longer do you mean to make me suffer like this?"

Lady Uri slowly pushed her husband's sleeping garment away from his shoulders. Dotsu released his mate long enough to allow the fabric to fall to the floor. Uri gave a seductive smile before she began to place wet open mouthed kisses along his shoulders and pectoral muscles. "My goodness husband," she purred, "how thoughtless of me! I must atone for my transgression immediately."

Lady Uri continued her 'oral assault' on Lord Dotsu's body as she slowly came to her knees. She purred softly and took possessive hold of his hips.

Slowly, very slowly, she nuzzled her face around his 'lower regions' taking in both his natural scent and the scent of his arousal.

Lord Dotsu's breathing hitched as a clever tongue lazily lapped at his heavy testes and made its way up his now pulsing shaft. Lady Uri smiled as she rested the head of her mate's sex upon her lower lip before speaking.

"Now husband," she said smiling, "How should I begin my atonement?"

Lord Dotsu's breath hitched again as his wife rolled her tongue over the head of his erection.

"I'm sure you'll think of something my wife!" He barely choked out just as his lady took him into her mouth.

The day begins in another modest palace nestled in the woods that bordered the territories of the south and the west.

While the mistress of this house is grateful for her life, she misses the luxuries of court living. It's hustles and hassles. The demons she once called 'friend'. But most of all, she misses her son.

Dotsu did not kill her for how she had 'perverted' his only child, but he was also kind enough not to banish her family as well. She hoped that they were well.

What she did was horribly wrong. She could admit that now and hope that one day, both her family and the court may find it in their hearts to forgive her.

It is rare that a youkai dreams. But last night, the 'Lady' Atzuki had a sleepless night. She dreamt of her son and her niece and of a strange lord that she'd never met.

This morning found her waking in a cold sweat, still trembling from the night before. A change was coming. And while she had no idea when or why, or how, she intended to be ready for it.

Lady Tsune rarely sought out her mother's council. In fact, she rarely sought out anyone's council. But this morning, she too had an unsettling night. She also dreamt. But her dreams were unnerving visions of blood and death.

Horrible half focused visions haunted her for the duration of her night's rest. It finally took the intervention of her most trusted maidservant Aoi, to stay her night horrors. Aoi stayed with her mistress and lovingly held her during the night as she slept.

Aoi was a pup herself when she came into service to her lady. They'd grown up together. This flower demoness seemed to be the only one that Tsune would even begin to listen to when she'd go off on any given tangent.

As time between them passed, It would become apparent to all but Tsune herself, that Aoi's interests transcended the normal boundaries of the 'master and servant' relationship. Aoi truly loved her mistress.

Once fully awake, Tsune had a number of questions about her pending 'betrothal' to this infamous "Lord of The West".

While the tactician in her did not mind 'acquiring' western territory, she saw no real need in this joining. The south owed nothing to the west. They were never called upon before in times of crisis, so what did they want now? She was in need of answers.

With Aoi in tow, Tsune marched up to the doors of her parent's quarters.

Tsune was about to unceremoniously knock on the door to the bedchamber when Aoi's faster hand stopped her mid swing. Tsune turned to give her maid a stern look when her youkai senses picked up the noises beyond the door as well as the scent of mating.

The demoness rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust.

"Aren't they too old for that yet?"

Aoi smiled warmly. "I think it's sweet that they love each other so even now. Besides, if you truly love someone, there is no such thing as being too old."

Tsune 'huffed' "And you need to stop reading those foolish romance novels! Everyone knows that 'love' clouds your mind and leaves you unfocused!"

Now it was Aoi's turn to roll her eyes.

"I know that you don't believe that. Is there not a cousin who holds your heart even now?"

Tsune sighed and hung her head slightly.

" I cannot think of him now, " she said softly as she turned away from the bedchamber. "I must try to stay focused on what is best for our people. My parents are counting on me." Tsune squared her shoulders and drew in a deep breath.

" Let us leave our lord and lady to their….privacy. I will speak to my mother later."

Tsune turned on her heels and headed down the hall to breakfast.

Aoi followed dutifully, and kept her thoughts to herself.

"It is true that your people need you Tsune, but what about **your** needs? Who will **you** allow to love you….. My Beloved?"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 2

Out In The Great Wide Open

Sesshomaru slowly made his way down the corridors that would lead him to the outside of the palace. When he passed the rooms that had been Rin's, he paused for a moment to take in her scent. Even after all of this time, the room still reeked of her. He would see Rin herself soon, and the slowly fleeting scent in this room would be all he had left of her.

As his thoughts drifted to Rin, Sesshomaru had not noticed that he was passing an open garden. There among the blooms, he found his mother daintily seated at a table finishing her breakfast. While he had neither the desire nor the reason for stopping to pay his respects, he thought it would be rude not to do so. "_She does not deserve this courtesy, but it is not worth the aggravation that she will give me if I do not acknowledge her."_ He thought. Quietly, he took a seat near the table. His mother took no notice.

Her attentions were focused on the scroll she had just received from a messenger from the south. After reading the presented scroll, she sighed deeply and seemed to go off into thought.

"Is there a problem mother?" Sesshomaru truly didn't care, he was just being polite.

The Lady of The West barely tipped her head in her son's direction.

"I'm not certain my son. I have been informed that Lady Tsune will be arriving in one month. Not only that, but both of her parents will be accompanying her."

Now Sesshomaru was slightly curious. "And this is a problem because….?"

"There is no problem son. I'm just curious about both the delay and the need for her parents to accompany her. It is most unorthodox. Any other lord would _jump _at an invitation from this house and be here without delay."

Sesshomaru gave a barely audible 'keh'. "You always did make yourself out to be larger than life." Sesshomaru then rose from the table. The Lady slightly rolled her eyes at her son.

"And where are you off to if I may inquire?"

"I have some business to take care of. I will return this evening." Before any further inquiry could be made, Sesshomaru ghosted out of sight.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking in the next room. She yawned and stretched broadly and would have gotten out of bed had it not been for Inuyasha's grip around her waist.

"And where are you going?" he purred possessively into her ear as he pulled her close. Kagome rolled into her mate's embrace.

"Rin has obviously gone to the trouble of making us breakfast. The least we can do is get up."

Inuyasha gave a toothy grin as he began pulling up on Kagome's sleeping yutata. "I've got something that you can 'get up' and you won't even hafta get outa bed!" With one swift motion, Inuyasha had Kagome on her back as he quickly untied the bindings of her sleeping robe.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied breathily, Rin may well be on the other side of this door!"

"She's not." He growled.

"How do you know?"

"I'd have smelled her."

Kagome relaxed slightly before giggling into a sigh. "Let me get up honey. While _you _maybe able to smell if Rin is close by, I know that _I _won't be comfortable if I feel that she might walk in on us."

Inuyasha gave a snarl of protest. "She's a good kid, and my brother really doesn't deserve her, but I'm glad she's going."

"What a horrible thing to say!" Kagome blurted out as she folded her arms annoyed. Inuyasha shifted himself, and pulled Kagome closer to him.

"While I'll always love having you in the woods, I'm sure that you will agree that it would be nice to wake up in a comfortable bed on occasion!"

Kagome sighed softly. "You have a point."

Inuyasha smiled as he released his hold on Kagome's waist.

"For Rin's sake, I'll let you go." With a sly grin and a lick to his mate's nose, Inuyasha rose from his position pulling Kagome along with him. "But we're gonna finish this later!"

Kagome blushed. "Count on it!"

* * *

Rin was returning from gathering river water for Kagome's home. Earlier, she had noticed that the bucket in the kitchen had been running low. This would be one trip that Kagome would not have to make. Besides, she suspected that the couple could use a bit of alone time. After all, since she started to stay with them regularly, their "alone time" was not what one would call at a "premium".

For a long time, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were ever aware of how much Rin paid attention to their 'nocturnal' activities.

When she was younger, she would follow them into the woods at night. For her, it started out as a game.

Lord Sesshomaru had long ago taught her how to move with stealth when traveling through the forest. She'd done it countless times to avoid her lord's many enemies.

Rin became so good at the hunting and tracking tricks she was taught, that most youkai that may have run into her simply dismissed her as a mischievous sprite. While the humans she'd run into, simply assumed her to be formerly froma ninja tribe.

Rin remembered her nearly nightly 'stalking' sessions coming to a halt when her cycles began.

Kagome had already had "the talk" with her, so Rin was aware of the pending changes that would be affecting her body soon. But it was not until she had followed after Kagome and Inuyasha one night that she began to fully understand those changes.

With prior 'mating sessions' it was fairly apparent how much either party enjoyed the other. But _this _time, Inuyasha's moves seemed more deliberate. Almost…. _calculated._

Rin suddenly found her body aching in strange ways. She also noticed the wetness between her legs too late. Rin found that she wanted to _touch _herself there. Furthermore, she wanted to touch _Inuyasha _the way Kagome was touching him. Blushing with confusion at these new found and otherwise 'horrid' thoughts, she left as quietly as she had come.

Inuyasha spoke privately with her the next day.

_FLASH BACK…._

Rin was gathering water at the near by river when Inuyasha approached her by the river bank.

"You're pretty good Rin." he said casually.

Rin looked up from her task a whirl of both nervousness and embarrassment. She was not quite sureif Inuyasha may have spotted her or not. She decided to play dumb. "What do you mean Inyasha-san?" she responded as coyly as she could.

Inuyasha snorted. "Spare me the formalities Rin. You've never used an honorific when speaking to me before, so don't start now." Rin dropped her head ashamed to look up.

"I'm sorry." she responded meekly.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Rin.

"For the longest time, I've always _felt _as if someone was watching Kagome and me when we went out. I just could never quite catch the scent of who it was.

Inuyasha quirked a small smile as he placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"And to think, that all the time, it was only you!" Rin blushed.

"It didn't matter really." He continued, "If you had been an enemy, I'd have simply protected Kagome, and that would have been that."

Rin looked up slightly at Inuyasha, her face red with embarrassment.

"What gave me away?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha gave a toothy smile. "Your scent."

Rin stepped back, snapping her head up wide eyed.

"That's impossible!" she blurted out. "I know that I covered myself well. You should not have been able to know that I was there!"

Inuyasha's toothy grin became markedly wider.

"I didn't smell your normal scent Rin," he said through almost twinkling eyes. "I smelled the scent from in between your legs. I smelled your _arousal. _It's quite different from Kagome's"

Rin's face turned an even deeper shade of red as she fell to her knees. Inuyasha knelt down beside her.

"I wasn't quite sure at first. I didn't want Kagome to suspect anything, so I slowed down a little. I wasn't trying to give you a show or anything, I was just trying to 'lock in' on what I _thought _I smelled."

Rin started to cry. "Oh I am so very sorry!" she all but wailed. Inuyasha just laughed heartily.

"Don't worry kid, It's perfectly natural. Your secret is safe with me. But don't do it again ok? Kagome would be very upset if she were ever to find out."

Inuyasha stood up and took up Rin's water buckets.

"Now. Let's get this water back to the hut ok?" Rin smiled as she wiped her eyes and shook her head in mild amusement.

Only Inuyasha could make light of an intrusion like that.

True to his word, he never said another word on the subject.

_END FLASH BACK…_

* * *

Kagome had dressed and was preparing to put out the dishes for breakfast when Rin had returned to the modest hut.

Kagome greeted her with a bright smile as she made her way through the doorway. Putting down her small load, she rushed to help Rin with the buckets of water she'd been carrying.

"Let me help you with these. After all, we can't have you all bruised and calloused when Sesshomaru comes for you!"

Rin released one bucket as both women went to fill the water barrel that sat at the far corner of the room.

"Are you all set?" Kagome asked as cheerfully as she could.

Rin returned Kagome's smile. "I believe so. My clothing chest is packed and I've a few odds and ends to do to keep me busy for a while, but I'm more than ready to leave!"

Kagome scrunched her face at Rin's last remark.

Rin noticed the 'scrunch' and giggled. "No offense to you and Inuyasha of course!" Kagome giggled in turn.

"Of course!"

Both laughed heartily.

Kagome suddenly became very serious.

"Rin, can I talk to you for a bit before we eat?" Rin smiled warmly, and nodded her ascent. Inwardly, she knew what Kagome wanted to "talk" about - yet again.

Rin allowed Kagome to escort her outside to a bench that sat in the shade of a small tree. Both women made themselves comfortable before Kagome began.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? You know that you are more than welcome to stay here with Inuyasha and me if you'd like."

Rin sighed heavily and allowed her head to droop slightly.

"Both you and Kaede have been trying for years to tell me that what I wish to do is wrong. You've try to offer me a "normal" life among the villagers here, and you've all but told me to ignore my heart. For years, I have answered you politely."

Rin took a deep breath before turning to face Kagome. "Today, I am done with polite answers.

Rin took hold of Kagome's hand and looked at her in earnest.

"Let me ask you something. You were away from Inuyasha for three years if my memory serves me right. Am I correct? Did you miss him? Did your heart feel as if it would break just at the thought of him?" Rin bent close to Kagome's face. "Did your body ache for him?" She whispered.

Kagome could only blush and try to look away.

"That's … different." She said softly, unable to look Rin in the face.

Rin smiled as she released Kagome's hand.

"Why is it so different? Because you are older than me? Because Lord Sesshomaru is a pure blood and Inuyasha is not?"

Kagome made to speak, but a smile and a quirk of the head from Rin stopped her.

"Both you and Kaede have long told me that I should try to live a "normal" life. But I ask you. What is so normal about _your _life, and what would be so abnormal about _mine?"_

Kagome fidgeted slightly. In truth, she had no answer. Ever since her involvement with Inuyasha _nothing _about her life could count as "normal".

Rin pulled away from Kagome's closeness and stared into space.

"I love him Kagome." she said softly. "I know that I am most likely wasting my time, but I love him.

"I believe that he cares for me. Perhaps not enough to make me his wife, but most definitely enough not to make me his whore. I have no idea where I will fit in his world. I only know that my place is with him."

Rin sat quietly for some time as if lost in thought. Kagome patiently waited for her to continue.

"Besides, exactly how long would you _want _to be my 'babysitter'? Kagome startled for a moment, obviously uncomfortable with Rin's directness.

Unfortunately, Rin was right.

She and Inuyasha _had _altered their lives considerably to accommodate her.

Once they were mated, Inuyasha had became a very tactile lover. While he never stayed under Kagome's foot per se, Inuyasha had become very possessive.

He _needed _Kagome's touch, her encouragement, her _love_. And Kagome had no problem with lavishing him with the warmth and security he was so lacking for most of his life.

Before Rin came to live with them, when Kaede still lived, lovemaking was an almost a daily occurrence. A several times a day "daily" occurrence. Had Kagome not been well practiced in the 'rhythm method', she'd have had pups some time ago.

In truth, they were waiting for Rin to leave before they started a family. And, as much as Kagome may have wanted for Rin to stay, she was inwardly glad that she'd be going. She just hated to be reminded of it.

Kagome sighed a defeated sigh and hung her head slightly.

And for a moment, she fell into her own train of thought.

The villagers feared Rin because of her association with Sesshomaru. Rin in turn, feared _them_ because humanity on the whole had been less than kind to her over all. If Rin were to stay, she and Inuyasha would in essence, be 'stuck' with her. And _that_ was not even remotely desirable!

Rin then turned to face Kagome and smiled warmly.

" I thank you for your kindness and all that you and Kaede taught me Kagome. But please try to be happy for me, ok?"

Rin smiled as she took at Kagome's hand once again, giving it a slight tug.

" Now, let's have breakfast!" she said grinning.

Knowing that she was beaten, Kagome rose to follow.

"Alright. You set the table, and I'll get the food. Thank you for breakfast by the way!"

Rin giggled. "Don't mention it!"

"Inuyasha went to gather firewood, but he assured me that he'd be back before we began eating." Kagome said with a smile.

"Good." Rin piped in happily. "Let's be ready for his return."

And with those words, both women got up and headed back into the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha hated lying to Kagome, but his keen sense of smell could not be ignored. Sesshomaru was close by.

Normally, the Tai youkai never allowed his half breed brother to scent him. When he arrived for his visits with Rin, he simply 'appeared'. No, there was a _reason _for his sudden ability to know that Sesshomaru was near by.

This was a call for a _private _meeting.

Inuyasha did not have to travel far before he'd found his quarry. Sesshomaru was about a half mile from the village. Inuyasha found the great Tai youkai seated regally on a boulder situated in a tuft of trees.

Inuyasha casually walked up and seated himself on a smaller boulder that sat near by. For a while neither spoke a word.

Much to Inuyasha's surprise, it was Sesshomaru who spoke first.

"I'm glad that you were smart enough to figure out that I needed to speak to you alone hanyou." Sesshomaru noted stoically

Inuyasha huffed. "You normally don't bother announcing yourself, so it really wasn't that hard to put together. So why the need for secrecy?"

Sesshomaru sat silent for a bit longer. If Inuyasha didn't know any better, it almost seemed as if Sesshomaru was having trouble continuing.

In truth, Sesshomaru was not looking forward to this conversation. He'd assumed that his half brother would take up Rin's defense and there might be an altercation. He was not interested in hearing the tongue lashing he stood to receive from his younger sibling.

In truth, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to gather up his beloved Rin, get to his palace, and show the girl exactly how much he'd missed her. But he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. Instead, he drew in a deep breath.

"Rin will not be returning with me. She is to stay here with you and your mate."

Inuyasha quirked his head to the side. "Is that all?" he asked nonplussed. Sesshomaru was unable to mask his surprise at his brother's otherwise calm response.

"You seem unconcerned. I must admit, I'm… surprised." He said as neutrally as he was able.

Inuyasha smirked. "I know that I'm not all that bright, but I'm not all that dumb either. I knew something was up." Inuyasha chuckled slightly.

"And to think that you will accomplish in one stroke what years of talking from both Kagome and Kaede could not. Rin is to have a normal life, weather she wants it or not!" Inuyasha then scratched at his head. Let me assure you, I understand the irony. When are you going to tell her?"

"Upon my arrival."

Inuyasha fidgeted on the stone he was seated on. "You know that this news is not going to go over well." Sesshomaru could only give a barely audible sigh. Noticing his brother's slight discomfort, Inuyasha gave only the smallest of smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready for any hysterics." Sesshomaru seemed visibly relieved. There was another long silence, then Inuyasha went to speak again.

"I know better than to ask you what brought on this sudden change of events, but tell me anyway if you can."

Sesshomaru gave a small sigh. "I don't expect you to understand the workings of politics Inuyasha."

Inuyasha 'kehed' "Ah yes, Lord of the Western Lands and such. So how _is_ that working for ya?" he inquired sarcastically. Sesshoamru growled in warning.

Inuyasha smirked. "That well eh?"

Sesshoamru stood to leave. "I will be along shortly."

"Fine. But before you go, I'd like for you to answer a question for me." Sesshoamru paused.

" In all likelihood, you will have no reason to return here. So, before you go for good, there's something I've always wanted to know.

We will _never_ see eye to eye on anything. But I've always been curious."

"Why do you hate me so?"

Sesshoamru's eyes widened slightly.

Inuyasha stood up from his seat. "You had it so much better than me. You had money, power, influence, _both_ parents. So what did I do to deserve to be on your crap list?"

Inuyasha suddenly seemed lost in thought as he continued softly. "I only had mother. And the humans around us both wouldn't even let me have her for long. Did you know that she was poisoned?"

Sesshomaru's gaze on his brother softened slightly. While he held no love for the woman, The Lady Izayoi did not deserve such a dishonorable death.

Inuyasha clenched his fists slightly trying to suppress a rage he'd kept hidden for a very long time. "Those bastards killed my mother." he continued with a growl.

"When she died, they threw me out with nothing more than the clothes on my back. Lucky for me, they were the very robes that I wear today. Mother made the garment for me herself from a length of fabric she'd told me had saved our lives once.

She said father had draped us both in it to protect us from being burned alive at one time. The robe of the fire rat was the first 'gift' that the old man left me." Inuyasha sighed, then continued.

"For a long time, I only wanted to become a full demon just to go back to that castle and avenge my mother's death. Then I met Kikyo, and after Kikyo came Kagome.

Kagome loved me when I thought no one else ever would." Inuyasha paused again. He was surprised to find Sesshomaru still listening to him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and shuffled a bit. "Sorry to go babbling, but seriously… why _do _you hate me?"

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to fidget ever so slightly. He'd thought for a moment about the wisdom of a truthful answer, and decided that his brother was worth the effort - just this once.

"I do not hate _you_ Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began slowly.

"What I hate about you is that _you _had father's favor. I may have his lands, his title and his power, but he _loved _you. There is no doubt in my mind that had I been in similar peril as you once were, he would not have sacrificed himself for me, as he did you."

Inuyasha tipped his head thoughtfully. " I appreciate your honesty. But, Lemme get this strait. You'd hate me for something I had no control over? I guess what Kagome is always saying is true. The grass really is greener in the other man's yard. Thanks for answering my question. I half expected you not to"

Inuyasha turned to leave. I'd better be getting back now, Kagome tends to worry about me." Inuyasha then tipped his head almost as if he'd had an after thought. "I have one last thing to say before I go." Sesshomaru stood silent.

"You claim to hate me because I was loved right? So why then, are you leaving the one person behind who loves you regardless of who you are? Are you so determined to be like the old man that you'd deny yourself of the very thing he didn't give you?"

Sesshomaru made no remark, and Inuyasha didn't wait for one.

* * *

When Inuysha returned to Kagome and Rin, breakfast turned into a merry affair with lots of laughing and well wishing. Inuyasha kept 'drilling' Rin on Inuyoukai customs and making sure that she remembered her lessons in _Inu _that he had taught her.

To Inuyasha, Rin's lessons in _Inu _were meant for her protection. None of Sesshomaru's courtesans would ever suspect that she would ever know _his _language.

She could listen to any conversation within the court and know the intentions of the demons around her. If they meant her well, she would know.

And, if there was ill intent, she would also know.

Not once did Inuyasha let on about his conversation with Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, the time came for him to let Kagome in on the pending events so that she could also be of a comfort to the girl.

With breakfast now completed, Rin gathered the soiled pots and bowls into a basket.

"I'll take these to the river and wash them for you Kagome." Kagome had been clearing up the dining area when she looked up. "Oh don't bother with those Rin! I'll get…"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha grabbed her waist from behind. "You go right ahead Rin!" he said as he gave the girl a playful wink. "Le me 'help' Kagome here in the house!"

Rin giggled as she smiled knowingly and returned Inuysha's wink. "I may be a while, these pots really are in need of scrubbing!" Kagome was about to lift her voice in protest when Inuyasha palmed her by her bottom with a free hand.

With a swift intake of air and a small grunt, Kagome shook her head smiling, as she sighed in defeat. "Thank you Rin."

Rin stepped out of the hut and headed to her task as Inuyasha gently tugged at his mate's arm pulling her to the bedroom. Kagome was about to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's waist when she noticed his serious expression. She paused for a moment and took a small step back.

"Ok, what's wrong? Rin's gonna be a while and…" A clawed finger over her lips silenced any further conversation. Inuyasha was listening, making certain that Rin was unable to hear them.

Kagome knew her mate well. She was not being pulled to their bedroom with thoughts of lovemaking. Inuyasha was far too tense.

"What's going on Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and took Kagome into his arms. "He's not taking her." he said softly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was never that far away. He was there to listen to some of the trio's breakfast chatter paying strict attention to Rin's laughter. _He loved her laughter._ Inuyasha's mate had the strange ability to disable Rin's normal quiet decorum with some of the _strangest_ tales!

He watched as she left the hut to clean the dishes. _The Lady of The West__ern Lands should never be brought to manual labor._ He thought to himself before startling at the thought that came to him unbidden.

He listened as Inuyasha told Kagome of their meeting. He smelled Kagome's tears as Inuyasha made his intentions known. Inwardly, He wondered if _she _took the news that badly, how much more could he expect from Rin?

If Sesshomaru held a weakness at all, it was the fact that he simply could not bear to see his Rin crying.

_But this time, I will be the cause of those tears._

Sesshomaru watched as Rin interacted with a few villagers on her way to the river. _Even among her own people, she stands tall and proud. She __**already **__behaves like a Tai youkai princess._

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself hating the whole business to begin with. Why _should _he listen to his mother? Why _should _he deny himself of the _one _being breathing that _truly_ loved him?

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. He knew why. _**HE **_was Lord of The Western Lands and had a responsibility to his people. Or so he'd been told. But what about him? Didn't _he _deserve to be happy as well?

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stayed close to home as neither really had any real idea when Sesshomaru would show himself. They didn't have all that long to wait. He "arrived" shortly before noon.

Kagome had sent Rin to a family at the edge of the village with medicinal herbs for an ailing child, just to keep her busy for a while. Sesshoamru had arrived only moments before her return.

Once Rin had caught sight of her lord, she ran with the speed of a gazelle to meet him. She smiled and laughed openly as she quickly closed the distance between them.

Sesshomaru made no move to go to her. And it was not until she had seen Inuyasha and Kagome standing by, that she noticed who all were _not _present. Where was Master Jaken? Where was Ah-Un? Rin didn't dwell on these questions for long.

The only person that truly mattered was here.

Rin ended her run with a satisfied 'huff' as she came to face her beloved lord.

She smiled brightly, eyes brimming with love and adoration.

"You've finally arrived my lord." she said as she caught her breath.

Sesshomaru looked down upon this woman child before him - _his _woman child, and took in a difficult deep breath.

"We must talk Rin." he said with practiced neutrality.

"Of course my lord!" Rin replied cheerfully. Sesshomaru was about to lead Rin away from Inuyasha's hut, when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru and just tell her already!" he hissed. Rin's head spun from Sesshomaru and snapped in Inuyasha's direction.

For the first time that she could ever recall, both he and Kagome looked _sad._ Kagome clung tightly to Inuyasha unable to look at Rin at all.

While Inuyasha was wearing what had to be the most angry look she had ever seen, his _eyes_ seemed so sad.

Slowly Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"Tell me what my lord?" She asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Given a bit of privacy, this break may have been less painful. Sesshomaru gave a slight 'huff'. Who was he kidding? He was in essence about to send a dagger into Rin's heart. There was no kind way to say this.

"You are to stay here Rin." he said as evenly as he was able. Rin's face twisted into an unspoken question that Sesshomaru immediately answered. "You will not be returning with me - ever."

All watched painfully as Rin's normally bright and cheerful countenance withered before them. It was like watching a flower die before your very eyes.

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, her own filled with unshed tears. "Why?" She said softly.

Sesshomaru balked slightly. Had his idiot half brother allowed him and his ward some privacy, he may have attempted to explain himself to her. But he was not about to put his 'business' out plain for his brother and his mate to 'mull over' in his absence. Sesshomaru gave a low growl in frustration.

"I owe you no explanations Rin." he answered flatly.

Rin knew Sesshomaru better. She would have had her answer if they were alone. But right now that was impossible.

Rin then drew in a deep breath, straightened her posture, looked Sesshomaru in the eye…. And then she surprised everyone.

"Am I to understand then that you are releasing me?" she asked evenly.

This question caught everyone off guard. All had expected for Rin to break down or become hysterical.

Sesshomaru _never _liked surprises.

Carefully, he tried to scrutinize the girl standing before him.

"I am releasing you into the care of --"

"That is _**not **_what I'm asking you!" she snapped back harshly.

"Let me ask again _slowly." _she all but growled through a tightly clenched jaw..

"Are. You. Releasing. Me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and bled red. _No one _used _that _tone of voice when addressing him and lived to tell of it. But this was _Rin _who was speaking to him now. His once beautiful and now broken Rin. And while she was entitled to her rage, and her hurt, _HE _was still due his respect. Sesshomaru gave a low warning growl.

"Yes Rin, I'm releasing you." came his dry response. Rin locked eyes with the man she loved more than life itself.

"Good."

Slowly, she turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I have no intention of staying here." she said with finality.

"You will do as you are told!" Sesshomaru said with a warning growl.

Rin turned a cold eye back to Sesshoaru.

"If you have released me, I will do as I please!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Kagome went so far as to cover her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha just folded his arms and gave a satisfied smirk.

Sesshomaru growled and snarled in an effort to frighten his ward.

"You are not to follow me Rin. I will kill you if you should try." he said with fangs bared.

Rin was not moved by Sesshoamru's hard stare and did not so much as blink at his snarl. She surprised him once again as she snorted a bit before speaking.

"You assume far too much my lord. I have no intention of following where I'm not wanted."

Rin turned once again to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, if I get the appropriate materials, will you help me sew proper clothing for travel?"

Kagome stood momentarily dumbfounded.

"Of course I will Rin, but what for?"

Rin then gave Sesshomaru a side glance.

"Once I'm properly prepared, I will be leaving your village."

Both kagome and Inuyasha stood in open mouthed shock.

Rin then turned to leave.

Sesshomaru was livid.

_**Nobody **_turns their back on Lord Sesshomaru! Not even Rin. She would be fine in this village! She would have a life here! Why was she choosing to be difficult?

"And exactly where will you go?" he all but roared.

Rin retraced the few steps she had taken to stand in front of Seshomaru.

"What do you care?" You have released me remember?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and held her head high. Big brown eyes that all but spoke their grief for themselves, seared through the great Tai Youkai. She was just barely able to force her tears back before she spoke.

"You who had given me the stars and the moon, You who had shown me the joy of flight, You who have been and still are my greatest joy, have now left me … to them." Rin motioned her head in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction. Rin clenched her teeth as she continued.

"But what is even more humiliating, is your leaving me in this village filled with humans who fear the dark. The sun. The rain. The snow. Their own animals…." Rin shook her head in disgust. "These people are afraid of _life_!

Yet, you leave me to live among these _cowards._ People who will spend their lives digging in the dirt unable to see past their own petty desires!

Well my lord, I will have no part of it! I will wander the forest for as long as I'm able. Better for me to die an honorable death alone among the trees and the wildlife than to slowly die here."

Rin tilted her head in amusement. "Perhaps if I am very lucky, some lesser youkai will allow me to serve him before he kills me and has me for dinner!" Rin said sarcastically.

" In any event, I must go and prepare. If you are done with whatever it is you wished to say to me, I will take my leave now."

Slowly, Rin turned her back on all present. As she was walked past Kagome, she paused momentarily.

Rin did not even bother with facing her as she spoke.

"Kagome? You many have the chest with my things in it as payment for your troubles. I will require an item or two before you take it, but what I leave behind is yours."

Kagome's voice cracked with emotion.

"Rin you can't possibly…." Rin's outstretched hand halted any further words.

"I can, and I have my friend. Now if you all will kindly excuse me, I believe that I will stay the night in Kaede's hut. Rin then turned on her heels, and left.

No one went after her.

* * *

It was not until nightfall that Inuyasha made his way to Kaede's old hut to check up on the girl. At Kagome's insistence, he'd brought both a blanket and a bowl of food for her.

After his earlier conversation with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha did indeed gather wood as he'd told Kagome he would. But he'd brought it to this hut just in case it may be needed here.

When he entered, he found Rin lying on the dirt floor shivering in the cold. Inuyasha quickly wrapped Rin in the blanket and started a roaring fire.

"You didn't have to do this." she mumbled weakly.

"Don't be stupid! You'd have caught a cold for sure if I didn't check on ya!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Maybe. But I need to be reminded."

"Reminded of what?"

"Of what it is to be alone." Rin began to cry.

She'd actually spent the day crying. Inuyasha could tell because she reeked of tears.

Once the fire was going well, Inuyasha headed for the door.

"Eat something."

He motioned to the food that he'd placed before her that she had yet to touch. "Don't give the bastard the last laugh by starving yourself to death." Rin gave him a weak smile as he nodded on his way out.

* * *

It was late when Inuyasha returned to his hut. Rin's rejection brought up many painful memories for him and he needed some time to clear his head before returning home. He entered his bedroom to find Kagome ling in bed, waiting patiently for him.

"I'd have understood if you had gone to sleep." Inuyasha said quietly. Slowly he began to undress. Wordlessly, Kagome got up and helped him out of his clothes. Smiling warmly, she guided Inuyasha down to their futon.

"I don't sleep without you." she said as she knelt behind him and began to rub at his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha purred approvingly as he took hold of Kagome's arms and pulled her closer to him.

"I understand how she feels you know." he said almost to himself.

"To be alone. I… understand." he repeated softly. Kagome drew in a deep breath.

"But you're not alone. You have me."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a mischievous look.

"That is unless you don't want me any more.

Inuyasha gave a half smile as he quickly turned to pull Kagome into his lap. Kagome giggled heartily as Inuyasha licked and nuzzled at her face and neck. " I love you Kagome. And I will want you forever."

Kagome looked up into her mate's face as tears welled up in her eyes. "You promise?" she asked with a shaking voice. Inuyasha shifted Kagome's body so that his was on top of her.

"Let me show you." he whispered as he pulled off her sleeping yukata.

* * *

While Sesshomaru may have left his brother's company that afternoon, he did not leave the village. Rin's boldness had hit a nerve. No, it had hit _several _nerves.

How dare she? Did she not see the effort he'd made on her behalf? Did she not see that he was only thinking of her? _No you coward, you thought only of yourself, a small voice whispered. _Sesshomaru did not know which he was disliking the most at the moment. The fact that he might have been wrong, or the fact that Rin might have been right. It was his own fault actually. He had been pointing out humanity's frailties to Rin for _years._ She just always seemed _above _it all. Was it any wonder that she wanted no part of the race that she would never truly _be _a part of?

In any event, there were far too many emotions for him to deal with at this moment. He was far too unsettled.

And for Sesshoamru, the best way to "clear his head" was to go out and kill something.

**A/N:** I know that everyone is a bit OOC. But that gets "fixed" come the next chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome will also make a brief appearence, then we're done with them for a god while.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(to be sung to the tune of "Yes Jesus Loves Me)_**

**_I own nothing this I know, 'cos my checkbook tells me so_**

**_Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, both know who the belong to_**

**_R. Takahashi, R. Takahashi, R. Takahashi_**

**_'cos my checkbook tells me so!_**

CHAPTER 3

A Rebel Without A Clue

Enraged and practically grief stricken, Sesshomaru made his way to the western lands. He needed to kill something. He needed to see blood. He needed to see the _suffering _of another. He didn't care who was unfortunate enough to cross his path that evening as he cut a swath of death and destruction on his way to his homelands.

While the majority of his opponents were lesser youkai who's lives lasted the length of time it took him for him to unsheathe his sword, the very last youkai he challenged proved himself worthy of the death that he would finally receive. That battle lasted for the better part of the remainder of the evening before Sesshomaru finally liberated the head of a rather formidable snake youkai from it's shoulders.

Exhausted almost to the point of delirium, Sesshomaru decided to spend the remainder of his evening resting in a small forest that was nested by a mountainside near the boarders of his lands. With no preamble, the Tai youkai made himself comfortable by a sizeable tree, and fell asleep "That's funny," he mused to himself before exhaustion claimed him, "I don't recall ever seeing this patch of land before.

* * *

There is nothing more beautiful than watching the forest awaken and start a new day. Early in the morning, before the sun rises, a blanket of fog can be seen leisurely rolling across the forest floor rendering an almost ethereal appearance to the surroundings.

Even a human nose can smell the moisture in the air as the silence of night slowly gives way to the waking sounds of morning. As the sun comes up slowly burning through the last vestiges of fog, the smaller creatures will awaken first. The mice, then the rabbits, then the birds. And finally, once the sun has cleared the horizon and the fog had finally lifted, the greater beasts will start their day.

Lady Atzuki never missed a sunrise. It was one of the things that made her exile tolerable. She would rise well before the dawn, enjoy a cup of tea, and then "patrol" the perimeters of "her" forest.

She had lived here long enough for both the local youkai and even a few humans that lived in the area to know her as a neighbor of sorts. Feared by some, but respected by all, Lady Atzuki served her time in these woods as a "healer" of both youkai and humans. Although more well versed in youkai medicines, she would help any human brave enough to ask her for it.

This morning, her forest felt 'different'. It seemed calmer than usual. All the inhabitants moved a bit more freely. It was not until she came upon the body of Gah, the great snake youkai, that she realized what all of the relief was about.

In her forest, all who came without ill intent were welcome. No need was too great or small, and she did not discriminate. But Gah, was a bully. Simple and direct.

Because of the Lady Atzuki, unless the snake youkai _intended _to end your life, he would be unsuccessful - her medicines thwarted most of his afflictions. As for bruises and broken bones, she could heal those also in record time, But the unfortunate that crossed his path would still have to endure his beating.

Gah was dead, and the forest would be peaceful once again.

But who could have killed him? Who had the strength?

While she would have liked to have thanked her champion, it ultimately did not matter. The woods were free of it's most feared nemesis. None would miss him, and it was only a matter of time before someone would bury his carcass and his memory forever.

It was not until she had just about finished her "rounds" that Lady Atzuki came across Sesshomaru. They both scented each other from a distance, but neither sensed any ill will, so Sesshomaru remained where he was and the Lady continued her walk. When they'd finally had the other in sight, Sesshomaru made no move, and Lady Atzuki showed no fear. In fact, Atzuki came within striking distance to Sesshomaru before finally speaking.

It was immediately obvious that the demoness before him was no youngster. Atzuki was still a strikingly beautiful demoness for her age. She stood tall and regal. In her youth, her hair was once a vibrant shade of green. But with all things that age, it now had streaks of white through out. These streaks accented an angular face with gold eyes, much like Sesshomaru's. She even had a still very sleek and shapely body.

The colors that she wore complimented the forest that was her home. Beautiful shades of red brown and green adorned her. It would be easy for anyone to understand why the surrounding humans referred to her as "The Goddess of the Forest".

Lady Atzuki now stood before Sesshomaru with amusement clearly etched across her face.

"I'll gather that you are the one that dispatched Gah." she said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Sesshomaru growled with warning. "Did you come to avenge his death?"

Lady Atzuki laughed heartily. "Heavens no! If anything, I will gladly offer my thanks for having ended his wretched existence."

Sesshomaru was not exactly sure how to take the demoness that now stood before him. It slightly un nerved him that she showed no fear, and actually seemed unconcerned with his presence.

Sesshomaru continued eyeing her cautiously. Sensing his discomfort, the Lady took a step back and gave a slight bow of introduction.

"While the inhabitants of this forest and it's surrounding lands call me by many names, my true name is Lady Atzuki. Now who might you be little puppy?" she inquired good naturedly.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but then rose from his seat. "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." he said accenting his words with a small snarl. Atzuki seemed unimpressed.

"Well, "Lord Sesshoamru of the Western Lands", she said with open sarcasm as she tottered her head back and forth as she spoke, "Once you've done with lounging about in my forest, why don't you stop by my home so that I may thank you properly for having rid me of my annoyance."

Atzuki wasted no time in waiting on a response. She simply glided past Sesshomaru and continued her walk.

Sesshomaru was no fool. This demoness was _very_ powerful. If he were to have challenged her, there was little doubt in his mind that he would be on the receiving end of a very sound beating.

She showed him only the slightest respect out of simple courtesy. He hated to admit it, but Sesshomaru wanted to know more about her.

Atzuki seemed to know that Sesshomaru would have no difficulty finding her residence. So instead of leading him immediately, She chose to leave him as she continued to survey the forest that she claimed as hers before he came for his 'visit'.

* * *

Between the duties of court and the duties of the house, the lord and lady of the south did not often enjoy breakfast together. While dinner was always a "family affair" the first meal of the day was not.

This morning however, would be slightly different. With the pending visit to the western lands, the affairs of the house and court would soon become closely related and both sovereigns would need to confer with each other more regularly.

This morning, Lady Tsune found her parents enjoying the remains of their breakfast on the porch of their common room that loomed over a huge garden of cherry blossom trees. Tsune was visibly upset, but still faced her parents and bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Father, is it just for me to find out about my impending proposal to another lord through the chatter of the servants? Do I mean so little to you both that I do not deserve to know what is happening from either of you directly?"

Lord Dotsu looked up from his morning tea into the heated glair of his only daughter.

"The oversight is mine daughter. And I apologize." Setting his cup on the table before him, he extended his hand to his child. Tsune sighed softly as she reached for her father's hand.

"You have not been informed because I'm not sure that I wish for you to accept."

Tsune's apparent anger now shifted to avid curiosity.

"And why is that father?"

Lady Uri then spoke up.

"We are not sure of the intentions of the house of the west daughter."

Lord Dotsu pulled Tsune to take a seat at the table, as he continued.

"Daughter, you are old enough to remember. How many war's has this house been in and how many have we won?"

Tsune dropped her head slightly in thought.

"We've had enemies to the north and to the east." she said thoughtfully. "We repelled them both!" she recalled with a touch of triumph. "Even when they joined forces, we remained victorious!"

Lord Dotsu's eyes gleamed with pride at his daughter's response.

"Now let me ask you daughter. Did we call on the west for assistance… even once?"

Tsune's eyes lit up. "No father, not at all."

Dotsu smirked as he released his daughter's hand and sat back in his chair.

"That is why you were not told yet. The west is up to something and I mean to find out exactly what it is. This house is not in need of any alliance. We have proven ourselves to all our neighbors - all but the west. This sudden proposal is either given out of need or desperation." Lord Dotsu smiled, then rose from his chair.

"Make no mistake daughter. You and whoever _you _choose as a mate will rule these lands. The south has remained as strong as it has primarily because _we_ understand the one truth to life that our brethren do not."

Lord Dotsu stepped to his daughter and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"If you and your mother will excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to right now." Tsune sighed softly. "Yes father."

Dotsu gave a smile and a small bow to Lady Uri, and was gone in an instant.

Tsune now turned a thoughtful eye to her mother. "Mother, why does father always speak in riddles?"

Lady Uri chuckled a bit. "What do you mean daughter?"

Tsune wrinkled her brow. "What does he mean by 'one truth'?"

Lady Uri smiled. The one truth is simple. Love is the greatest power that there is, and change is not a burden, but a joy."

Lady Uri could see the unspoken question in her daughter's eyes. She gave a soft sigh and continued.

"How long have your father and I been sovereigns to this land?" Tsune thought for only a moment. "For as long as I can remember." she answered softly. Lady Uri smiled warmly. "We have ruled for much longer than that child.

Would you like to know why?"

Tsune sat almost enraptured.

"It is because we love each other." Tsune wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Her mother ignored it.

"Further more, we love our people… _all _of our people, demon and human alike."

Tsune 'huffed' softly. "Humans are useless!"

Lady Uri sipped at her tea.

"You did not think that way initially. That's your aunt talking. And it was talk like that that got her banished to begin with."

Tsune's countenance suddenly turned dark and cold. " No mother, Aunt Atzuki was right. Humans are weak." Tsune continued with a small hitch to her breath. "They are all cowards who will abandon you when you need him the most!"

Lady Uri arched an eyebrow at her daughter's comment, and said nothing more.

* * *

Sesshomaru was secretly amused by the speed with which Lady Atzuki had left him.

He'd barely taken his eyes away from her before she was gone from sight. Indeed this demoness was worthy of his time. Rather than follow directly behind her, Sesshomaru decided to retrace the steps she took before coming to him.

Her scent was easy enough to find. And it would give her time to return home and be comfortable before he arrived.

Besides, he was very curious about Both her "territory" and how she came about living in this forest.

* * *

It was the pillow that Rin felt under her head that gave her reason to wake up. She knew that she was on bare floor the night before and the only comfort that she allowed herself was the blanket that Inuyasha had draped over her just before he built the fire she slept by last night.

She rose slowly and rubbed at her eyes before focusing on another bowl of food left for her. Judging by the steam still coming off of it, it had not been there that long. Rin had instinctively wanted to jump up to find her benefactor and at least say thank you. But she thought better of it. Only Inuyasha could have been quiet enough to both see to her comfort and leave food without her noticing.

In spite of her best efforts not to, Rin found a smile slowly snaking it's way across her face. Sesshomaru had taught her well.

While she may not have been youkai, there were only a hand full of people that were skillful enough to approach her without her notice. Actually, there were only three. Inuyasha, the demon slayer wife of the monk in the village, and of course, Sesshoamru himself.

As her thoughts turned to Sesshomaru, Rin began to cry again.

His 'leaving' her somewhere had always a possibility, but she had dared to hope that she held enough worth in his eyes to either remain with him or to at least be _told _of an impending 'break'.

Rin snuffled a bit, then wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. What's done is done. She thought. For now, she must eat and begin her preparations. She still was in need of Kagome's help with both purchasing fabric and making appropriate traveling clothing. And, while she chose not to dwell on it, Rin was almost looking forward to her self imposed solitude.

Even before Sesshomaru left her with Inuyasha, she had grown to appreciate what her lord referred to as "the beauty of silence". When she was younger, she did not fully understand exactly where 'beauty' could be found in silence. But, as she began to spend time among the humans of the village, with their constant crying and whining and worrying about absolutely nothing, Rin would find herself spending as much time as she could in the welcome silence of the surrounding woods. She always seemed to find comfort there. It was the remembered quiet of the woods that helped Rin make her decision about her life

During the night, Rin decided to find her solace in 'patrolling' the perimeters of Sesshomaru's lands. Rin had no idea what may lie in store for her lord in the future and _someone _needed to at least try to see to his properties. Perhaps if she caught wind of some uprising, she may be able to alert him to it. Who was to say?

In any event, this was her decided plan of action and she was more than ready to see it through. Sesshomaru would have her help weather he wanted it or not.

* * *

It was shortly before noon before Sesshomaru finally made his way to Atzuki's somewhat modest dwelling. A surprisingly well manicured front yard wound it's way to what could only be called a 'house' (for lack of a better word) that sat strategically placed among a tight cluster of tall trees which in turn blended well along the side of a mountain. The structure was simple and sound enough, but is still looked as if it would soon be in need of repairs

As he approached the doorway (pleasantly surprised that there even was a _door_) a rather pleasant looking flower demoness stepped out to greet him. She smiled slightly and bowed deeply before speaking.

"Greetings my lord. Lady Atzuki will be receiving you in her garden."

Sesshomaru followed the demoness for a good distance before coming to an even more secluded grove of trees that seemed to sway to mark the trail to where he found the Lady regally seated by an elaborate wooden table.

Lady Atzuki smiled brightly as she motioned Sesshomaru to a seat that sat caddy corner to hers.

"I'm glad that you saw fit to come and visit me little puppy!" She chirped good naturedly. Sesshomaru winced slightly as he unsuccessfully tried to tamp down an annoyed growl.

Lady Atzuki missed nothing. Chuckling slightly she gave Sesshomaru a slight side glance.

"You disapprove of my name for you then?"

Sesshomaru gave a stern glance in her direction. "I am _not _a puppy!" he hissed.

"Ahh, but to me you are! You appear young enough to have been my son." Atzuki laughed a grand laugh. "Actually, you _could _have been my son!

Lady Atzuki closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh that Midori was a crafty one, I'll grant her that!" Sesshomaru could not hide his surprise.

"How do you know me demoness?" he asked as evenly as possible.

Lady Atzuki opened her eyes and gave Sesshomaru an almost piercing stare.

"I don't know you little puppy, I know your mother. You are her very image." Atsuki snickered a bit. "You look nothing like your father."

Sesshomaru fidgeted slightly at this statement. Atzuki had noticed that she had taken Sesshomaru off balance as she continued.

"Yes, I knew your father as well. Had the fates seen differently, _I_ may have been your mother. But as I said earlier, Midori proved herself to be the more crafty of the two of us."

Atzuki sat back in her chair slightly. "I remember it as if it were yesterday.

Taisho had decided to take a mate. My father and the father of every household of breeding were instructed to bring their daughters to a grand dinner given so that Taisho could pick and choose from among us." Atzuki paused for a moment as if reflecting on the evening so long ago.

"While your father was considered to be quite the catch, far too many of the demoness present proved themselves to be..a bit .. over eager to please." Atzuki's eyes snapped open as she gave a sly look in Sesshomaru's direction. "No man be he demon or human wants a woman who will throw herself at him."

Atzuki closed her eyes and continued. "Many a spoiled demoness was sent home packing in short order. Ultimately, the only two remaining were your mother and myself. I was more of a 'thinker' where Midori was simply 'beautiful'. Atzuki huffed as if in defeat. "Beauty won out."

Sesshomaru was only barely able to hide his over all surprise. Unfortunately, Lady Atzuki's story only made room for even more questions.

Sesshomaru wisely decided that some questions were best left unanswered until later. Now, he needed to understand how and why this demoness came to be here in these woods. Atzuki seemed to have read his mind as she turned to face him fully as she gave a warm smile.

"I know I've given you much to think about. And in all of that information, I dare to say that you are more interested in where I came from and how it is that I arrived here. Am I correct?"

Sesshomaru could only nod in affirmation.

Atzuki smiled and sat back in her chair.

I have lived here for centuries. How I came to be here is not your concern. But know that I am not an enemy. I hold no grudge against anyone, and I hold no alliance with anyone, and I am only supported by the few youkai and humans surrounding this forest. Both call me by many names, but I am a healer by choice."

Sesshomaru was both impressed and relieved by the frankness of Atzuki's answer. Judging by both her heart rate and breathing, she was telling the truth (although he fully intend to keep a watchful eye on her anyway). While contemplating his next words, Sesshomaru came upon an idea.

It was highly uncharacteristic of Sesshomaru to do _anything _without giving it thorough thought, but he would attend to any 'snags' to this idea as they came along.

He regarded his hostess for a moment before speaking.

"You spoke of thanking me for having rid you of an annoyance." he said evenly.

Atzuki clapped her hands.

"Yes! Gah came some time ago and appointed himself my 'protector'. I didn't at all mind at first. It was nice to have some company. But, some time had passed before I had found out that he was extorting payment from the sick for my services. Can you imagine the gall? Once I had called him out about it, he then tried to lay claim to both me and these lands."

Atzuki stopped suddenly and grinned with a hint of satisfaction. "He had no idea of how well I can fight when given good cause! I'd beaten him within an inch of his life!" she hissed happily.

"Instead of leaving, he chose to hide and bully any that needed me. He never fully succeeded in turning anyone away because by then, I had gathered what one could only call a 'following'.

The youkai and humans that I had helped had dedicated themselves to my service. Any that Gah may have turned away were quickly gathered and brought to me anyway." Atzuki paused as if embarrassed.

"Forgive me young lord. I don't have company that often, and when I do, I tend to babble. I do not have much, but please tell me. What type of payment do you seek?"

Sesshomaru took in a breath before speaking.

"I want you to take on an apprentice - a _human _apprentice.

* * *

Kami bless 'aunt' Kagome and her big mouth!

Rin did not need to have youkai hearing to clearly understand every word that the woman was blathering at the moment to the monk and his demon slayer wife.

Rin smiled a weary smile as she turned the dirt road that led to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

"Apparently my life is no longer my own and I have yet to set foot out of the village!"

Sympathetic laughter could be heard in the trees. Rin looked up just as Inuyasha jumped down to meet her. Inuasha was clearly uncomfortable listening as Kagome continued rant on. Rin could only chuckle a bit as she watched him squirm.

"I gotta apologize for Kagome. She can run off at the mouth when she gets a notion.

Rin smiled warmly. "It's alright." she said softly.

"No, it's not! Inuyasha replied with a snarl. Rin hung her head as she fought not to cry for the umpity oomph time that morning. Inuyasha lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth to you, this is not how he wanted things to be. I guess that this is the down side of being the "responsible ruler."

Rin drew in a deep breath before wiping at the moisture in her eyes that was threatening to find release. "I thought as much." She then turned to Inuyasha and sighed. "But I still dared to hope."

Inuyasha smirked and tugged at Rin's kimono sleeve.

"Cone on, I want to see for myself how good the tracking skills I taught you still are. You're gonna need them soon enough!"

Rin laughed in spite of herself. "You're on!" she chirped.

Rin smiled warmly as she trotted off behind Inuyasha. It always would surprise her when he seemed more insightful than his mate. "I will never understand why Lord Sesshomaru thinks so poorly of his brother" she thought. "Anyone with two eyes could clearly see that they both shared the common threads of honor, concern, and love. Inuyasha just voiced himself differently."

Rin had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice how far ahead Inuyasha had gone.

"Get the lead out will ya?" He shouted, "I mean to have you show me _every _technique before this day is over!"

Rin gave a quick huff as she composed herself. "Yes, Inuyasha most definitely voices himself differently!"

* * *

Lady Atzuki's eyes grew wide as she openly stared at Sesshomaru slack jawed,

"Take on an apprentice my lord? A _human_ apprentice?"

Sesshomaru found great amusement in the expression on the face of the demoness before him.

"Will you do it?" he asked again.

Lady Atzuki tried unsuccessfully to hide her enthusiasm.

"It would be an honor! I have always been curious about the human race. I have wanted to know a human for some time now. Will my apprentice be able to stand being around youkai?"

A small ghost of a smile made it's way across Sesshomaru's face.

"Rin has spent half of her life with youkai and the other half with humanity. It appears that she prefers the company of demons over that of her own kind."

"Rin?"

"The name of your new apprentice."

Shesshomaru then stood to leave.

"I will return for you in two days time. Notify who you must and pack a bag with enough clothing for a week. When I return for you, you will be housed as a guest at the castle of one of the human lords who holds his allegiance to me for that long. If all goes as planned, I will return you to your new dwelling sooner"

Atzuki arched an eyebrow. "My new dwelling?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with a slight crook to his neck. "While it is not difficult to deduce that your present dwelling is the result of the craftsmanship of many beings, it is in need of repair and refurbishing. I will see to it."

Atzuki then rose from her chair and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for you generosity my lord. While my home is what it is and I am still grateful for it, I would be lying if I were to say that there was no room for improvement.

Sesshomaru slowly began to make his way down the winding path that lead back to Atzuki's dwelling.

"See to your new apprentice, and you will lack for nothing."

With those words, Sesshomaru was gone in a gust of wind leaving a still gawking Atzuki in his wake.

* * *

Sesshomaru was very pleased with himself as he took to the skies. If Rin held no desire to live her days around humans, he could at least grant her _that _wish. She would even be close enough for him to be able to sneak a "peek" just to see how she was fairing from time to time.

If the old demoness were properly compensated, there would be no fear of betrayal of any kind. And should she fail in her duties to Rin and Rin were to suffer or die because that failure, he would simply kill Atzuki and join his beloved Rin in the afterlife.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly at this thought. It was not likely to happen, so there was no need to dwell on it. No. This was a good day. He would find his way home before dark, but not before returning to Inuyasha's village. He needed to speak to someone.

This time, when Sesshomaru came to Inuyasha's village, he had no desire for his brother to find him. He had words for only one person. With a quick sniff of the air, he'd found her.

After having vented her rage to Miroku and Sango for the better part of the early afternoon, Kagome had finally calmed down enough to begin her preparations for the evening meal that she was soon to cook for herself and Inuyasha (hoping that Rin might join them).

Kagome was placing a rack of pig's ribs across a slow burning fire, when she looked up to the shadow that now blocked the sun from her task.

Kagome quickly gave Sesshomaru a dirty look as she wiped her hands clean and stood to face him.

"Have you come back to finish twisting the knife that you so gracefully stabbed Rin in the heart with?" she inquired not bothering to hide her resurfacing anger.

Sesshomaru stood nonplussed.

"No. I have come instead to seek your council."

Kagome's eyes widened only slightly as she folded her arms.

"Well, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru took in a slow deep breath.

"Does Rin still intend to leave this village?"

Kagome let her hands drop to her sides in defeat.

"I know that Inuyasha intends to try and talk her out of it, but I seriously doubt that he will be successful."

"How long do you think it will take her to be prepared?"

"A week. Ten days at the most." Kagome responded quietly.

If Kagome did not know any better, she'd swear that Sesshomaru almost looked…. _relieved_ at this information.

"I believe that I have found an acceptable solution to our mutual problem. You are to keep her here for the entire ten days."

Kagome's eyes suddenly flared with rage.

"You want me to what?" she hissed.

It took all that Sesshomaru had not to kill the woman before him for her blatant insolence. But this was Inuyasha's mate. And, while she was just as head strong and uncouth as his brother, He inwardly knew the rage that he would have if anyone were to hurt his Rin.

He grit his teeth together and bowed slowly.

"Please… keep her here…. until I return." he choked out.

Kagome's rage had been abruptly silenced. As her countenance softened, she could see only the faintest glimmer of what she could call hope shine in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said softly

Sesshomaru surprised her a second time.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's shoulder to the chest of items that belonged to Rin.

"She will be needing her things where she is going. I will be back for them in a few days. Do not be alarmed should you come home and find the chest missing."

Kagome managed a small smile. "I never wanted to keep them."

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask a question?"

Sesshomaru stood silent.

"Exactly what are your intentions?"

Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to see the slightest of smiles.

"That, good sister in law, would be telling!"

And without further comment or gesture, Sesshomaru was gone in a puff of wind leaving a surprised and bewildered Kagome behind.

"Waitaminute! Kagome shouted after only a moment's pause, did that pompous ass just make a _joke?_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Little Wheel Spin and Spin

There is a song that starts off "What a difference a day makes."

If a mere "day' could make a difference, then a "week" should produce a phenomenon.

Initially, Sesshoaru intended to build Atzuki and Rin's new dwelling from the ground up. Unfortunately, there was not enough time for that. His intended would be arriving by the end of the month. He had little over three weeks to prepare, so he would have to be quick.

Instead of building a new structure, he had a small very rarely used section of the servant's quarters in the palace taken down brick by brick, plank by plank, and moved to the desired area in the woods. Any further structural accommodations that may need to be made would be minimal, and, the residence would resemble a small palace. Rin deserved no less (actually, Rin deserved so much more, but Sesshomaru chose not to dwell on it).

The whole move would have escaped his mother's notice had it not been for a "slip of the lip" made by Jaken.

While Jaken did not fully understand why his lord was removing the building in question (and he knew better than to ask), it did not stop the little kappa from reveling in his role as "foreman" as he orchestrated servants too and fro.

Sesshomaru was busy with "other arrangements" (so Jaken was told), and a carpenter was in need of a decision regarding lumber placement.

Lady Midori happened to come by at the end of what appeared to be a proper "dressing down" made by Jaken to the servant as he sulked off to what ever task that needed attending to.

With an almost dangerous silence, The Lady was suddenly upon Jaken. Smiling with all the grace she intended to grant a servant, she eyed the little toad demon.

"Greetings little demon."( Midori never called Jaken by his name, even though she knew it). "Explain to me what is going on here." Jaken could tell by the sound of her voice that Midori was demanding an answer.

Fortunately for Jaken, he did not have a _complete _answer.

Bowing low, he cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately my lady, I am unable to answer. Only Lord Sesshomaru can clearly explain what is going on at this moment. I am merely here to see things run smoothly."

Midori, clearly annoyed, snarled slightly. She knew Jaken was incapable of lying to her, so she left the much relieved toady in a huff.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew that at some point, his mother would come 'snooping around' to find out what was going on. He was doing this for Rin. He needed to know that she would at least be comfortable with the situation he was about to leave her in. This was to be his last gift to her, so it had to be nothing less than perfect.

Sesshomaru left instructions in such a manner so that no two workers would know exactly what was going on at any one point. All that Midori knew, was that Sesshomaru was particularly busy of late, and almost seemed 'content'.

Dismissing the preparations as something he must be putting together for his bride to be, The Lady of The West left things alone.

* * *

Atzuki had almost forgotten how much she had missed court life. Her host was both handsome and charming, and his staff very amiable. She was treated as if she were visiting royalty, and every human she encountered seemed unconcerned by the fact that she was youkai.

However, as pleasant as everyone was, she was eager to return to her home in the woods. She wanted to see what Sesshomaru had planned. She also wanted to reassure those who lived around her that she had not gone anywhere. After all, she _was _the 'goddess' of the forest. She had become 'attached' to that unofficial title. But most important, Atzuki was very eager to meet this "Rin" that she was to teach. Clearly she was some sort of 'healer', but what kind of _person_ was she? What was she to Sesshoamru? Why all the secrecy? Would they be able to get along?

While Atzuki had many questions about both her student and the arrangements that were being made, she chose not to ask questions. Atzuki was a firm believer in what she chose to call 'divine intervention'.

Ever since she arrived at her forest, she seemed to be continually be being 'blessed' by the Kami.

_Atzuki's Flash Back_

During the first days of her banishment so long ago, Atzuki had simply thought that she had been brought to this forest to die in solitude. An appropriate end to a badly played plan. She had decided rather than 'waste away', she would take her own life.

Atzuki wandered the land for a few days in order to at least find a beautiful place to breathe her last, when she came upon one of the youkai who would later become one of her many unofficial

'servants' .

Teelah was a fox demoness who was heavily pregnant and on her way to her homelands not very far away when her water broke. Her contractions had begun, and she decided to make a 'quick' borough beside a large tree, to prepare for her new arrival.

While most fox demoness are able to deliver alone if they must, there was something about Teelah's moans and grunts during delivery that did not sound normal. Atzuki heard these noises and decided to 'hold off' on her 'dying' to investigate.

She hunted around until she found poor Teelah writhing in pain, in her borough by the tree. Her kit's umbilical chord had somehow found it's way around its neck and was slowly choking the life out of both mother and child.

Atzuki acted without thinking.

She may not have been a midwife, but she had witnessed enough births to know exactly what to do. After untangling the kit, a single well placed cut to the umbilical chord from a small dagger that she carried helped the delivery to go on without further incident.

Having no water immediately by, Atzuki herself licked the small fox clean and swaddled it in her own haori.

Atzuki cleaned up the after birth as best as she could, and once she'd seen the kit was able to reach it's mother's breast to nurse, she unceremoniously passed out.

"Teelah and her people have been taking care of me ever since."

She mused quietly to herself.

_End of Atzuki's Flash Back_

A messenger had arrived with news. Sesshomaru would be coming for her later today. She was to be ready to leave immediately upon his arrival.

.

For the first time in centuries, Atzuki was excited.

* * *

Kagome was pleased with how well her creative efforts had come about. While there were no worries about Rin's abilities to defend herself when she was awake facing an enemy, Kagome worried about what would be done as the girl lay sleeping.

In preparation for this obvious eventuality, Rin and Kagome had had invented a very convincing camouflage. Both Rin's hakama and haori had multiple colors that "feathered" when she would lay down. To the untrained eye, when she would bed down for the night, all that would be seen would be a 'pile' of leaves. Both women were highly pleased with themselves.

Rin had also calmed down a great deal.

Slowly, she was shoring herself up for the life she had chosen. And, while she was not entirely happy, she was not entirely unhappy either.

When traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, there was always a 'purpose' to their journey, a 'place to be'. Rin never truly got to _enjoy _her surroundings. After all, she spent her time trying to keep pace with a Taiyoukai. Her efforts were best spent in concentrating on keeping up, and energy conservation - not _sight seeing._ Rin mused that it would actually be pleasant to be able to _look _at her surroundings for a change!

Inuyasha had gone off hunting for the evening meal as Rin and Kagome placed the finishing touches on one of three outfits. One for winter, another for spring, and another that could be combined with spring for the cooler days of fall. Kagome smiled as she secretly took in Rin's over all contented demeanor.

"So you mean to really go through with this?" she inquired softly.

Rin smiled as she looked up from her sewing.

"I will always love you and Inuyasha Kagome, but for me, the alternative is unacceptable."

Kagome chuckled. "You've inherited his stubbornness." Rin raised an eye to her friend and smiled. "You are wrong Kagome-chan, I learned stubbornness from _you_!"

Both women broke into a fit of laughter.

It was not until Rin had wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, that she noticed that her chest of belongings was missing. Her eyes quickly darted around the room looking.

Kagome immediately noticed, and sighed heavily.

"It's not here." she said softly.

Rin's eyes shot back to her in an unspoken question. Kagome put down her sewing.

"Sesshomaru came for it a few days ago."

Now it was Rin's turn to put down her sewing. She sat patiently waiting for Kagome to continue.

"He asked me to keep you here for ten days. After which, he would return. I don't know what his plan is, but he said that he'd found what he'd hoped to be an acceptable situation for you."

Rin sat silent for a time before a small smile began to grace her face.

"I should be angry," she began, "But how could I be? He could have gone and never come back. I could have easily been left to my own devices. But instead, he tries to provide for me still."

Rin rose gracefully from her work.

"If you will excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a while. I will return to help you with dinner once Inuyasha comes home."

Slowly, she made her way to the front door.

"Rin…? Kagome started somewhat hesitantly.

Rin turned and smiled. "Do not worry my friend, I will stay until Lord Sesshomaru returns. Kagome seemed to be struggling for words of encouragement, but Rin left before she could say anything.

* * *

The ride back to her house did not seem as long as the ride from it or at least Atzuki thought so. Sesshomaru transported them both with his youkai flared in the form of a great zephyr.

While not without her own form of transport by any means, Atzuki graciously accepted the means presented to her. They touched ground just at a point in the forest where the trees were at their thickest. Sesshomaru meant for Atzuki to approach her new dwelling from the ground.

With Sesshomaru leading the way, they walked a short distance before coming to an open clearing. Atzuki did not bother to hide her surprise.

Her home had been transformed. A miniature palace now stood where her hut once was. There were many sliding doors with rice paper windows, and a porch that wrapped itself around the entire structure.

Grounds keepers had brought various plants and flower bushes (all Rin's favorites) and had made a small floral front 'lawn'.

Benches had been strategically placed to give the illusion of a 'sitting garden' that was immediately available just before the house entrance.

Sesshomaru had even managed to manufacture a small pond with it's own outside water source that actually was hidden behind the house.

There would no longer be a need to go far for fresh water.

Atzuki was speechless.

While he gave no outward display, Sesshomaru was very pleased with Atzuki's initial reaction. As they approached the main entrance, a servant opened the door for both. Atzuki looked to Sesshomaru inquisitively.

"You will have servants that will attend to you for the next two days. They will acquaint you with the grounds, and see to any need. After which, you will be left to what ever servants, you may have had prior to my arrival." Atzuki smiled and bowed more noticeably than she had in the past.

"I understand." she said softly.

Sesshomaru then walked her through the house. There were five rooms in total, not counting the kitchen which had been built almost away from the main body of the house, and a bathing room set even farther away. There were three bedrooms Atzuki's, Rin's, and one for any guest. They all lead to a good sized living and dining area.

Sesshomaru had made certain that both Atzuki and Rin's bedrooms were of equal size. Although in _his_ opinion, while Rin's room should have been larger, he did owe _something _to Atzuki for taking her in. Rin's belongings had already arrived and had been set in place.

Because Sesshomaru had no intention of removing any of Rin's things from her room in the palace, he had new furniture brought in for her. There was a new futon, a new vanity, and a small table with chairs. He'd even commissioned a small painting of himself in his true form that hung on a wall (for her to remember him). Sesshomaru had two more gifts for Rin, but they would be given when she arrived.

The chest with her things that Kagome had held was also there.

But before bringing _those_ things to their new home, Sesshomaru had everything cleaned thoroughly.

In _his _opinion, her robes 'stank' of the humans that Rin had to live around (they now especially smelled of both Inuyasha and Kagome). He would _not _disgrace this new place by bringing their 'stench' into this house.

With the exception of a new futon, Atzuki's belongings remained the same. After all, just tossing her property aside, would be both highly disrespectful and totally un necessary. Weather she knew it or not, Atzuki was doing Sesshomaru a great service. He would grant her a respect that he offered a scant few and not tamper with her possessions.

Sesshomaru completed his 'tour' and went to the front of the house to leave. He paused briefly at the front door and turned slightly to Atzuki.

"I will be returning with Rin in two days. Use that time to learn your surroundings. Rin must believe that you have always lived here like this."

Atzuki smiled and nodded in affirmation.

Sesshomaru then transformed himself into a ball of light, and was gone.

~~~~~&&&&&~~~~~

If Kagome didn't know any better, Rin appeared to be _happier_ since she had been informed of Sesshomaru's pending return. While she had no idea what was in store for her, inwardly Rin took great comfort in the fact that she meant enough to the great taiyoukai for him to wish to 'alter' her accommodations.

This single effort spoke volumes to her.

She may not have known or understood his reasons, but one thing was clear. On one level or another, Sesshomaru cared for her. And for now, that knowledge was good enough.

The remainder of Rin's time was spent with assisting Kagome with her duties around the village and, strangely enough, staying close to Inuyasha.

While Kagome was never the jealous type, she _did_ wonder exactly what was going on between the two. They'd disappear for hours and then just as suddenly they'd reappear. Kagome decided to leave well enough alone. In time Inuyasha would tell her what all their 'meetings' were about. For now, everyone seemed happy, and she had no intention of placing a damper on that happiness.

The day to retrieve Rin had finally come, and Sesshomaru was a miserable bundle of nerves. He rose early, and dressed slowly, and avoided as many servants as he could.

Sesshomaru was _not _in the best of moods. He had finally come to the full realization of the extent of his miseries both immediate and future.

He had begrudgingly come to accept the fact that he did not want to send Rin away. He wanted her to be with him always.

He wanted _her_ smile, _her_ laughter and _her_ touch. _She_ should be the new Lady of the West, not this unknown female.

Some spoiled princess that he would have to tolerate just because the family line needed to be kept 'pure'. Exactly how important was this highly touted "purity" anyway?

Sesshomaru was almost certain that any pup that he and Rin would produce would fair well enough. After all, while it would have it's mother's grace and beauty, it would also have it's father's _strength._ Sesshomaru himself would see that any son of his would be more than able to rule his lands. His children would have his support and understanding. There would be no room for doubt. "My pup's would always _know_ that they were loved." he mumbled to himself.

Sesshomaru suddenly gave himself a mental slap. _"By the gods I must stop this! I have yet to get Rin settled in at her new place and I dare to think of us as mated with a family! This will not do! She __**needs **__to be where she is, and I need to __**stay**__ where I am. This is for the best!"_

Shaking his head in an effort to dispel images that had haunted him for days now, Sesshomaru prepared to leave.

"I will leave her with Atzuki. She will find a purpose with her." he mumbled further to himself. "_And I can at least see her on occasion in secret." _He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru sighed and headed to the stables. Jaken was to have Ah-Un ready for travel at first light. It would not fare well for the little kappa to be late this morning.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The morning of Rin's departure had finally arrived. Kagome made sure that Rin had a hot bath (there was no telling if it would be her last) and a breakfast fit for royalty (again, no telling when she would eat well next). Autumn was in the air, but the forests were still green.

With this in mind, Rin wore what she referred to as her 'forest green' ensemble . A lovely number that smacked of an array of green and brown.

Kagome could not help but smile once she'd seen Rin finally prepared for her 'journey' as she exited their hut. Even in hakama and haori, she remained quite beautiful. Inuyasha could not help but smirk.

"It's a good thing Sesshomaru is commin for ya! You ain't exactly what I'd call ugly!"

Rin laughed outright as Kagome's face turned red while glaring at Inuyasha with annoyance.

"I think I thank you Inuyasha!" she giggled good naturedly.

"I promise I'll try to blend into the scenery!"

Inuyasha nodded approvingly. Kagome gave Inuyasha one final glare before she turned to Rin smiling. "You look lovely!"

Rin continued giggling. "I'm looking for practical Kagome! Lovely, may not be such a good thing!"

Kagome only snickered.

"You'd be beautiful in sack cloth and ashes hun!." Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha growled a bit as he passed between both women. "If you two are done with your little 'cackle fest' I got business with Miroku. He needs my help with an exorcism."

Kagome quirked an eye at her mate. "Do you need my help?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah! It's only a low level demon." Inuyasha then turned and gave Kagome a quick lick to her nose. "I should be back by lunchtime." Kagome giggled in spite of herself.

"Ok. Perhaps Sesshomaru will have come by then."

Inuyasha gave a sarcastic 'keh'. Sesshomaru will wait till I return, he'll need an audience after all!" Kagome wrinkled her nose, and sighed nodding her head in agreement

~~~~~~&&&~~~~~~

The people of the south were not a warrior race. They all were ninja by trade. Supreme masters of shadow and illusion. And, while they did place some emphasis on the arts of battle, all of the people of the southern lands, be they demon or human, were well educated in "The Discipline of Steel" - the respect for one's weapon.

Children and pups, both male and female, started their education early. For the very young, toys had sharp points and angles to them. These points and angles taught caution and agility.

Pre teen games were designed to hone tactical skills, and once you were old enough to hold a weapon properly, That was when lessons began in earnest. None were excluded. Not even royalty.

Aoi may have been Lady Tsune's first attendant, but she was also a master of both the _naginata_ and the long spear. In the unlikely event that the palace were ever to be attacked, it would fall upon Aoi to defend her mistress with her life. And, although she was no more than a servant, in battle, Aoi was nothing short of _deadly._

This morning found both Aoi and Tsune engaged in defense maneuvers. Aoi's superior skill made her the perfect teacher.

Since the news of her possible journey to the west, Tsune had become sullen and moody. Aoi thought that a good work out would break her melancholy. It was decided that they would be sparring with the long spear this morning.

While Aoi was just a little taller than Tsune, when she was concentrating, Tsune was much faster. Today Tsune was not concentrating.

Aoi was being patient so far, offering only the simplest of attacks. But Tsune's poor performance was beginning to irritate her. Aoi stopped suddenly and took a offensive stance.

"Concentrate! If I were an enemy, you'd be in pieces now!" she growled menacingly.

Tsune was not in a giving mood. She growled her annoyance in turn and took a defensive stand.

"Mind your mouth servant! Lest I send you to the infirmary!"

Aoi grinned showing her fangs.

"You would have to beat me first. And we both know that you are far too lazy to provide anything more to an enemy other than a minor diversion."

That insult had finally gained Tsune's attention. She growled and came at her maidservant in earnest.

"I'll show you lazy!"

The two women engaged each other with intensity. And for only the briefest of moments, it looked as if Tsune was about to have Aoi eat humble pie. Unfortunately, a messenger had entered the training area.

The movement of a foreign body had distracted Tsune just long enough for Aoi to gain the upper hand. In no time at all, Tsune found herself flat on her back with the point of a spear mere inches away from her throat. Aoi grinned triumphantly.

Tsune tried to get up but was rewarded with a warning growl from her victor.

"Stay there." Aoi ordered before she glared at the messenger. "What do you want?" she snarled.

A small fox pup gave a quick bow. "Our Lord and Lady wish to have words with Lady Tsune as soon as possible."

Having delivered the message, the now nervous little kitsune was gone in a flash.

Aoi carefully removed the point of her spear from it's place at Tsune's neck before smiling and offering her a hand. Tsune was not truly angry with Aoi, she was only irritated with the intrusion. Smirking sarcastically, she accepted Aoi's offered hand.

"One day, I shall beat you." Tsune said begrudgingly as Aoi pulled her up from the floor and into her embrace, giving a possessive squeeze to her rear end. "You will one day." she purred.

Tsune blushed as she allowed her body to mold against Aoi.

"If only you were male Aoi." she sighed. Aoi gave a warm smile in return. "If only you were not such a prude my lady!"

Tsune giggled as she playfully pushed herself away from Aoi. "I will return soon." She said as she turned on her heels to the exit door.

"_And I will always wait for you." _Aoi thought to herself.

~~~~~~ %%% ~~~~

The Lord and Lady of the southern lands were not known to call upon their daughter during her lessons unless it was for something very important. So, Tsune did not bother to change. Because she knew that there was no court business until much later in the day, she knew that she'd find her parents somewhere in their private gardens. She headed there immediately.

As she predicted, both were in her mother's favorite part of the garden. Lady Uri always seemed to enjoy the 'greenery' of a garden more than its flowers. With this in mind, a small group of hedges were clustered together for her specific pleasure.

Gardeners took a certain 'creative liberty' with these bushes by sheering them into an interesting array of animal shapes. Much to the delight of the Lady, who could be found there quite frequently.

Lady Uri was seated on a bench by a bush that had been shaped as a turtle, while Lord Dotsu stood close by partially leaning against a sakura tree. As she approached, Tsune could see the unmistakable seriousness on the faces of both of her parents. This discussion could not be good.

Tsune bowed respectfully.

"You wish to speak to me honored mother and father?"

Lord Dotsu came to stand by his mate.

"It has been decided daughter. We will go to the western lands."

Tsune's facial expression sank, but she came closer to where her parents were and bowed. "By your command my lord." she said softly. Dotsu went to cup his daughter's down turned face. Smiling broadly, he brought it to eye level. He chuckled as his child looked up.

"At no point did I say that you must marry anyone my daughter." Tsune looked into her father's eyes with a mixture of both relief and confusion. Releasing her face, Dotsu went to stand by his wife again.

"I have never liked nor trusted Lady Midori. But, I _do _wish to see what it is she's up to. The decision of weather to wed her son or not is _yours to_ make. If he appeals to you, then so be it. If not, we return home." The relief on Tsune's face was practically palpable.

"We are expected at the palace of the west at the end of this month." Dotsu paused for what he felt was a dramatic affect.

"We leave in three days."

Both Tsune and Lady Uri's eyes went wide. "Three days my husband? Why must we leave so soon? Midori's palace is less than a week's journey from here!"

Dotsu quirked an eye at his mate.

"So that we may take some time for my wife to visit with her sister, and my daughter to see her aunt."

Both women gaped openmouthed and chorused "Atzuki lives?"

Dotsu folded his arms and gave both women a satisfied smirk.

"I rule for a reason my wife."

Both women pounced upon the demon giggling and laughing their approval. "Thank you father! Thank you husband!" Dotsu laughed heartily with his wife on one arm, and his daughter on the other. Each hugging and purring contentedly.

"I will fill you both in on the details later. But for now my daughter, prepare yourself for travel!"

Tsune beamed. "By your command honored father!"

Lord Dotsu smiled broadly as his daughter all but skipped off to her chambers.

Slowly, Dotsu turned to face Uri. As understanding and loving as she may be, his wife deserver her explanation right now_._

Sure enough, tear filled eyes and extended arms faced him when he faced her. Dotsu said nothing. He simply came into his mate's embrace.

"You didn't kill her then ?" Uri inquired softly.

Dotsu purred as he kissed his mate's brow.

"I told you before my wife, your smile is very important to me. When I first exiled Atzuki, I fully expected for her to take her own life. But somehow, she has managed to find a new one for herself. She is much changed, and for the good I might add."

Uri gave an inquisitive stare. Dotsu chuckled. "Have you so quickly forgotten? We are ninja! I've had spies watching over her for centuries now!" Uri sighed and shook her head. "I forget how devious you can be!" she said chuckling in turn.

Dotsu pulled Uri close. "I forgive Atzuki. But, mine is not the forgiveness that matters. Your sister must speak to Tsune of her own accord, and tell her what she did. _She _must try to make amends. It is only just."

Uri sighed heavily. "Even if Tsune can find forgiveness, it changes nothing. She has not been the same since Hiroshi's death. I fear that she will never seek another mate now." Dotsu pulled away from his wife slightly.

"I liked the boy also. It may have been unorthodox, but I would have granted their union. Hiroshi was a gem among humans.

He was kind, just, and an excellent negotiator, But most important, he _truly _loved our daughter. I believe that all of our people would have accepted him as ruler." Lord Dotsu growled slightly.

"He did not deserve Atzuki's treachery."

Dotsu played with the neckline of Uri's kimono and appeared to be lost in his own private thoughts.

"She gets that streak of devotion from me you know." Dotsu said softly before giving Uri's nose a quick lick. "I knew when I saw you that I wanted no other."

Lady Uri blushed.

"You had my heart when I looked into your eyes my husband." Dotsu kissed his wife deeply.

The couple stood for some time before Dotsu spoke again.

"Atzuki is the only one who can correct her wrong, and make our daughter whole again."

~~~~~&&&~~~~~

Rin had a rather ingenious back pack made special for her pending exodus. It was Kagome's design. When not holding her few possessions, a few well placed sticks and stretched cloth would create a sort of 'pup' tent to be used when a suitable rest area could not be found.

Rin intended to travel 'light' and would have few possessions beyond her chosen clothing, a few knives for both protection and cooking, a small cache of medicinal herbs and finally an even smaller bag of what Kagome chose to call 'meat seasonings'. The small bundle stood at the ready by the front door of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

For her last meal in the village, Kagome chose for the trio to eat outside.

Inuyasha highly protested.

"She's gonna have _plenty _of 'outside' eating Kagome! Let the girl see a roof and some walls!" Rin would just laugh.

Kagome found herself constantly staring at Rin through their entire meal. So much so, that both Inuyasha and Rin had slowly stopped eating in order to see just how much time would pass before Kagome noticed that _she_ was now the one being stared at!

Kagome got flustered when she'd finally caught on.

"I'm sorry Rin." she began softly, But this may be my last memory of you. I have no camera, so I have to remember how blue the sky was, how your hair flowed in the breeze, the sound of your laughter…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed. "Oh for Kami's sake Kagome! Rin is leaving not dying!"

Kagome's face could not help but turn red as Rin fell into an almost uncontrollable fit of laughter. Inuyasha and Kagome joined in almost immediately.

Once she had composed herself, Rin smiled broadly.

"I love you both, and I will miss you. But please don't worry, I believe that I will be alright."

"Yeah." Inuyasha added, "Sesshomaru ain't gonna just plop you anywhere!" Everyone laughed once more, and continued their meal.

~~~~&&~~~~~

Sesshomaru was not that far away. In truth, he had been close by ever since Inuyasha had gone hunting for lunch for the group. He too wanted to get in his fill of Rin. Their travel time would be short. It would only take a matter of a few hours for Ah-Un to fly to Atzuki's forest.

Sesshomaru wanted to take in Rin's every facial expression and nuance. It would be all that he had of her very shortly. He would wait until everyone had finished eating before he made his presence known.

~~~~&&&~~~~

Normally, when Sesshomaru would come to see Rin, he'd kept a low profile. Jaken and Ah-Un always stayed a good distance away, and he would walk to the village. Not this time. Today was to be the last time that he'd need to come to this village.

Today, he was coming to take the only thing of worth that this wretched placed possessed. Today, this village and it's people, would know how close they all lived to greatness.

With this in mind, Sesshomaru allowed Ah-Un to do something he knew that the dragon would truly enjoy. He allowed the great beast to bray and roar to announce his arrival.

Sesshomaru secretly found it to be highly amusing how in a palace filled with demons, it was Rin alone who seemed to understand Ah-Un's various grunts and purrs. This once, he would let the dragon 'call' to it's one true mistress.

~~~~&&&~~~~

Lunch was over and Kagome had cleaned up. Everyone was taking a moment to be lazy and think of nothing when Ah-Un's mighty roar cut through the silence. Rin jumped up first from her place beside a tree where she had almost fallen to sleep. She ran to the center of the front yard laughing heartily. With outstretched arms, she called.

"Ah-Un! Come to me my dragon! Come now!" Ah-Un and Sesshomaru seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Rin jumped up and down excitedly as they approached. Sesshomaru kept his normally stoic façade, knowing that _this _greeting was between the dragon and Rin. Ah-Un set into a trot as he approached. She ran almost frantically to meet her dear friend.

Rin opened her arms as the two headed creature wrapped itself lovingly one head in each. Sesshomaru dismounted un noticed as the three became lost in a series of whimpers and grunts that only they seemed to understand.

Kagome gathered Rin's small back pack and went to hand it to Sesshomaru as he approached. Taking the pack, Sesshomaru granted Kagome the slightest of bows before turning back to Rin and Ah-Un who were still busy 'greeting' one another.

Kagome gave a small giggle. "I'd better go get a wet cloth for Rin's face. At this rate, she'll be totally covered in dragon slobber!" Kagome quickly turned to go into her hut, totally missing Sesshomaru's annoyed growl.

"_Foolish human! The dragon merely is trying to do what I must not. In his own way, Ah-Un 'marks' Rin for her own protection."_ Sesshomaru suppressed a sarcastic remark as he went to tie the pack to Ah-Un's saddle - Inuyasha momentairily blocked his way. Sesshomaru bristled slightly, but it was Inuyasha's sympathetic stare that stopped any possible confrontation between the two.

Inuyasha made a motion with his head toward his front door.

"Don't get mad at Kagome, there are some times when I _know _that she simply does not understand anything about demon nature."

In an uncharacteristic display of understanding, Sesshomaru granted his younger brother a slight nod before going to secure the parcel.

Once Rin and Ah-Un had finally finished their 'greeting', she slowly made her way to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood. Sesshomaru was about to speak when he noticed Kagome trotting back to the group, wet cloth in hand. All three tolerantly sighed quietly as she approached.

Rin stood with a patience that one could not help but admire as Kagome "wiped her down" and made her "presentable" for travel. Any annoyance that Sesshomaru may have had with Kagome's efforts had been quelled by Inuyasha's apparent embarrassment.

His gentle hand placed around hers stopped any further 'wiping'.

"She's not a pup Kagome, let's let them talk." he said lovingly as he pulled his mate away to allow for some privacy between the two. Kagome hesitated only for a moment, but dutifully allowed Inuyasha to lead her into their home.

For a moment, Sesshomaru could only stare. Even in those pitiful human 'rags' Rin was still breathtakingly beautiful. She stood quietly waiting on Sesshomaru's next move.

"Walk with me Rin." he commanded evenly. Rin immediately followed behind. They did not travel far, Sesshomaru only brought her as far as the clearing to the Bone Eater's Well before he turned around to face her. Rin smiled warmly as she dared to look at the great Taiyoukai directly.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Sesshomaru was at a total loss for words. He found himself suddenly unable to look into the intense stare coming from the big brown eyes before him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and turned his head slightly to one side.

It was the gentle touch of Rin's small hand against his cheek that made his eyes snap open as she gave a gentle pull that returned his gaze to her.

"What is your command my lord?" she said softly.

Sesshomaru could not hide the emotions that all but poured through his next words. Slowly, he spoke.

"I will not leave you alone in the woods. I will not sentence you to the life of a nomad." Sesshomaru bowed his head in what could only be called shame. "If anything were to happen to you…."

his voice trailed off. He could not finish the sentence.

Rin stroked the side of Sesshomaru's face before letting her hand gently fall to her side. "What would you have me do my lord?"

After his shameful display of emotion, Sesshomaru came to himself once again and became his normal mask of neutrality. He needed to be strong for Rin's sake. He took in a deep breath.

"I have found a demoness who is a healer. She enjoys the company of humans, and wishes to have a human apprentice. You will learn of ways to heal both youkai and human alike." Sesshomaru paused.

"Will this arrangement be more to your liking?"

Rin's smile was practically blinding. "Yes my lord, it is. I promise you that I will study hard, and prove myself worthy of this honor." Rin bowed deeply.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Sesshomaru's face but was gone before Rin could register that she'd even seen it.

"_I am already proud of you beloved, more than you will ever know." _he thought.

"Say your good-bye's then, and let us be off."

Rin smiled again giving a quick bow as she hurried back to Inuyasha's hut. Sesshomaru was at Ah-Un's side in an instant as he patiently waited for Kagome to finish fawning over Rin for one final time. It took Inuyasha to separate the pair long enough for Rin to get out of Kagome's well meaning but incessant fussing.

Sesshomaru mounted Ah-Un first, then helped Rin up to sit in front of him. It secretly pleased him how Rin seemed to instinctively mold herself into his protective embrace. With a light snap to Ah-Un's reins, they were off. The ride would not be long. Both Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to understand that this was to be their final time together.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to him. Rin in turn, shifted so that her arms would drape over his. She moved her hands so that her fingers would interlock with Sesshomaru's as he held the reigns. Even as the wind blew during their flight, Sesshomaru could hear Rin purr softly as she leaned back to expose her throat to him.

Rin had Inuyasha teach her a few _Inu _customs before she left. She wanted Sesshomaru to understand without doubt what he meant to her. Exposing her throat in this fashion, was the ultimate sign of submission from a youkai female to a male. It was Rin's way of saying that she would always be his.

Wide eyed and almost flabbergasted, Sesshomaru fully understood Rin's intent. He tried desperately not to tremble as he responded to her gesture by nuzzling her neck and giving it one…very slow…lick.

His acknowledgement of the 'gift' given.

Rin trembled slightly at the touch of Sesshomaru's tongue, but she remained neutral. According to Inuyasha, any further actions were meant for a couple intending to be mated.

Sesshomaru would allow his face to remain at the juncture of Rin's neck and shoulder for the remainder of their journey. Both sat quietly enjoying the closeness of one another.

~~~~&&&~~~~

All too soon, the journey was over. Sesshomaru caught sight of Atzuki's forest, and gave Ah-Un the command to land. Neither he nor Rin were in any hurry to release each other, but both understood that their time alone had come to it's close.

Ah-Un touched gently at the edge of the forest by the same cluster of trees that would lead to Atzuki's home.

Even Ah-Un could sense that this was his last time with his chosen mistress. The dragon bellowed in lament and bowed it's heads as he landed. Rin lovingly stroked at Ah-Un's shoulders to acknowledge him.

Sesshomaru dismounted first, then assisted Rin to the ground. Neither said a word as he unhooked her small back pack from Ah-Un's saddle.

In the short distance, Both Teelah and her son Hanzu (nicknamed "Zuki" in Atzuki's honor), stood there at the edge of the thatch of trees to meet the couple. Mother and son bowed deeply as the pair approached. Teelah kept her gaze low as she spoke.

"Our lady begs your forgiveness for her absence my lord, but there is a human female in need of medical attention at this moment and she is presently assisting her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, but he remained silent. After all, Atzuki _was _the 'resident physician', and sickness stopped for no one. He gave a curt nod before flashing a menacing look at the fox child that had accompanied his mother.

"Rin. Stay here."

Rin gave a brief inquisitive look, but did not move a muscle. Teelah followed Sesshomaru's example. "Zukie" stay with Lady Rin." her kit was eager to comply. "Yes momma!" he chirped happily as he smiled up at Rin.

It became immediately apparent to Rin that little Hanzu was smitten by her. The little fox swirled his hind paws in the dirt as he blushed at Rin.

"You sure are pretty for a human! He said as he tried to shy away from her gaze. Rin could not help but smile brightly at the lad. "And you are quite handsome…. For a fox!" Hanzu could not help but giggle.

Sesshomaru beckoned the fox demoness to follow him to Ah-Un where he handed her Rin's bag. The demoness bowed and turned to leave.

"One moment. There is another bag." Sesshomaru went back to Ah-Un and opened another side saddle pulling out another parcel.

"This is hers as well." he said quietly. "If it is your task to unpack Rin's things, you are under no circumstances to open _this _bag. It is meant for Rin alone to open." Teelah nodded quietly.

Sesshomaru gave a quick glance in Rin's direction.

Little "Zukie" had her thoroughly entertained. He then looked back to Teelah and became very serious.

"I understand why your lady was not here to greet us herself. Send my regards, and my thanks. But now, take these things …and your son, and leave us alone. I will see that Rin finds your residence."

Teelah understood the unspoken part of Sesshomaru's command. She and her son needed to leave these two people alone…_right now_. She bowed deeply, and hurried to her child.

Because Rin's original parcel was neither bulky nor heavy. She handed it off to him. "Help your mother by carrying this please."

In an eager effort to show Rin his 'strength' the little fox huffed a bit, but was able to put the pack on his shoulders. "I will see this to your room Lady!" he said in his best 'manly' voice. "Zukie" went to bow, and would have toppled over had it not been for Rin's gentle hand to steady him.

She knelt down to be closer to eye level with the little fox.

"I thank you my brave guardsman." Rin said in an affectionate tone.

The little fox puffed his chest out as he took his mother's hand. "Come mother, we must not dawdle with our Lady's things!" The little fox gave a hearty wave before the pair vanished among the trees. Rin couldn't help but giggle.

Rin smiled softly as she felt Sesshomaru stand close to her. It was now time for them to say their good-byes. Rin wanted to cry, but she couldn't. It was apparent that Sesshomaru had gone to great lengths to have found this place for her. He had to know that she would be happy here. Slowly, she turned to face the man that had been her benefactor for lo these many years.

Rin could see that Sesshomaru was struggling for his next words. He had so much he wanted to say to her, and had no idea where to begin.

Rin smiled warmly as she stepped closer, closing some of the distance between them. Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath, and came to stand mere inches before her.

"I did not want this for you." he began softly, "I didn't want you to…" Sesshomaru huffed as if defeated. Rin smiled, and gently took his hands in hers. For the second time that day, Rin looked directly into the intense stare of the demon that now stood before her.

She graced him with the smile that she saved for him alone, and decided to speak her heart. After all, this was their final time together. She would leave him with no doubts, and she would leave with no regrets.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru of The Western Lands. A mighty and terrible ruler. You have affairs to attend to, people to govern… and an heir to produce. Rin said those last words softly. There was a long pause. Sesshomaru was about to break the silence, when a small hand gently touched his lips.

"Forgive me my lord. I just needed a moment before I continued." Sesshomaru seemed relieved not to be left to speak just yet. Rin took in a deep breath.

"I love you. " she said softly. "I always have, and I always will. To find myself your mate, was a dream I've always held. And, If not your mate, to simply be allowed to be a _part _of your life, would have been an acceptable hope granted."

Rin sighed softly. "But the reality of being nothing to you was always there. That truth _never _left my mind." Sesshomaru was about to speak, but a gentle squeeze to his hands stopped him.

Rin released Sesshomaru's hands and turned to face the forest.

"You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to care about the weak human that had followed you for so long. I could have been easily tossed aside, with no further thought."

Rin returned her gaze to Sesshomaru who had not so much as blinked thus far.

He could tell that she had given these words a great deal of thought. He wanted to hear all that she had to say.

Rin's eyes sparkled in a way that Sesshomaru had never noticed before now. She continued.

"Instead, you give me a life that will be filled with a purpose. I have not been so removed from the youkai company that I so much rather prefer, in spite of my humanity. Here I can be someone useful. To me, this is your act of love for me. I cannot help but be both happy and grateful to you."

Sesshomaru took Rin's hands into his own.

"You deserve so much more Rin. And if this makes you happy, then I too am… happy." Sesshomaru slightly shuddered at having said the word 'happy'.

Rin squeezed at Sesshomaru's hands. "I am my lord. But I will dare to ask you for one last favor."

"Anything." he whispered.

Rin then pulled a hand from Sesshomaru's grasp, and placed it over his heart. "Please, do not forget me. I know that you will have your kingdom, and some youkai female will have your pups."

Rin began to roll her hand in a small circle over Sesshomaru's chest.

"But if you can see clear to allow it, let there be a small place in your heart that belongs to me alone. Please keep a bit of me with you?"

Sesshomaru gently took Rin's hand away from his chest. Rin could see that he seemed to be struggling for breath. She stood silent waiting on his reply as he reached into his kimono.

"I have something for you." he said flatly.

From within the folds of his kimono, Sesshomaru produced a beautiful sapphire necklace. It's small stones were placed in a 'decending' order leaving the smallest ones to conclude at a replica of the quarter moon that sat upon his head.

Rin's eyes went wide as she trembled slightly.

"This is for you." Sesshomaru whispered. He motioned for her to turn around. Rin gathered her hair up as Sesshomaru hooked the necklace into place. Turning to face him, Rin barely was able to keep her tears in check as she gave him another brilliant smile.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile before speaking. His next words would be difficult, but for _his _Rin… he would speak them.

Sesshomaru then took _his _hand, and placed it over Rin's heart.

"You ask that I remember you, you dare to claim a small part of my heart. I cannot allow that."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. He waited until he felt as if Rin's heart was about to break.

She cast her eyes downward, and went to step away. A quick arm around her waist halted her as Sesshomaru continued.

"I cannot give you a part of the heart that has been yours for years." Rin's eyes went wide as she took in a soft breath.

Sesshomaru's voice began to hitch. "My heart is now, and always has been… yours. It is _I_ who dare to ask _you _to remember me and allow a small part of _your_ heart to be mine and mine alone."

Rin was almost at the point of tears, but she had one final gift that she could give the demon that stood before her. Slowly, she lifted her arms up to the shoulders of Sesshomaru's haori. She pulled slightly to indicate to him to bend down (he was much taller than she). Sesshomaru nervously expected for Rin to kiss him, but she did not. Those many afternoons with Inuyasha were about to be put to the test.

Instead of a kiss, Rin nuzzled at the base of Sesshomaru's neck. With precise care, she slowly stuck out her tongue, and licked from the base of his neck, dragging over his Adams apple to stop at the tip of his chin. Sesshomaru stood as if frozen in place.

Rin then gently brushed her cheek against his and whispered the three words she had practiced daily with Inuyasha in _Inu. Forever. Yours. Beloved._

Rin then took a deep breath, and turned to the forest. She did not look back, she did not say good -bye. She was at her emotional limit and was about to break down.

Determined not to make Sesshomaru uncomfortable with her tears. She ran into the forest knowing that she'd be found should she become lost.

Had Rin turned around for that final look, she would have witnessed Sesshomaru's breakdown.

The great Taiyoukai of the West did not move.

He couldn't.

If he did, he'd have gone after her.

If he did, he would have stopped her and claimed her right there.

If he did, there would be hell for both of them to pay.

Instead, he stood there.

Only the Kami know for how long, but, he stood there. Softly whining like a beaten pup, as he struggled to put his emotions in check.

Not once did he notice that the whole scene between him and his Rin… had been seen by one other.

**A/N - **I am so very sorry for this taking so long! I had to try to keep the time and continuity correct seeing that tere were several things happening on the SAME day at roughly the SAME time. I hope I succeeded. The chapters that follow will not have so long a wait because events will over lap.


	6. Chapter 6

The Thorn In Your Side

Rin ran through the trees until she came within sight of the clearing that would lead her to her new residence and her new life. She stopped running just short of that clearing. It will not do to meet her new mistress for the first time as in disheveled emotional mess. With a determined huff, Rin stood still and gathered her composure.

"I will make you proud beloved." she muttered as she straightened out her clothing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rin corrected her posture and took in a deep breath as she cleared the trees. She stopped only for a moment to lightly touch the necklace that still hung in plain view from her neck. Shifting her neckline she moved the piece so that it would not be immediately seen. With one last deep breath, she headed toward the house.

"I will make you proud." she whispered as if praying.

~~~~&&&~~~

Sesshomaru could have left the forest any number of ways. He could have flown, he could have transformed into a ball of light, He could have taken on his true form and roam the skies as the phantom dog that he was. But Sesshomaru didn't do any of that. He chose instead, to walk. He needed time to think.

He did nothing that he was proud of. There was no reason for the celebration of a grand exit that normally followed a job well done. He left his heart and soul in the hands of a youkai demoness that he hardly knew. And yet, he felt that leaving his heart and soul here was the best thing to do. This aspect of his life was now over and he would be free to become something to _truly_ be feared.

Yes, he thought, he would become the dreaded lord that everyone expected him to be. There would be no mercy. No compassion.

He would not marry this new youkai female. She would be there for only one purpose. She would bear the pure blooded heir that his mother was so damnably desperate for. She would not have his name or his title. She would not have his lands, or share in his power. She would be nothing to him, and she would be _treated_ like nothing. He would purposely see to it that even his father's oldest and _ugliest _concubine would hold a greater status.

He had sacrificed _his _personal happiness for the sake of his people. And by the hounds of hell, _everyone _would be made to suffer for it.

~~~~&&&~~~~

As Rin approached the house she could not help but be struck by a sense of _familiarity_ to the structure. Somehow, she felt as if she'd been here before. Admittedly, a number of years that had passed since she'd been in the shiro of the clouds, but there was something about this place that reminded her of that grand place.

That feeling became more prominent as she came closer. _This sitting garden is filled with my favorite flowers! How would this demoness know that? Did Sesshomaru send these here?_ Rin's mind was a whirlwind of questions that she knew she'd best keep to herself - for now.

Rin tentatively climbed the few steps that lead to the front door. She was about to knock, when the door seemed to open of it's own accord. Rin stepped back momentarily startled. She quickly recovered herself when she saw little Hanzu smiling brightly at her.

She could not help but return the smile to the little fox demon.

With the exception of his clothing and his big beautiful gray eyes, Rin could not help but note the similarities between Hanzu and Kagome's little fox friend Shippo. Rin bowed to the little demon.

"We meet again brave one!" She said, smiling. Hanzu couldn't help but blush. Grinning enough to show almost every fang in his mouth, Hanzu bowed in turn.

"Our Lady will be with you in a moment. Mama said that I was to show you to your room." he chirped brightly. Rin extended her hand to the fox. "Then I am yours to command my young lord." Hanzu practically beamed as he took her hand and lead the way.

~~~~&&&&~~~~

Teelah had been instructed to follow after her mistress to the home of the sick human female she had gone to in case there may be a need for further medicines. She quickly made her way through the forest when a gentle hand seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere halting any further movement.

Teelah swung around in an effort to defend herself, when she found that she was face to face with Lady Atzuki. Atzuki smiled warmly at her 'servant'.

"Were you expecting Gah little one?"

Teelah relaxed and exhaled audibly.

"Yes my lady, other than yourself, he is the only youkai capable of great stealth. I am glad that I am mistaken."

Teelah then looked about nervously. "My lady, we must leave here quickly before we are scented by him!"

Atzuki laughed heartily. "Gah is dead Teelah. My benefactor killed him a few short weeks ago." Atzuki grinned to show her fangs. "I disposed of his body…personally."

Teelah was both shocked and relieved. "He's dead? But how? Who? What happened?"

Atzuki smiled. "I was not there for the 'how', nor could I tell you what happened. All that you need to know is that he will trouble us no longer. I apologize for not informing you sooner. I had originally meant for your mate to find his body and dispose of it, but I decided to do it myself and put all of that flesh to better use."

Atzuki smiled as she sucked her teeth slightly for emphasis. Teelah just chuckled. "Yes, my lady. How is the human female?"

Atzuki smiled. "She will be fine. Although I doubt very seriously that she will ever allow her mate to prepare another meal for her!" Both women laughed heartily. Atzuki placed a friendly hand on Teela's shoulder. "Let us return to the house my friend. Have you met my new apprentice?"

Teelah nodded. "Only briefly. The youkai that accompanied her seemed in a rush to be rid of me. Somehow, I felt it was best to comply. He did not strike me as a friendly fellow."

Atzuki chuckled softly. "Don't begrudge him Teelah. If you were protecting someone dear to you, I dare say that your reactions would be similar." Teelah scrunched her face slightly in thought. "Perhaps my lady, perhaps."

~~~~&&&~~~~

Hanzu took Rin down a rather well lit corridor and stopped at a beautiful sliding door.

"This is your Room Lady Rin." Hanzu said smiling as he pulled the door open. "I've only seen it once. It looks rather nice." Rin quietly stepped across the threshold.

She was awestruck. "How beautiful." she muttered softly.

Hanzu did not step into the room but instead stood respectfully at the entranceway.

"Mama said that you may want to be alone for a while when you came." The little fix demon shuffled his hind paws in small circles and cast his gaze to the floor. "She said I shouldn't bother you." he mumbled softly. Rin could hear the longing in the voice of the little fox as she turned to face him.

"You are no bother to me at all my guardsman." She said lovingly. Rin then got on her knees in order to look directly into the eyes of her guide.

"By the way, may I ask the name of my guide?" Hanzu cupped his hands over his mouth in surprise. He'd totally forgotten to introduce himself.

"Forgive me my lady, I am Hanzu!" Smiling still, the little demon stepped back and bowed deeply. Rin returned his smile and folded her hands in her lap.

" Well then Hanzu, may I have a moment to unpack my things and become familiar with my room?." Hanzu's countenance brightened.

"Mama has already unpacked your things!" he said brightly.

"All except for that one bag on your futon."

Hanzu shuffled again for a moment. "The silver haired dog demon said that only you were to open that one."

Rin turned around slightly to notice the parcel that was left on her futon. It was wrapped in fine rice paper and had a small scroll attached. She then turned back to the little demon in front of her.

"Are you familiar with the house?" Rin asked sweetly. Hanzu was steadily studying his paws and did not look up. "Yes my lady." he answered softly.

"Then with your permission, if you're not to busy, would you consider escorting me around the grounds in a moment?"

Hanzu quickly brought his face up to look at Rin. He smiled brightly as he spoke. "It would be an honor my lady!" Hanzu then beaconed Rin closer with his hand so that he might whisper in her ear. "I'd better go tell momma first though."

Rin bent to whisper back. "I'll wait for you." Hanzu smiled his brightest smile as he blushed and started to pull the door to the room shut. "I'll be right back."

Rin stood up. "And I'll be right here."

Hanzu had barely shut the door behind him before Rin was at her futon inspecting the bundle that had been left for her. With trembling hands, she opened the scroll that sat on top. There, written by Sesshomaru himself, were three words:

"_Never forget me."_

Slowly, Rin went to unwrap the bundle. She drew in a soft whimper and smiled when the last bit of paper had been successfully removed. There, among the wrappings, lay a hakama and haori that was almost identical to the one which Sesshomaru wore regularly. There was only a slight difference in it's color.

Instead of the snowy white that was prominent in Sesshomaru's outfit, Rin's was a soft beige. The blood red that held the symbol of the clan worn over Sesshomaru's left shoulder, was a vibrant pink in this outfit. Rin squinted a bit. She'd have _sworn _she _could _see the symbol of his clan on her shoulder. But surly her eyes were playing tricks. Also, even Rin's weak human nose could just about make out Sesshomaru's scent. But thatalso most certainly was impossible!

Rin could not have possibly known that Sesshomaru had gone to the spider youkai of the east. There those clever women took the very fur from his true form and fashioned it into fabric.

Great care was put into this article of clothing. It was designed to protect Rin from the elements. On a cold day, she'd be warm, on a warm day she'd stay comfortable. Wind and rain would not penetrate and she would be protected from all weapons.

Sesshomaru actually _had_ taken the liberty of having the symbol of his clan secretly embroidered into the fabric. Only keen youkai eyes would be able to see it. As long as Rin was wearing this one garment, it would be understood by all youkai that she was under the protection of the house of the west.

But of course, Rin didn't know any of this.

Reverently, Rin removed the article of clothing from it's wrapping. She hugged it close to her body and inhaled the scent that she surely was imagining.

~~~~&&&~~~~

Tsune ran frantically to the training area giggling loudly as she approached. Aoi gave an amused smirk as she approached.

"Good news?"

Tsune jumped at Aoi who just barely got her arms up in time enough to catch her.

"My aunt Atzuki lives!" she giggled breathlessly. "We will go to see her before we go to the palace of the west."

Aoi gently set her mistress to the ground and sighed thoughtfully. "Forgive my inquiry, but was this not the aunt that had been banished so long ago for some crime she had committed against you? How is it that you are so happy?"

Tsune sighed softly as she pulled away from Aoi's embrace.

"To be honest, I was never clear of what it was that she'd done that was so horrible. I only knew that I had never seen father so angry in all of my life. He only told me that he'd keep her crime from me as a 'kindness'…. What ever that means." Tsune paced the floor for a bit before turning to face Aoi.

What ever the transgression, I hope to clear the air between us. Perhaps father will allow her back into the palace!"

Aoi smiled.

"One can only hope my lady."

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Lord Dotsu was renowned through out his lands for both his compassion and his wisdom. Even though he had plenty of spies available to him, it had been said that there was no real need for them because he was so dearly loved by everyone.

Atzuki's mate Tovu was one of the few casualties of the great war between the east and the north. Human and demon alike mourned his passing.

Tovu's life was ended by what could only be called a "lucky" shot from an arrow sent by a human warrior among the opposing ranks.

With the death of her mate, Atzuki became sullen, withdrawn, and suddenly very bitter toward humans as a whole.

Dotsu understood his sister in law's pain. He himself came dangerously close to loosing his own mate in that war. Had Hiroshi not selflessly jumped in front of Lady Uri taking the arrow meant for her heart in his shoulder, he would be alone right now.

In truth, it was an interesting juxtaposition. Dotsu understood Atzuki's pain just as well as Atzuki understood both Dotsu's relief and his sudden appreciation for humans…. Especially that _one _human.

Unfortunately, Hiroshi's presence only served to remind Atzuki of her own loss. As Hiroshi gained more favor in the courts, Atzuki began to like humans less and less.

_**FLASH BACK**_

After the war, when a highly decorated Hiroshi dared to court Tsune… _her _niece, well, that was totally unacceptable. It was clear that Hiroshi truly did love Tsune, and his intentions were honorable, but no human would rule these lands if Atzukiwere to have a say in it!

_Atzuki _decided that the royal line should be kept 'pure'. And, in order to achieve this goal, Hiroshi had to die.

Atzuki had far too much honor in her to leave Hiroshi's death to an assassin or the underhanded act of poison. No, she would kill the upstart _herself_. A note issuing the challenge was sent, and a slightly confused Hiroshi had no other course of action to follow but to accept. He decided he'd try to find out what the problem was and reason with the demoness before things got out of hand.

Unfortunately for Atzuki, Hiroshi was favored by many demons in Lord Dotsu's court. A messenger learning of her plans, secretly came to Dotsu showing the note that Hiroshi had read and informed him of the pending challenge.

Dotsu was livid.

Atzuki's timing could not have been worse. That evening Dotsu had intended to present Hiroshi and Tsune to the court with intentions of granting and blessing their union.

Hiroshi had asked the demon lord for Tsune some time ago, and like any father, Dotsu, made him sweat a bit. In truth, he believed that the boy already knew he was accepted. He was just being a good future son in law, and allowed his future father in law a moment of fun. Atzuki's challenge stood to ruin everything for everyone.

Atzuki was clever about hiding her deed…. just not clever enough. And in no time Dotsu found out where the battle was to take place.

By the time he'd had found the pair, the fighting was in full swing.

While Hiroshi may have been fighting a female, he was still fighting a _demon. _Still no small feat for a human.

Hiroshi did not fully understand the need for this fight. He held no qualm with Atzuki and chose only to defend himself - never once attacking.

Dotsu could not help but admire the boy's integrity. Had Atzuki challenged a demon, she may well have been killed by now.

Once Dotsu had made his way through the clearing, he ordered all fighting to stop. Hiroshi obeyed… Atzuki did not.

Both had been fighting with spears. With bloodlust in her eyes, Atzuki paid no heed to her brother in law's order. Instead, she thrust her weapon through the boy's chest.

Dotsu was mortified.

A quick blow to the jaw sent Atzuki sprawling into unconsciousness while Dotsu rushed to the side of the dying boy cradling him in his arms offering what little comfort he could.

As Hiroshi was breathing his last, his only concern was for Tsune. "Tell her I love her, father of my heart! Tell her I Love…."

Those were Hiroshi's last words. Dotsu of the Southern Lands cried bitterly into the boy's cooling corpse.

When Atzuki regained consciousness, she found herself stripped of her royal robes and heavily chained in the dampest and darkest chamber of the palace prison.

She was not alone. Dotsu, Uri and two guards were in the cramped dank and smelly cell with her.

Dotsu spoke. His words fell like acid to the ground.

"I would ask you why, but I am not interested." he hissed. You have killed an innocent man and robbed my daughter of her future mate. You have Uri to thank for the fact that you are breathing even now!"

Uri cried softly in a corner, unable to even look at her sister.

Atzuki slowly returned her gaze to Dotsu who could only snarl at her.

"Death is too good for you!" he growled. Instead you will be banished to a place of my choosing. If you are wise, you will take your own life. And, if I am fortunate, someone or something else will claim you for dinner!"

Dotsu was riding the razor sharp edge between rage and grief. The demon took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Because it is apparent that you are the only one responsible for this heinous act, I will be lenient and spare your household and family. Your son will never know of this treachery unless you should live long enough to tell him."

Atzuki's complexion went alabaster. I all of her planning, she had totally forgotten to take into consideration how her actions may affect the one last joy in her life.… her only son.

Slowly she pushed her body through the muck and filth of the prison floor to come to her knees before her sovereign lord.

Dotsu had inadvertently dislocated her jaw, which made speaking very painful, but she spoke anyway. "On behalf of my house, I thank you for your graciousness and on behalf of my son, I thank you for your mercy." she said softly.

Dotsu snarled. "I will remove you personally come night fall."

Shortly after dark, Lord Dotsu and those same two guards dragged Atzuki bodily to the woods that she would eventually find herself calling 'home'. After being unshackled, Dotsu took his personal dagger from the sash of his haori. He threw it so it into the ground so that it landed mere inches from Atzuki's now 'less than royal' slumped form.

"Survive or end your life" he snarled. "I care not which." Dotsu and his guards turned to walk away when Atzuki dared to speak one final time.

"My lord, Why do you spare my life?" she asked weakly. Dotsu turned slightly to grant Adzuki a profile of his face.

"I can feel the boy's spirit." he said softly. "Even in death, he means you no harm. If _he_ does not want you dead, then _I _will not kill you. That is a choice YOU will have to make."

Dotsu then returned his gaze forward, and with a flair of his youkai, he and his guards were gone.

To this day, Atzuki's son Koji never knew the reasons behind his mother's sudden exodus.

However, Koji was a smart pup.

He knew that his mother had to have done something _very _bad to be banished. He also understood that his uncle could have easily had him to share her fate.

Koji had always had an 'affection' for Tsune. Initially, he took his being 'spared' as a possible sign of approval from his uncle to try to woo his cousin.

That fantasy was 'squashed' fairly quickly.

They were too closely related. And once he'd seen the depth of Tsune's grief at her future mate 'gone missing', he knew there would be no chance between them.

No, he lived as he did more than likely out of respect to his long dead father. Koji decided that he would quietly serve his uncle and hope for the best.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After centuries of what could only be called 'limited' contact at best, Koji found himself the recipient of a scroll commanding him to come before his lord uncle. Needless to say, the young warrior was more than a bit nervous. Was this good news? Was there word from his mother? Was he to finally know what al happened that night? There was no telling. All that the lad could do was answer the call.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Koji stood nervously before his uncle in his study. Lord Dotsu did not _appear _to be angry, so what ever needed to be said, could not be _that _bad.

Dotsu purposely made Koji stand and wait as he pretended to 'look' through a mound of papers on his desk. When it appeared as if Koji's nervousness was about to consume him, Dotsu spoke.

"I would rather that you hear this from me as opposed to the idol half chatter from servants." he began. Koji did not hide his confused look.

Dotsu smiled warmly. "Your mother lives."

Koji's face practically lit up with joy, but he refrained from any further outward display. It was apparent to him, that his uncle had only just begun this conversation.

"We will be leaving in three days time to visit with her. I tell you this so that you may have a time to visit with her first."

Koji was almost speechless. "Thank you my lord.." came the grateful whisper. Dotsu did not once look up from his papers.

"I will tell you how to find her. I suggest that you leave tomorrow." Now, Koji relaxed a bit and smiled. He cleared his throat slightly and dared to speak.

"Lord uncle, I have many questions. I honestly don't know where to begin!" Dotsu drew in a deep breath as he shuffled at his papers a bit more.

"You need to start by posing all questions to your mother first." he responded flatly.

Koji sensed that there would be no answers to be had by his uncle. The young lad then bowed before he turned to leave. Dotsu momentarily caught the boy's attention clearing his throat. He then gave a deadly glance from where he sat.

"Under no circumstances are you to speak to anyone about this."

Koji gave a slight nod. "Yes uncle, I will leave at first light tomorrow." Dotsu nodded his approval.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Hits And Misses

It took Rin no time at all to find where her things were in her room. It seemed as if every kimono that Sesshomaru had given to her had been neatly arranged in a beautiful lacer closet - and all these items seemed to carry a bit of his scent as well. _"If I didn't know better beloved, I'd almost swear you'd slept with them all!" _Rin thought to herself as she smiled.

The chest that once held items like combs, brushes and various "feminine" necessities, had been placed near by the closet. In fact, the chest seemed a bit _larger _than before. Upon closer inspection, Rin found herself the happy recipient of _many_ new items. There were new brushes and new hair combs as well as incense and fragrances for the body. Sesshomaru had left her virtual bounty of beauty accessories.

Rin could not remove the smile from her face as she closed her chest and went to hang up her most precious garment. At the moment, she really wanted nothing more than to be left alone for a while. But she knew that little Hanzu would be returning soon, and she intended to be ready for him.

~~~ &&& ~~~

As a general rule, fox demons are quick, resourceful and very clever. But all of these traits must be honed to flawless perfection when they are young, lest a more powerful youkai come along and make their lives miserable.

A small kitsune who is not fast enough, will quickly become the meal for another. Little Hanzu had been well versed in speed thus far. Hanzu was a small blur of orange red as he sped through the forest in search of his mother.

He did not have to travel far.

Hanzu had spotted his mother's scent less than a mile away.

With fleet paws, he was within sight of both his mother and Lady Atzuki in a matter of minutes.

Both demoness stopped their stroll as the little kitsune tumbled unceremoniously before them. Lady Atzuki quirked an eye in amusement, while Teelah was not quite as understanding. She folded her arms as she seemed annoyed with her kit.

"I see that your father will have to train you better when it comes to stopping my son." Hanzu stood up and corrected his posture.

"I'm sorry mama, but when I get going I just _keep_ going!" Hanzu said blushing. Atzuki laughed warmly. "It will come in time little one. Have you met my new apprentice?"

Hanzu was all smiles as he regarded the elder demoness. "Yes my lady, I did!" The little fox shuffled his feet a bit. " May I show her the house mama?" Teelah gave a side glance to Atzuki. "That decision is not mine to make son."

Hanzu then looked to Atzuki. He brushed himself off, and bowed low. "May I show Lady Rin around the house my lady?"

Atzuki quirked an eye at the young lad before her. "So you know her name now do you?" Hanzu beamed. "Yes my lady - and she sure is pretty!"

Atzuki could not help but laugh. "Alright then," she said lovingly, "But once you've shown her around inside, be sure to show her the grounds outside. We will meet you both a bit later."

"By your command my lady!" Hanzu piped. And with a grin and a bow, he was gone in a whirlwind. Both demoness chuckled at his exit. Atzuki placed a hand onto Teelah's shoulder. "I believe that your son is quite taken by my new charge." Teelah gave her mistress a concerned look.

"Shall I have him to leave the girl alone my lady?" Atzuki smiled warmly. "No, Rin will need a friend for a little while. Hanzu will be a great comfort to her."

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The remainder of the afternoon at the palace was fairly uneventful. Tsune and Aoi busied themselves with the pending trip.

Sesshomaru was all but forgotten as Tsune became more interested in seeing her aunt. Too many questions had gone unanswered long enough. For the first time in a long time, she was both excited and happy. Tsusne loved her aunt dearly and never understood what it was that she could do that was so horribly wrong. Soon, she'd find out. But the unspoken question that lurked in her subconscious asked - did she really want to?

~~&~~

Both Lady Uri and Lord Dotsu had gone their separate ways to attend to the various needs of court. They would not meet again before early evening. Normally, Dotsu would seek out Uri for a moment of "quiet time" before sitting "officially" through dinner with the courtesans. Bu this afternoon, Dotsu was markedly late for his normal meeting with his mate.

Uri did not intrude upon her husband when he worked in his study. But this early evening, she'd almost have sworn that she were somehow drawn to her husband's work chambers.

Slowly, almost hesitant, she gave a gentle knock to his office door. Naturally, Dotsu had scented his mate long before she had made her way to him. But he "pretended" not to notice.

"Please enter, my wife." he responded softly.

Uri entered silently. She closed the door behind her and went to bow before her mate. "Please forgive my intrusion my lord, but…"

Before Uri could utter another word, Dotsu held up his hand. He looked up from a stack of papers and smiled warmly at his wife.

"Do not apologize wife, I'm glad you came." he said softly. Lord Dotsu stepped from around his desk, and took Lady Uri by the hand, and pulled her close. Lady Uri turned a concerned eye to her mate.

"It is not like you to work late my husband. Is there a problem of some sort? Can I help in any way?" Dotsu smiled and sighed softly.

"I am not so much presented with a problem as I am with a quandary." Dotsu released Uri from his hold and started to pace the floor. "Tell me something. Ever since we decided to accept the invitation to the house of the west, have you felt.. odd?"

Uri put her hand to her cheek as if in thought. "Come to think of it, I have been feeling almost out of sorts, for lack of a better way to explain it. I just dismissed it to nervousness for the coming events. Is it something else?"

Dotsu stopped pacing. "I wish to show you something." Slowly, he once again took his wife by the hand, and guided her to a small almost forgotten door in his office.

Taking in a deep breath, he slid the door open to reveal a small dimly lit room that held no more than a small table with an ornate box sitting on top. Uri looked on openly puzzled.

"Until now, I am the only one that has been in this room."

Slowly, Dotsu entered the small room pulling his wife gently beside him. With his free hand, the demon lord reverently lifted the lid to the box before them. As he lifted the lid to the box, an ominous glow came from the contents within. Dotsu placed the top of the box on the table and stepped back.

"Behold The Amulet of Okamoto."

~~~ &&& ~~~

Sesshomaru had finally made his way back to the palace, and it was immediately very clear to all that he was in no mood for conversation.

He'd long ago ceased whining like a pup, but now that whine had been replaced with the deadliest of growls. The pupils of his eyes had not quite turned red, but his gaze seemed as if it could slice through flesh. None approached him. Even poor Jaken decided it best to keep his distance.

Only his mother missed the all but obvious cues to leave her son alone. Sesshomaru only wanted to be left to his misery. He was making his way to his private gardens when he'd inadvertently swept past her without speaking.

The present Lady of the West made grand gestures as her son went past.

"Have you no greeting for your honored mother my son?" she inquired rather flamboyantly. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

He was in no mood for conversation, he was in no mood for explanation, and he was in no mood for _her. _Slowly he turned to face his only living parent. He did not bow or even pretend to be polite.

"What do you want mother?" he inquired barely able to mask both the growl and the hiss that almost leaked out. His mother seemed nonplused.

"You have been very busy of late. Are you making preparations for the arrival of your intended?"

Now, Sesshomaru growled. He needed no reminder of his present situation. His eyes rimmed red, as he responded.

"She is not _my_ intended mother, she is _your _intended. _Your _choice. You are the one making all of the decisions here. How inconvenient it must be for you that it is _I _who must sleep with her!" he hissed.

His mother, still unmoved, chose to flick her fan at him.

"Now we'll have none of that attitude when Lady Tsune arrives!" she said with a huff, " I'm doing what is best for this house. What's best for _you! _She is beautiful, and comes from strong stock! Her parents are both fierce fighters who's lands have never been overtaken by an enemy!"

Lady Midori clapped her hands in glee. " Why she's absolutely _perfect _for you! Can you imagine the pups she will produce?!"

With his mother's last remark, something within Sesshomaru simply 'snapped'. He uncharacteristically sighed as he regarded his mother with a sarcastic smile.

"Will you answer a question for me mother?"

Sesshomaru's smile had caught Lady Midori off guard. It was known palace wide that a smile from Sesshomaru did not bode well for the one receiving it. Midori recovered herself quickly, and eyed her son carefully.

"Why of course son." she said cautiously. Sesshomaru's smile now looked almost sinister.

"Did you ever love father?" Lady Midori's surprise was clearly visible. Sesshomaru continued.

" I repeat: Did you ever love father?" he pressed with a growl.

Midori was now successfully unnerved. "What has that got to do with..?" she sputtered.

Now Sesshomaru gave a toothy grin. "Too difficult a question? Allow me to rephrase it then."

Sesshomaru then slowly began to circle his mother as a predator circles it's prey.

"Has there at any point in your life been a time when someone.. _anyone… _wanted you?" Midori made to speak, but a quickly raised hand stopped her.

"When I say 'want' Sesshomaru further hissed, I am not referring to the 'want' of power or influence. I mean to ask, was there ever a male that lived that wanted you…_just you?_"

Lady Midori's discomfort was as visible as her silence was deafening.

Sesshomaru ceased his circling.

"So then. Is it safe to say that I am a 'product' of obligation? There was no love involved?" Midori's eyes narrowed as she gazed at her son.

"While I may have 'cared' somewhat for your father, it was my duty to produce an heir. You are my fulfilled duty to this house." she hissed. And what is the point of this conversation Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru then quirked an eye at his mother. "So then am I to understand that mating with this chosen demoness is me fulfilling _my _obligation to this house? My wishes don't matter at all?" he purred.

Midori was not quite sure of the point Sesshomaru was trying to make, but he asked her what she felt was a direct question.

She gave her direct answer.

"The house of The West must remain strong!" she said with finality. To do that, a pure breed heir must be produced. It is that simple. And yes, it is your duty."

"So be it then. I was merely seeking an understanding." Sesshomaru said with a growl.

Midori smiled an uneasy smile. "If you have found your… 'understanding' then I'm glad of it. Just as I'm glad to see that you've finally come to your senses and now see things my way."

"No mother, you misunderstand me." Sesshomaru said smiling. "While I intend to give you what you want, I will also _take _what I want." he said with a hiss. Midori's face twisted into an unspoken question. Sesshomaru gave a small 'keh' before continuing.

"Allow me to explain.

I have decided that I will meet this Tsune of yours. If she agrees to whatever it is you have promised her, I will tolerate her touch just long enough to leave her with the purebred heir that _you _are so desperate for." Sesshomaru's eyes now totally went red.

"But know this now, he growled, She will not bear the mark of a mate, She will not have my name, or access to my lands, and, she will reap _none_ the benefits of being the new Lady of The West. She will merely be treated like what she is. She is a vessel to further _your _intentions. Once that 'vessel' has been 'filled', I will have fulfilled my 'duty' to this house"

Lady Midori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me that you will not honor her with a proper marriage? You will leave her unwed and pregnant?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Without hesitation or backward glance." Sesshomaru said as he continued a rather 'toothy' smile.

"I'm simply following your example mother. Did you not just say that the House of the West will remain strong? I mean to leave you with the means to continue that strength. You will have a new pawn to raise.

Once I'm certain that this female of yours is with child, and my "obligation" has been met, I will take my leave of this wretched place! I have no intention of spending the remainder of my life miserable just for _your _convenience!"

Sesshomaru purred loud enough to be heard . "It will be interesting to see just how long the three of you will be able to survive without me!"

Sesshomaru then turned on his heels and continued toward his gardens, leaving his _highly _distraught mother behind him.

Midori wisely chose not to follow.

~~ &&& ~~

Having said his plans out loud, Sesshomaru had an odd sense of relief come over him. In that one single instant, he'd made his decision.

Better to live in the wilds of Japan with the woman he truly loved than to be shackled in misery _for eternity, _with two females he could give a damn about. And as for any possible pup that may be born, he would not acknowledge it. For him, the act of it's very conception would not have even occurred.

By the time he'd reached his gardens, Sesshomaru's resolve had solidified. "No beloved, I will not leave you alone for long." he thought to himself, "You will be my mate. And, if it is fated that we live our days in obscurity, then so be it. I will not care as long as 'obscurity' is spent with you."

~~~ && ~~~

An overjoyed Hanzu happily lead a giggling Rin throughout her new home. Rin had been so taken in by the over all enthusiasm of her guide, that she found it very difficult to remain despondent. Hanzu held a firm grip of Rin's hand as he guided her through hallways and corridors, past pots and pans. Rin found herself just barely able to keep up.

Once every 'nook and cranny' had been thoroughly inspected and noted, Hanzu finally brought Rin outside. It was only when they both were outside, that Rin became noticeably quiet again. Hanzu stopped their explorations and stood concerned.

"Is there anything troubling you my lady?" he inquired timidly.

Hanzu had inadvertently brought them both to another sitting garden. This garden was much larger than the area that sat in front of the house. Furthermore, it was filled with all of Rin's favorite flowers. Now there was no doubt in her mind that this _entire _'arrangement' was done for her sole benefit and with her comfort in mind. None but Sesshomaru would so thoroughly see to both her needs.

Little Hanzu obviously had no idea of what was going on, and Rin did not want to cause the little kit any reason for further concern. She composed herself quickly, and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Hanzu, I was just taken back by the beauty of this place was all."

Hanzu quirked an eye at her disbelievingly, but shrugged his shoulders none the less and continued his tour. There was a sizable herb garden, a small vegetable garden and even a rock garden near a small pond filled with goldfish on the grounds. Everything simply was stunning.

Hanzu took Rin around the entire area surrounding the house marveling at her as she marveled at her surroundings. But all too quickly, they found themselves back at the same sitting garden. Only this time, both Teelah and Lady Atzuki were waiting for them.

While there was no real defining factors in the dress of either demoness, Rin seemed to instinctively know who her 'mistress' was. With little fanfare and no prompting, she bowed deeply directly in front of Lady Atzuki first.

"Thank you for the honor of taking me into your service my lady." She said softly.

Atzuki quirked an eye at her new charge, greatly intrigued that this human would know without introduction, that she was the one to show difference to first. Perhaps Sesshomaru had informed her, but she seriously doubted that.

Rin had not come out of her bow, silently waiting for permission to stand as a sign of respect. Her eyes were closed when a clawed hand gently took hold of her jaw urging her body upward.

The demoness smiled warmly as Rin tentatively looked up into her green eyes.

"It is I who am honored to meet you Rin. In time I hope that you will learn to relax around me. I'm really quite easygoing." Rin smiled a slightly nervous smile. "Yes my lady."

Atzuki released Rin's face and let her hand slap to her side. Tipping her head slightly she regarded everyone before her.

"My _name _is Atzuki. Not 'my lady', or Mam, or whatever other title you feel must be added." Atzuki gave Rin what could almost be described as a 'playful' look. "Just Atzuki."

Rin smiled broadly. "Very well, …Atzuki."

Atzuki laughed graciously. "Much better!" she piped.

Atzuki stole a glace to Hanzu who had not once taken his eyes off of Rin the whole time.

Hanzu, if it's not too much trouble, would you and Rin mind gathering some vegetables for this evening's meal? Hanzu snapped to attention. "Right Mam!" The little kit slapped his paws over his mouth remembering Atzuki's previous statement.

Atzuki giggled in spite of herself. She knelt down and called the little kitsune to her. "Don't you worry "Zukie", only you may call me 'Mam'! Hanzu blushed as he gave a broad smile to the demoness before turning to Rin.

"Are you ready to go Rin?"

Rin gave an inquisitive look to Atzuki.

"Your training will start tomorrow. For tonight, relax and be at ease. Do you mind accompanying Hanzu and getting some vegetables from the garden? You may return to your room if you wish."

Rin smiled. "There will be pleanty of time for me to be in my room Lady, but for right now…" Rin turned to face Hanzu. " I hope that my kind guide will show me all that is in the garden!

"You betcha!" chirped the little fox. Hanzu grabbed Rin by the hand and tugged. "I'll race you to the house for a basket!" Rin quirked an eye at the little demon. Hanzu in turn just shook his head and sighed mightily.

"Oh - Kay, I'll run _slowly _so that you have a chance to catch up! Rin laughed outright. "Who says I cant _keep up?_ Hanzu's eyes danced.

"Oh yeah? He said slyly. Rin dashed for the house. "Too slow! She yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Hanzu barked, "No fair! I wasn't ready!" in an instant the pair were off through the trees.

The two elder demoness could not help but laugh. Teelah composed herself first. "I'll do my best to see that Hanzu does not become too much of a distraction my lady. Lady Atzuki just smiled and shook her head. "That will not be necessary. Your son will help Rin to relax. A relaxed student, is a student that will be more acceptable to learning.

Teelah sighed softly. "As you wish."

Atzuki listened to the pair as they yelped and laughed in the distance.

"_I cant place my finger on it, but I know that you have been sent to me for a reason Rin. Somehow, through you I will find my redemption for the wrong that I committed so long ago."_

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

"What is this thing my husband, and how did you come by it?" Lady Uri inquired is a whisper. Lord Dotsu gave his mate a side glance as he called up the almost forgotten incident. "It is a very powerful talisman my wife. And I acquired it under strange circumstances to say the very least."

"I know that you remember our last war, when I'd almost lost you?" Uri remained silent, but she gave a gentle squeeze to her husband's arm. Dotsu silently acknowledged that squeeze with a returned squeeze of his own.

I remember taking a battalion of our troops deep into enemy territory and, somehow, we were separated. I remember back tracking to see if I could relocate my men, when I'd stumbled upon a badly wounded human male. To a human, he'd appeared as if dead. In fact, I'm sure his comrades had assumed so. But he was only unconscious, and had lost a great deal of blood.

"I know that I should have killed him, he was near death already by the gods!" Dotsu clenched his fists and shook his head. "But I could not." he said softly. Instead, I patched his wounds and fed him from my rations when he'd finally came to. He was surprised to find that his savior was 'demon' and not human. He asked me why I would save an enemy.

I told him that I did not see him or his kind as an enemy, but rather a pawn on the game board of another. I was simply defending what was mine, but he was being forced into his actions. I held no ill will for him." Dotsu began to chuckle almost to himself. "I had no idea who it was who's life I had just saved.

This human was a very powerful holy man. Even in his weakened state, he could have purified me with little or no effort. But instead he gave me this amulet. He told me never to go anywhere without it. He said that should I be killed, the amulet will guide my spirit to the one I loved. I would be bonded to them until they in turn passed away. Upon their death, both of our spirits would enter into the afterlife together.

Needless to say, I thought this human to be mad. I was ready to dismiss his words as the ramblings of one who was about to die. But this human shocked me one final time.

Once this amulet left his hand to mine, his body started to disintegrate right before my eyes! This powerful human.. No,.. this powerful _man, _then smiled at me and said. "The Kami have chosen to bless you and your household. Be well Dotsu of The North."

Lord Dotsu hung his head. "Those were his last words he spoke before his body turned into dust before my eyes. I put the amulet in my breastplate and would have thought nothing more of it…. Until I almost lost you."

Dotsu then turned to his wife. Uri said nothing, but it was apparent that Dotsu was now crying. "My world went in slow motion when I saw that arrow headed for your chest. I knew that I would not be fast enough to stop it, so I waited for the worst."

Uri went to wipe her husband's tears from his eyes. "And out of what seemed like nowhere, Hiroshi shoved me out of harms way, taking the arrow himself." she said softly. "Only a son would have made so great a sacrifice."

Dotsu wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled her to him. "At that moment, I no longer considered Hiroshi as human. To me, he was the son we never had, he was a demon lord as sure as if it were his blood right. And I meant to treat him as such. When he'd asked for Tsune's hand, I could not have been happier. And when he died in my arms…. I wanted to die too."

Uri rested her head on her husband's chest. "This whole household has not been the same since the boy's death.

But what has this to do with the amulet?"

Lord Dotsu gently took his mate's hand and held it over the amulet. "Tell me what you feel." he said softly. Uri let her hand be guided over the open box. Once her hand was directly above the amulet, the glow brightened considerably. The demoness yanked her hand back, visibly shaken.

"Hiroshi," she whispered. I can _feel _Hiroshi. Uri turned tearful eyes to Lord Dotsu. "Husband, what does this mean?"

Dotsu hung his head.

"To be honest, I am not quite sure. But I am certain of this. We are either about to loose our daughter, or we are about to have our son in law returned to us. I cannot say which right now. I only know that this amulet must come to the west with us."

* * *

**About The Orb of Okamoto:** It was my initial intention to blatantly plagerize and honor my favorite Marvel Comics charactor Doctor Strange and his "ficticious" Amulet of Agamotto. Then I thought better of it an ddid a bit of research. The Amulet of Okamoto was brought to Japanby way of China by the Thogchags. It was placed on the body of a deceaced family member in order to guide that spirit to the afterlife.

And you didn't think you could learn anything here! LMAOO

Next chapter is not far away, but be warned! The pace picks up considerably from this point onward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Pieces to the puzzle

Rin and Hanzu had vegetation enough for all in short order. The little kitsune helped to scrub and peel but his mother emphatically forbade him to use a knife (He was in essence a child after all, He may cut himself by accident!).

Rin soon learned that there was no such thing as "demon food" and "human food". food was food. The only significant difference lay in its preparation. While a demon had no qualm about eating meat raw, it did not mean that cooked meat was not enjoyed as well. Secretly, Rin pondered if she would ever learn to eat raw flesh. She decided that on occasion, it was a good thing to try.

The remainder of the evening went without incident. Rin helped Teelah in the kitchen, and Hanzu remained underfoot. Come bedtime, Rin was both tired and content. Before retiring for the evening, she lit a bit of incense and offered her prayers to the Kami thanking them for her good fortune, and asking that they watch over her beloved Sesshomaru.

Lady Atzuki's keen demonic hearing caught every word. The demoness smiled to herself as she listened in. Yes, this little human would definitely be a delight while she was here. And, while there were many questions begging to be asked, Atzuki decided to let them wait… for now.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Morning came all too soon.

Rin's years of living with Inuyasha and Kagome had taught her that the day started once she woke up. Rin noticed the predawn brightness of the morning and decided it was time to get going.

As beautiful as her new home was, it was not the palace. And much like the village that she'd just left, there would be no servants to wait on her. She wanted a bath. And if she wanted that bath, she'd be the one to fetch the wood and water. Rin then climbed out of bed, freshened her futon and put on a light weight yucata.

She then selected a few toiletries from her chest and decided upon wearing one of the outfits that she'd made herself this day. It was her intention to become familiar with the herb garden first, and crawling around in the dirt in any outfit that Sesshomaru had given her, was simply out of the question.

Rin quietly slid the door to her room open, and made her way down the hallway to the bath area. As she passed the dining area, she noticed Teelah already up and busy. "Greetings Lady Rin." Teelah said warmly. "Your bath is ready and your breakfast will be waiting once you've finished."

Rins face flushed a deep red. "I have not been here one day and already I've overslept?"

Teelah chuckled. "No little one, Lady Atzuki normally starts her day well before sunrise. I guess that you would call it her "me time". To be honest with you, I hadn't expected you to awaken until well after sunrise. I'm impressed.

Rin smiled in turn. "I was not expecting any kind of special treatment and I refuse to be a burden."

Teelah gave a soft 'humph'. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that you could be a burden even if you tried." Teelah then clapped her hands slightly. "Now, go bathe, and I will have your meal ready when you return." Rin bowed. "My thanks lady."

~~~ &&& ~~~

Dotsu did not bother to dress formally for this meeting. Koji only needed instructions to find his mother's home. He'd ordered the lad to meet him by the main gate just before sunrise.

Koji was a very good soldier, and punctual to a fault. Dotsu did not find himself waiting long. Koji met his uncle with a quick bow and what could only be described as a hopeful look. Lord Dotsu barely smiled as he handed him a small scroll.

"Once you have cleared the grounds of this palace, you may fly. If you don't allow yourself to be distracted, you should arrive by late morning." Koji took the scroll and bowed again. "Thank you uncle. Thank you for everything." The young demon made to leave before an arm on his shoulder stopped him.

"You will find your mother much changed, but it is entirely up to Tsune weather she returns here or not. I pray that the Kami will allow it."

Koji smiled at his uncle. "As do I."

Dotsu pat the boy on his back reassuringly, then went back to his chambers. Uri would never say it out loud, but she didn't like waking up to "cold" either.

~~~ &&& ~~~

After her bath, Rin returned for her breakfast. Teelah was very impressed with her work as a seamstress. The varying shades of green in Rin's outfit would prove themselves an excellent camouflage should it ever be necessary.

"Are you certain that you haven't even the slightest drop of demon blood flowing through you?" Teelah jokingly asked.

Rin couldn't help but burst into giggles. "Not a drop I'm afraid. But I'm honored that you'd think so." Rin sat to the table as Teelah set her meal before her. "What are your plans for today Rin?" Rin picked up her chopsticks and smiled thoughtfully.

"For now, I will spend some time in the herb garden. I wish to see what herbs I know, and what is unfamiliar to me. This way, Lady Atzuki may better judge what it is that she wishes for me to do first."

Teelah was secretly impressed with Rin's way of thinking. While she had no qualm with helping Lady Atzuki when she's attend to them, she truly did not think much of humans on the whole. To her, they were lazy and trifling creatures that were best avoided. She could see that Rin was an exception to the rule.

Once Rin had finished her meal, she tried to help Teelah with clean up. Teelah simply waved her off.

"The herb garden is larger than it looks. Better for you to start now and perhaps when Lady Atzuki returns, she will instruct you further." Rin smiled warmly. "Very well, but should you need help with anything, I'll be happy to assist you." Teelah and bowed as Rin exited the room.

"She is an amazing child isn't she?" came the velvet inquiry just at the entranceway to the dining room mere moments after Rin had left.

Teelah startled but only briefly. "My lady you really must give me some kind of warning when you do that!" Atzuki ghosted silently into the dining room.

"Have you forgotten already? I come from ninja youkai. The shadows will always be my friend!" Both women chuckled softly. "I am impressed with Rin's diligence. I will enjoy her brief stay with us."

Teelah gave an alarmed look to her mistress. "Brief stay?"

Atzuki sighed softly. "Yes my friend, brief. I sense a change coming. Just this morning, I caught a whiff of a scent to one I had almost forgotten about. I go to meet him half way here."

Teelah stood motionless. "An old enemy perhaps? Should I alert everyone? Do you need protection?" Atzuki laughed heartily. "No dear one, I will not. But this demon's arrival will more than likely herald the arrival of others that I have not seen for some time." Atzuki placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of her one true friend.

"Change is coming my friend. And somehow, I believe that Rin will be instrumental in that change." Atzuki turned to leave. I will be back by noon. If Rin is half a diligent as she appears to be, she will still be in the herb garden when I've returned." Teelah smiled and bowed as Atzuki left the room.

~~~&&&~~~

Koji ran for over an hour, and flew for two before he'd gotten the slightest whiff of his mother's scent. She was not far. And if his memory of his mother's ability to 'scent' someone remained true, she knew he was coming.

Would she be happy to see him? Would she remember him? (no, every mother remembers her pup!), Would she be _ashamed _to see him? Koji decided he'd stop guessing and continue on. If he was only able to see his mother alive and well, he would accept that gift if it were the only one offered.

~~~ && ~~~

Atzuki flew with a speed she'd doubted that she still possessed. The closer she got to her goal, the more excited and nervous she was becoming. Would her son even recognize her? Would he _want _to see her? Was he _sent? _And if so, by who and for what purpose? She decided that none of her conjecture mattered. She would soon see her son. And for now, that was good enough.

~~&~~

Neither youkai was truly "looking" for the other. Both were simply letting themselves be guided by scent and instinct. It was not until both mother and child were in plain site of each other, that either paused long enough to actually _look _to see where they were. Forrest had given way to a large field of wildflowers. A most appropriate "meeting" place.

Each could sense both joy and apprehension from the other. Each could smell the other's tears, and each could not get to the other fast enough. Atzuki touched ground as both ran until they stopped just short of running into one another.

Atzuki extended her arms as she wept openly. All Koji was able to do was choke out a puppy's whimper before hurling himself into his mother's arms. They both crumpled into a heap among the flowers.

"Momma." was all that he was able to say before he too, wept shamelessly as his mother cradled him.

~~~ &&& ~~~

In no time at all Rin found Teelah to be correct. It really was going to take her all morning to look through the herb garden. Rin started her 'inventory' with the standing plants first. By late morning, she was at the plants where you needed to bend over and by nearly noon, just as she's predicted, she found herself crawling in the dirt.

Who would have thought that the smaller plants would be the ones that would be difficult to categorize? Rin wrinkled her nose as she admonished herself. "Of course they'd be most difficult. It's not like they will simply jump up to greet me!" she mused.

Rin then unceremoniously 'plopped' herself down for a short rest among the sweet scented greenery. As if on cue, she spied a bit of none too subtle "sneaking" among the shrubs.

Hanzu was creeping silently toward where Rin was presently seated. Unfortunately, his _tail _remained in full view! Rin just barely was able to hide the giggles that threatened to surface as the little kitsune made his approach. She pretended to stare into space when Hanzu made his move.

"I've got you!" He shouted triumphantly as he jumped up to

Rin's shoulders. Rin shifted herself quickly and snatched the little fox by his midsection pulling him into her arms instead.

"And exactly who has whom?" Rin giggled good naturedly as she cradled the little demon.

Hanzu looked up with an odd mixture of both surprise and irritation. "How is it a human can move so fast?" he asked almost indignantly.

"I saw your tail." Rin answered in a 'matter of fact' tone as she set Hanzu to the ground.

Hanzu brushed himself off and gave Rin a wary side glance.

"You shouldn't have been able to see anything. Are you sure you're human?"

Rin doubled over laughing. "I'm quite sure!" Rin smiled into the little demon's disbelieving look and went to explain herself.

"Don't be so easily impressed. I actually have an advantage over most humans."

Hanzu sat down and listened attentively.

"You would be the second fox demon that I have ever come to know. My first fox friend was named Shippo." Rin smiled warmly as if lost in an almost forgotten memory.

"Shippo taught me every fox demon trick that could be learned. And, while I hold no magic of my own, I _can _recognize a trick when I see one!

Hanzu appeared impressed. "Is that why you were able to see me?" Rin smiled and sighed softly. "Shippo always taught me that knowing the trick was half of the battle in beating the trick."

Hanzu brought his hand to his cheek in thought. "Then perhaps you may be able to help me." The little fox seemed a bit embarrassed, but one look into Rin's smiling face gave him the courage to continue.

"I can't seem to make my tricks convincing enough." The little fox seemed almost immediately upset. "I can make things happen.. It's just that.. Well, I just can't seem to make things big enough!"

Rin then shifted herself to sit comfortably in the lotus position.

"I see" she said thoughtfully. Why don't you show me your foxfire technique first."

"That's my worst one!" Hanzu wailed.

"All the more reason for me to see it." Rin said definitively.

Hanzu gave a soft 'annoyed' growl, as he stood in front of Rin and started to gather his youkai.

"FOX FIRE!" he shouted with as much force as he was able. Unfortunately, all that the child could produce was a very _small _blue flame not much bigger than something that you would find at the end of a burning branch.

"See?" Hanzu moaned as he now began to whimper.

As the small flame fizzled out, Rin took the now crying Hanzu by his hands.

"I think I see your problem." Hanzu sniffled a bit and looked into those wonderful encouraging eyes, and struggled to smile.

"You need to focus your youkai a bit more." Rin released Hanzu's hands and pulled him by his waist into her lap facing away from her. "Now let's try it again." she said warmly.

~~~&&&~~~

It was some time before either Atzuki or Koji were able to converse without tears. They both were so relieved and overjoyed to be together again that for a while, there was no need for words.

But words did eventually come. Koji was the first to begin.

"Why were you sent away? Why did I have to live so much of my life without you? How are you still living? Where? Mother I have missed you!" he whimpered all at once

Atzuki took in a deep and somewhat haggard sigh as she relived both her pain and the results that followed.

"My world ended when your father died." She began softly.

"In spite of having you, I didn't want to go on. Some human fired a 'lucky shot' and took my world from me. How I began to hate them!" Koji hung his head remembering that day all to well.

"I understand that some human even went so far as to behead father's corpse and kept his armor as a trophy." Koji added in a whisper. His mother gave a shaky nod in confirmation.

"That was when I decided that human and demon never were meant to be together. We were enemies to the core, and would always remain so." Atzuki paused a moment as if gathering strength to continue.

"Then… Lord Dotsu met Hiroshi. Hiroshi in turn, would save Lady Uri on the battle field earning him a place in his court. And, in time, he won a place in his daughter's heart. At that time, this was more insult than I could bare. My mate was dead at the hands of humans, and I knew that your uncle was actually considering granting Hiroshi permission to be mated to Tsune. I was so very angry." Atzuki wept quietly.

"But I was also wrong. So horribly wrong. It was not Hiroshi who took my mate from me, some nameless faceless human did.

Actually, Hiroshi was the first human that I saw that truly _loved_ demons and demon kind. He and your uncle both believed that with talk and better understanding, there _could _be harmony between the races." Atzuki hung her head in shame.

"But I was too grief-stricken to listen, and too filled with hate to care. I was not about to allow Tsune to be mated to him. Even though the decision was not mine to make, I'd decided that the only thing Hiroshi was deserving of, was death."

Atzuki released Koji so that she could look directly into his face.

"Hiroshi was an honorable boy. He accepted a challenge I'd sent to him. Most of my claims were fictitious or half founded, but I was determined to have him fight me. I remember him not at all understanding my rage. H actually tried to discuss what may have been the problem. But, I refused to listen. I only knew I wanted him dead.

During our battle, not once did he even try to attack me. Always he only defended himself.

I thought I'd keep the place for our duel private." Atzuki gave a small bitter laugh. "As if _anything _in Dotsu's palace was ever unknown to him! Your uncle found our battleground, and tried to stop me. Upon Dotsu's command, Hiroshi lowered his weapon. I however, did not. It finally took that distraction from your uncle for my weapon to find it's mark

Mine was a coward's move. He did not deserve what I had done to him."

Koji sat back in shock. His mother was responsible for the death of an innocent man. But worse than that, she had killed him dishonorably. He marveled that his uncle did not simply end her life then.

Atzuki somehow could sense Koji's surprise as she continued.

"I had no idea the depth of Dotsu's feelings for Hiroshi until I saw him holding him in his arms as he died. He looked as if he'd lost a son. But to make my shame even deeper, not once did Hiroshi blame me for anything. In fact, his dying concern was for Tsune.

I was both speechless and humbled by the sight of love that I bore witness to. Your uncle finally stood over me, as I awaited the death blow that did not come. The kami were kind. I simply was knocked out.

I remember waking up in the dungeons wearing nothing but the simplest of kimono, and your uncle towering over me. I was told that because Hiroshi would not end my life, neither would he. I was to be banished to a place of _his_ choosing."

Atzuki wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

I remember your uncle's last words to me -

"Pain is inevitable, but misery is optional."

He himself then left me in the forest I now live in."

Atzuki folded her arms, and waited for her son's ridicule and shame. She was surprised when she received neither.

Koji simply sat up and took hold of his mother's hands.

"Grief is a strange emotion mother. It can bring even the most levelheaded individual to ruin. I choose not to be bitter for the years without you, but rather to have joy for having finally found you again."

Atzuki smiled warmly at her son. "That sounds like something your father would have said."

Atzuki stood up and smiled broadly. "Enough tears! My home is not far from here. Come. Let us go and be comfortable and talk further. With those words, Atzuki gathered her youkai into the farm of a zephyr and the pair were off in an instant.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Hanzu carefully sat in Rin's lap. Aside from his mother, he had _never_ been _invited _by another female to sit in so intimate a position. The little kitsune found himself excited…. _very _excited.

All demons have a hypersensitive sense of touch and Hanzu was no exception. As he fidgeted in Rin's lap, he could not help but _feel_ the tight curls of her womanhood pressed at his hind quarters.

Rin had placed her hands loosely on both of his small thighs and that slight pressure seemed to 'push' him even closer to her. Hanzu "fidgeted" a bit more in an effort to press any portion of his budding manhood nearer to Rin. He was about to give a small whine about his situation when Rin suddenly straightened her back which pulled him closer to her body still.

The little kitsune's head had successfully found itself nestled between Rin's ample bosom.

Now _this _was another pleasant development! If Rin had a youkai nose at the time, she'd _know _that little Hanzu was _not _thinking of the task at hand!

With the two finally settled comfortably, Rin took hold of Hanzu's hands.

"Rest your hands over mine with your palms facing outward."

Hanzu obeyed, but this was becoming annoying! Her skin was so very soft! He wanted to _hold _her hand not rest his on top.

Distractions aside, Hanzu did as he was instructed. He was actually surprised that a human would even _know _what to do given his present problem. Rin exhaled, and continued her instruction.

"Now Hanzu, I want you to envision the size of the fire you wish to conjure. Focus on that vision, and when you are ready, give the command." she said in a loving but firm tone.

Hanzu was having a rather rough time. Between sitting in Rin's lap, feeling the potential softness of her body, and being seated so close to her femininity, the poor little fox had no chance of concentrating on anything!

But finally, Hanzu gave a small grunt and decided.

"I will concentrate on fire. Only fire."

~~&~~

Unknown to the couple, both Atzuki and Koji landed a short distance away and had stopped to walk to the house. A quick pull to a cluster of trees by Atzuki kept them still hidden. Koji sighted Rin first.

"Who is that beautiful woman mother?" Before Atzuki could ansswer, Koji squinted a bit. "She is _human_! What human allows a demon to sit in her lap? - and so _comfortably _at that!" he huffed almost indignantly.

Atzuki chuckled softly. "That is Rin my son. And you will find that she is most definitely not your average human."

Koji watched Rin with keen interest and Atzuki watched her son with just as keen an interest. To tell the truth, she was highly amused.

~~&~~

Hanzu knew that Rin was waiting on him, and he didn't wish to disapoint her. But damned if her body weren't so _distracting. _Hanzu decided that he needed to impress Rin with his demonic display. Perhaps she might even wish to be mated to him if he could impress her! Yes! This was something he had to do well!

Being this close to the little kitsune, Rin could easily feel Hanzu calling up his youkai. She sat patiently, waiting on Hanzu's command.

FOX FIRE!

Hanzu put his heart and soul into those two words. He was doing it for himself and for Rin. Suddenly, between his two hands, he an impressive pillar of blue flame began to form. Hanzu beamed with pride.

"I did it!" he began softly. "I did it!" he shouted again. "I did it! He screeched to the heavens! Rin smiled broadly. "Yes you did my brave lord!

Hanzu was so overwhelmed with both his success and Rin's praise, that he broke his concentration on the fire pillar. Suddenly the flames shot up and began to flair uncontrolled.

~~&~~

Both Lady Atzuki and Koji could tell that something had gone wrong with Hanzu's exercise as the blue flames climbed much higher through the trees than was wise to produce.

Something bad was about to happen.

Before Atzuki could ask, Koji raced to the two seated in the garden.

~~&~~

Even though Rin saw the flames climbing, she knew that if she were to startle Hanzu any further, things might end poorly. And Lady Atzuki was nowhere in sight. They would have to deal with this on their own. Rin set her hands reassuringly on Hanzu's shoulders. The poor fox was very much frightened of his own magic.

"Concentrate on dispelling the flames Hanzu." Rin said evenly. Hanzu was almost too frightened to listen.

"I can't." he whispered in a small shakey voice.

"Of course you can." Rin said encouragingly. "Just try."

But before Hanzu could say another word, Koji appeared suddenly, surprising them both.

The flames Hanzu held responded accordingly and they dispursed in a large blast with a force that physically threw everyone over.

Hanzu and Koji were only momentairily stunned by the blast that threw them both a short distance. Unfortunately, Rin did not fair as well. When both looked up from there respective places in the garden, they noticed Rin's body lay sprawled out and unresponsive.

"By the gods what have I done?" Hanzu wailed pitifully.

It was Koji who got to Rin first.

"She breathes thank the gods!" he whispered reverently as he gently lifted Rin from the ground. Koji then turned a sturn eye to Hanzu. "What were you thinking little one? She is no demon, you could have caused her serious harm!"

Hanzu was almost inconsolable. He wept bitterly at his carelessness. Atzuki came up from behind and lifted the little kitsune into her arms. Hanzu buried his face in her shoulder.

"She said she could help me. She believed that I could do it! What have I done? Now she will never speak to me ever again!"

Atzuki rocked the fox demon and cooed lovingly.

"Ah but she _did _help you! You had a fine pillar of fire!"

Hanzu continued crying.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! You confirmed her belief in you and did a wonderful job! I'm sure she will be very pleased with you once she's awakened." Atzuki's words seemed to give a bit of comfort to Hanzu as his tears slowly turned to sniffles and everyone headed for the house.

Koji paied no attention to his mother's fairly 'lavish' home. No, he was totally enchanted with the human female that he held in his arms. Rin was simply beautiful. Fair skinned, raven haired, not so much as a blemish to be found (well as far as he could see of her clothed that is!).

Koji was immediately smitten. He needed more information about this beautiful human. Why was she here? Who if anyone did she belong to? Was she mated? _Would she accept me as her mate?"_

So many questions. Koji fought with himself not to purr contentedly out loud as the group finaly came into the house and Rin was brought to her room.

Koji refused to relinquish his hold of Rin as he lay her body on her futon while giving support to her head and shoulders by laying them in his lap. Teelah went for some cool water and a rag. Atzuki would introduce everyone later, but for right now, Rin was in need of attention. Poor Hanzu simply clung to Lady Atzuki as he whimpered into her neck.

Once Teelah returned with the water and rag, Koji took over. He dipped the cloth and stroked at Rin's face lovingly - he was totally oblivious to the stares that both his mother and Teelah were giving him at the moment.

Rin had awakened almost immediately after the cloth had been applied. But Koji took no notice. He was too involved with stroking Rin's face. It took a gentle sigh from the girl to bring him back to reality.

If he were 'smitten' simply by carrying her, he was now totally taken in by the warm smile that graced her face as she became aware of her surroundings. Her first thoughts were immediately of Hanzu.

"Hanzu? Where are you little one?" Rin struggled to sit up but Koji was not quite ready to release hin 'prize' just yet.

Unfortunately for Koji, at hearing his name, Hanzu immediatly leapt from Atzuki's arms right past him to land on the other side of Rin's futon. The teary eyed fox demon took firm hold of one of Rin's hands paying no attention to Koji's low warning growel.

Rin had yet to acknowledge her head in Koji's lap. She was so concerned for the little fox.

"See?" she said encouragingly, "I knew that you could do it!" Hanzu could not look Rin in her face.

"But I'd nearly killed you." he said softly.

Rin smiled brightly. "I was merely surprised and I am far from dead! You did a splendid job!"

"But in future, you must be more careful." Koji piped in with some authority.

It was not until Koji spoke that Rin had realized there was another demon in the room. Not only that, but her head was apparently in this demon's lap.

Slowly, Rin turned her gaze to the demon who held her at this moment. Her eyes went wide to the unfamiliar face.

"Oh my lord forgive me!" she blurted out as she tried to move a respectable distance away from Koji to at least bow.

Koji smiled warmly, but kept a firm hold of Rin's shoulders.

"No forgiveness necessary Lady Rin. Now lay back and rest."

Rin gave one final effort to sit up, but was immediately pinned again by Koji's superior strength. She gave a small defeated sigh, and smiled warmly as she allowed herself to be attended to.

"_She is so submissive."_ Koji thought, _"What a fine mate she will make." _Hanzu had noticed Koji's 'grip' on Rin, and while he may not have been big enough to challenge the demon befor him, he _would _let him know that 'he'd seen her first!'

Hanzu released Rin's hand and crawled up close enough to her face for her to see him without having to lift her head. Rin placed her arm on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm fine, and you were wonderful!" she said lovingly.

"I'll have more control next time."he whispered before giving a small lick to Rin's nose. Rin couldn't help but giggle as the little kitsune smiled warmly at her.

Hanzu was about to leave but couldn't resist taunting Koji just a little.

As Rin closed her eyes for a moment, Hanzu gave Koji his best 'dirty look' before hopping away quickly. The little kitsune did not miss Koji's eyes momentairily going red as he bare his fangs briefly in turn. Atzuki just barely stifled a chuckle at the sight.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Lord Dotsu knew that if both his wife and daughter were that eager to see their beloved Atzuki, that they would be ready well before the three days he said he'd be ready to go. He had no intentions of making them wait.

If he were to be honest with himself, Dotsu would have to admit that he was happy for the first time in a long time.

Many old wounds stood to be healed before his family headed to whatever challenges that meeting Midori of the west would bring. No matter what the outcome, they would face it as a family.

There was the Orb of Okamoto to consider also. Ever since he'd shown it to his mate, Dotsu began to feel an odd sense of what could only be described as 'calm'.

Somehow, he felt as if Hiroshi's spirit would finally be put to rest and his household could 'move on'. Perhaps this "visit" to Lord Sesshomaru could prove itself the exact thing necessary for Tsune to finally make some clear decisions about herself, her life, and her future on the throne.

If Sesshomaru was her future, then so be it. But, if not, Tsune's soul would finally be free for her to make her decisions about her life unfettered by the past.

They would leave for Atzuki's home tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **While I really wanted to get to the more "exciting" parts to this story, I still need all of my characters in play! Things get very interesting from now on I assure you! LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.5

**A/N: **I give this chapter the numbering of 8.5, because a much _tamer _moment of intimacy was written for another site. I am still not happy with the over all scene because to me... Female/female intimacy really is rather reepititious. I may be HORRIBLY wrong, but I do not see it having the same degree of "variety". My knowledge on the subject is quite limited. The scene is pretty much my own recollection of MY first and only encounter. Please forgive me should it come up short.

Here comes the crash, There Goes The Boom!

Hanzu quickly jumped to the safety of his mother's side leaving Koji to smolder momentarily. Even though his 'challenge' was highly mismatched, his mother decided that a quick exit would be the better part of valor.

Teelah smiled awkwardly as she scooped up her son and excused herself to prepare lunch. It was immediately apparent, that either she or her mate would have to sit little Hanzu down, and explain the proper demonic version of " the birds and the bees" to the lad.

Koji was most likely being kind to Hanzu for his mother's sake. But there would be no guarantee that such kindness would be extended should her son dare to try and challenge an elder demon for the attentions of a female again. Especially if he himself were nowhere even near the age of mating.

Once Teelah and Hanzu had left the room, Atzuki could no longer hold back her laughter. She snorted and guffawed openly. Koji chuckled as Rin gave an amused sigh.

Rin could not quite explain it, but for some reason, she was oddly comfortable with the attentions of the demon whose lap her head now rested upon. To her, Koji exuded a certain 'calm' that she had never felt before around Lord Sesshomaru or any other demon for that matter.

But, pleasantries not withstanding, Rin still wanted to be respectful and show her proper gratitude. Slowly, she slid herself free from Koji's protective grasp to a sitting position.

Koji, who was still laughing with his mother, did not take notice to her movements until she was well out of his reach. It was the slight scent of Rin's nervousness that finally brought the attentions of both demons back to her.

"Please forgive me Lady." Rin began, "I did not mean to bring such upset to your home. But, I felt that I had to help little Hanzu somehow. He was in need of some sort of encouragement. It was never my intention to be the cause of so much unnecessary turmoil." Rin bowed in apology.

Atzuki sat back and could not help but smile.

"You brought no upset to this house at all. In fact, I am rather impressed! Who would have thought a human could be so in tune to the youkai of another demon! You are simply a wonder Rin!" Rin blushed and bowed again. "Thank you Lady."

Rin's gaze slowly turned in inquiry to the second demon before her. Koji cleared his throat slightly and glanced at his mother. Atzuki could not hide the pleased twinkle in her eye.

" This is my son Koji. It was he who carried you in."

Rin blushed yet again, but smiled none the less.

"I thank you for your kindness lord. I will do my best not to trouble you like that again." Koji returned Rin's smile.

"It was no problem at all Lady. I will gladly be there to catch you should you ever fall." Koji recognized his accidental declaration too late.

"_By the gods did she notice my what I said?" _Rin blushed especially brightly. "I thank you Lord." she said softly.

"_Oh gods! She noticed!" _

Koji just barely kept himself together as he continued.

"I am also not a lord, just a humble soldier in my uncle's army. So if you please, just call me Koji. It is a pleasure to meet you Rin" Koji smiled warmly.

"Well then Koji, I believe that your uncle is most fortunate to have you with him - as am I." Rin momentarily blanched at _her_ accidental declaration, and tried to hide her now crimson face from the demon in another bow.

"_By the gods! Did he notice what I said?"_ Rin secretly peeked up from her bow to a practically beaming Koji.

"_Oh gods! He noticed!". _

There was a notable silence, as Rin and Koji seemed to become lost in each other's gaze. Atzuki chuckled and merrily clapped her hands bringing the couple's attentions back to the moment.

"Alright then! Introductions have been given! Now Rin, how about getting back to the garden and finish whatever it was that you were doing." Rin's gaze snapped back to Atzuki.

"Yes, lady. I was merely trying to familiarize myself with your herbs. I know most, but not all. I will continue my inventory, so that you can judge what I know and instruct me accordingly." Atzuki gave an approving nod. As Rin rose to leave, Koji stood as well.

"I'm not half bad at recognizing herbs myself." He said trying not to appear over eager. "I can help you. That is.. If you'd like."

Rin smiled warmly. "I would be honored."

With that, Koji smiled as he stepped to the entrance of Rin's bedroom. He slid the door open, and offered his arm. Rin smiled as she took hold. Both made their way outside, back to the herbs in question.

Atzuki gave a satisfied 'huff' to herself as the pair exited the room oblivious to her presence altogether at this point.

While it _had _been years since she'd seen her son, it didn't take a magician to see that Koji and Rin seemed to immediately "hit it off" . Atzuki ghosted silently to the front door of the house to look at the pair as they now made themselves comfortable among the flora.

Having sent Hanzu on an errand, Teelah now took a moment to join her mistress as she watched the couple before her. As the pair looked on, the fox demoness fidgeted nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble my son has caused you this morning my lady. My mate and I will have a talk with him, and I can assure you that similar disturbances will not happen again."

Atzuki smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll do no such thing! Your son was a great help to me today." Teelah stared back inquisitively as Atzuki gave a contented chuckle.

"He may not have intended it, but Hanzu single handedly showed me that Rin has an innate ability to focus youkai.

I have rarely seen such a thing before, and even rarer still in a human. Make no mistake, Rin is by no means magical, but I see that she can _move_ magic. Or perhaps, it is possible that magic can move _through _her somehow. I cannot tell which at this moment."

Atzuki smiled with satisfaction.

"That makes her more than worthy of my son!"

Teelah's eyes went wide. "Worthy .. of… your son?"

Atzuki beamed.

"Look at them Teelah. They have barely been introduced, and they behave like mates already!"

Sure enough, both Rin and Koji seemed almost 'familiar' with each other as they reached around looking at, and showing off the various plants. To the untrained eye, it would almost appear as if they'd known each other for years.

Atzuki's eyes began to tear.

"Koji is so much like his father." She commented softly.

"Tovu was Lord Dotsu's fiercest warrior. Yet, for all of his ferocity in battle, Tovu was a gentle natured demon. If given the choice between war or home life, my mate would choose to spend his day with me and our son every time." Atzuki's thoughts were disturbed by a bout of laughter over some amusement that had been shared by the couple.

The demoness now openly wept.

"Tovu had always told me 'soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes'. He'd often said that he had taken only one look at me and knew that I was to be his."

Atzuki sniffled a bit, then wiped at her eyes.

"I _know _I saw their souls touch! I could almost feel it! Rin may very well turn out to be my redemption for the wrong I had committed so long ago. It's almost as if Hiroshi has intervened on my behalf from the grave"

She whispered almost to herself. "I could not beg the Kami for so fitting a daughter in law! Thank you Hiroshi, I will protect your gift with my life."

Teelah's expression openly turned to worry.

"And what of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Atzuki gave a short sigh accompanied by a low growl.

"You do not profess to love someone, and then abandon them. There is no excuse for that! While I amgrateful for all that he has given us, his actions still were done to pacify _his _mind.

Rin's heart never once truly entered the equation.

If he is fool enough to leave such a treasure in my keeping, then I will see that his treasure _remains _in my keeping."

Atzuki's eyes narrowed.

"I could do nothing to protect Tovu. But I will fight to the death for my son's happiness. And I see, Rin will make him very happy. We will _all_ be happy.

Teelah sighed softly, and nodded. "So be it then my lady."

~~~ &&& ~~~

Sesshomaru's temperament seemed to become increasingly foul with each passing moment. It had barely been two days since he'd left Rin, and he was missing her terribly already. He decided that he wished to be alone with his thoughts for his own sanity (and everyone else's safety).

With no explanation of where he'd be, Sesshomaru left for the one place on the palace grounds where he could be left alone with his thoughts of Rin.

~~~~&&&~~~~

After her earlier "run in" with her son, even Midori had decided to leave well enough alone - but she could only allow Sesshomaru this melancholy of his for a shortwhile. The present lady of the west had just received a new message. The lord of the south and his family would be there in a few short days.

As much as she held no joy in it, she was going to have to have another "talk" with her son. Hopefully this time, he'd calmed down and would listen to reason. After a great deal of searching, she finally found him in one of the gardens far from the palace. (a garden that his "pet" favored if she remembered correctly).

Sesshomaru sat motionless beside a beautiful cherry blossom tree. He did not bother to acknowledge his mother's presence, but she knew he'd heard her in spite of her silent approach.

Midori knew that she had to at least _try _to be delicate. It would not do for the new demoness to arrive only to find out that she truly was notwanted by her intended.

While it was true that most inuyoukai marriages were arranged, the two parties were at least _willing _to meet. With Sesshomaru, this was most definitely not the case. Midori needed to "smooth things over" if she were to be able to make any headway. She was about to speak when a clawed index finger went up to silence her.

"You have nothing to say to me that I wish to listen to."

Midori sighed softly. "Would that I could grant you the simple pleasure of silence Sesshomaru, but I am unable to comply. I just received word that Lady Tsune will be here in a matter of days. I only ask that you meet her."

Sesshomaru turned a cold eye to his mother.

"So, now you now finally _ask _something of me?"

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the field of flowers that sat before hum.

"You have done nothing so far but torment me with all of the obligations I have to everyone. This house, the court, my people… you. And not even once, have you ever considered _my _feelings about this house, the court, the people.. or you."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat.

"Would you like to know… _my _truth?"

Midori was not sure where this conversation was headed. She tried to search Sesshomaru's face to feel his mood, but centuries of practiced neutrality were working their magic. She saw nothing.

"What truth is that?"

Sesshomaru gave a brief smile.

"I don't give a damn." He responded calmly.

"I don't give damn about this house, I don't give a damn about the court, these people… or you."

Midori tried to speak. "Sesshomaru .. I…."

A deep growl silenced her sentence.

"The honor of this house dictates that I must meet this demoness. The supposed survival of our clan dictates that I must mate her to bear a new heir."

Sesshomaru slowly turned and began to walk to the field of flowers before him. "For the honor of this house, I will do as you ask."

Midori sighed visibly relieved.

"However.. As for the future of this house, that remains to be seen." Sesshomaru gave a side glance to his mother.

"You see mother, I have no further desire to live, nor do I possess the strength necessary to find that desire."

Midori's eyes suddenly went wide.

"You have silently controlled me all of my life, and I am done with it and you. Under the guise of honor, You have forced me to be rid of my life's one true joy. I will neither forgive nor forget that.

Do what you will. You always have."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and allowed his youkai to flair causing a wind to suddenly stir and slowly pick up velocity.

"Know now, that I hate you. With every fiber of my being, I hate you. It is only my pride, and what little remains of my father's good name, that stands between your next breath, and me leaving your head on the highest pole at the front gates."

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the field in front of him, and slowly began to walk toward it. All the while, the winds picked up their speed, slowly lifting him off of the ground.

"Even if it should kill me, you shall have what you want.

I only ask of you one thing."

"And what is that .. My son?" Midori asked, her voice just barely shaking.

"Leave me alone.

The sight of you sickens me, and I wish to be numb when this demoness arrives. I wish to feel… nothing"

Sesshomaru then transformed himself into a ball of light, and was gone on the wind in a flash.

For the first time in many centuries, Midori felt… regret.

~~~~&&&~~~~

Koji and Rin had barely been in each others company but a few hours before it became evident to the both of them, that they were incredibly at ease with one another. Not once did Rin think of Kagome, or Inuyasha, or even of Lord Sesshomaru. Koji held her total attention. And Koji treated her as if she were his whole universe.

Koji was very knowledgeable of the herbs and their uses. He was patient, understanding, and talkative. He was unlike any demon that Rin had met before. (and for a human, she had met many). The remainder of the morning was spent laughing and learning. About plants… and each other.

It was not until late afternoon that either had noticed that they had missed lunch entirely. It took the grumbling of Rin's stomach, to herald the conclusion of the activities of the day.

Both blushed apologetically. They had spent the entire afternoon crouched or crawling around in the garden, totally oblivious to the time. Koji finally stood.

"Forgive my thoughtlessness Rin. Before you, I had never known anyone with such a hunger for learning. Especially in the area of medicine."

Rin smiled as she rose to her feet.

"I thank you Koji. I enjoyed my day as well. But my education started long before I came here. And it is I who am honored that your mother would take me in as a student and instruct me further."

Koji once again offered his arm as they both leisurely headed to the house.

"Please tell me of yourself and how it is that you are here with my mother. I wish to know all about you." he said smiling.

Rin stopped walking and suddenly became very withdrawn.

Koji stood silent. He was not sure if he had breeched some unspoken boundary, and wanted to make a quick amends for any transgression. "If you are not allowed to say, or do not wish to discuss it, I will understand." he said softly

Rin offered a weak smile, but the sadness on her face was still painfully evident as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry Koji, but to know how I got here, you would have to know about me. And my story is very simple. I am a nothing human who has been blessed by the Kami."

Koji stopped short and placed one of his hands gently her shoulder. His other hand, cupped her face and brought her gaze to his.

"Never refer to yourself as 'nothing' in my presence, or anywhere else again." he said with a warning growl.

Now, Rin was near tears. "But that is what I am." she said softly. Koji inwardly wondered what hardship could the beautiful creature in front of him have endured to speak so poorly of herself.

"Then please tell me your story, and allow me to judge if you speak the truth about yourself or not." Rin sighed softly, and nodded as the pair headed for the flower garden.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Tsune had kept Aoi running at a frantic pace as she searched for gifts for her beloved aunt. Not since Hiroshi had Aoi seen her mistress so happy. Aoi had literally dragged yet another bolt of fine fabric for Tsune's approval, when the demoness had had enough. Aoi fell unceremoniously to the floor in the middle of Tsune's living area, bolt in hand.

"My lady, a moment to breathe I beg of you!" she whimpered from underneath her load.

Tsune had been packing what had to be the tenth trunk for that day. She merrily spun to take in the sight of her faithful maidservant unceremoniously slumped on the floor before her. Tsune could not help but laugh. "Very well dear one, you may have a short rest."

Aoi huffed in gratitude before slowly rising from her burden.

"I am pleased to see you so happy my lady. But somehow, I do not believe that this newfound joy has anything to do with meeting Lord Sesshomaru."

Tsune laughed heartily. "You would be correct. I look forward to seeing my aunt. Meeting Sesshomaru is just an unpleasant detail that will be dealt with later."

Tsune's smile faded as she remembered the true reason for this trip. She stopped packing and sighed.

"Now see what you have done? You have ruined my good humor with your nonsense." Tsune now closed the trunk she had been packing, and flopped herself down upon it, dejected.

Aoi gave a sly smile as she nudged Tsune over in order to sit with her. "You know, while I have no real knowledge as to the reasons for your aunt's exile, meeting her may turn out to be a good thing." Tsune folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Think about it. Your aunt may have insight that can help you with your situation." Tsune's countenance immediately brightened. "Do you really think so?" Aoi pulled Tsune into her embrace. "It could not hurt to ask." she said softly.

"I hope you are right Aoi. I do not wish to leave my home. Aoi sighed softly as she pulled Tsune closer. "_And I do not wish to see you leave beloved." _

~~~ && ~~~

Koji guided Rin to sit with him on the bench that sat by the small pond that was nestled among the trees in the garden. Rin's mood had not changed much. In fact, she seemed to become even more withdrawn than before. Even though he barely knew her, it broke his heart to see her so defeated.

"Please Rin. If you can, start from the beginning. I would be honored to know all that there is to know about you. If you will allow me that knowledge."

Rin sighed as she tried to avert her eyes from the demon before her, but Koji was not going to allow her to look away from him.

A gentle clawed hand stroked at her cheek until she finally relented and looked into his stumblingly beautiful green eyes. "Very well Koji, I will try." Koji smiled, but did not release his hold.

Rin offered another weak smile, as she began her story.

"The first seven years of my life were quite typical by human standards. I was the youngest of three, and the only girl. We were a happy family. Until the night bandits came."

Rin gave a sad sigh. "Night bandits .._human _night bandits, came and killed my entire family. I was spared only because one of my brothers had pushed me out of a back window of our hut and told me to hide in the woods.

The bandits took everything, then burned our hut practically to the ground. None of the villagers were even aware of the robbery until they saw the flames. But by then, it was too late."

Koji sat quietly shocked. He knew that humans could be cruel, but he thought that cruelty was reserved for demon kind alone.

He removed his hand from Rin's face and took her hand in his.

"Please continue."

Silent tears fell as Rin continued.

"For a long time, I would wish that I had been killed as well. Although I was a ward of the village, no one took me in. I was left to survive on my own. I lived on scraps and refuse. No one even bothered to allow me into their hut at night, so I lived in the charred remains of what was once my home. While I was grateful for each new day that the Kami would grant me, I was just as sad, because I was alone."

One morning, shortly after my eighth year, I had chanced upon Lord Sesshomaru in the forest. He was badly wounded, and seemed far worse off than I was. I felt that I had to try and help him."

Koji's brow furrowed with curiosity. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

At the sound of his name, Rin perked up and smiled brightly.

"Yes, the dog demon who would end up showing me more kindness and mercy than any human ever could!"

Koji did not bother to hide his curiosity.

"And where is this Lord now Rin?"

Rin's bright smile faded just as quickly as it came.

"He is a mighty ruler of the west." she said softly.

"He has people to govern, and lands to rule. There is no place for a weak human with him. Although I had always hoped that there might have been." Rin whispered the last sentence almost to herself.

"Rather than leave me to live among humans I did not trust or even care for, he found your mother and told me of her need of an apprentice. I have always felt more comfortable in the company of demons, and if I could not be with him, I could at least take some solace in knowing that I would learn how to be able to help others of his kind."

The pair sat silently for a time. Both Koji and Rin lost in their own thoughts. Koji took in a deep breath before asking the question that seemed to hang between them both.

"Do you love him?"

Rin bowed her head to hide her misery.

"Yes. It was always my hope to be with him." she said in a pitiful whimper. "But I guess that the love of a human was not good enough." Rin released herself from Koji's hold and stood. "Not good enough at all."

Tearfully, Rin turned from Koji, and headed silently to the house. She would go to her room and remain there for the rest of the evening, leaving only the smell of tears to tell anyone that she was home at all.

~~~ && ~~~

Koji would spend the remainder of that afternoon and a good part of the evening riveted to that seat in the garden. He was totally dumbfounded. What demon in his right mind would casually throw away such love and devotion?

Surly this 'Sesshomaru' was simply an idiot! Or worse, a coward!

Koji was about to go to look for his mother, but Atzuki saved him the trouble by coming to the garden herself. With only the scent of Rin's tears to go by, she was very concerned as to what it was that her son may have either done or said to upset the girl so.

"What happened between you two?" she said not bothering to hide her concern. "I have yet to go to Rin's room, but I wish to hear to your story first."

Koji sat silent, but only for a moment.

"Mother? Exactly who is Lord Sesshomaru?"

~~~ &&& ~~~

Sesshomaru took to the skies blindly. He did not care where it was that his youkai took him. He only knew that he needed distance between him and all that was about to happen to him in a matter of days.

Sesshomaru had not taken into consideration exactly how much Rin's not being with him would ultimately affect him. Granted, during those initial years of separation, he secretly longed for her.

But there was always the comfort that came with "peeking in" on her "progress", and the ultimate joy that loomed of her returning to be with him. While still vague as to her place in his court, He had no doubt that Rin _would _have a place with him.

But now that his mother's constant badgering had pushed him to a definitive decision, he was riddled with regret. This regret showed itself immediately after he told her she was to remain in the village.

Sesshomaru gave a pleased smirk.

"By the gods where did she get that backbone from?" he mused. "My idiot brother and those pathetic humans did nothing to damper her spirit! I was upset at the moment, but giving it thought, my Rin carried herself like a true taiyoukai demoness!" Sesshomaru's smirk faded. "But now I have sentenced myself to never see that spirit again."

There was something about the terrain that he was flying over that caught Sesshomaru's attention. In spite of his best efforts not to return, he found himself near Atzuki's woods.

Sesshomaru landed quietly, and cursed himself. His youkai had brought him to Rin. There was no way in hell that he'd be this close to his beloved, and not take the time to see how she was fairing. He _needed_ to see Rin. In truth, he _wanted _to know how she was adjusting to her new home.

While he knew that he could arrive at the house in no time, Sesshomaru chose to walk the remaining distance. Even from where he presently stood, he could catch intermittent "whiffs" of Rin's scent. He would take his time and tease himself with as much of Rin as he could for the moment. If he paced himself properly, he'd arrive at the house by some time tomorrow morning.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Atzuki went to sit by her son. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Sesshomaru is my benefactor." she said softly.

Koji remained silent, but waited for his mother to continue.

"All that you see now, is here because of him. And all was truly done for Rin's comfort. I am not clear what Rin was or is to him, but I know that she holds some sort of value." Atzuki's eyes momentarily darkened as she gave an annoyed growl. "Although how one can profess to 'love' someone, and then abandon them is far beyond my ability to understand."

Koji tapped at his chin thoughtfully.

"But what has this all to do with you?"

"Sesshomaru had unwittingly done me a great kindness. I am quite sure that it was not his intention, but I'll not complain. Taking Rin in as my 'apprentice' to learn the ways of healing, was my payment for that kindness." Atzuki shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'm still not clear why he would leave such a wonderful child with me. As far as I am concerned, he is a fool to let her go to begin with."

Koji then stood. "I would speak to her then."

Atzuki also stood and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"No son, leave her to me for now. Tonight, she will be in need of a woman's comfort." Atzuki turned to leave but stopped suddenly.

"I cannot say that I know Rin well, but I have no doubt that she has suffered and is in a great deal of pain at this moment. She deserves better than she has so far received. If you seek only a moment's amusement with her, I will ask that you leave my home now. However, if your intentions are honorable, you have my blessings." Atzuki then gave a brief smile.

Koji gave a quick nod. His mother knew him better than that. Of course his intentions were honorable. Koji then bowed as Atzuki followed the scent of Rin's tears to the house.

"_Do not worry mother, I will do my very best to help Rin be rid of the memory of this Sesshomaru. And the Kami permitting, she may find reason to love me instead."_

~~~ &&& ~~~

Atzuki gave a gentle knock to Rin's bedroom door before entering with a tray with some food and tea for her. Rin noticed neither the knock nor the demoness until she was practically on top of her.

Rin had been laying on her futon, sniffling and whimpering to herself, unsuccessfully trying to gather her composure. Atzuki knelt quietly beside her.

"Eat something little one." Atzuki said in a motherly voice. Rin quickly wiped her eyes and sat up. "I am sorry Lady, I didn't mean to leave Koji alone.. I didn't mean to…I'm trying to be strong,.. I just can't right now." Rin's voice trailed off into another volley of quiet sobs.

Atzuki set the tray down beside Rin, and gently pulled the girl into her arms. "It's alright Rin. Even demons cry on occasion. You will find that at some point, when the tears stop, the laughter can begin."

Rin was overwhelmed by the kindness of this demoness. She sniffled a bit, then sat up to look into her warm golden eyes.

"I will remember your words Lady, thank you."

Atzuki smiled. "Good. Teelah has made a lovely dinner. Will you eat just a little?" Rin sighed softly. "No lady, if it's all the same to you, I'll just go to bed now." Atzuki smiled. "Fair enough. But at the very least, please drink some tea. It will help you to relax."

Atzuki reached to the tray and poured a cup of the hot liquid. Rin accepted and sipped. "Drink it all now, I'll not see you with an upset stomach come morning light!" Rin couldn't help but laugh as she finished her tea with Atzuki looking on satisfied. "Now prepare for bed. I will see you in the morning." Atzuki then gathered up Rin's dinner tray, and left the room.

Teelah stood outside waiting on her mistress.

"Did she at least eat something lady?"

Atzuki shook her head to the negative.

"I truly didn't expect her to. But she did drink the tea. It's my own special blend. It will help her to relax and fall asleep. Because she is human, it will not take long to take effect."

Teelah took a moment to look in on Rin, and it was just as Atzuki said. The girl had barely gotten into her sleeping yucata, Before she lay down and was sleeping sound. Teelah covered Rin with a blanket, and left the room.

Atzuki passed her friend in the small hall and headed outside.

" I need a bit of air. I will be back shortly." Atzuki gave a half smile. "If my son is half the warrior that his father was, he will be more than capable of keeping Sesshomaru away from Rin should he return. And if he is half the lover his father was, he will surly give Rin plenty of reasons to forget the bastard!" she said with a snarl.

Teelah made no comment.

~~~&&&~~~

Koji tried to stay put, but he had to know that Rin was alright. He quietly made his way into the house and slipped past Teelah to her room.

Koji was silenced by the beauty that lay before him. Even in half light silky raven hair against pale white skin could not help but be noticed. Rin's cheeks and lips also held a natural 'rosy' color. Koji could only kneel close by and watch in awe as Rin breathed. Once he was content with how she was sleeping, he prepared to leave the room.

Rin held such an angelic expression on her face, that Koji could not resist the temptation to steal a kiss from her. Slowly, he bent over and gave a chaste kiss to Rin's lips. Even though Rin was fast asleep, she kissed him back. Her face fell into the most beautiful smile as she gave a soft sigh and mumbled the word "beloved".

Koji went wide eyed with shock. He pulled back in an effort to collect himself. He then licked his lips to taste the slight sweetness of her that was left there, then slowly, rose to leave.

"I swear this to you Rin." he growled softly, "The next time you utter the word beloved, you will be in _my_ arms, looking at _me. _Not dreaming of _him._"

~~~ &&& ~~~

Atzuki did not normally walk through her forest at night, but with Gah now dead, she made an exception. She needed to clear her thoughts. At some point, she knew that Sesshomaru would be by to check up on Rin. Her son being with her, was not part of the original agreement. This could present a problem.

There was also Rin to consider.

Given enough time, there was no doubt in her mind that Rin and Koji would find love with each other. Atzuki hated to admit it, but not since Hirohi and Tsune had she seen the potential for so strong a bond.

While her "human hating" days were long behind her, Atzuki had to acknowledge that Rin showed a certain 'empathy' toward demons. In all likelihood, a small part of the youkai of the demons that she lived around had somehow "bonded" with her making her more than human, and yet less than hanyou. While she may held no powers of her own, Rin was definitely capable of calling upon the powers of _another _demon. In her lifetime Atzuki had only known but a hand full of humans that proved themselves worthy enough to possess even the slightest amounts of youkai. And by far, Rin possessed more than anyone she had ever met.

Inadvertently, Rin had proven herself to be a prize worth fighting for.

"How foolish of you Sesshoamru. You had in your possession the only human that would have been worthy of you, and you threw her away. I have no doubt that my son can keep you from her, but for how long? And more important, how strong does Rin's love for you remain?"

Atzuki decided to stop worrying and just let things happen. If Sesshomaru stayed away long enough, there was nothing to fear. Time and her son's gentle nature would heal any wounds to the spirit that Rin may have.

~~~ && ~~~

Atzuki ghosted through one of the human settlements that were near her home. It calmed her to see the human children as they slept. A small human child had gone into the forest unsupervised to go to the bathroom.

A little boy was not paying attention as he headed back to his hut when he suddenly stumbled upon the 'goddess' of the forest smiling at him. Although he was startled, the child showed no fear. Instead, he blushed as he smiled sleepily and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening goddess!" he said as cheerfully as he was able through sleepy eyes. Atzuki smiled lovingly. "Good evening young master. What brings you into the forest at this hour?"

The boy bowed his head slightly embarrassed.

"I had to go make water."

Atzuki's eyes sparkled as she chuckled softly.

"Which home is yours?"

The child wordlessly pointed.

"Very well then."

Atzuki was never one to 'display' her powers unnecessarily, but this child's smile and politeness deserved a small reward. She called upon her youkai to form a small zephyr beneath the boy. The child was wide eyed, as he was gently lifted up off of the ground.

"The forest is dangerous at night little one. In future, go before you go to bed." The boy chuckled gleefully. "Yes goddess!"

The zephyr then quickly whisked the child to the front of his hut and left him standing at the door. The boy was elated! He turned to offer his thanks, but Atzuki had 'disappeared'.

The demoness chuckled to herself as she listened to the boy excitedly relay his encounter to his sleepy siblings. She had given the boy a story he would elaborate on for many years!

The little human had lifted Atzuki's spirits.

Yes, things will be alright if Sesshomaru would just stay away long enough. Atzuki decided to head home. She had gotten herself half way there, when a steady wind had stirred. she stopped suddenly and growled in disgust. Sesshomaru was coming.

But worse than that, he'd be at the house by morning.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Night had finally fallen on the palace of the south. And Tsune had finally decided to bring only two chests of gifts for her aunt (much to Aoi's great relief!). Only one trunk had been packed for her trip to the palace of the west.

As far as she was concerned, she was taking this trip as an act of duty to her parents. Tsune knew full well that if she wanted nothing to do with this demon, they all would simply return home and no doubt laugh heartily at the expense of Lady Midori for having wasted their time to begin with!

Lord Sesshomaru was not worthy of her best efforts.

Tsune now stood on the balcony that lead off from her bedroom, taking in the scents of evening. The moon was barely a slit in the sky, but it still glowed radiantly upon the surrounding area. All in all, it was a beautiful sight.

Aoi had gone to the kitchens to bring her lady a snack. She returned bringing a small tray with the evening's repast, and set that tray on a small table that stood on the balcony.

Tsune did not acknowledge her servant. Instead, she sighed heavily and hung her head.

"I'm not sure how much of this I can take Aoi." she began softly. "I will be at the end of two extremes come the day after tomorrow."

Aoi smiled and shook her head.

"It is only as difficult as you make it my lady. I still believe that your aunt holds the key to resolving your present dilemma. Do not dwell upon that which has yet to occur."

Tsune now turned a tear-filled glance to her maidservant friend.

" I know. But between my nervousness for meeting her and my desire to have nothing to do with Sesshomaru, I just don't know how much longer I can remain rational."

Aoi stepped closer to her mistress and took her in her arms.

"Then don't be."

Tsune allowed herself to relax into the embrace.

"You make things so simple Aoi. Perhaps it is you who should take the throne."

Tsune rested her head on Aoi's shoulder. Aoi just chuckled. "I would gladly take that throne if I could have you by my side." she whispered."

Aoi pulled Tsune closer.

Tsune laughed good naturedly as she wiped away her tears.

"But it takes a male to produce an heir."

Aoi chuckled in turn before placing a kiss on Tsune's brow.

"So I've been told."

Tsune looked up to give a sarcastic stare to her maid. For the first time that she could remember, she truly looked into her eyes. It was evident that this demoness cared for her deeply.

"Never leave me Aoi." She whispered.

"I would die first." Aoi said smiling.

Before Tsune could offer any argument, Aoi gave her a gentle kiss.

Aoi's boldness was rewarded with the subtle scent of Tsune's arousal. Aoi smiled broadly before giving a slightly deeper kiss. Tsune sighed into Aoi's neck.

"I have always known of your desire for me Aoi." Tsune purred. "And while my desire for a male still rules me, I must admit to a certain… curiosity of being with a female. You have served me all of your life, and not once were you ever deterred by my status. In an odd way, you kept me grounded, even through my most difficult times."

Tsune turned herself to face Aoi directly.

"Take me Aoi, take me now. For tonight, I simply wish to be loved. I need to be close to someone and have neither fear nor concern about what is 'proper' or 'right'. Aoi, I do not know what tomorrow holds, but can you do this for me?"

Aoi growled softly before truly kissing Tsune deeply, then she scooped her up into her arms.

"I have always wanted to be with you. And if I am to be granted only this one night in your arms, then I will be grateful for it. This is more than I ever hoped for and more than I could ever ask of you. I promise to leave your femininity in tact so that no male will ever know that the first true touch your body ever received, came from a female."

Aoi then gave a toothy half smile. "But I also promise, that I will do everything in my power to see that you will enjoy."

Tsune offered a tearful smile. "Thank you Aoi."

Gentle strong arms then lifted and carried Tsune to her bedchamber.

Tsune giggled as she was lifted almost effortlessly off of her feet. " I did not know that you possessed such strength Aoi!"

Aoi just smiled. " I carry precious cargo my lady."

Aoi lay Tsune down gently upon her futon as nimble claws effortlessly sliced through her garments. All the while, Aoi kissed and fondled and tugged at neck, breast and belly. Tsune's breath began to hitch.

"Your scent is heavenly." Aoi purred as she finally sliced past the last layer of fabric to find soft pale flesh. Tsune trembled as Aoi's mouth found it's way to one of her breasts. She could barely inhale as Aoi's mouth claimed her globe. Tsune's back arched as she drew in a sharp breath from the contact.

Aoi did not release her hold, but chuckled softly. This would be Tsune's first and _only _time with another woman. She would take her time and hopefully leave her mistress with a pleasant memory of her.

A needy whine escaped Tsune's lips as Aoi's hand slowly made its' way to her core. Aoi then released her hold of Tsune's breast.

"There is so much I'd love to do to you, but you seem so eager for me that I will not make you wait." Tsune could only whimper further as Aoi slowly traveled down her legs to rest her face at the hairy mound at their apex.

Aoi rubbed her face against Tsune's sex as she further took her scent in. Tsune was practically trembling in anticipation. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she began clenching and re-clenching her fists in open air.

"Relax Beloved. I have waited a long time for this."

Aoi then hoisted Tsunes legs so that they were resting on her shoulders, bent at the knee. With great care, Aoi fondled at Tsune's outer folds as she slowly opened her up for her viewing pleasure. Tsune was practically convulsing with nervous anticipation.

Aoi simply smiled before she dipped her head to feast. Tsune tasted like candy.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru tried his best to find even the smallest patch of flowers to stay the night in, but he was unsuccessful. All blooms that held any substantial fragrance, would be found nearer to Atzuki's home. Instead, he sequestered himself by one of the many large trees that were near Atzuki's woods. He would allow his imagination to let him "see" a roaring fire along with Jaken snoring nearby.

He would allow his memory to place Rin singing by that fire as she wove daisy chains and floral crowns for her beloved lord.

Sesshomaru slept. Sesshomaru _dreamed……_

He could smell her sadness, feel both her hope and her despair with her ever changing heartbeat. Gods she was so beautiful!

Rin did not feel his shiver when she exposed her throat to him. She could not hear his low growl as he fought with his youkai not to mark her as Ah-Un flew. He was able to maintain his calm - just barely.

But it was when Rin submitted herself to him, in the proper _inu youkai _fashion, when she pledged to be his forever, _then_.. he was totally undone.

_This time, _he spoke his heart.

"Mine." He growled possessively.

"Mine forever. Damn the courts! Damn the demoness my mother has set for me to marry and let my mother be damned as well!"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms.

"Rin, can you find it within you to forgive the pride of this Sesshomaru for even considering living a day without you? Will you be my mate? My lady wife? The mother of my pups?"

Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked tearfully into his golden ones as a radiant smile graced Rin's face. Rin lifted her voice to speak…

….._ Just as the morning sun broke over the horizon._

Sesshomaru could not help but growl in sarcastic annoyance.

"On any other morning, I would have been greeted with fog!" Sesshomaru's momentary irritation was halted immediately when he took in a deep breath. His eyes widened slightly as a ghost of a smile snaked across his lips.

"Rin! She's not far away at all!" The great taiyoukai rose and dusted himself off. "I will not have to imagine your smile beloved, I will see it soon enough." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He had barely taken ten paces before _another _scent had met his nose. A distinctly _male _scent. Sesshomaru's eyes went red, his hands glowed green, and a deadly growl escaping his lips.

"I have barely been gone three days and that fool Atzuki has left Rin alone?" Sesshomaru sniffed the air in earnest. "This male is a demon! By the gods, if he has touched so much as a hair on her head, there will not be enough of him left to feed the creatures of the forest when I am done!"

With his poisons at the ready, Sesshomaru took off.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Rin rose early the next morning. She was amazed by exactly how refreshed she felt. There was no lingering stiffness to her limbs and her eyes did not bother her in the least.

In the past few weeks, she'd had plenty of experience with the 'aftermath' of a night of tears. There were red eyes and aching body parts accompanied with an overall feeling of what could best be described as 'bleh'. This morning however, she felt vibrant and ready for anything!

Rin giggled to herself.

" I do believe that the first thing to do right now, is to bathe and dress for the day ahead." Rin folded her futon and gathered her toiletries for her bath. "Surly this morning, I'm up before Lady Atzuki!" she mused.

Because the morning seemed a bit brighter to her, Rin's humor had lightened as well. For today, she had chosen to wear the outfit that Sesshomaru had left for her. The one that almost mirrored his own.

After having gathered all that was necessary, Rin headed to the bathing area fully intending to prepare her own bath. And, once again, Teelah had beaten her to it.

"By the gods, am I to always be the last one out of bed?" she inquired slightly exasperated. Teelah laughed heartily.

"You may be the last one out of bed this morning lady, but not by a great deal of time. Atzuki had some matters to attend to. You missed her leaving by only a few minutes."

Rin smiled weakly. "I don't feel so bad then."

"Take your bath lady. Your breakfast will be here when you have finished." Rin smiled before bowing to leave. She took two steps before stopping suddenly. "Teelah, have you seen Koji yet this morning?" she asked trying not to blush.

Teelah smiled warmly.

"Why, he waits for you lady. Lady Atzuki has left a task for you both to accomplish this morning. I'm not at all sure what you must do, I only know that you all should be finished in time for lunch."

Rin gasped excitedly. "I must hurry then! How long has he been waiting?"

"Not very long." responded a pleasant tenor voice making it's way up a hallway. Koji leisurely strolled into the dining area from the front yard. "Take all the time you need lady. I promise I will not leave without you."

Rin's face now flushed in surprise. She began to stumble clumsily as she made her way to the bathing area

"I'm sorry lord!.. I will hurry!" Both Teelah and Koji could not help but laugh as poor Rin scurried off to bathe.

Teelah quirked an eye at the satisfied look that Koji's now wore.

"And what is it that you find so amusing young lord?"

Koji grinned showing his fangs. "I'm pleased lady. She was looking for me!"

Koji then gave a contented huff as he turned to head back to the front yard. "Please assure her that she need not hurry. I will gladly wait for her no matter how long she takes."

Teelah could not help but smile as Koji left the room practically skipping. Once again, Koji was guilty of making yet another declaration to Rin. But this time, he meant it.

~~~ &&&& ~~~

Rin returned to the dining table in what seemed like mere minutes. Teelah gave a sarcastic smile as she set breakfast in front of her. "Did any water even touch your body?" Rin blushed and looked away. "Yes, but I don't want to keep Koji waiting." she said softly. Teelah placed a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder. "Somehow, I'll wager that he won't mind."

Rin smiled as she started to wolf down her meal.

"Take it easy child! You will be no good to anyone should you choke to death!" Rin slowed her pace as Teelah cleaned around her. "Eat well. You have a bit of distance to travel and this meal must hold you for a while. You will find Koji waiting for you outside once you are finished." Teelah said smiling

Rin returned her smile as she continued eating her meal. She could not help but hear the genuine concern for her in the voice of this demoness. Teelah may have been Atzuki's 'servant' but Rin felt as if she were slowly becoming _her _friend.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

With breakfast consumed, hands were washed, and last minute adjustments to clothing were made. Rin finally emerged from the confines of the dining area, to make her way to the front yard. She was a bit nervous, but still smiling as she looked around for Koji.

Rin stalked the flowerbeds in front of her. Had she been left behind? Was she that slow? Rin allowed her shoulders to slump. " He said that he would not leave me behind." she mumbled to herself.

A sudden gust of wind passed to her side, and the most handsome demon that Rin had ever seen (next to Lord Sesshomaru), stood before her. Koji was a wondrous sight to behold. He did not stand quite as tall as Sesshomaru, but he was still tall and strikingly handsome.

His face was broad, and yet still held an angular quality to it. Golden hair that fell to his waist swirled gracefully around a clearly sculpted and battle ready physic. Emerald green eyes looked unblinking at Rin.

Koji did not wear any armor this day, rather, he wore a hakama and haori in the colors if his house and clan. A red haori with black embroidery along its collar and cuffs, with a black hakama and gold sash that sat around his waist.

And much like Sesshomaru, Koji also carried two swords. Rin momentarily stood speechless. To cover her apparent awkwardness, she made an effort to bow.

"Oh come now lady!" Koji began playfully, "There is no need for such formalities between us!" Koji then tipped his head in mock concern. "That is, unless you are uncomfortable with me?"

Rin nervously snapped out of her bow. "No no my lord! You… you look wonderful." Rin sighed. Koji could barely contain his smile. Now having been put in a playful mood, Koji decided to tease Rin a bit. "So? Am I now _your _lord?"

Rin's complexion went alabaster. She coughed and sputtered as she fought for words. "No no.. umm that is .. Ummm.." Rin gave a defeated sigh and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry for being so forward. I'll be more careful in future."

Koji cursed himself as he recognized his mistake too late. He quickly placed an arm around Rin's waist and cupped her face with his other hand, so that he could look at her.

" I was not offended. Please don't be upset, I was only trying to be amusing. It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

But Rin _was _ashamed. For the briefest of moments, she had forgotten about Sesshomaru and felt as if she had betrayed him somehow. She did her best to avoid eye contact with Koji, but it was no use. Koji was persistent. His superior strength won in the end, and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Koji had accidentally upset Rin yet again, and held no wish to spend the day with her in her present mood. Especially if he was the cause of that mood. He stopped smiling, and spoke in earnest.

"Rin. I am truly sorry. I promise I'll make no more jokes. I won't speak look, breathe or so much as twitch without your permission! Please Rin." he pleaded softly.

Rin looked up and could not help but grant a small smile.

"It is I who must apologize to you Koji. You looked so handsome standing there that I forgot myself for a moment, I'm sorry for staring." Rin blushed and attempted to return her gaze to the ground. Koji's firm grip on her face, wouldn't let her.

"Apologies all around then." he said good naturedly.

"Now lady, would you allow me to see your wonderful smile once more? I have waited for it since your departure last night."

Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Please?" Koji smiled as he asked a bit more earnest.

Rin pursed her lips a bit.

"Please, please?" I'll beg like a dog if it will make you laugh!"

Rin was weakening as her eyes began to dance and her lips slowly turned upward. Koji suddenly released his hold and begun to pranced around.

"Wait wait! I'll _transform _into my dog form! Then will you smile? Rin was breaking down now as she snickered a bit.

"Dog form it is!" Koji announced.

Rin could feel as Koji summoned his youkai, and in a surprisingly short time, a rather large black dog, about the size of a horse, stood in front of her wagging it's tail and panting excitedly! Knowing that she was in no danger, Rin now began to laugh uproariously!

Koji pranced around her in circles for a bit before lunging at a tree pretending to 'lift his leg'. Now Rin fell to her knees laughing!

"Alright, alright! Stop now before I need to change my clothes! Rin said as she gasped for breath.

Koji barked, then ran up and nuzzled and shamelessly licked at Rin's face. Rin stroked at Koji's head and nuzzled him in return (as any human would when faced with an affectionate dog).

Koji flopped himself in a semicircle around Rin's kneeling form as he rested his head in her lap.

Rin then wrapped her hands around Koji's large neck, laughing even harder as she hugged him as much as she was able.

"Alright you big silly! You've made your point. Now please transform back before your mother becomes cross with the both of us!"

Koji gave a playful 'yip' as he called back his youkai.

In moments, Rin found herself seated on Koji's lap, held from behind in his protective embrace.

Koji held Rin close as he took in her scent. She was heaven on earth! Rin smelled like flowers and the forest. It was a scent he would want on his flesh forever. Koji knew that he would have to release her shortly, but did not intend to move until he was told to. Quietly, he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. Rin instinctively relaxed into Koji's warmth.

"What am I going to do with you Koji?" Rin whispered softly through her laughter.

Koji purred. "If I am fortunate, you will love me."

While Rin did not immediately react to Koji's statement, she did remain quiet and tensed up a bit. Koji sensed her discomfort, as he smiled and relaxed his hold slightly. "I will wait Rin, and I will pray to the Kami. If we are meant to be, it will happen."

Rin gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Koji. I have much to think about right now. So much has happened to me in so many days. I'm really not sure what to think about anything right now." Rin surprised Koji by nuzzling him in turn. "But for this moment, I am content to be in your arms." Koji could only purr contentedly.

"Now then," Rin began with a smile, "Let us concentrate on your mother's errand. I don't wish to look like a lazy woman to her."

Koji snickered. "I truly don't believe that you would know how!" The couple laughed as Koji summoned his youkai enough to lift the pair into a standing position. As he finally released Rin, Koji could not help but notice both her slight scent of arousal and her disappointment at the loss of body contact.

_So she enjoys being held from behind eh? I hope I get to see what else she likes from behind!" _Koji thought as he licked his lips and composed himself quickly.

Koji spun around and produced a basket from what seemed like nowhere. "Mother requires nuts and berries." Rin momentarily contorted her face into an expression of disbelief before composing herself.

"So be it then. Where can these nuts and berries be found?"

Koji sighed.

" I know where they are, but it is a considerable walk."

Rin grunted. "Well, let's get going then."

Koji smiled. "Agreed!" he said cheerfully.

"But I am in no mood for walking."

Rin then folded her arms and gave Koji a sarcastic look.

"What do you suggest we do then … fly?"

Koji gave a toothy grin. "Now that is a splendid Idea!"

Before Rin was able to pass comment, Koji stood beside her once again, and pulled her close. They were airborne in seconds. "Rin was immediately annoyed with herself. "I completely forgot that some demons can fly!" she thought.

"Koji! This is not what I had in mind!" Rin shouted as they whisked off.

"It was _your _idea!" Koji shouted playfully.

Rin gave a momentary annoyed growl, but clung to Koji for all that she was worth. Koji could not help but laugh!

Hidden in a cluster of trees unknown to either Koji or Rin, Atzuki stood smiling as the pair sped off.

"You are your father's son Koji! Let us see Sesshomaru try take Rin from you now!" she said with a satisfied grin.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji and Rin flew for about twenty minutes before landing beside a rather impressive field of wild strawberries. They gently touched down as Rin took in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Oh Koji, this place is beautiful! She gushed.

"And just breathe in that wonderful fragrance!"

Rin released Koji as she took a few steps toward the field before her. She closed her eyes, and simply stood quietly.

Koji could only smile. "I'm glad you approve."

Koji had the basket for the berries attached to his sash. He unfastened it and set it on the ground beside Rin.

"I will leave you here to gather the berries. The nuts mother requires are not far away. Should you need me for anything, you have but to call my name, and I will be here in seconds."

Rin chuckled softly. "So you're leaving me alone now?" she inquired playfully.

Koji suddenly became very serious.

"If you wish for me to stay with you, I will." Rin now turned to face Koji who now appeared to be the physical embodiment of concern. She then came close, and took his hand in hers.

"That was _my_ attempt at humor." she said smiling.

Koji was not amused. Rin squeezed his hand, as she continued smiling. "I have been left alone plenty of times. I will be just fine." she said reassuringly.

Koji's face darkened. "But that was with someone else." he said unable to conceal his growl. "_I _will not leave you if you wish for me to stay."

Rin now pulled Koji's hand to her chest.

"I believe you. I'll be alright, I promise."

Koji's mood brightened, but only slightly.

"Very well, I will leave you then."

Rin smiled and looked deeply into Koji's eyes, but she did not release his hand. "Before you go, may I ask you a question?"

"By all means. I will answer if I am able."

Rin took in a deep breath.

"Last night, as I lay sleeping, did you enter my room?"

Koji's eyes went wide. He immediately looked away as if ashamed.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Rin grinned. "I could smell you." she said softly.

Koji was at a loss for words. He had invaded her private space unannounced and uninvited - and had been caught! He'd assumed that Rin in her humanity, would not have been able to tell if anyone had been in to see her. He was grievously wrong.

Rin was amused by Koji's obvious discomfort. Even she was fascinated that her sense of smell could have been so heightened.

She continued.

"May I ask another question?" Koji shuttered slightly.

"Go ahead." he said just above a whisper.

"Did you also kiss me?"

Now Koji was completely undone. Red faced, he quickly released Rin's hold of his hand. He tried to turn away from her totally as he began to babble nervously.

"And how do you know _that?_" he asked totally exasperated.

Rin came to stand beside him and took his hand once again.

"I could taste you on my lips when I rose this morning."

Koji was embarrassed, but he was a warrior. He would face this shame head on. Slowly he returned his gaze to the human before him.

"Rin, I meant no harm. I just…. You were so sad… I just wanted to.." Koji groaned in defeat, then hung his head in silence.

"You are _not _human!" He whispered almost reverently.

Brown eyes stared into his green ones, as a gentle hand placed against his cheek stopped him from attempting to speak further.

"You are not like any demon that I have ever met before Koji. I feel very comfortable around you."

Before he realized it, Koji found himself cuddling his face into Rin's hand.

"And I with you lady, although I am not exactly sure why."

Rin took her thumb and began to stroke Koji's cheek.

"I am not this forward by nature, but somehow I feel as if I can be with you. I know that I am only human, and perhaps not worthy at all, but if you will allow it, I would like to know you better."

Koji's heart felt as if it would leap from out of his chest.

He was so happy, he was barely able to speak.

" No lady, It is I Who hopes to have the honor of getting to know _you_ better. And make no mistake, if there is anyone who is unworthy, it would be me." he choked out.

Rin gave Koji a beaming smile, as she released his face.

"I will pick berries, and wait for you then."

Rin thought that she may be imagining it, but Koji almost looked as if he were about to come to tears. "By your command my lady."

Rin stepped back to allow Koji to leave. He had gotten only a few feet away, when Rin shocked him one final time.

"Oh Koji?" she called.

Koji turned to face her nervously, not sure of how much more of her he would be able to take.

"May I ask one last favor?"

"Anything Lady."

"Should you ever feel inclined to kiss me again, may I please be fully awake to receive this gift?" Koji could no longer restrain himself. He bounded to Rins side, and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Yes beloved, you most certainly may be awake!" Slowly, he took her face in his hands and inched his face closer to hers. Their lips were just about to touch, when suddenly, the deep snarling growl of a great beast could be heard. Koji instinctively pulled Rin behind him, as he gave a quick scan of their surroundings.

Koji then pulled Rin close to a nearby tree. "Stay low, and wait for me." he whispered. Another even louder growl came from what seemed like everywhere. Rin was afraid, but Koji's strong hand on her shoulder, calmed her. "Have no fear. I have not lived this long to finally find someone like you only to loose you that quickly."

Koji smiled lovingly before he gave a gentle stroke to Rin's cheek. He then quickly disappeared into the foliage.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji knew exactly where to find the source of the beastly growl. He ran directly toward it. To Rin's untrained human ears, all that was heard was a growl. But Koji distinctly heard a warningand_ a challenge. _The demon that _spoke_ was _very _specific.

"_Touch her, and I will kill you! She is mine! Leave now, and live!"_

Those _Inu _words were meant for Koji's ears alone.

No, Koji's 'challenger' was not far.

Koji leapt through the trees as he followed a barely audible continuous growl. He was being _lead _to what would either be a meeting place, or someone's gravesite. He quickly found a small open area not that far away. And standing in the center of this area was one very angry.. Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Paper Tigers

Rin was not in the habit of being 'left behind' when a danger would present itself. But Koji's protective manner put her at ease. Rin really wanted to try and collect the strawberries when Koji left her, but her mind was distracted by other things. Koji was about to kiss her. Would she truly have allowed it? But more important, does she really want what it is that she suspects Koji wishes offer?

Koji _was _a pleasant substitute to her lord. He was kind, gentle, considerate and openly loving. He was strikingly handsome and very protective of her. Koji seemed to be all that Sesshomaru was not, or perhaps could not be. Rin had surprised herself with how quickly she was able to "warm up" to him. But, in spite of all of his wonderful attributes, Koji was still… not Sesshomaru.

Perhaps given time, Rin would eventually accept the fact that Sesshomaru would not (or could not) have her as his mate and she would openly accept the gift that the Kami had blessed her with. She would find it in her to give her heart totally to this demon who seemed so eager to win it. Koji seemed sincere enough, and Rin knew that he truly would love and protect her. Besides, if she were to have a mate, Rin knew that she would not be bothered with a mere _human _male. Humanity held nothing for her.

But, there was also another thing bothering her. Rin noticed something _familiar _about the 'growl' she'd heard. It _almost_ sounded as if it could have been Lord Sesshomaru.

After having had years of being around him in various stages of anger and annoyance, Rin had indeed grown somewhat accustomed to the various noises that Sesshomaru was capable of producing.

In fact, it unnerved many of his court how calm she could remain when it was obvious to all when someone was about to face her lord's wrath.

Unfortunately, as familiar as this growl seemed, it still did not quite sound right. This roar sounded more like it came from an animal in a great deal of _pain._ And, Sesshomaru would _never_ allow anyone to know that he was in pain… would he?

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Old habits die hard. Aoi was the first to awaken. She was her lady's servant first, and her one-time lover second. It was instinctively customary for the servant to awaken before the master. Aoi smiled as she looked down at the sleeping demoness that lay cuddled in her arms. Tsune was sleeping uncharacteristically sound. Aoi guessed that this most likely had to have been the best sleep that she'd had in some time.

"Although I did give her reason to be tired." she mused to herself smiling. They would be leaving today to go to Lady Atzuki's home.

While she could not put a finger on it, Aoi somehow knew that this trip would change a great deal about her mistresses life.

Aoi smiled and gently stroked the side of Tsune's face. "Sleep beloved. If this is your only moment of peace, let it last just a bit longer."

As if on cue, Tsune yawned, and snuggled even deeper into Aoi's embrace. Aoi kissed her brow, and smiled.

~~~~ && ~~~~

Lord Dotsu woke before his lady this morning. They would be leaving later today for Atzuki's home, but he needed time to gather the Orb of Okamoto before he did anything else. While he would never admit it to his mate, the orb now frightened him.

For a long time, he thought very little of the gem. In fact, he considered it a mere "trinket" a minor aspect of the 'spoils' of war.

As with any prize of war, Lord Dotsu always made sure to have the amulet with him at all times. It turned into an interesting 'conversation piece' and was easily worn with his armor.

Dotsu would quickly find out that the stone seemed to have a mind of it's own. It's colors would change in accordance to his mood. Not only did the colors change with the demon's moods, it also would assist him in 'feeling out' the mood of anyone else.

The orb would shine brightly in the company of loved ones and friends, but darken it's colors subtly around those that meant ill will. Centuries of ruling already had made Dotsu an excellent judge of character. However, the confirmation of that judgment that came with the amulet's help was always appreciated. Unfortunately, ever since Hiroshi's death, the stone behaved "differently".

Dotsu remembered the event that brought on these 'changes' clearly.

He was holding his would-be son-in-law close as he was breathing his last. Never before had the demon felt so strongly for another human. He crouched helplessly waiting on the inevitable.

Hiroshi lay in his arms mindlessly repeating the name of his beloved as tears fell from his eyes. With no warning, Hiroshi suddenly sat up. The effort would prove itself to be more than he was capable of. He coughed up blood that splattered what seemed to be everywhere.

Some blood fell on Dotsu's armor … and the orb.

With his last bit of strength, Hiroshi grabbed hold of Dotsu's forearm. "Tell her I love her." Hiroshi offered up one last deep breath, and was gone.

In a totally uncharacteristic display of emotion, lord Dotsu of The South clutched Hiroshi's body close to him and cried bitterly. His tears had also fallen onto the orb along with Hiroshi's blood. When the demon finally composed himself enough to take a moment and look up, he was not at all certain what to think next.

The mixture of blood and tears that fell upon orb caused it to suddenly glow brightly. It appeared as if both he and Hiroshi's body were enveloped in a cloak of light. When Dotsu looked to the other soldiers that had accompanied him, they seemed as if stopped in time. Neither took so much as a breath, nor did they even seem aware of what was going on at the moment.

Suddenly, the battle area seemed to disappear. Dotsu and Hiroshi's body had somehow been 'transported' to what could only be described as the most beautiful field of greenery that the demon had ever seen.

Dotsu suddenly heard steps approaching, which seemed odd considering where he was at the moment. Footfalls should not be so easily discerned when walking on grass. Dotsu lay Hiroshi's body down, and drew his sword.

He would not deny Hiroshi a warrior's funeral and would die fighting to defend his corpse if necessary. He spun in the direction of the footfalls, ready to strike… when he saw….nothing.

Dotsu was only momentarily stunned and was about to turn around once more when a tall almost ghostly figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

Whoever this being was, it seemed to be wrapped in a light that was even brighter than the on that he was enveloped in. Dotsu found himself squinting in an effort to see. This 'figure' then smiled, and casually took hold of the hand that held his sword. Dotsu was paralyzed. He remembered trying to growl threateningly, when the 'being' simply chuckled softly before speaking.

"Dotsu of the South, do not mourn, do not fear and do not worry."

"What do you want of me? If I am to die, I at least deserve to see my killers face!" He growled as threateningly as he was able. Light laughter was the only response to his remark.

"You are unique among your kind. You are noble, fair, honest and loving; a rare combination among demons. I wish to return an act of compassion that you had once shown to someone dear to me." The voice said in a matter-of- fact tone.

" For now, you need only to remember my voice. When your wisdom is truly once again needed, you will see me and know who I am."

For only the briefest of moments, Dotsu had closed his eyes in an effort to clear his vision and gain even the smallest glance at who had addressed him. But, when he opened them again, he found himself once more, clutching a corpse on a secluded battle field on his lands. Dotsu would hide both his shock and nervousness until he was alone in his study with some of his best sake.

What did this being mean? What 'wisdom' could he possibly hold? But even more important, what did this encounter mean to him?

Dotsu now felt that somehow, during this trip. he was about to find out.

~~~&&&~~~

Koji jumped from his perch in a near by tree to stand just a few feet from the great taiyoukai. He approached cautiously, but showed no fear at all.

"I have no quarrel with you demon. Who do you seek to disturb my mate and I?"

Sesshomaru snarled and bared his fangs.

"Rin is not your mate!" he said through clenched teeth.

Koji gave a half smile as he bared his fangs in turn and began to slowly advance on Sesshomaru. "True. But I will be rectifying that mistake in short order. What business is it of yours anyway?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went red. "Rin is mine!" He hissed. "I will not allow you to have her."

Koji suddenly stopped and dropped his guard altogether. He relaxed his stance so much that it actually confused Sesshomaru momentarily. He squinted, then sniffed before smiling a broad and toothy smile.

"Wait a moment. I thought that I recognize your stench! It's all over that garment that my Rin wears today!" Koji placed his hand to his chin in a matter-of-fact manner before glaring. "You must be Sesshomaru!"

While somewhat irritated with the remark, Sesshomaru _almost _gave a smug smile until Koji suddenly drew his swords and took on a defensive stance. "I'll be certain to be rid of that rag immediately! Rin will look much better in the colors of my clan."

Koji's smile was now replaced with a deadly snarl.

"I should gut you where you stand for all of the misery you have put her through!"

Inwardly, Sesshomaru winced. In his melancholy, he had inadvertently forgotten that Rin was suffering as well. He quietly cursed his own thoughtlessness.

Sesshomaru was not known for being the diplomat, but this was Rin that was the topic of conversation. He wanted find out who this demon was before killing him.

"Who are you and what could you possibly know about me and Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired as he barely remained calm.

Koji gave a slight bow but did not drop his stance.

"I am Koji. Son of Tovu and Atzuki, second lieutenant in my lord's elite guard. I only know you by the tears I have witnessed Rin shed for you."

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed once more. Not because of Koji's words, but because he had been the reason for any pain that Rin may still be suffering. With all that he had taken into consideration for Rin's comfort, there was nothing in Atzuki's home that would fill her instinctualneed to simply 'be' with someone. He did not fully take into account her physical or emotional needs

Had he not been so damned selfish from the beginning, He would have simply married her off to one of the many affluent lords who would wish to remain in his good favor.

He would be able to see her on occasion, and any lord that he married her off to would know better than to mistreat her. Unfortunately, the mere _thought _of another male touching what was 'his" made his blood boil.

Now here was this male with no obvious political ties, making advances on his Rin. Sesshomaru needed to speak to Rin and know her heart. If she truly held feelings for this demon, he would find the strength to back away. However, if this was not the case, he would have no issue with killing this upstart. But to speak to her at all, he would need to be done with this battle; if indeed a battle were even necessary.

Sesshomaru decided to change the subject.

"Atzuki did not tell me she had a son." Sesshomaru said evenly.

Koji was no fool. Rather than charge in blindly and risk death, he'd let Sesshomaru 'talk' for a moment.

"My business with my mother is just that lord. Mine. Finding Rin in my mother's care was simply an added bonus to my trip."

Sesshomaru's eyes went into deadly slits. "Then it was not your initial intention to come for Rin?"

Koji 'kehed' and gave a half smile. "No lord, it was not. But make no mistake, I will not be leaving without her."

"Then I must kill you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

No warning was given as Sesshomaru moved so quickly that the human eye would never have even registered movement. He drew his sword and slashed at Koji's midsection. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, Koji was a ninja warrior. And they moved even faster. Sesshomaru found himself slashing at air.

Their battle had begun. Sesshomaru was secretly impressed with Koji's speed. There were but a hand full of demons that possessed the necessary speed to dodge one of his attacks. And even then, they were only able to dodge death…. Once.

While there was no doubt that he could kill him, Sesshomaru could immediately see that he would have to _work_ for that kill. This demon was not fighting for land, or power, or the 'good name' of his household. He was fighting for Rin. He was fighting for _love_

Koji was fighting the fight that should have been _his. _

_HE _should be the one fighting for his beloved! Fighting his mother, the courts, or _any _who would dare to oppose him! And make no mistake, Rin _was_ dearly loved. This demon did not deserve her! He did! Sesshomaru was both shocked and silenced by his own revelation. He _wanted _Rin. Only she was truly worthy of the mantle Lady Of The Western Lands. There was no other way to say it without lying.

He did not want some spoiled princess who did not give a damn beyond what he could do for heror her clan. Some female who would no doubt loathe his touch and only bear his offspring as "payment" for services rendered.

No. He wanted the human. The young beautiful vibrant girl who's smile was true, who's every act and effort was done simply for _his _comfort or pleasure. The girl that smelled of flowers and the forest. The one who yearned for the touch he so foolishly refused to give. Sesshomaru wanted Rin.

But now, he had committed himself. There was nothing could be done to change the situation. Sesshomaru stood his ground, and waited for Koji to continue.

Koji knew that Sesshomaru's powers were superior to his. And to beat him would take everything that he had. But it suddenly occurred to him … Why were they fighting?

Koji spun around, but maintained his defensive position. "If we continue, I have no doubt that one of us will either be seriously injured or killed. So if it may be me who is about to die, please answer one question for me lord."

Sesshomaru had never in his life come upon an opponent that 'talked' so much to him. Most simply were killed.. almost instantly. He relaxed his stance slightly and gave a brief nod in acknowledgement. Koji chose to speak his heart.

"If Rin is yours, why is she not with you? Why do you leave her here in the woods, among trees and lesser demons? But more important, if you have not claimed her, what reason could you possibly have for begrudging my desire for her?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "That is not your concern." he remarked evenly.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong lord. It is my concern because I wish take her and love her. I would cherish her and the pups that she would no doubt bless me with. She would be my whole world."

"_She __**is **__my whole world." _Sesshomaru thought quietly. Sesshomaru started to fidget slightly. He thought he had caught himself, but Koji noticed.

"Do not answer those questions lord. But I will ask one more, then I believe that I will take my leave of you. This battle is unnecessary".

Sesshomaru growled low, but maintained his defensive stance.

"Even now, Rin wears a warped version of what appears to be the colors of your house and clan. Are you ashamed of your love for her? Is she not good enough to stand by your side? I would dare death to try and separate us! I would kill the first one to say the first negative word about her!" Sesshomaru could only stand silent as he waged a private war with himself. _"I __**did**__ take her from death! She is __**more**__ than deserving to stand by my side!_.

Koji continued.

"It is apparent to me that she means enough to you that you do not wish to make her a mere whore or concubine." Koji briefly took a true look at Sesshomaru.

"I see by your robes that you are royalty. Do you not possess the strength necessary to keep her?"

Koji paused a moment for dramatic affect.

" Why then, would you begrudge me if _I _apparently have both the love and _strength _necessaryto claim her as my lady wife? I would not be ashamed of her, or the hanyou we would no doubt produce. I would devote every day of my life to making her happy."

Koji's honesty humbled Sesshomaru and put him to shame. He truthfully had no answers to any of these very valid questions. Koji spoke plain and true. Even Sesshomaru seemed incapable of such blatant honesty.

Suddenly, frustration took hold of became livid. His eyes went red as he partially transformed with a sudden unhindered rage. He would offer no reason or explanation! Rin was _his_! If this was the only truth _he_ could hold on to, then so be it!

"You will not have her!" Sesshomaru roared as he suddenly attacked once more.

This time, Koji only partially dodged the intended death blow. Sesshomaru had succeeded in leaving a good sized cut to the side of one of Koji's pectoral muscles. However, his sword did not reach it's intended mark. Koji's heart was very much still beating

Koji quickly leapt returning to the safety of the trees.

Rin was waiting for him, and this battle was clearly an unnecessary waste of time. Koji was leaving, but not before giving one final taunt. "That remains to be seen lord! But do not worry, I will be sure to keep your words in mind when I claim her!"

And, in true ninja fashion, Koji was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sesshomaru roared in frustration. He knew better than to give chase. To do so would possibly place Rin in the middle of a battle that he would have no real explanation for. Rin would then know that he did not want for her to be where she was and Sesshomaru would still be helpless to do anything different.

Yes, Koji played his strategy well. The great taiyoukai could only hang his head once again, and tremble in sorrow and frustration. Suddenly, an idea came to him. While he was loathe to do it, he would speak to Atzuki.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Koji surprised himself with how quickly he was able to return to the place where he had left Rin waiting. He decided to stop just short of the small clearing to take a moment to watch her. Rin did not pace or fret or even appear to be crying out of concern. No.. she was .. Sniffing at the air?

_As any good Inu mate should. _

Koji was so pleased with what he saw, that he could not contain his laughter as he bound through the bush to approach her. Once Rin had finally spotted him, She dropped her basket and ran to him with open arms. Koji scooped her up and spun her around before pulling her close.

"Did you actually doubt that I would return to you Beloved?"

Rin simply smiled and pulled him close. "Not really," she whispered as she buried her face into his haori. Koji chuckled softly as he smelled her tears. He purred reassuringly and pulled Rin back to stroke the side of her face.

"You are a very poor liar." he said lovingly

Rin slowly turned her tear streaked face up to the demon who held her tightly and sighed a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry Koji. I tried to be strong, but I don't seem have it in me any more I guess."

Koji barked out a laugh.

"Utter nonsense!" He assured, "You are by far the strongest human female that I have ever had the honor of knowing!" Koji then ran a thumb across Rin's cheeks removing the tears that lingered there. "Now then. I believe that we were in the middle of something before this poorly timed interruption?"

Rin smiled a slight half smile before giving a small seductive purr. "Why yes, I do believe that we were!" Once again, Koji bent to give the kiss he'd tried to give earlier. Unfortunately, as Rin shifted for better access, her eyes fell on the wound to his chest.

Rin's eyes went wide as she pulled away far enough to take a good look. "You've been injured!" she said with no small amount of surprise. Koji tried to hide his wound with no success. "I was careless. It is but a scratch." he said as calm as he could given the pending event of the moment.

Rin gave the demon a sarcastic look. "I'll be the judge of that." she said with a noticeable possessiveness that Koji could not help but be proud of.

Without hesitation, Rin gently pulled back on Koji's haori to better see the area in question. Koji had told the truth. While there was a cut, it was long but not deep. Unfortunately, it was bleeding still, albeit just slightly.

"I will not ask how you acquired this wound, but I must clean it." Rin said with finality. Before Koji was able to offer the first word of protest, Rin had placed her mouth upon the wound and began to lap at the blood. Koji stood as if frozen in place. He closed his eyes, and slowly molded into Rin's touch. Rin did not realize it, but she was calling to Koji's inner youkai. And Koji's inner youkai was a mere breath away from answering that call.

Only those who were mated were meant to taste the blood of their partner. It was the highest and closest type of bond. The sharing of 'life fluids' meant permanence in a relationship.

A demon could have many mates, but only _one _would be bound both heart and soul. Only _one _would be _Alpha_. Rin was inadvertently claiming Koji as her alpha male, _and Koji's youkai was ready to accept._

Normally, it is the act of intimacy that seals the bond. When the male sinks his fangs into the neck of the female as they both share their first orgasm. But without the intensity of intimate contact, should any blood flow be exchanged between Koji and Rin right now, it would actually be viewed as an "engagement". It would signify the 'promise' of the eventual joining.

For Koji, this was more than enough to bind her to him. The _only _possible way for Sesshomaru to 'break' the 'engagement' would be for him to claim Rin totally. And Koji held no fear of _that _happening! Koji decided that he would hold still until Rin had finished her 'ministrations'. Then, he would kiss her. While his blood lingered in her mouth, he'd lightly scrape her tongue with his fangs, just enough to draw the smallest amount of blood, then the 'engagement' would be solidified.

Rin had finally finished cleaning the wound to her satisfaction. "I have no dressing for it." she commented softly. Koji took a clawed finger and lifted Rin's face to his. "It will be fine until we return home." Koji commented lovingly. Rin smiled as Koji tried once more to kiss her. Their lips had just barely ghosted together, when shouting could be heard in the distance.

It was Teelah and Hanzu. They were close by and had heard the loud roars and wanted to see if anyone had been hurt. Koji did not bother to hide his growl of frustration. Rin could not help but giggle.

"By the gods!" Koji hissed. "Can no privacy be found in a forest?" Koji then shook his head in disgust. Rin smiled brightly as she suddenly grasped at the lapel of Koji's haori. "Yes, but you must be quick!" Without any warning, Rin pulled Koji's face to hers and kissed him firmly.

Koji's eyes went wide at Rin's aggressive display, but he fell in step quickly pulling Rin close and wrapping his arms around her. They had barely tasted each other when both heard the rustling of leaves in the distance coming closer.

Koji sighed deeply as Rin reluctantly pulled away. There would be no blood exchange now, but the groundwork had been laid down for later. "I see now that I will have to fight for your attentions." he said smiling. Rin gave a small giggle. "Not always." As Rin was about to clear a "respectable" distance between them, Koji suddenly grabbed at her hand.

"We are not done with this." he whispered just as Hanzu burst through the brush.

The little fox leapt strait into Rin's arms. "Rin! We were so worried! Lady Atzuki had said that you would be near us today. When we heard those awful growls, Mama and I went to look for you strait away!"

The little kitsune then snuggled his head into the crook of Rin's neck. "Thank goodness you are alright." Rin chuckled softly, then cleared her throat as she nudged her head in Koji's direction. It was then that Hanzu had finally noticed the demon. He held Rin's neck possessively as he glared at Koji.

"You too Koji." he said begrudgingly before resuming his nuzzling into Rin. Teelah followed shortly after her son. "Are you both alright?" she inquired, not bothering to hide any concern. Rin could only laugh at this point. "We're fine Teelah! Koji dispatched what ever manner of beast or youkai there may have been. And now we are about to complete the task that Lady Atzuki had set for us."

Rin now set a reluctant Hanzu to the ground. "We were sent for berries and nuts. Koji and I will now finish what we started." Rin had barely taken two steps toward Koji when Hanzu grabbed her by her hand. "Do you need any help? Mama says that I am a very good berry picker!"

Before Rin could look up to either Koji or Teelah, Koji had given Teelah a warning glare and a low growl. Koji was not interested in sharing Rin's attentions with anyone else right now. Hanzu's company was not wanted. While Rin did not speak _inu,_ she understood the meaning behind certain growls and purrs. She smiled warmly at the little fox demon, and before Teelah could speak to make an excuse to leave, She handed Hanzu her basket.

"What say we share the task?" she asked brightly. You can collect the berries, while Koji and I go to gather the nuts. We will then meet back at the house." Hanzu huffed a bit. "But I wanted to be with you!" he whined. Rin bent down to be closer to Hanzu's eye level.

"The task was given to Koji and I. Now what would Lady Atzuki think of me if I were to abandon him or set you to do my chore?" Hanzu shuffled his paws in the dirt. "Not so good I guess."

Rin then squeezed Hanzu's hand. "If you will help me this one time, I promise to ask if you and I can go on an adventure by ourselves. Will that be ok?" Hanzu pouted, but looked up through his bangs. "You promise?" Rin smiled lovingly. "On my honor!" Hanzu then smiled brightly.

With a hearty chuckle, he hugged Rin's neck once more, and gave a lick to her nose for good measure. "Alright then!" The little fox then grabbed Rin's basket before bounding back to his now thoroughly embarrassed mother.

"Come Mama! We have berries to gather!" Teelah just shook her head as she allowed her son to drag her back through the foliage. As the pair passed Koji, Hanzu made sure to shoot him a dirty look. Koji responded by baring his fangs which sent the little kitsune stepping double time dragging his mother haphazardly with him.

As the pair disappeared into the greenery, Koji stood still growling softly. Rin quietly came close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist."We have nuts to gather." she said softly. Koji still was lost in his moment of annoyance.

"If that little one is not careful…."

Rin smiled as she gently pulled herself to nuzzle at Koji's neck. "And what will you do when you have pups of your own?"

"_Our _pups will have better manners!" he blurted out. Koji's face lost all color when he had realized his hidden desire that had inadvertently been let out. Rin smiled and pretended to ignore the statement as she quietly went to lick at the part of his jaw that she could reach.

"Come. Let's gather those nuts." she said softly. Koji sighed in defeat. "Very well. But first,.." With no warning at all, Koji took Rin's face into his hands and began to lick at her. After several quick swipes, he huffed with satisfaction.

"There!" he declared. Rin looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Koji then gave a toothy grin, and an explanation. "He licked your nose! I will be polite, but I will not smell his scent even faintly on you!" Rin laughed heartily, then grabbed Koji's hand. "You really are a big silly!"

Koji gave another satisfied 'huff' before leading Rin to the part of the forest where nuts could be found.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Atzuki was enjoying a quiet morning gathering herbs from her garden. A human child in a nearby village had eaten some bad roots and was in need of a stomach remedy. She would prepare and deliver the medicine that afternoon. While she was pleased with the developments between Koji and Rin, it would only be a matter of time before she would have to deal with Sesshomaru.

She didn't have to wait long.

A sudden gust of wind and a low growl announced his arrival. Atzuki looked up from her task and smiled warmly. Sesshomaru was not amused.

"Why did you not tell me that you had a son?" he inquired with a snarl.

Atzuki chuckled. "You did not ask."

"Why is he here?"

Atzuki gave a half smile. "That is none of your concern."

Sesshomaru's eyes went to deadly slits. "If you do not wish to bury him, you will keep him from Rin."

Atzuki now laughed heartily openly showing her fangs. She then took in a deep breath, and sighed slowly. Then, she became very serious. "Need I remind you that it was _you _who left her here in mycare? You mad no mention of protection or defense. You simply dumped the poor child into my lap!" Atzuki slowly advanced on Sesshomaru. Not with the intent to battle, (at least not physically) but to look him directly in the eyes.

Atzuki's eyes narrowed as she continued.

"I saw you both." she commented almost casually. Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled in inquiry.

Adzuki 'huffed'. "It was not my intent to eaves drop on you, but I was there when you dropped the girl off."Atzuki folded her arms and looked at Sesshomaru not bothering to hide her anger.

"Any idiot with eyes could see that she loves you deeply. That same idiot could also see your love for her. So tell me little puppy, Why would you leave your beloved here?"

Sesshomaru growled. "That is not your concern." he responded sharply

"Is it now?" Atzuki responded just as sharply

"The house, the gardens, the pond. All you have done was for her comfort. I was just the happy recipient of the residuals. Make no mistake, I am grateful to you, but I am _not _your servant!" Atzuki uncrossed her arms. She sighed softly, then smiled.

"I believe that I understand what your dilemma may be. Do you remember my telling you that I knew your mother?" Sesshomaru gave a barely noticeable nod. "Midori was always a calculating bitch. That is why she was mated to your father and not me. Midori loves power. And _you _little puppy are the key to her _keeping _that power.

I will wager anything that Rin's humanity is the issue here. Midori worked hard to achieve the precious "purity" of her line. _She _will not tolerate anything or anyone interfering with that. I'll wager anything that you have been badgered into letting her go."

Sesshomau quietly seethed. How could this demoness know his mother _that _well? What else did she know about her? Atzuki rolled her eyes.

"If Rin's bloodline is an issue to you, it clearly is _not _an issue to my son." Atzuki slowly walked to a nearby bench and sat. She took in another quiet breath, and smiled.

"I am an old woman. I have no interest in interfering with the affairs of pups in love. Rin is a treasure that you were fool enough to toss away. Do not blame me should Koji pluck your prize from your hand!"

Sesshomaru snarled. "Then you have signed your son's death warrant."

Atzuki laughed particularly hard at the comment."I seriously doubt that little puppy!"

Sesshomaru could not help but growl in annoyance as he waited on Atzuki to calm down.

"You hear, but you still do not _listen_! Do you not remember me telling you of how your mother and I met your father? Well, later that same evening, the Kami blessed me to meet the one who would claim me as his own.

Granted, Tovu was no lord, but he did have the reputation of being the _deadliest _demon in the land! If a lord had sent Tovu to kill you, you died! Tovu found me at that same party not long after I was rejected by Taisho. He only needed to look at me once for me to know that I would be blessed with the better mate."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru inquired through clenched teeth. Atzuki gave a soft 'keh'. "It's rather simple actually.

My son is slightly older than you. But more important, he has had the wisdom, knowledge and _love _of his sire for far longer than you have had. My son is his father's mirror image in all aspects. Make no mistake. If Koji has chosen Rin, he _will _have her."

"Then he _will _die!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Atzuki sighed a defeated sigh. Sesshomaru still was not listening to what she had to say. "That still remains to be seen." Atzuki rose from her seat, and made to leave.

"Take some advice from this old woman. Your mother is old and will die leaving you a kingdom to rule. Rule it _NOW_ and on _your _terms - not _hers_. Because should you choose otherwise, I can almost guarantee you a life of absolute misery.

While I on the other hand, will have a very rich life with a house filled with hanyou grandchildren and a son and daughter in law that I will be nothing short of proud to claim!" Atzuki turned to go. "Love is a beautiful armor Sesshomaru. And my son is armed to the teeth!"

Atzuki took a step or two to the house before turning a side glance to Sesshomaru. "It took Tovu little over five days after meeting me before I was claimed. 'Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes' he said. He looked at me and _knew _I was to be his.

If my son is anything like his father, your time for any reconciliation with Rin grows short. I have no doubt that on one level or another, the souls of your Rin and my Koji have already met. It is only a matter of time before the bond is solidified.

If I were you, I'd go home and make a decision. And I'd advise you to make that decision quickly… Very quickly." Sesshomaru watched in silence as Atzuki smiled before she turned away to go into her home.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Dotsu's travel entourage was much larger than he wanted it to be. At his general's insistence, There were ten members of his personal guard, ten members of the military, and at least eight workers and attendants. Half of his party would go ahead of him and wait at the 'halfway' point to the palace of the west, while the other half would accompany him to Atzuki's home.

Dotsu could not help but chuckle to himself. "Poor Atzuki. She will no doubt fear the worst should she see the entire party!"

Lady Uri was standing close enough to her mate to notice his laugh. She quirked an eye in inquiry.

"And what do you find so amusing my husband?" Dotsu allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"The fates beloved, the fates."

Tsune and Aoi also gave a slight smirk to their lord's comment.

"Let us hope that the fates are not feeling too mischievous father!" Lord Dotsu smiled and winked at his daughter before giving the command to begin.

They would arrive at Atzukis' residence by morning.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The remainder of the day went without incident. Teelah and Hanzu gathered berries undisturbed, while Rin and Koji gathered nuts. The couple played tag like two pup's among the roots and trees.

Koji would cheat and use his demonic speed to confuse Rin only to be pleasantly surprised as to how quickly she could scent and predict his next move. By late afternoon, they had gathered enough nuts. Both finally headed back to the house, still laughing, still playing.

Dinner turned into a raucous affair as Koji reenacted his 'fight' with a 'bear youkai'. Koji hated lying to Rin about his encounter with Sesshomaru, but they were getting on so well, he would take no chance of ruining his progress with it's mention.

After dinner, and evening farewells to both Teelah and Hanzu (with Hanzu giving Koji a fit with his little "puppy" challenges for Rin's attention), the house was finally quiet.

Koji and his mother seemed to be in need of some privacy, so Rin decided to sit in the garden at the entrance of the house and take in the evening brezes.

Koji and Atzuki quietly made their way to the rear of the house. Time may have passed between them, but Koji could still tell when his mother wished to speak to him. Once they were a safe distance away from human ears, Atzuki began.

"There was no bear, was there my son?" she began evenly.

"No mother. I met your benefactor, Sesshomaru."

Atzuki sighed softly. "What do you intend to do?"

Koji smiled good naturedly.

"As long as he stays away from my intended, he will be fine."

"And if he does not?" Atzuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As a gift to my beloved I will not kill him - I'll just make him wish that I had!" Koji said in a matter-of-fact tone. Atzuki tipped her head in thought.

"And what of Rin?" Koji's brow wrinkled at the question. Atzuki smiled.

"You speak of her with such love and devotion, but I have yet to hear her _reciprocate _even a fraction of that love or devotion.

"She will mother, of that I have no doubt. But I will not rush her. She must decide for herself. To try to pull her to me will surly allow Sesshomaru the chance to regain his hold of her." Koji chuckled softly. "And mother? That hold is _slipping!_

Atzuki was content to see her son's confidence.

"So be it then. I will tell you what I told Sesshomaru. I mean to stay out of this." Atzuki then smiled a beaming smile at her son. "But I have every confidence that you will have your mate."

Koji returned his mother's smile. "Speaking of which, I do believe she is in need of me now." Koji turned to make his way to the gardens. Atzuki could not help but smile

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

When Koji came to the front door, he was awestruck by the sight that greeted him. There was but a half moon in the sky, but Rin's skin still seemed to have an almost ghostly glow to it.

To the untrained eye, she looked exactly like some kind of earth spirit given flesh. She was beyond beautiful. Rin sat with her eyes closed, humming a tune to a song that she would sing during one of Sesshomaru's many long absences. Koji's approach to her was nothing short of reverent.

"May I join you?"

Rin smiled and reached for Koji's hand. "I was hoping that you would." she said softly. Koji took Rins outstretched hand. But instead of sitting with her, he pulled her into his arms and extended his youkai so that they would float to a nearby tree. Slowly, he maneuvered Rin so that her body was facing away from his. He gently set them both down with Rin seated comfortably in his embrace with her back to him. Rin purred contentedly as her body melded into his.

"I remember how you enjoyed my holding you like this." Koji purred into her ear. "Do you still?" Rin sighed contentedly.

"Yes, very much." Rin sighed deeply, then went to sit up. "Perhaps too much." Koji released his grip, but only slightly.

"What is troubling you beloved?"

Rin could only hang her head.

"What troubles me is how good I feel when you call me 'beloved'. What troubles me is how happy you have made me these past few days." Rin's voice began to tremble.

"I'm no supposed to be happy. Or at least I'm not supposed to be happy without Lord Sesshomaru. I have loved him since I was a child. But I feel so damned good around you! I don't know what to think anymore. This is either a wonderful dream, or the cruelest of lies."

Rin began to cry quietly. Koji gently pulled Rin back into his embrace.

"I am sorry to be the cause of so much pain." he said softly. "But this is no dream. I do love you. I do want you as my mate, and I do not give a damn that you are human." Koji nuzzled at Rins neck.

"I understand that I must wait for you to be clear of what you want. And, because I want you totally and without regret, I will wait for you Rin. When you are ready, and when you _**want **_me and are not just 'settling', only then will you make me the happiest of youkai. Only then will I claim you as mine."

Rin smiled as she relaxed once again into Koji's embrace.

"Thank you….. Beloved."

A clawed finger gently turned Rin's face into the direction of a positively beaming Koji. Rin smiled shyly. "I wanted to hear it one time." Koji brought Rin's face to his and gave her a soft kiss.

"I hope you see fit to call me that all the time." he said lovingly. Rin simply sighed and smiled as she rested her head upon Koji's chest. They would remain under that tree until Rin fell into contented slumber in Koji's lap.

"_For the pleasure of resting and waking in your embrace, I will wait forever.. Beloved._ Koji thought to himself. smiling.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru had not left the area after his encounter with Atzuki. Instead, he kept his scent downwind and simply observed. While it could not be denied that Rin was indeed beginning to relax around Koji, Her heart belonged to him still.

But, the question was… For how much longer? Sesshomaru could see, one thing painfully clear. If he did not act quickly, Rin would be lost to him forever. His intended would be at the palace in a matter of days. Certain decisions needed to be made.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Meet and Greet

The following morning, Atzuki rose for her usual morning walk. The sun had barely begun to rise when she'd come across a sight that would warm her to her very soul. There, under a sakura tree, lay Rin and Koji. Apparently they both never made it back to the house last night. Atzuki simply _had _to take a closer look.

Only the _mother _of a ninja warrior could possibly get close enough to one while sleeping and not be noticed. The demoness could not help but smile. Rin lay positively angelic in the protective embrace of her son, as they both snuggled in the crook of the tree. Both slept with smiles on their faces as they held each other close. For Atzuki, the truly odd part was how comfortable the pair appeared. It was as if it seemed natural for them to be together.

Atzuki had to leave quickly. If she were to stay even a moment longer, Koji was sure to smell her tears of joy and awaken thinking the worst. No, she would leave her pups to their rest. Atzuki almost laughed out loud at her own thought. "_My_ pups?"

Atzuki smiled warmly at Rin's sleeping form. "Yes Rin, you _are_ one of my pups, one of my _pack._ My son's intended - and I could not be happier!"

~~~ &&& ~~~

Sesshomaru's foul temper was well known. Few laughed with him, none laughed at him, and all who wished to live long and healthy lives, knew to fear him. _Fear_ was the nonnegotiable element.

Lady Midori used this fear as her chief weapon for many centuries. But today, even _she _wondered exactly how long she would have before she joined the ranks of those who feared for their lives in the service of the dreaded Lord Sesshomaru.

This morning, Sesshomaru left the command not to be disturbed for _any _reason, by _anybody._ Even his own mother was not exempt.

On this one occasion, even the present Lady Of The West thought better than to disturb her son. While it did not happen often, it was not uncommon to hear of matricide among the higher youkai families. She was not about to become another statistic.

Another messenger came to the lady of the west with new news. The lord and lady of the southern lands, and their daughter, would be here tomorrow.

Sesshomaru needed to know this. Midori called for Jaken. Surly He would not harm his very own vassal! Upon being summoned, Jaken came to his sovereign mother quickly. The toad demon came bumbling into the sitting area where Midori was presently enjoying her morning tea.

Jaken entered the area reverently, and bowed low.

"How may I serve you Milady?" Midori merely extended her arm that held the scroll with the message.

"Give this to Sesshomaru." she said coldly.

Jaken's eyes went wide, and he stuttered. But only for a moment.

"My lord has left strict orders not to be disturbed Milady." he said trembling. Midori of the west turned a cold eye to the little kappa.

"I gave you an order!" she hissed.

Jaken rose to stand.

"Yes you did Milady, but I will not obey." he said evenly. Lady Midori became furious. With speed that Jaken did not know that she possessed, she was on top of the little demon and had his throat in her claws.

"I am not in the practice of repeating myself! Now carry out my order!" she said snarling.

Jaken remained uncharacteristically calm.

"And I heard your order Milady. Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru _also_ gave an order not to be disturbed.

If I must die for disobeying an order, I choose to disobey you.

I would die without regret because ultimately, I die in service to my lord." Jaken cleared his throat as he was able, and made to explain.

"To I die by _your _hand, I will die only _once _for my insolence. However, should I choose to disobey my lord, there is no telling how many times I will have to die for the affront. Given the choice, yours is the easier death."

Midori growled, but she released her hold.

If Sesshomaru was angry enough to instill this kind of fear in a truly faithful servant, then she would deliver the message herself. She released the little kappa.

"Be gone then." she said quietly. Midori would simply hang the note on the door to his room. Hopefully, he would see it in time.

~~~ &&&& ~~~

Sesshomaru sat in his living area in total darkness. He wanted no reminder of where he was at the moment. He personally brought in the shades that blotted out any hint of the beautiful day the that others in the palace would enjoy. Sesshomaru needed to think.

Atzuki had surprised him by giving some very wise counsel. Rule NOW. The southern lands were strong. He knew that they held off both the north and the east…_twice._ Each singularly, and again, when they had combined their forces. It would not go well to offend them. Perhaps an alliance could still be formed without marriage.

It had been rumored that Lord Dotsu was a very wise demon. It could be that his daughter may possess some of her father's wisdom. Perhaps they both could be made to listen to reason. If all went well, and his mother did not try to interfere, there could at least be some sort of alliance. This whole business could be over and done with in two days at the most. He would then return to Atzuki, and take back what was his. Then, he would do whatever he had to in order to remind Rin how much he truly and whole heartedly loved her.

Because Koji proved himself an honorable demon, Sesshomaru would allow him to live. But if he still chose to fight, it would now be Sesshomaru fighting to keep the love he had almost thrown away. And he would fight for his love tooth and nail!

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Ever since his birth, Hanzu had proven himself to be a lively kitt. He always seemed capable of getting himself into all sorts of mischief. But, in spite of it all, he remained obedient and respectful to both his sire and his mother. That is… until he met Rin.

There was something about Rin that stirred up feelings inside of him. Puppy love? Infatuation? Who could tell. Unfortunately, these 'feelings' were now becoming an irritation - especially to Koji.

At Hanzu's insistence, Teelah brought him along with her to the house that morning. Hanzu wanted Rin to help him once again with his fox magic. He was determined to show her his improvements since that day they were together. As luck would have it, it was Hanzu that first noticed the pair as they slept by the tree.

The little fox bounded out of his mother's reach and whispered. "I think I'll surprise them both!"

Teelah growled a soft warning to her son.

"I do not believe that your 'surprise' will be appreciated son. Come with me to the kitchen, and if need be, we will awaken them later."

Hanzu paid no attention to his mother's warning, but proceeded to 'sneak up' on the sleeping couple. Teelah sighed softly and went into the house. She was fully aware of how irritating her son was becoming, but even with having been given "the talk", the little fox would not acknowledge that he was way out of his league. Teelah knew that Koji would not kill her son, but she also knew that he would do what ever was necessary to set him straight.

Hanzu could barely contain his giggling. His plan was simple. He'd 'accidentally' fall on Koji and feign being in pain as if Koji had hurt him. Rin would wake up, become disgusted with Koji, and then go to attend to Hanzu's 'wounds'. Hanzu would then profess his 'love' for her, and they would live happily ever after…. Or so was the plan.

Hanzu was about to put his 'plan' to the test.

The little fox demon took a deep breath, and leapt high with his claws ready to strike. Unfortunately, Koji was faster…. Much faster.

Koji had heard Teelah and Hanzu as they approached. He'd also heard Teelah's warning. Now with his 'opponent' properly warned, Koji could take liberty in how he would meet punishment to this 'challenge' for Rin's affections.

Koji rolled over slightly, and effortlessly 'snatched' Honzu by the lapel of his haori with one hand. Hanzu was too startled by his speed to either yell or make any effort in his defense. He merely hung limp and trembled as the larger demon slowly turned a red eyed glare at him.

"If you call out, I will hurt you." he said growling low enough for youkai ears to hear but not loud enough to wake Rin.

"You play a dangerous game little one. I have been lenient with you so far for your mother's sake. But now, I will offer you one clear warning with no interruption.

Rin. Is. Mine! She is to be _my _mate. You will always have her as your friend, but _never _anything else. Accept that fact, and we will get on just fine. But should you insist on challenging me, it will end very badly for you."

Koji allowed his youkai to flair slightly as he showed his partially transformed face to the younger demon.

"Do we have an understanding?" Koji inquired with a deadly growl. Poor Hanzu could just barely shake his head to the affirmative.

"Good." Koji responded with a snarl.

With no warning, Koji then effortlessly flung the little kitsune in the direction of the house. He allowed his youkai to guide Hanzu's small body so that it would not come to any serious harm as he fell none too gently by the kitchen entrance.

With the 'thud' of Hanzu's body hitting the dirt, Koji returned his attentions to a now no longer sleeping Rin.

Rin smiled up at Koji as he turned to her and gently began to stroke the side of her face.

"You didn't wake me." she said softly. I could have sworn I'd felt your youkai for a moment. Were it not for that, I may have slept even more."

Koji purred softly as he bent to nuzzle at Rin's nose. He quietly marveled at how well she seemed "in sync" with him. _"I have yet to even mark her and she feels me so well! Indeed the Kami have blessed me! _Rin reached over to rest her hand over Koji's.

"I would not have wanted to burden you with both sleeping outdoors and watching over me last night, But I must admit, it was pleasant."

"You are no burden to me Rin. I've enjoyed both the outdoors and you." Rin sighed as she then cuddled her face into Koji's hand. Rin then quirked her head slightly as if in thought.

"There is only one thing that I do not quite understand. I had no blanket. It was cool."Rin gave a sly smile as she looked up into Koji's eyes. "You are warm Koji, but not _that _warm."

Koji smiled and casually took hold of one of Rin's kimono sleeves. "While I cannot say that I care for the colors, this is youkai fabric you wear. It is designed to keep the wearer comfortable no matter what the weather. No doubt Sesshomaru had it made with you in mind."

Koji cursed his own thoughtlessness as he watched Rin's bright smile fade. How could he have been so thoughtless as to make mention of his rival's name?

Rin sighed softly as she turned her face away."Perhaps." she muttered, almost to herself. Rin took in a deep breath, and sat up. Poor Koji could only whine softly with regret.

"I am grateful for the garment.," she began slowly.

"But these are not even the colors of his house. It only serves to remind me how unworthy I am." Rin hung her head."If I am not worthy of him, what possible worth could you find in me?"

Koji sat up and pulled Rin to his chest.

"I will not make excuses for Sesshomaru. But I will also not sit by and allow you to degrade yourself. When you become my mate, I will be certain to show you what you mean to me every day that the Kami allow me life and breath."

Koji then slowly shifted Rin to face him. "You could not even begin to fathom how happy I feel when I am with you."

Koji's gazed intensely into Rin's eyes.

"Never doubt your worth to me beloved. Never."

Rin looked deep into the emerald green eyes of the demon before her. Slowly, she smiled and lifted her hand to touch his face.

"I believe you Koji." she said quietly. Koji closed the remaining distance between them as he slowly claimed Rin's lips in their first true lover's kiss. It was heaven.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Atzuki had dropped off her medications at the human village and was on her way home when she'd heard something akin to thunder. No, not thunder, but…..horses?

The 'thunder' seemed to quiet down at the edge of her forest. Atzuki decided to investigate. At a small clearing, just before the trees began to cluster closer together, stood the royal family of the south. The people of her homeland. And, seated regally upon a great black horse, was Lord Dotsu himself.

Atzuki could only bow low, and pray that after all this time, she was not to be executed. Wordlessly, Dotsu dismounted and approached his sister-in-law.

Atzuki looked up only slightly to find an outstretched hand in front of her. She dared to look up further to find Dotsu smiling softly at her.

"Rise Lady Atzuki, sister to my mate. Rise and greet your lord."

Atzuki rose only half way before she fell to her knees crying.

"Even if you have come to take my life, I am happy to see you… my lord."

Dotsu knelt down and embraced her.

"Your life was never mine to take. And while I am glad to see you well, there are others who are even happier than I."

Dotsu then lifted Atzuki's face to both wipe her tears, and move to the side. Lady Uri and Lady Tsune both had dismounted, and were coming at her with open women ran falling almost on top of her in a weeping heap as Dotsu looked on. A foot soldier came quietly to Dotsu's side asking for further orders. Dotsu then turned to his party.

"Make yourselves comfortable. We camp here tonight!" Dotsu glanced at the women still clustered before him. He smiled to himself, and walked off to leave them to their privacy.

A quick sniff to the air told him that Atzuki's actual home was not far away. Another sniff, told him that it was not empty. While the women visited, he wished to see how his sister-in-law had been living.

~~~ &&&& ~~~

Dotsu may have been an older demon, but his ninja skills were as sharp as ever. He covered the distance between his entourage and Atzuki's home in minutes.

He stopped just short of the clearing that led into the front yard, and marveled at the house before him.

The structure was nothing short of magnificent. Dotsu had heard that his sister-in-law was doing well, but he did not imagine her doing _this_ well. Clearly, she had formed some sort of alliance with a local lord. He would be sure to ask her later. But for now, he perched himself high in a nearby tree and simply observed.

He'd first seen Hanzu as he played in the front yard. Teelah was still in the kitchen. She had been preparing hot water for Rin's bath. Dotsu could not see Koji so much as he could _smell _him. There was also the scent of one other. Lord Dotsu decided to seek out his nephew first.

A quick dash to where Koji's scent was strongest led the demon to find both Rin and his nephew engaged in a demonic version of tai chi. Each seemed to move in perfect harmony with the other. It was actually somewhat entertaining. He'd never seen a human move with so much grace before.

Dotsu decided that introductions were in order. He was curious to see how the human female would react if she saw another demon. Dotsu gave a low growl meant for Koji's ears alone.

Koji's flinch of recognition was very slight, but Rin still noticed. Something was not right.

If an enemy was approaching, she was determined to show Koji that she was not completely helpless.

When Dotsu leapt from his place in the tree, Rin did not so much as bat an eye. Instead, she took on a defensive pose not once looking at on the other hand, stood at attention and would have bowed had Dotsu not broken into raucous laughter. Rin had not moved. Dotsu smiled a toothy smile as he looked at Koji and motioned his head toward Rin who still stood battle ready.

While only momentarily flustered, Koji could not help but beam with pride. _"She was ready to fight by my side, without thought!". _

Rin noticed Koji's lack of concern with this new demon, she then noticed the similarity of the colors of their demon was part of Koji's clan. Rin relaxed her stance, But only slightly. He could still be an enemy. Koji stood proud beside her.

"There is no need to be concerned about _this _demon beloved." Rin gave a slight glance of concern, before she slowly relaxed her stance.

Koji gave a small smile. "This is my uncle Lord Dotsu." Rin flushed with embarrassment before bowing deeply. "Forgive me lord. I'd assumed you to be an enemy." she said quietly.

Dotsu strode regally toward the pair, smiling broader with each step. "Tell me Koji, who is this little spitfire that you deign to call 'beloved'?" Koji beamed with pride.

"I will not speak for one who was ready to fight by my side, This one can speak for herself." Rin could not help but smile.

"I am Rin, lord." Rin bowed once more for emphasis. "At your service."

Dotsu lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"I had no idea that when I sent you to your mother, you might return home with a mate!" Both human and demon blushed deeply. Dotsu's eyes narrowed slightly, but he still was in good humor. "You both _are _mated, am I correct?"

Koji cleared his throat and was about to explain when Rin took hold of his hand and smiled. "I believe that the best way to put things, would be to say that we are still in 'negotiations'.

Lord Dotsu then really laughed. In fact, he _roared _laughing! "By the gods Koji! History repeats itself! If my memory serves me correctly, your mother tried the same business with your father! "Dotsu then bent into Rin's face.

"And she only lasted three days!"

Dotsu then grabbed Rin into his arms, and hugged her close. "Welcome to the house of the south!" Rin could not help but giggle.

"I haven't said yes yet lord!" she offered in amused protest. Dotsu released his hold. "Ah but you will."

Dotsu then smiled at Koji.

"I approve." Koi was so happy he stepped back and howled with joy.

Rin shook her head, still giggling.

"I haven't said…"

Dotsu simply gave a patronizing pat to Rin's back. Rin sighed in defeat. It was right about now that Hanzu had made his way around the corner of the house looking for Rin. "Rin! Your bath is ready! I thought I heard a noise. Are you alright?" He chirped heartily before noticing that there was yet another demon among them.

This was unexpected. It became apparent to the kit that Rin needed him, because that darned Koji was just standing around doing nothing! Hanzu growled and lunged at Lord Dotsu.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled.

Koji did not have the chance to react before Dotsu reached out casually, and had the little kitsune by his tail! Hanzu was swinging blindly for all that he was worth.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he screamed.

Dotsu held the little fox and turned an inquisitive look to Rin who could only shake her head, and smile.

"Hanzu?" she began softly.

But little Hanzu was "in the zone" he was so lost in his "slicing and gouging" that he missed Rin's voice entirely. There was nothing left but to wait for Hanzu to tire down and eventually stop his flailing. Soon he was just a withered heap barely lifting his paws in any sort of defense.

"Give him to me." Rin said lovingly. Lord Dotsu carefully handed Hanzu off to Rin. The poor little fox was in tears.

"Make them go away Rin!" he pleaded, "Make them all go away!" Hanzu buried his head in the crook of Rin's neck. "I want you for _my _mate! Tell them all to just go!" he wailed. Rin 'shushed' and cooed until Hanzu quieted down.

"Now Hanzu, you know I can't possibly be your mate." She began. Hanzu lifted his head from it's resting place to look up at Rin. "Why not?" He inquired none to quietly. "What can Koji give you that I can't?"

Rin smiled thoughtfully as she stepped closer to Koji. "Well, He will protect me, and provide for me." she began.

"I can do that!" Hanzu said as he folded his arms with a huff.

Rin quirked an eye. "Can you now? Well then my brave guardsmen, can you give me pups?" Hanzu's face then lit up. "Why of course I can! I only need to gather a few from a momma dog once they've been weaned! "Now everyone laughed heartily. Rin supported Hanzu with one arm as she stroked his face softly. "Those are not the 'pups' that I speak of Hanzu. I mean that Koji and I will make pups of our own."

Realization finally dawned across the face of the little kit.

"Oooooh, you mean _those _kinda pups!" he responded softly.

Koji came to stand beside Rin. "Yes Hanzu, _those _kind of pups. And while you may be too young to be mated to Rin, you would be plenty old enough to come by and play with our pups. Who knows? You may even be their teacher!" Koji added with a smile.

Hanzu perked up. "How many pups will you have Rin?" Rin blushed deeply as she smiled while Koji placed his arm around her waist. "That would be up to Koji. But I'd have as many as he wanted!" Rin responded beaming.

"I will love you always Hanzu, but as a friend." Hanzu sniffled a bit, but he seemed happy. "Then I will be your best friend Rin!" He declared. Rin then settled Hanzu to the ground. "So be it then!" She agreed enthusiastically. Before Hanzu could do anything about it, Rin bent down, and licked his nose (a really big deal for one so young!). Hanzu beamed, then bowed before he started off.

"Oh Hanzu?" Rin called, "What did you need?" The little fox almost tripped over his own tail before spinning around to answer. "Oh yes! He said once he faced everyone, "Your bath is ready!"

"Rin then turned to her company and bowed. "If you all will please excuse me, I believe I have a bath to take!"

"Rin?" Koji called, as she was leaving. "Would you please wear the outfit that I met you in? You look so beautiful in it!" Rin giggled a bit. "So be it my lord!" she responded playfully before heading into the house. Rin totally missed both Lord Dotsu's wink at his nephew, and Koji's silent tears of joy. She may not have answered directly, but as far ask Koji was concerned Her answer to his proposal was a resounding and unwavering "Yes".

Once Rin had disappeared into the house, Dotsu quietly slipped next to his nephew. "Koji, while the colors of Rin's kimono were not quite right, I know I've seen them before." Koji became very quiet. "We both have uncle, they are a version of the colors of the western clan. The colors of the old dog general."

Dotsu paused. But Taisho has been dead for some time now. Why should Rin be even wearing anything even slightly resembling the colors of his house?"

Koji hung his head.

"His son Sesshomaru rules now. It is he, or rather his _memory _that I fight to free Rin of. He is my _true_ rival for her affections."

Dotsu was in shock. _This _was unexpected. What was Rin to Sesshomaru and why was she here? Dotsu kept a neutral façade, but he was very concerned. But it was the absent minded glance down at the Orb of Okamoto that he wore that gave him his real reason for worry. The orb was now _glowing. _He angled the orb away from Koji's vision, before looking up thoughtfully

"Koji. Do not worry about Sesshomaru. I cannot say why right now, but do your best to see that Rin does not wear that outfit around your aunt or niece. They will be here shortly." Koji could not hide his confused expression. Dotsu did his best to reassure.

"I have my reasons for this request. Once I have confirmation of my suspicions, you will be first to know."

Koji sighed heavily.

"Uncle? Is Rin to be taken away from me?" he inquired just barely above a whisper. Dotsu smiled and pat at his shoulder reassuringly. He did not answer.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **And here is my "credit where credit is due" blurb. I got the idea of Rin speaking to Koji's "inner demon" from a scene I had read in one of Raven Sky's stories (Bount For Tomorrow I believe) when Sesshomaru tells Rin that his youkai would eventually show itself and ask her to mark it. I've seen the inner demon "speak" to it's humanoid form in a number of stories but I felt that was unfair to that semidiety. On occasion, the inner demon deserved to "come out" for something other than sex! So here's to the Inner Demon! "Breathe Ralphie boy! Breathe!"

Chapter 11

Claws and other Flaws

While the soldiers secured the perimeter, attentive maids brought out a table and chairs for the three demoness before them. The trio was still deep in hugs and happy tears and a refreshment of some sort should be made ready. So, when the three women finally got themselves from off of the ground, they found a small table set with tea and other demonic 'delicacies' set out for their enjoyment.

Lady Uri spoke first.

"You have no idea how long I'd thought you were dead sister."

Atzuki hung her head. "For a long time, I thought I deserved to die." She looked up slightly. "Apparently, the Kami are not done with me quite yet!"

Tsune huffed. "There will be no talk of death at this table!" Tsune's eyes then glazed over with unshed tears. "I am far too happy to have my favorite aunt back!" Tsune then reached across the small table to take Atzuki's hand.

Atzuki smiled as she squeezed her nieces offered hand. She then went to stand before her. Reaching into her kimono sleeve with her free hand, she pulled out a small dagger that she always carried with her. She then rested the blade on the table between them. Tsune did not bother to hide her confused look.

"Little one, before I take you to my home, before I tell you of my life, I must tell you of the horrible act I committed that brought me here to begin with. I rest this dagger before you, because my life is yours to take if it is your wish at the conclusion of my story."

Tsune released her aunt's hand, and sat back slowly. She rested her hands in her lap, and took in a deep breath.

"Go on." she whispered.

"When I lost my mate Tovu in the last great war, my world crumbled before me. That battle had left both my spirit and my heart broken, and I only wanted to join my beloved in death. Were it not for my son Koji, I most likely would have taken my own life. But I knew I had to live for our son. I believe that given enough time, I would have gotten over my pain somewhat, but then, you met Hiroshi."

Atzuki paused.

"Your mate-to-be reminded me so very much of Tovu. He was kind and attentive to you, and anyone with eyes could see his devotion. He would have made a fine mate. But I could not get past his humanity." Atzuki hung her head and began to cry.

"I could see Tovu in him." she said softly, "And I could not bear it! I would not bear it! Some human had killed my mate, and another had dared to attempt to claim you as his? I was not going to allow it."

Again, all three women began to cry.

"Hiroshi did not abandon you Tsune, I killed him. I killed him in an unnecessary battle, in a manner most dishonorable. And I am so very ashamed! Your father found us and ordered us to stop. Hiroshi obeyed his lord's command without hesitation. I on the other hand, took that moment, and ended his life. Hiroshi died professing his love for you. He died calling your name." Atzuki then dropped to her knees.

"I do not know why your father did not kill me. Perhaps he thought I would perish on my own here, or perhaps finally take my own life. But I did neither. Here, I found a new reason to live. Here I try to atone for the wretched thing I had done to that noble human.

Here, I help to heal both youkai and human wounds. The youkai respect me, and the humans actually love me! In my own way I try to honor Hiroshi's memory." Atzuki then gathered the dagger from the table, and gently placed it in Tsune's hand.

"I do not know which is the greater pain, grief or loss, but I do understand vengeance. If you wish to avenge your beloved, I will offer no resistance." Atzuki then lifted her face, and exposed her throat.

Tsune looked at the blade in her hand, then she looked at her aunt. She casually tossed the blade to the ground before kneeling before the demoness now weeping before her. Tsune held her aunt close and purred softly.

"There has been enough pain my aunt. Killing you will not bring Hiroshi back nor will it allow Tovu to rest in peace. You have suffered enough, we have suffered enough. I will forgive you, only if you can find it within you to forgive yourself."

Lady Uri sat back smiling at the pair before her through her tears and wondered exactly when did her pup become so wise and compassionate. Her father will be proud.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji growled softly. "I will not give her up uncle. She is meant to be mine, I can feel it!"

Dotsu smiled warmly.

"Then you know what you must do to insure keeping her." Koji nodded. "I will do it after she has eaten."

Dotsu chuckled. Koji looked up in inquiry.

"I remember you doing this once before. But this time, I think your chosen will not fail." Dotsu then gave a good natured slap to Koji's back.

"I must get back to the women. No doubt they are done with their crying and such by now! I will return with them, and a small number of my traveling party within the hour. I hope you will have happy news to report." Koji gave a quick nod, and with that, Dotsu was gone.

~~~~ && ~~~~

Rin took her time as she bathed. There was much to think about. She did not wish to admit it, but she actually _was_ beginning to fall in love with Koji, and she felt dirty for it. Even with all that had happened between them, Rin still clung slightly to the hope of Sesshomaru simply arriving and taking her. But even this slight hope was beginning to loose it's grip.

In comforting Hanzu, Rin had all but said 'yes' to becoming Koji's mate, and the thought actually _pleased _her. She knew she would have to have an answer for this demon soon, But still she was not sure what that answer would be. Rin decided to let the fates decide for her.

~~&&~~

As requested, Rin once again wore the forest green outfit that she'd met Koji in. She only momentarily wondered about the request, but then realized that her 'youkai' garment must carry Sesshomaru's scent to some degree. She knew enough about _Inu _customs to know that she did not wish to 'scent' as if she 'belonged' to anyone, at lest not yet.

Once breakfast had been consumed, Rin made her way to the front yard. It was now late morning and Lady Atzuki had not returned from her walk. Rin began to worry. She found Koji once again seated under the sakura tree that they'd slept beneath the night before. He seemed lost in thought, and she was hesitant to disturb him, but her worry for Atzuki gave her the strength to approach.

"Koji?" she began softly, Koji was so lost in his thoughts, that he did not respond. Rin spoke again. "Beloved? Please forgive my intrusion." Koji stirred at the sound of the endearment. He looked up slowly and smiled.

"I grow concerned for your mother. She is normally home by now, and I am afraid that something may have happened to her. May we go look for her please?" Koji's eyes practically twinkled. Not only was his intended concerned for another member of his pack, but she had called him 'beloved' without prompt.

"Of course we can. I know that my mother is more than capable of taking care of herself, but if it will put your mind at ease, we shall go look for her." Koji then rose and took Rin by the hand as they headed into the forest. In truth, Koji could not believe his good fortune, he would need to be alone with Rin if he were to 'test' her.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

When Lord Dotsu parted the foliage as he returned to his encampment, he was met with lighthearted laughter from the three women he'd left. There was no need to ask questions. Atzuki had done the right thing, and his daughter's decision had made him proud. Now the three could visit freely with each other before they continued to the west.

Dotsu knew that his daughter _needed_ to have a clear head when she met Sesshomaru, and he was glad their 'meeting' went favorably. In truth, Dotsu really wanted nothing to do with the house of the west. And he especially did not want a son-in-law that was known for his viciousness.

Sesshomaru's reputation would not reflect well in his kingdom. But this was Tsune's decision to make. And, judging by the laughter that met him, he now held no doubts that his pup had indeed inherited his wisdom. He chuckled softly as he approached.

"So then, are you ladies done with your meetings, greetings and well-to-do's? If so, I believe that we all should make our way to Lady Atzuki's home!" Lady Uri and Lady Tsune both scrambled to stand next to their lord. All three smiled at Atzuki.

"Welcome home Lady." Dotsu beamed. The trio then hugged Atzuki in unison. She could not have been happier.

"Come family! Come and be welcome in my home! Atzuki announced. The three women were about to go bounding through the woods when Dotsu stopped them.

"Wait ladies." Dotsu interrupted almost playfully, "Follow me with the stealth I know that you all possess. We may have another reason for celebration today!"

Dotsu then shot a toothy smile to Atzuki.

"Especially you Atzuki!" Atzuki clearly was confused, but she quickly was caught up in the merriment of the moment as she followed her company in absolute silence.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Rin and Koji had been searching the forest for about thirty minutes when Koji decided that a break was in order. While Rin did not seem tired, this 'search' had little to do with finding his mother. Koji stopped suddenly, and took a few paces before sniffing at the air.

He knew that Rin would be distracted until she was sure that his mother was safe. In truth, he'd scented his mother long ago, and knew she was in no danger. But Rin didn't need to know that. He'd 'pretend' to find something.

"Have you caught wind of your mother Koji? Is she well?" Koji smiled warmly. "She is not far away, and she is not injured." Rin sighed with relief.

"I'm pleased." Rin shuffled her feet a bit in the dirt. "Please forgive me." she said softly. Koji turned around to find Rin fidgeting with the sleeve of her haori. He quietly took her into his arms.

"Now what's all of this?" he purred lovingly. Rin blushed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Koji, it's just that I was starting to worry and…"

Before Rin could finish her sentence, Koji kissed her. Rin pulled back enough to look Koji In the face. "Now what was that for?" She inquired playfully. Koji smiled lovingly as he stroked Rin's face. "Because I love you."

Rin smiled warmly as she then reached to stroke at Koji's cheek. She snaked her other arm around his neck, and pulled him slowly into another kiss.

This kiss was different from the other she'd so far given him. Rin gave small 'pecks' to his lips before licking at them slightly as if to ask permission for more. Koji growled possessively as he granted Rin access to his mouth by kissing her deeply.

Now it was Rin's turn to purr as she pulled herself impossibly closer to Koji's body. Koji could not help himself. His hands slowly snaked down the sides of Rin's haori as he took hold of Rin's full bottom.

Koji wanted nothing more than to rip Rin's clothing from her body and claim her right then and there, but he needed to remain focused. She had been brought here for a reason. Slowly Koji pulled away from Rin's embrace.

"Tell me again." he said in a raspy voice.

Were it not for a need of air, Rin would not have released him. She tried not to gasp for breath as she respectfully allowed some distance.

"Tell you what again Koji?" she whispered.

Koji relinquished his hold of Rin's bottom and instead placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me again about our pups." he said evenly.

Rin smiled broadly as tears came to her eyes.

"We will have as many as you want, as many as I can bare. Our home will be filled with love and the results of our love." Koji now went to cup Rin's face. "Then you accept me as your mate?" Will you bare your throat and submit to me?"

Koji could not disguise both his joy or his underlying fear of rejection.

Rin pulled away from him altogether. "No."

Koji was silent. He was about to keep his devastation to himself, when Rin spoke once more.

"So far, I have heard only from you Koji. But there is _another _who's intent I must know."

Koji audibly gulped. All the while, he was trying to bring this moment about when Rin had beaten him to it. Rin was requesting to speak to his inner demon, his _other half._

Koji had intended to 'test' Rin's devotion by simply _showing _her his demon. He did not dare to hope that she would actually askto _speak _to it! Koji had tried this on only one other occasion, and the demoness he'd chosen, fell horribly short of his expectations. She refused to even _look _at his demon, much less _speak _to it! He remembered her running off screaming. Somehow, Rin was different. Rin was not afraid. His inner demon growled it's approval with her!

"_This female does not fear us!"_

"_This female __**deserves **__to see us!"_

"_**This female**__ shall be our mate! We shall protect! We shall honor!_

_Let us out to meet our bitch! Let us out to meet…Our Mate!"_

Koji's breathing hitched slightly as he gave Rin a barely perceptible nod. His demon was about to show itself to her.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Lord Dotsu and his party were not very far away when they all suddenly felt a great surge of youkai energy. Dotsu smiled to himself.

"Hurry and follow me ladies! We may have another reason for celebration!" All three women followed, and in no time, they had found Rin and Koji.

The group now hid themselves discretely in a cluster of trees a respectful distance away. They would be able to see and hear all, and still not be detected.

Atzuki spoke first. "What is my son doing here?" she whispered. Dotsu, 'shushed' her. "Wait and see!"

"That female is human father!" whispered Tsune. "Do you think she will be able to…" Dotsu now 'shushed' his daughter.

"You are enjoying this too much husband!" Lady Uri whispered. Dotsu rolled his eyes and took in an annoyed soft breath.

All finally fell silent.

~~~~ &&& ~~~

The air swirled around the couple noticeably. Koji was slowly releasing his demon in an effort to allow Rin time to either run away, or stand her ground. She did neither. Instead, she once again, pulled Koji to an embrace. Koji's eyes widened.

"You stand too close Rin! We are not yet mated! My demon could possibly kill you!" Rin smiled unblinking. "Or our bond will become that much stronger. If I am truly meant to be yours, all will be well." Rin then closed her eyes.

Koji smiled and closed his eyes. "My strong beautiful mate, I have faith in you."

Suddenly the wind went quiet.

Rin listened for a moment. Koji's breathing had become markedly raspy and there seemed to be a constant growl that came with each breath. Rin was no longer in "Koji's" arms, but now she was being held by his demon. She took a deep breath in preparation for the sight that may await her once she'd opened her eyes.

Slowly Rin looked up. Koji's facial features had not changed dramatically, but they _had _changed. his face appeared broader, his hair seemed wilder, and everything about him seemed _hard _for lack of a better word. Even his eyes were different. The emerald green that she had grown so very fond of now had a ring of gold to it that seemed to add an almost 'sinister' accent to his face.

Rin inwardly knew that any who would look at _this_ demon, was indeed facing his death. She took in a deep breath, and slowly rested her hand on "Koji's" cheek. The demon purred his approval as he pulled Rin close and cuddled his face into her hand.

"What is your name?" she inquired softly.

"_I am InuKoji." _came the guttural response.

"I thank you for this audience. It is an honor to meet you lord."

InuKoji made a point of showing Rin his hand before he stroked at her face. Deadly elongated claws lightly traced around her cheekbone before finally cupping her cheek. To Rin's surprise, Koji's hand remained soft. She closed her eyes and cuddled into his touch.

The demon's constant purr was abruptly cut short when he took his thumb to trace Rin's lips. On instinct, Rin had unconsciously licked at the side of the errant appendage. InuKoji pulled Rin closer.

"_We could take you now, or we could kill you now. And yet, you do not scent of fear. Are you not afraid of us? Do you not fear death?"_

Rin sighed softly. "I have already died - twice. Death holds no mystery to me. It is life that is proving itself to be the challenge at present. As for you, if you meant to kill me, I'd have been consumed by now. I thank you for finding me worthy of my next breath."

InjKoji released Rin's face with one hand, as he took hold of her bottom with the other. He pulled himself flush against her so that her womanhood was pressed firmly against his crotch. In spite of her best efforts not to, Rin could not help but feel the heat of desire as InuKoji slowly began to grind himself to her. Her breath came in soft staccato puffs. InuKoji gave an almost deadly toothy grin.

"_You want us, I can smell the want on you! I can practically taste your hunger! Tell us lady, tell us what it is you want from us!"_

Rin's loins were practically on fire! Given a few more moments, and she would be reduced to almost animalistic behavior. But Rin held on to her resolve. Tears came to her eyes as she spoke.

"I want to be loved, I want to be cherished and protected. I want a house filled with children and a mate that will respect me and listen to my council when it is appropriate. I know that life grants no one guarantees, and if necessary, I will fight and die by my mate's side. But I have suffered enough from life and I dare to want better."

Rin the took hold of InuKoji's free hand. She then placed his claws over her heart and lightly pressed them there before staring unblinking into the demon's eyes.

"If I am simply to become a plaything, something that is tossed away once the amusement dies, then take my heart now and eat with my blessings!" Rin then released her hold. "But if your intent is true, show me the truth! If you have honor, give me that honor." The demon released his hold and then stepped back.

"_Well said lady! Your wish shall be granted."_

InuKoji tugged at the neckline of his haori, He then came to his knees, and exposed his throat.

"_Mark us!" _He instructed.

Rin's eyes went wide as the demon smiled.

"_You showed no fear, and you spoke plain and true. In our centuries of life we have never come across such blatant honesty. WE ask for the honor of serving you Lady Rin. Serving your mind, your soul and your body. You alone are worthy of being our mistress! Take us to do with as you please."_

Rin bent down and ran her nose lightly along the demon's neckline. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"_We were yours the moment we had stolen that kiss from you!"_

Rin smiled. "So be it."

Without preamble, she bit into the neck of the demon before her only to be amazed at how easily his flesh was broken by her blunt teeth. Blood flooded her mouth as she drank deeply. All the while, InuKoji panted happily. When Rin finally lifted her face, she could clearly see her imprint on InuKoji's flesh. The wound seemed to heal instantly when she had fully pulled away. The winds stirred up once again. The demon was about to retreat. Rin then gave one final look into InuKoji's eyes.

"Thank you my lord." she whispered "_Thank you my lady." _And just that quickly, Koji seemed to return to himself.

Koji then noticed the blood still on Rin's mouth, and smiled.

"I will dare to ask again. Do you accept me as your mate? Will you bare your throat and submit to me?" Rin smiled as tears filler her eyes.

"Yes."

Before Koji was even able to rise to kiss her, Lord Dotsu, and his company came cheering from the bushes.

The couple stood lost in their embarrassment.

Atzuki could barely contain herself as she hugged Rin close to her. "I have a daughter-in-law!" Rin could only blush and giggle. Tsune and Uri settled for simply giggling and 'squeeing' over Koji. Dotsu laughed heartily as he regarded the sight before him.

"Tovu my friend, I wish you could see your pup now. You would be proud!" he said to himself.

Dotsu clapped his hands in a good natured fashion to gain everyone's attention. "Alright then! Are we going to cheer among the trees or can we go celebrate like civilized people?" Tsune grabbed at her mother's hand. "We must go back to the base camp and get more fitting clothing for Rin to wear! A new member of the southern house should not be seen in rags!" With that, the two women darted off.

"I will have our hunters find a fitting beast for the evening meal. My cooks shall see to any detail! In an instant, Lord Dotsu was gone.

Now only Lady Atzuki stood with Rin and Koji, and all that she could do was cry. She pulled both of them into her arms and embraced tightly. "My pups, my pups. You have made me so very proud. Both Koji and Rin nuzzled into the neck of the demoness before finally being released. The trio headed back to the house in happy silence.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru was still not in the best of moods, but there were some castle duties that were his alone to attend to. A messenger had just arrived with news. A scout had sighted a traveling party bearing the banners of the south about one day's travel from here. That meant that his intended was closer than he thought… Or rather closer than he cared for her to be. As much as he wanted to go to get Rin, he had to be a diplomat first. If Dotsu could be reasoned with, an alliance could still be had without marriage, but he would need to speak to the demon alone first.

This whole horrid affair would be over within two days. Then he would go back and claim his beloved. Yes this was a good day indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The Best Laid Plans

It took no time for Lady Uri and Lady Tsune to return to where they had set up camp. And while things were still quite the disheveled mess when they left, they were not quite ready for what they saw when they returned.

Beautiful open tents now stood where once there was chaos. There were privacy screens for the evening hours, but right now, futons and pillows a plenty graced the area. Even bathing accommodations had been made! Both women stood in wide eyed surprise as Aoi approached the pair smiling broadly.

"Welcome my ladies! I trust you both are well?"

Lady Uri slowly took in her surroundings.

Aoi chuckled. "This was all Lord Dotsu's doing. He felt that some time had passed since you both were outside of the palace, and you both might not be accustomed to the concept of outdoor life. He wanted to be sure that you would be comfortable."

Lady Uri sighed softly.

"He is such an attentive mate. Sometimes I feel as if I do not deserve him."

Aoi blushed slightly. "It was planned for you both the whole time. Lord Dotsu swore me to secrecy." Uri took hold of Aoi's hand. "It's lovely!" "It's better than lovely, it's perfect!" squealed Tsune. Aoi gave a questioning look to her mistress. Tsune simply giggled and squirmed.

"Koji has been mated!" she blurted out excitedly. "Well almost at any rate!" Aoi's eyes went wide as she clapped her hands in approval. "When? To whom? How did it happen?" Tsune grabbed at her maid's hand. "Just now and to…." Tsune stopped abruptly. "Mother, did you get the name of Koji's intended?

Lady Uri blushed as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Why no daughter, I most certainly did not!" Uri 'huffed' at her own lack of knowledge. "Well, no matter, when we go to Atzuki's home, all introductions will be made!" Uri gave an assuring nod.

"There is one small problem with that mother." Tsune went to offer. "Do you know how to get to Aunt Atzuki's home?" Lady Uri opened her mouth to speak, but could only sigh. "I haven't the slightest idea daughter!" she said with some annoyance. At this point in the conversation, Lord Dotsu came through the bushes.

"How fortunate for you all that I just happen to know!" he chimed in good naturedly. Both Tsune and Uri blushed in response. Dotsu could only chuckle. "I have sent out hunters to gather fresh meat for this evening's meal."

"You mean this evening's celebration. Don't you husband?" lady Uri corrected.

Dotsu smiled. "Forgive my oversight my wife." Dotsu then gave a sly glance. "But wouldn't it be wise to see what it is the couple may want before you put a title to anything?" Tsune then grabbed at her father's hand, and gently pulled in the direction of the woods. "Well then father, should we not at least make the inquiry? After all Koji and… and.."

"Her name is Rin, daughter."

Tsune flustered for a moment. "Koji and Rin should be given some sort of acknowledgement of their pending union!" "Indeed they should!" chimed in Lady Uri. And without further comment, both demoness nudged Lord Dotsu through the forest.

~~~ &&& ~~~

When Atzuki, Rin and Koji finally reached the clearing that lead to the front yard of the house, Atzuki could no longer hold in her joy.

She ran ahead and started calling to Teelah almost frantically.

Not knowing what to expect, the fox demoness came running out of the kitchen _naginata _in hand, ready for battle. Upon seeing no enemy, she stood dumbfounded. "My lady! What is the problem?" she asked excitedly. Atzuki could only laugh. "There is no problem my friend! There is only joy! Koji and Rin are to be mated!" The fox demoness then tossed aside her weapon and went to hug the happy couple.

"I am happy for you both." she whispered. Rin and Koji both beamed.

When Teelah released them, Rin grabbed at Atzuki's hand. "Forgive me lady but…. "Before Rin could finish her question, Atzuki placed her hand on Rin's cheek. "There will be no more formalities between us Rin. I am Atzuki. Or, should you see fit, you may call me mother." Rin's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you…. Mother." Rin looked deep into Atzuki's eyes and only found boundless love reflected there.

"Please tell me. I know that youkai bond to their mates differently from humans. Is there some sort of ceremony to commemorate a union?" Atzuki smiled. "Indeed there is!. But in the south, youkai and human bonding ceremonies are very similar, and not uncommon. To honor both traditions, you both must first exchange vows before court."

Koji then pulled Rin to him so that he stood behind her. He then purred and nuzzled at the place on her neck that he intended to leave his mark. "But your actual 'marking' comes that evening when we share our love for the first time." Rin smiled and sighed softly as she placed a hand to Koji's face. "Now that part sounds wonderful!" Rin purred softly as she tilted her head allowing Koji a bit more access to her neck. Koji growled his approval as he gave feather light kisses.

Atzuki quirked a disapproving eye.

"Now you two pups must behave yourselves until we get to court! I know it will be hard, but promise me that you will try." Koji stopped his kisses, as Rin blushed and hung her head slightly. "Yes mother!" They both chorused. Rin blushed brightly at the unexpected united response. Atzuki nodded her head approvingly.

"Teelah and I must see to the house now. I've no doubt that your uncle will be returning shortly, if only to bring Lady Uri and Tsune to become more acquainted with you Rin." "I must help you then mother! Rin said amiably. But Koji refused to release his hold on her. Atzuki smiled. "No daughter, Teelah and I will see to it."

The demoness gave a sly look to her son before turning to leave. "Besides, I believe that Koji would have a hard time letting you go right at this moment!" Koji simply purred and pulled Rin closer in response to his mother's remark.

Atzuki chuckled softly. "Come Teelah, let us leave these two alone for a bit." With those words, the two demoness headed into the house. Rin chuckled as she then turned into Koji's embrace. "Now I know it will be hard for you…"

Before Rin was able to finish her thought, Koji gently pulled her against him. He then took firm hold of her bottom and pressed his budding erection against her femininity.

"As you can see, it's already hard for you."

Koji watched intensely as Rin's facial expressions went from shock to desire. Rin's lip went into a momentary snarl as she pulled her arms from around Koji's waist to take hold of _his _bottom possessively. Koji growled his approval.

"Mine?" she purred as she ground herself against Koji's length. Koji trembled slightly as he took in the scent of Rin's arousal. "Yours forever beloved. All of me is yours forever." he whispered. Rin smiled as she slowly released her hold. "And all of me is yours." she whispered.

"We will wait as your mother requests," Rin began, "But I promise you this. Once we are mated, I will be yours for the taking wherever and whenever you desire." Koji then cocked his head. "Anywhere?"

"Everywhere." Rin said with a sigh.

Koji smiled before giving Rin a searing kiss.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The walk to Atzuki's would not take long, but Dotsu had other concerns. What was Rin to Sesshomaru and why was she here? It was obvious that they had not mated, or Koji would not have been able to show Rin his demon without disastrous results.

Had Rin met Koji's demon while already mated, Koji's demon would have killed her for having 'deceived' it. And, instead of a possible alliance with the west, there might have been a war of vengeance for the life taken.

Then there was Tsune to consider. No doubt the women would want to know Rin's history. They would find a way to 'inspect' her either by mannerism or the clothing she wore. There was no way that Dotsu would be able to prevent his daughter from finding the garment that almost clearly claimed Rin as a member of Sesshomaru's house.

How could he explain that? Would he want to? Would Rin offer to? Dotsu sighed to himself. There was nothing to do but let the scenario play itself out and see what happened. He hated not having a plan.

Dotsu was the first to catch the slight whiff of Koji and Rin's combined arousal. Even though he knew that Koji would hear them first, he purposely cleared his throat so that the pair would know that he was close, and not alone.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

It seemed as if both Koji and Rin had heard Dotsu's 'warning' of his pending approach. Koji released his hold as they turned in the general direction of the oncoming noises. Dotsu was the first to come through the bushes that guarded the house. "I sincerely hope that we are not interrupting anything important." he chided good naturedly. Both Rin and Koji blushed as Tsune and Uri followed behind.

"I do believe that introductions are in order here." Dotsu mentioned smiling. He then stepped to the side, and motioned with his hands. "This is my mate Uri, and the other young lady is my daughter Tsune."

Rin stood strait and bowed deeply. "It is an honor to met you both." she said evenly. Uri stepped up and pulled Rin out of her bow. "There is no need for that child, you are practically family!" Both demoness went to hug her. Rin was deeply moved by the open display of affection. Before she'd known Koji, she did not think it were possible for demons to laugh or cry. Rin was overwhelmed as Both demoness pulled back from their hug smiling.

Rin composed herself quickly and cleared her throat.

"Please come in and be welcome." Uri beamed at Koji. "Beautiful and polite! Hold tight to this one Koji!" Koji smiled as he put an arm around Rin. "She will have to be pulled away from my cold dead fingers before I let her go!"

Tsune laughed heartily. "Poor thing! You will have eternity with this one! Can you tolerate him for that long?" Rin turned to look to Koji. "I don't believe I will have the first problem with that!" she responded smiling. Dotsu chuckled. "Alright then! Why don't you ladies take some time and get better acquainted. Rin, I must borrow your mate for a moment."

Koji then bent to nuzzle Rin's nose. "I will not be long beloved."

"And I will be here when you return." Rin said softly. She then turned to the demoness before her.

"Come ladies." she said warmly. Uri and Tsune both grabbed one of Rin's hands as they went to the house.

When the women had disappeared from view, Dotsu looked at Koji and made a gesture with his head. His pending conversation was to be private. He followed in silence,

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji followed Dotsu until they were a good distance away from even youkai ears. The elder demon turned and smiled at the younger.

"That was some risk you took calling your demon like that Koji. Rin could have been killed." Koji shook his head in objection. "I did not call upon my demon my lord, Rin did!" Dotsu's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Did she now?" Koji nodded. Dotsu stood silent for a moment.

"That makes her a most unusual human. In all of my many years have I never heard of the human with enough strength and courage to actually _call_ upon the demon of another. Even Hiroshi merely _kissed _Tsune's other self.

"My demon allowed itself to be marked by her my lord." Koji said softly. Dotsu smiled warmly. "You have a mate worth protecting. But be warned, stay close to her. Do not let her out of your sight until you have marked her." Koji's brow furrowed with concern.

"I have yet to discern her relationship with Sesshomaru, but I am almost positive that he would not leave so great a prize with no intention of retrieving it." Koji growled. His eyes turned red, and his face partially transformed. The voice of his inner demon joined with his own.

_"If he comes near our mate, he will die!" _

Dotsu smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to know that you feel that way. But there still is another problem that I must address at some point." Koji's demon retreated, as he took in a deep breath. "And what is that my uncle?"

Dotsu hung his head. "We are here because have been invited to the west. While I have agreed to nothing, they seek an alliance through marriage."

Koji's eyes went wide.

Dotsu raised his hand. "Also, I have no doubt that Tsune will discover the garment that Rin was wearing earlier. Rin has to be the noblest creature I have ever met. I know she will not lie to her. But then that begs the question. If Tsune were to agree to this union, where does Rin fit in the equation? But more important, is it Sesshomaru who truly wants this alliance… or is it his mother? And if she is pulling the strings, what is her true purpose?"

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Once the women were indoors, they found themselves chatting and laughing as if they'd known each other for centuries (or years in Rin's case!). Tsune and Rin soon found that they had many similar interests.

In an effort to give her mother some time with the sister that she had not seen in so long, Tsune asked Rin if she could see her rooms. "Room lady, just one room. And I am happy for it." The pair excused themselves and were off.

"My room is rather small lady." Rin said waved her hand. "While space is wonderful, it is sometimes over rated!" Rin slid the door to her room open.

"Why, it's lovely!" Tsune gushed. While Tsune found Rin's room to be quaint, she could not help but notice all of the youkai craftsmanship. Nothing in this room was created by a human. Her eyes then fell on the cabinet that housed Rin's clothing, and her curiosity got the best of her. "Let's pick out something for you to wear this evening. We may be away from court, but it is father's intention to give you and Koji some sort of celebration to mark your pending union."

Rin blushed. "I haven't much Lady."

Tsune 'tisked' "Every female has at least _one _outfit for special occasions!" The demoness flung open the doors to Rin's closet. "Let's just see what you have!" In no time Tsune had riffed through Rin's possessions. Rin simply looked on.

"I told you I didn't have much." she said softly. Tsune could not help but notice that with the exception of two obviously_ human_ garments, everything else was definitely youkai craftsmanship. Tsune closed the closet door, and bowed in apology.

"Forgive me Rin. In my joy for having met you, I moved with great haste. I am sorry for violationg your things."

Rin smiled. "It's alright." Tsune shook her head. "No, it isn't. My behavior has so far, been most unbecoming. And for that I apologize." Tsune then smiled warmly. "I see why Koji loves you now. You are far too kind. He is indeed blessed by the Kami with you. But please if you will, tell me how it is that a human has come into so many items that are clearly youkai in nature?"

Rin smiled. "In order to answer that question, I must tell you of myself. If I am a part of the family that you claim I am, it is the least I can do."

Tsune sat on Rin's futon and readied herself for Rin's tale.

"The simplest way to put it would be to say that my life began as any human's would. Then it ended. Then it began once more, thanks to lord Sesshomaru." Rin momentarily closed her eyes thus missing Tsune's wide eyed shock. The demoness said nothing as Rin continued.

"For a long time, it was my hope to be with him. But he is the dreaded lord of the West, and to have a human in his household as a mate, or in any other capacity for that matter, simply could not be." Rin dropped her head slightly and sighed. "It hurts, but I understand his actions. So, I had decided that if I could not be with him, I would live the life of a nomad."

Tsune cocked her head. "But you are human. Would you not rather be with your own kind?" Rin smiled a sad smile. "My own kind killed my parents. My own kind left me to fend for myself when I was barely eight summers old. My own kind laughed at me when I was hungry, cold, and dirty. My own kind beat me for sport."

Rin looked directly into Tsune's eyes with an intensity that almost made her bow in submission.

"In my life, the only kindness and compassion that I ever received came from demons. I want nothing from humanity!" Rin hissed.

Rin paused for a moment as if she were lost in thought. She then gave a soft sigh. "My lord brought me here rather than allow me to live and die alone in the forest. Here, I am able to at least live with youkai and learn from them. Here my life serves a purpose. Lady Atzuki has been beyond kind. And Koji … Rin sighed again before continuing. "He's simply wonderful!"

Tsune tilted her head as if in thought. "But what of Sesshomaru?" Rin sat quiet for a moment. Her sadness was clearly etched in her face.

"Sometimes, the best way to show that you love a person, is to allow them to move on. He will no doubt wed some youkai female, and she will bare the purebred youkai pup that his mother seems so despirate for him to produce."

Tsune wrinkled her nose. "His mother?" Rin nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind that if it were not for her, I would be with him now." Now it was Tsune's turn to sit quiet for a moment.

"And what of Koji? Do you love him?"

Rin smiled and hugged herself. "Yes, I do. But not in the same manner that I love Sesshomaru. With Koji, I can be _free _to love. I can _show _him, I can be there for him. And he is not afraid of his emotions. Sesshomaru is nothing like that. He can deal with that which is tangible very well. But, the intangibility that is emotion, tends to leave one vulnerable and open. A ruler cannot govern if he is vulnerable and open."

Tsune huffed. "That is utter nonsense! My father is loved by all of his people! Human, demon, and hanyou! In the southern lands, we have learned that the similarities between the races more than outweigh the differences. Mating between demon and human is not uncommon." Tsune sat back and smiled. "Actually, it is very special."

Tsune's facial expression softened as she seemed to relive a memory of her own. "When a human and a demon mate and their love is true, Their souls bond, and they will spend eternity together. Their children are strong and beautiful and their home knows nothing but love. I have seen it many times." Tsune paused. "I had hoped for it once myself."

Tsune said this last sentence in a whisper. Rin almost didn't hear her.

Noticing Rin's concern for her change in mood, Tsune quickly shook off her moment of melancholy. "But you will see Rin. Once you are claimed, you will see!" Tsune rose with a huff. "You are to be a member of _our_ house now, and as such, you should have at least one garment to represent your new family! Mother and I will send you something more befitting of your new status for you to wear this evening." Tsune extended her hand in order to help Rin to stand.

"You are the closest thing that I will have to a sister Rin. Know now that you are no longer alone. You have a family now, and we all will love you."

Rin smiled and was almost in tears. "Thank you."

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji sighed. "Forgive me lord, but to speak honestly, I don't care about Sesshomaru's mother any more than I care about Sesshomaru. Rin is my only concern. The well being of my mate is all that matters to me."

Koji then gave a deep growl and bared his fangs. "However, should my lord need my arm in battle against the west, you will not find me lacking!" Dotsu gave a pleased nod in response. Koji gave a snarl, then bowed. "Now if you will excuse me my lord, my mate needs me." Koji was dismissed with a nod and gone in seconds.

Dotsu gave a slight smile. "Tovu my friend, it would appear that your son has also inherited your fierce protectiveness. I hope it is enough."

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Rin and Tsune could not have timed their private visit any better. When they returned to the main dining room, Both Atzuki and Uri had just about talked themselves to incoherency! The two young females regarded their seniors and could not help but burst into giggles.

"Mother, you loook positively exhausted!" Tsune chirped

"As do you Lady!" Rin added. Tsune took her mother by the hand. "Come and let us let these two rest." Uri stood and followed obediently.

"We will expect you at our campsite at dusk." Tsune added.

Both Rin and Atzuki smiled broadly. "We'll be there!

Tsune and Uri were almost out the front door when Tsune turned to Rin. "I will send you that item well before hand little sister!" Before Rin could respond, both demoness were gone in a flash. Atzuki turned to Rin with a playful expression on her face. "Little sister eh?"

Rin giggled. " It seems that my 'sister' has a more fitting garment for me to wear this evening." Rin sighed softly. "In the space of a single morning I have gained a mate, a mother and a family. Why not a sister as well?" Atzuki smiled approvingly. "So be it then. But speaking of mates, I wonder where Dotsu went off with yours?"

As if on cue, Koji cam through the front doors.

"I will never be any farther away from Rin than is truly necessary mother." he announced with a smile. Koji came in and kissed his mother on her forehead before he went to Rin. He then hooked an arm around her waist and stroked her face lightly.

"Did you miss me?" He inquired playfully.

"Horribly!" Rin responded just as playfully.

"My uncle is a very levelheaded man, except when it comes to celebrations. Then he turns into a regular night youkai! I realize that it is fairly early still, but you may wish to rest for the remainder of this afternoon. I've all ideas that we will be up all night later."

Rin flexed her shoulders and stretched. "By your command my lord. It has been a rather lively morning, and I could use a rest." Rin attempted to head to the front door, when Koji's strong arm stopped her.

"Where are you headed?"

Rin gave a sly smile. "There is acertain tree that I have found to be very comfortable to lie beneath. This day seems so much brighter to me right now. I wish to be in that sunshine for a bit longer."

Koji smiled. "Then I will accompany you."

Rin giggled. "I was hoping you would. But if you are needed elsewhere, I fully understand." Rin looked to Lady Atzuki who smiled broadly in turn. "No child, Teelah can assist me for the remainder of this day. You two go rest." Atzuki quirked a mischievous eye at her son.

"You are quite right about your uncle. The last party I remember him giving lasted until daybreak! A good rest is in order." Everyone chuckled as Koji escorted Rin out the front door and to 'their' tree. Atzuki watched as the couple made themselves comfortable.

"In the space of one morning, I've had my place in the palace restored, my sister and niece returned to me and my son has all but claimed a most worthy mate. I'm no longer alone Sesshomaru, and neither is Rin!" Atzuki allowed herself a satisfied grin.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Tsune and Uri walked in silence until Tsune was certain that her words would not be heard by anyone except her mother. She stopped for a moment in a cluster of trees, and cocked her ears to make certain that the two were indeed alone.

Uri, noticing her daughter's pensiveness, said nothing but centuries of traveling with her lord had taught her the tell tail signs of a need for silence. She knew to wait before speaking. Tsune finaly relaxed, and took her mother's hands.

"I know who Rin is now mother." she began softly.

"Do you remember the rumors of the western lord having a human ward?" Uri shook her head to the afirmative. "Rin is that ward." Uri's eyes went wide. Tsune shook her head almost violently. "That's not all. I believe that in spite of all that we have witnessed, she loves him - deeply."

Uri's face twisted in concern.

"Then how was Koji's demon able to be called? If Rin were takena lready, she would have been killed!" Tsune sighed softly. "That question is easily answered mother. He has simply not taken her."

Tsune released her mother's hands, snd wrung them into fists.

"This tells me two things. He loves her in turn, and he's a coward!"

Uri used both hands to cover her mouth. She watched her daughter intensly before finally speaking. "What do you intend to do daughter?" Tsune sighed softly. "I will first seek father's council. He will know how to best approach this."

"And what of Sesshomaru? We leave for the west tomorrow at some point."

Tsune's eyes went red as she bare her fangs. "I will not mock the memory of my strong human mate by being bound to a weak demon that does not even know his own mind!" Tsune's features softened suddenly. "Or does he?"

Uri looked on totally confused.

"Mother, there is no doubt in my mind that if I were to take a mate today, _any _mate, you and father would show me and my chosen your love and support. That truly is why the south is so strong. Our people, are free to love each other." Tsune sighed deeply. "But what if you were to live in a house that taught you different? Hate is accepted and war is the norm?"

Uri nodded. "I see your point daughter. Sesshomaru may very well not know any better."

Tsune nodded. "In any event, if father wishes an alliance with the west, I am no longer an option to be involved. But I fully intend to test my theory."

"Theory?"

"I would know if Sesshomaru is capable of loving."

Uri looked at her daughter with concern. "How do you intend do that? And if you did, and he were found capable, what of Rin and Koji?" Tsune smiled. "I'm not quite sure yet mother, but I know that there is a way. And as far as Rin and Koji are concerned, Rin has met and marked Koji's demon. They are practically mates already! Koji is his sires mirror immage in battle. I have no first doubt that he will fight Sesshomaru to the death for Rin, and win."

Uri stood silent for a moment. "And what if Sesshomaru's love proves itself to be greater?"

Tsune hung her head. "Then Koji will die. If not by Sesshomaru's hand, then by his own. Because unlike me, he would have no reason to live without his beloved." Tsune began to cry. "Surly you must know that without you and father, I would have gladly joined Hiroshi long ago."

Uri quietly took her daughter into her embrace. "I know daughter, I know." she whispered. Both women wept quietly for a while before finally regaining their composure. Tsune sniffled and wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"We must show her mother." she began, "We must show Rin that she is loved and wanted. _All_ of us must show her. I have heard her story, and I for one seriously doubt if I could have the strength to live as she has.

In my life I have never seen a human more deserving of happiness. We must make certain that she sees that her happiness lies with us and not Sesshomaru. This way, there will be no need for blood or battle. Sesshomaru will simply left to live with his mistake and nothing more."

Uri looked at her daughter lovingly. "When did you become so wise pup?" Tsune smiled. "I learned from my parents."

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Lord Dotsu was too wrapped up in his thoughts to do anything constructive. Instead, he purched hiself discretely in a tree near Atzuki's home. He was warmed by the sight that played out before him.

Rin and Koji were about to nap when Hanzu came by. The kit wished to show Rin his improvements on his 'fix fire' technique. The couple sat up and were obliging the fox demon his display (although Koji grumbled just a bit!).

Teelah and Atzuki were on the back end of the house. Dotsu's hunters were very skilled, and there were two large deer in need of being cleaned and dressed. The women were not by themselves. Dotsu's cooks had arrived and were very impressed on how well stocked the kitchen was for the people who lived in so small a house.

Yes, this was a very pleasant bit of domesticity that the lord was taking in. And while the sight was indeed heartwarming, Dotsu could not entirely shake a feeling of impending doom.

"Everything seems to hinge on you Rin." he mumbled to himself. Once again, Dotsu's gaze turned to the orb on his chest. It had not stopped glowing since coming into contact with Rin. Dotsu shook his head in frustration. "And what part do _you_ play in this orb?"

Suddenly, the orb began to glow even brighter than before. It released itself from the clasps of Dotsu's armor only to hover before him. Dotsu almost fell from his perch in fear when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Rin is the key. But to save her life, we must be with her always. Rin is the key!"_

The orb then stopped glowing and returned to it's normal luster. It then slowly floated into Dotsu's now shaking hand.

"But what do you want me to do Orb?" he inquired tentatively. The voice spoke again before fading entirely. _"Be strong Dotsu. Be strong, and do not fear."_

Dotsu closed his hand around the ornament. "So be it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

When The walls Come Tumbling

The encampment of the south was a buzz with activity. Dotsu may not have been able to give Rin and Koji the elaborate celebration he would have been able to do if they all were at his palace, but he was going to come damned close! His traveling party, however small, was not without musicians, dancers, and excellent chefs. A small portion of the gifts intended for the house of the west were conveniently forfeit for this unexpected event.

Tsune and Uri were in their glory ordering servants about. And even poor Aoi worked well beyond even her limits. This was to be a labor of love, and everyone was happy.

Tsune had two sets of royal robes that she had intended to wear when meeting Sesshomaru. She had decided that Rin was more than deserving to receive one of them. The garment was packed, and a messenger chosen, but Dotsu himself stopped the delivery.

"I will take this to Rin personally." He announced. Tsune could not have been more pleased. With Dotsu delivering the garment, it added an extra _personal _touch that she knew Rin would appreciate.

Before Dotsu left the encampment, Tsune quietly took him to the side. "This evening is for Rin and Koji, and I will not spoil it. But when they have retired for the night, I am in need of your council." Dotsu smiled lovingly at his daughter. "I will always have time for you daughter." Tsune smiled broadly and hugged her father before he disappeared into the bushes.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

It had been some time since Atzuki had been around a group of servants scurrying about on her behalf. While some of her found it to be fascinating, a greater part of her was beginning to miss the quiet! She took it all in stride though.

Strict orders had been given not to make even the first noise. The happy couple were resting in front yard, and under no circumstances were they to be disturbed.

Once Hanzu had shown his improvements to Rin, it seemed as if both she and Koji were in each others arms in no time and sleeping sound. Atzuki could not help herself, she just _had _to take a peek. They looked absolutely precious together!

It was rare that a mother-in-law felt much for the female that in essence would wind up 'taking' her son from her. But Atzuki held no such reservations. She could see that Rin would be good for her son. Good for his mind and soul. She decided not to be the pervert by wondering about Rin's body, but judging by Koji's reactions to Rin's touch, she suspected that she was good there as well. Atzuki chuckled to herself as she watched Koji shift himself against Rin as she slept. At no point during their slumber did he once release his hold of her.

"I'd better get a list of baby names together strait away! Because at this rate, I'll be a grandmother by the next moon!"

The couple must have sensed Atzuki's thoughts. Because even though they were in deep sleep, Rin's body always seemed to be in perfect alignment with Koji's. Atzuki seriously doubted that the couple would be able to practice abstinence until they all made it back to the palace. While she hoped they would, in this one instance, she supposed that it wouldn't matter. After all the lord of the south himself will grant his blessings before the night was out, and certain "allowances" could be made.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Jaken had hurried to Sesshomaru as fast as his feet could carry him. Lady Midori was about to do something that he _knew _would bring on a most fitful display of anger in his lord, as well as cost the palace a few lives.

Everyone knew that Rin's rooms were off limits to all. With the exception of an occasional dusting, none but Sesshoamru were permitted in. Any violation of this order would result in death to the intruder. He remembered the servant that had been foolish enough to not only enter the room, but steal a small comb that had sat till then undisturbed on a small bureau. Sesshomaru found the thief, ripped her arm from it's socket, and beat her to death with it. Since that display, the cleaning help became _extremely _cautious.

Now, the present lady of the western lands was determined to have her way and empty the room. All the servants were hesitant to say the very least. Once Jaken had conveyed the pending developments, Sesshomaru sighed quietly. "Jaken. I want you to send out our best craftsmen to construct a large long pole for me. Because we are about to have guests, this pole is to be set up in the servants courtyard." Jaken bowed nervously. "Yes my lord." He then hurried off to his task fearing what the use for this pole may be. His lord was particularly calm with his request, and that was not a good sign.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the corroder in question, He found his mother all but beating the servants she had gathered outright. "Obey me damn you all! I want this room emptied and cleaned!" No one moved. Midori was about to send her claws across the face of one maid when Sesshomaru caught her hand in mid swing. The maid then bowed deeply, grateful for the save. With no warning at all, Sesshomaru then grabbed his mother by her throat and dragged her bodily down the hall. Because he knew that there would be visitors in the palace soon, he did not sink his claws into her flesh but rather simply took hold of her so that it would be difficult for her to breathe. Midori was too shocked to either defend herself or offer up any complaint. She just tripped over herself, and grabbed at Sesshomaru's arm trying her best to regain her balance as she headed wherever Sesshomaru was leading her.

He stopped at the servant's courtyard.

Already, a tall tree had been chosen, and the craftsmen busied themselves with their task. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his mother's neck, and pointed her head to the tree that would soon be a pole. Sesshomaru spoke loud, and slowly. "I am the lord of this palace. These are my lands, and these are my servants. You are not beat on my servants as if they were yours." Sesshomaru tightened his grip causing Midori to gasp. He then gave a red eyed side glance.

"Apparently, you must have misunderstood my orders about Rin's rooms. And, while I am not in the habit of repeating myself, I will do so one _final _time. No one is to touch Rin's rooms, especially you!"

Sesshomaru then growled and squeezed slightly tighter at his mother's neck.

"If you move so much as the first piece of furniture, I will _personally _impale your head on this pole, and leave your body to the servants to do with as they please!"

Sesshomaru squeezed tighter still. Midori was about to pass out. "Do you understand me?" Midori barely had room enough in his grip to nod. Sesshomaru then released his hold, allowing his mother to drop gracelessly to the ground. Midori coughed and sputtered as she tried to look up. "I only sought to… have Lady Tsune's quarters closer to yours." she coughed out.

Sesshomaru snarled. "What you truly seek to do, is meddle into this affair. But I know what you _will _do! You will be on your best behavior when the lord and lady of the south arrive. This whole effort may come to some good if you will simply remember your place here!" Midori managed to look up accusingly. She was about to speak, but thought it better to remain silent.

Midori had never seen Sesshomaru act like this before. He was almost as cold and calculating as she, and she found this revelation quite unnerving. In all of her efforts to control him, Sesshomaru never once lay a hand on her, nor did he ever threaten her life. Where she once felt shame for her previous actions, she now felt the distinct twang of fear. She didn't like it.

Sesshomaru then ghosted past his mother. His eyes clearly showing his contempt. "Get up." he hissed, "Get up before I give you a reason to remain in the dirt!"

Midori rose quickly, but when she turned to look to Sesshomaru, he had gone.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Lord Dotsu left his perch in the tree, and headed to the rear of the house. He needed to have a few words with Atzuki before he brought Rin her gift.

Because they both were so involved with instructing the cooks as to how they wanted the deer to be prepared, both Teelah and Atzuki had completely missed his arrival. It was not until Teelah was about to go inside and fetch a cleaver, that the pair even took notice of him, Dotsu chose to simply stand in a doorway and be amused by the pair before him. He would never admit it publicly, but seeing his sister-in-law so happy was very gratifying. His whole household had been through much pain and suffering since her departure. It was his hidden hope that Koji and Rin's pending nuptials would be the catalyst to healing the wounds that seemed to haunt his loved ones.

While Dotsu would wonder what it was he had done to fall into such good favor with the Kami, He fully intended to make it his personal business to have a shrine built in his private area to show proper thanks for all of the many blessings he had received so far. Atzuki left Teelah to deal with the cooks when she came caught sight of her brother-in-law. Her smile was broad and bright as she bowed.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness my lord. All of this still seems like a dream to me!"

Dotsu smiled warmly. "You proved yourself to the Kami long before you proved yourself to me Atzuki. And, I am happy for you." Atzuki noticed the parcel Dotsu had carefully tucked under his arm. She chuckled just a bit. "And who is that for may I ask?" Dotsu shifted the parcel to his other arm. "Why, it's for your future daughter-in-law. A gift to welcome her into the house of the south." Atzuki beamed, but then Dotsu became very serious. He took Atzuki by the hand, and lead her to a more private area before speaking.

"Our coming to see you was but the very tip of my reasons for being here. We are presently headed to introduce Tsune to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The west is seeking an alliance through marriage.

Atzuki's eyes went wide.

Dotsu looked on intensely."You have heard of him I presume?"

Atzuki took in a deep breath. "Yes lord. It is actually Sesshomaru who is responsible for all that you see before you now."

Dotsu gave a half smile. "Yes, Koji did make some mention of him in our conversations." Atzuki hung her head in shame. "It is a long story, but I will tell you all that you wish to know my lord." Dotsu sighed softly as he went to pat Atzuki gently on her back. "I am not concerned with what may have transpired between you two. I believe that any association that you may have with him, was not intentional. But, I also knowthat Rin is somehow involved."

Atzuki's countenance then turned dark.

"Does Rin know any this?"

Dotsu shook his head to the negative. "And I will not tell her. But I am not sure if Tsune may not have already discovered and already mentioned."

Atzuki tipped her head in thought. "I'm doubtful of that. If nothing else, Rin is honest. She would have taken me aside and spoken to me had she known."

Atzuki turned a concerned eye to Dotsu. "What do we do my lord?" Dotsu thought for a moment.

"Nothing." Should Koji mark Rin this evening, there will be nothing that Sesshomaru can do about it. Rin will be ours. Or to be more accurate, our house will gain a most valued addition. I believe that Rin should be with us." Atzuki nodded. "I agree. She has already been through so much. She more than deserves all that we are able to give her."

Atzuki smiled with satisfaction before sighing with disappointment. "But, what of Tsune?"

Dotsu smiled. "My pup is strong willed and knows her own mind. If she agrees to the marriage, she will have my blessings. But should she decide against the joining, I will support her as well." Atzuki nodded in agreement, but then smiled mischievously. Dotsu tipped his head to convey his curiosity.

"Let me show you something."

Atzuki began snickering as she took hold of Dotsu's free hand. She carefully led him around the side of the house to peek in on Rin and Koji. Atzuki knew to be discrete. If she were not careful, Koji would most likely scent his uncle and awaken. Fortunately, as she suspected, the pair were still resting. Koji held Rin close, while Rin nuzzled into his chest. Dotsu smiled approvingly. "They love each other so much." He said almost wistfully. " It is a truly pleasant thing to see, but I'm afraid that I must wake them to give Rin her gift."

Atzuki sighed softly. "Do what you must." she responded almost playfully.

With that Dotsu then growled soft and low. Just loud enough for Koji to hear. He had only to see Koji's ears twitch to know that he'd heard him. To his amusement, it almost appeared as if Rin had heard also. The couple shuddered slightly as they both began to slowly stir.

Dotsu took Atzuki by the hand. "Let us go inside, and give them a moment to compose themselves." The pair then slipped into the house.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Rin raised her arms above her head and stretched loudly. Koji took that moment to pull her close and bury his nose in the "v" of her haori. Rin giggled as he nudged as much of the offending cloth away from her bust line as he was able. He then swirling his tongue around what parts of her soft mounds he could reach. Rin purred contentedly.

"If I were to try hard enough, I could grab hold of one your nipples and suckle to you as a pup!" He murmured into her chest. Rin bent into Koji's touch and pulled his head closer to her. Her purr turned into a soft growl as she nuzzled her nose into his hair.

"And you would be most welcome there beloved." she whispered. Koji could smell Rin's arousal as he reluctantly moved away from her and pulled her neck line closed. Rin whimpered her disapproval softly as Koji looked up and gave a playful lick to her nose.

"Each time I am near you, it becomes harder to resist claiming you beloved, but I want to do things properly. You deserve nothing less than the best I can give you. I will not bring you to my home under speculation and negative whispers. Even if my lord approves, we will wait and be properly joined."

Rin sighed and sat up. "You are far too good to me Koji, I am honored to mean so much to you." Rin then smiled a mischievous smile as she bent her brow to touch his. "But be warned! Once we have arrived at the palace, my hunger for you will be great! I may very well consume you!" Rin nuzzled at Koji's nose, before pulling back from him.

Koji suddenly sat up and pulled her close. Rin flopped clumsily back into his arms as Koji grinned a toothy grin. He and his demon then spoke as one. "We will not release you for days! It will be our honor, nay our duty, to please you!" Rin licked her lips as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I will hold you to your promise." she said breathily.

Koji smiled as his inner demon growled it's approval. _"We will not leave our most honored mate waiting for our touch for very long!" _his demon purred. Rin nuzzled at Koji's nose one final time before once again attempting to stand.

"I'm glad we woke when we did." she said good naturedly, "I'd have sworn that I had heard a growl coming from somewhere just moments ago!"

Koji hopped up and quirked his head. "You are not human!". Rin giggled as the pair headed into the house.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Atzuki tried to look on casually as Dotsu sat comfortably in the common area. She would not admit it, but she was curious as to what Rin's gift was to be. Both Rin and Koji bowed respectfully to the pair seated before them as they entered the room.

Dotsu smiled in amusement. "I take it you both are now well rested?" he commented good naturedly. Both Rin and Koji openly blushed.

"Good!!" said Dotsu cheerfully. He then rose and presented Rin with his parcel. "Tsune sends this with the request that it be worn to your celebration this evening." Rin smiled as she took the package with some hesitance. Atzuki grinned. "Well child, what are you waiting for?" Rin nodded shyly before pulling apart the paper.

Her eyes went wide. She now held what were clearly the royal colors of the south.

A crimson red haori decorated at the collar and sleeves with black roses. There also was a gold under kimono along with black hakama and a gold and black obi that matched. Rin was speechless.

"I cannot possibly wear this." she whispered. "And why on earth not?" Queried Dotsu.

"These robes are meant for royalty, not me. I am nothing. I am not fit to wear this."

Koji was about to speak when Dotsu lifted his hand to silence him. Dotsu of the South rose smiling. He took hold of Rin's hands, and looked deep into her eyes. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself young lady. But, it is you who does this garment and my house the honor. And, it is you, who means everything. You have been with us but a short while and I cannot explain the joy that you have brought with you. " Dotsu then stepped to Koji and took his hand. He placed it over Rin's. Your union blesses my house. Your children will honor my family, and your happiness will bring this old demon a great deal of joy."

Dotsu smiled a playful smile in Atzuki's direction.

"The celebration is done more to keep the women happy. But as far as I am concerned, you both had my blessings the moment I first met you. I will say it one final time clearly so there is no mistaking my words or my intent. Welcome Rin. Welcome to the house of the south."

Rin sighed softly as she bit her bottom lip in a failed effort not to cry. Koji gave Rin's hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled her close. Rin looked unblinking into Lord Dotsu's eyes."Thank you my lord." For the first time in a long time, Rin felt as if she were finally 'home'. This home may not have been with Sesshomaru, but one thing was clear. It was here, it was hers, and she would accept it.

Atzuki wiped a tear from her eye before she clapped heartily. Her pups made her so proud right now. She simply couldn't contain herself. Dotsu smiled and went to leave. "I'd better get back to our camp. Knowing my two females, they will have found a way to invite the entire kingdom this evening! But, tonight, I wish to be greedy. Tonight, I want to be surrounded only by my family."

Dotsu then turned his gaze to Rin, and gave her a playful wink. Rin could not help but giggle as the demon made his exit.

~~ && ~~

As Dotsu headed back to his encampment, the orb pulsed in his breastplate. "I know, I know. But please allow me the pleasure of seeing her in our colors first." The orb then fell silent.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Rin gave a small huff as she headed to her room. "I think I'd better freshen up before the festivities begin. I will not sully this beautiful garment by placing it on anything less than a clean body." Koji grinned. "Now don't go washing your scent away totally beloved. To me, it is most fragrant." he purred. Rin blushed deeply as Atzuki took hold of her arm. "Now you never mind him daughter, men folk don't always appreciate the fine scent of flowers. Go and get ready. I will have Teelah prepare your bath straight away!" Rin chuckled as she shook her head. "Fair enough mother." She was about to turn a corner when she looked back at Koji. "I won't be long, and I promise not to be too clean!" Koji gave a playful bark, and went wide eyed when Rin responded with a 'yip' of her own. She then winked, and disappeared down the hall way.

Koki looked to his mother in disbelief.

"Was I just dismissed in _Inu _mother?" Atzuki doubled over with laughter.

Koji gave his mother another disbelieving look.

"She's not human I tell you!"

Atzuki composed herself. "Oh yes she is my son."

Atzuki gave a quick glance in the direction that Rin had gone in to be sure she was not close enough to hear. She then motioned for Koji to follow her outside. She gave another quick glance around to be sure of their privacy, then became very serious. "Simply put, Rin is a treasure - _your _treasure. Guard her well, protect her with your life, and love her totally." Koji tipped his head in concern. "You tell me what I will do regardless mother. What is it that you are _not _telling me?"

Atzuki sighed quietly, her face etched with worry. "While I am happier than any mother can be, I'm also concerned. I cannot shake this feeling that Sesshomaru will show himself and try to take Rin back."

Koji laughed. "We've already had this discussion mother. Rin is to be _my_ mate. She _has me_. She _wants _me. And I'll be thrice damned if I will refuse her what she wants!"

Koji took his mother by her shoulders and bent to kiss her forehead. "Do not worry yourself. I am the luckiest youkai breathing because I have _two _females who love me! You gave me my heart, while my mate holds it close!"

Atzuki smiled as she fought back her tears. " I thank you son."

Koji then turned to the woods. "I am going to see if my uncle will see fit to give me a different outfit for the evening as well. While I don't wish to make a habit of 'borrowing' I want my future mate to be proud and pleased with her decision when she sees me again!" with those words, Koji was off.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

It was nearly twilight when Koji returned to Atzuki's home. Atzuki was the first to hear him coming as she discretely left the last bit of Rin's final touches to Teelah. She could only gasp when she stepped out the front door and looked at her had done his nephew proud. Koji now wore robes almost identical to those Rin wore except the roses on his collar and cuffs also had a gold boarder to them. Koji's hair was brought to a topknot, and he even wore his swards (just in case they may be needed).

"Your father would have been so proud." she whispered reverently.

Koji smiled warmly. "Is Rin about read to go?"

Atzuki started for a moment.

"Oh yes! Just give me a moment!" Koji chuckled softly as he watched his mother fumble over herself. Atzuki scrambled through the front door, and made her way to Rin's room. There was only a brief pause before she returned.

Atzuki slowly opened the front door to her home and smiled broadly. "I give to you Lady Rin of the Southern Lands!" Atzuki then bowed low as Rin came into view. Now it was Koji's turn to stand in awe. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother had to be a witch. Because there could be no other reason for his being worthy of the beautiful vision that he now beheld.

Rin was absolutely radiant. Her hair had been pulled back and to the side with beautiful bone combs that no doubt came from Tsune's own wardrobe. Teelah managed to acquire a few lotus blossoms and had them arranged in her hair so that they complemented her skin and highlighted her eyes. Rin gracefully stepped off of the porch and approached. She bowed demurely as Koji drew closer.

"Good evening my lord." she said smiling as she came out of her bow.

Koji could not help but beam with pride.

"The colors of my house suit you well beloved."

Rin smiled as she took Koji's offered arm.

"Shall we see what it is my uncle has in store for us?"

Even in half light, there was no mistaking the sparkle in Rin's eyes. "It does not matter to me where we are, or what lay ahead. As long as I face the future with you, I am happy." Koji remained stoic as he led Rin through the shrubbery to Dotsu's campsite, but his mind was a blur as a fierce sense of protectiveness came over him.

"_I swear to you Rin, if Sesshomaru comes anywhere near you, I will kill him where he stands! You are mine now. Mine to love Mine to protect, MINE not his!"_

Rin somehow sensed Koji's youkai stirring. She stopped short and looked at him with concern. "Is there anything wrong beloved? You feel strange."

Koji calmed himself, as he turned to look into Rin's eyes. He gently cupped her face as he smiled down on her. "Nothing could be wrong as long as you are with me." Koji then pulled Rin close, and kissed her so deeply, it nearly took her breath away. Koji pulled back from his kiss and looked into Rin's eyes. He could only see love reflected back at him.

"Come. We've a celebration to attend, and it will not do to keep our guests waiting." Rin chuckled softly, as they continued on.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Tsune had requested that scouts be placed near their encampment with the soul purpose of letting her know when the happy couple were finally approaching. She was a squealing idiot when the news reached her.

She had musicians play as the pair broke through the shrubs that guarded the encampment. Servants threw flower petals at their feet as they approached a large open tent. Considering that they were technically 'in the middle of nowhere', there seemed to be quite a crowd gathered. Aoi had been sent back to the palace to inform and invite both servants and friends of Atzuki to this gathering.

This was to be a double celebration. Not only was Atzuki returning home, but her son was returning with a mate as well!

Koji had been instructed ahead of time where they were to make their "entrance". While he's thought the whole business was a bit overdone, he humored his niece. In truth, it had been some time since Tsune had been this happy about anything. Even Dotsu himself was pleased to see it.

Rin tried to remain focused. There seemed to be so many demons and demoness that were eager to meet her. It was almost unnerving. When she was in the palace of the West, she _knew_ that for the most part, her presence there was tolerated at best. She would never have imagined actually being welcomed by any demon. She was not just welcomed, these demons actually seemed genuinely _happy_ to meet her. It was all that she could do not to cry.

The tent was massive, and in not time at all, Tsune had whisked Rin off to where the women were, while Dotsu corralled Koji. Tsune giggled softly as she took in Rin's nervousness.

"I know it's a bit much, but we wanted for everything to be as perfect as possible for the both of you." Rin shook her head.

"I still cannot believe this, but I'm happy and honored."

Tsune brought Rin to the far side of the tent. "Look over there." Rin squinted. A small shrine had been erected away from the main tent.

Rin's eyes went wide. "You brought in a shrine?" she said disbelieving." Tsune beamed. "Not only that, but father had sent back to the palace for priests!"

Rin's brow scrunched with concern. "Priests?"

Tsune's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yes! In the southern lands, we honor both human and youkai traditions. Father had called for both a human and a demon priest to join you and Koji this evening! There are now enough witnesses here to make your union official!"

Now Rin started to cry. She turned and hugged Tsune fiercely.

"Oh Tsune! How can we ever thank you?"

"By living long, and being happy sister." she whispered in her ear.

~~~ && ~~~

Koji had all but been assaulted by the males of the group. There were well wishes, and lurid 'suggestion's a plenty, but it was the words of another male who was mated to a human female that remained with him.

"Human females are far more passionate than the most passionate youkai female. My mate and I have been together for almost one hundred years now, and I will still readily kill the male who so much as looks at her wrong!"

Koji's eyes went wide. "One hundred years?"

The demon smiled. "You do not know? Once you have exchanged blood, your powers become hers as well as your lifespan. Even if you should die in battle, she will live on, and your youkai will protect her until you meet again."

Koji smiled and nodded his thanks as he processed this information. After tonight, Rin could be his forever! It took everything he had not to howl with joy.

~~~ &&& ~~~

After many hours of drinking, dancing and over all rabblerousing, the gongs finally sounded to signal the beginning of the marriage ceremony. Koji took Rin by the hand as they both headed to the shrines entrance.

Before entering, Koji stopped and turned to face Rin.

"Are you certain that you can tolerate me for forever beloved?"

Rin smiled broadly.

"Forever, and a day."

Koji brushed the side of Rin's face with his finger.

"Death will not keep me from you."

Rin gently took hold of his hand and held it to her face as she looked into his eyes. "I'll hold you to that promise." Koji smiled as he wondered to himself what it was he'd done to deserve so beautiful and loving a mate.

Suddenly shrine doors were pulled open, and Rin and Koji entered to exchange vows as old as the earth. Once again, human and youkai were to be bound forever.

~~~ &&&& ~~~

It was midnight when Sesshomaru had decided to take a moment and try to relax in his private hot spring. Lady Tsune would be arriving at some point tomorrow, and he was not at all sure if he were ready to deal her. If his mother did not force his hand, a possible trade agreement may be reached. Perhaps some sort of land exchange, or military alliance. His joining with her was now, however, was simply out of the question.

He wanted Rin and only Rin.

As Sesshomaru lifted himself from the steaming waters, his mind wandered back to his beloved. He donned his sleeping yukata and did not bother with tying the obi. Sesshomaru headed to his bedroom still dripping of warm water. Somehow the droplets falling from his member gave him the slight sensation of being pleasured there. He lay in his bed, and allowed his imagination to take hold of him.

Envisioning Rin's head between his legs, her hot mouth nibbling its way around his heavy testes, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to pleasure himself.

While he never once touched her, Sesshomaru was well acquainted with Rin's scent of arousal. It was actually Kagome who had taught Rin how to relieve the ache between her legs. Once long ago, Inuyasha had caught wind of Rin when he and Kagome were simply romping and playing like a pair of puppies Inuyasha had knocked Kagome to the ground, and had her pinned in triumph. It was Kagome's seductive moan that made him soften his touch and mold into her. Rin had accidentally chanced upon the couple as they were merely kissing, but it was all that she needed to stoke the fires of her own needs.

Inuyasha almost immediately could smell her, and he quietly suggested to Kagome that she should have a talk with the girl. After that day, as a kindness (and for their own privacy) the couple would go out of their way to be discrete when they wished to be intimate. Now, when Rin would miss her lord, she would be able to bring on her own release of her frustrations. Little did Rin know that Sesshomaru was never very far away from her when she did this. And, on at least one occasion, He took in her lovely scent and pleasured himself in turn.

It was in fact these "long distance" love making sessions that gave Sesshomaru reason to distance himself from the girl. He knew that his resolve was steadily weakening and the night would soon come when he would simply take Rin from the village and claim her as his.

At the time, he'd thought this 'distance' to be his only best option. How wrong he was. Because here he was now, vividly envisioning his love submissive and on her knees. That delicious ass of hers in the air, as her head lay pressed to the ground, her womanhood on open display for his pleasure as he prepared to mount her.

Sesshomaru purred softly as he pumped himself to near completion. "I want you Rin!" he whispered to the darkness. "I will have you."

Sesshomaru climaxed with a soft whine. He opened his eyes to look at the creamy white fluids that had been sent to his stomach and lower body parts.

"This belongs to you beloved. All that I am, all that I have, belongs to you. Sesshomaru then rose with a snarl to cleanse himself once again.

"I will be rid of this bitch from the south. The gates will not close behind her fast enough. Then, then _you_ will claim all that is rightfully yours."

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

It took no real time to exchange vows. Rin and Koji emerged from the shrine room in less than fifteen minutes to thunderous applause. They bowed in unison to the crowd before them. Now came more dancing, more sake and more words of encouragement. The pair were about to free themselves from the party when they were finally cornered by Lord Dotsu. The elder demon caught them just as they were about to disappear into the forest.

"Hold on a moment you two!" he said laughing as he approached. "I have a gift for your mate Koji." Koji tried (and failed) not to look annoyed with being delayed. He knew that Rin was now tired, and they needed to return to Atzuki's home. Rin gave a weary smile as she turned in Dotsu's direction.

From his breastplate, Dotsu produced the Orb of Okamoto and pinned it to Rin's chest. "I want you to have this." Rin looked disbelieving at the brightly shining ornament, and then she slowly turned her gaze to Dotsu. "It's beautiful." she whispered. "But shouldn't something like this go to your daughter?" Dotsu smiled and took Rin by the hand. He then turned an eye to Koji. "She is kind, and thinks of others. You have chosen well nephew."

Koji smiled as Dotsu returned his gaze to Rin.

"My daughter is slated to rule my kingdom one day, my gift to her, is entirely different. Do not fear that you are taking anything that should be hers." Rin gazed once more at her gift. "Then I thank you for my gift - father of my heart." Rin then bent to kiss Dotsu on the cheek. Dotsu looked on lovingly as he stroked Rin's cheek.

"Promise me that you will wear it always." Rin smiled as tears came to her eyes. "On my honor my lord, it will never leave me." Dotsu gave a small contented nod.

"Now you to go on. It will take some time for me to disperse _this _crowd!" Dotsu motioned his head to the still very lively group behind him.

He then gave Koji a sly side glance. "Besides, you both may have certain activities of your own to attend to eh?"

Rin and Koji blushed as Dotsu waved them off.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Dotsu took about five steps back to the campsite before stopping.

"You can come out now daughter, they've gone."

Tsune stepped from behind her hiding place behind a large tree. She laughed playfully. "How did you know that I was there?"

Dotsu smiled and quirked an eye. "Who taught you the technique?" both laughed heartily before Tsune became very serious.

"Do you think Koji will mark Rin before we leave tomorrow?" Dotsu tipped his head in thought. "I seriously doubt it daughter."

Tsune wrinkled her brow. "But why?" Dotsu chuckled. "Honor. No male wishes to take his mate for the first time in his mother's home. It shows no respect to his mother, and even less to his mate. I've never even known a human male to do something that base."

Tsune sighed softly. "Well, they do have the forest." Dotsu laughed even harder. "The forest, or _anywhere _for that matter, is just fine _after_ your _initial _coupling. Dotsu sighed wistfully. "When your mother and I first joined, we were practically inseparable. I remember only releasing her long enough to eat, and relieve my body of fluids and waste. Even when we finally slept, she remained in my arms. I know that I would have killed anyone fool enough to interrupt us.

My father had a small house built well away from our palace with the express purpose of privacy. Servants came by three times a day for three days only to bring food and change bathwater. We never saw them. Knowing Koji, he will wait until he can be with Rin properly, and not take her like some sort of animal."

Tsune chuckled. "Apparently, you've been thinking of this!" Dotsu smiled a sly smile at his daughter. "I'd rather to call it 'reminiscing'. But it would appear that you have given their first night some thought as well. May I ask why?"

Tsune fidgeted for only a moment before speaking.

"I know who Rin is father. She is Sesshomaru's human ward." Dotsu suspected that this was her reason for seeking his 'council'. He maintained a neutral appearance. "Did she tell you this?"

Tsune hung her head. "No. It's more like I discovered it accidentally. Rin is not aware of my reasons for being here, so she hid nothing from me. But I believe that even if she knew, she would have told me regardless. She truly is a remarkable female father. I have not seen such nobility since….. Since Hiroshi." She whispered.

Dotsu smiled. "I know daughter. But, tell me. Now that you have this information, what do you intend to do with it?"

Tsune sighed before taking in a deep breath.

"I wish to discover Sesshomaru's true intent. What is his _real_ reason for inviting us. So far, I understand that it is his _mother _who sends the invitation. I want to know what _he _wants. I also want to know if he still loves Rin. And if he does, why would he abandon her?"

Tsune began to pace."I believe that in spite of all that has transpired this evening, Rin still loves Sesshomaru. If Koji were to mark her tonight, she would be free of any hold that Sesshomaru may still have on her and truly accept her life with him. As long as she remains unmarked, Sesshoamaru can take her back I'm sure of it. That is provided he _wants _her." Dotsu was secretly proud of his daughter's way of thinking. When the time was right, she would make an excellent ruler. He sighed softly before looking directly into Tsune's eyes.

"And if he does want her still, what then daughter?"

Tsune's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Then I will know that he is being controlled. Most likely, by his mother. The mere thought of that possibility makes me sick! I cannot imagine a parent being so devious." Tsuen calmed herself somewhat.

"If the dreaded lord of the west can be manipulated so easily, and for something so important, I want no part of him! Tsune's eyes began to water slightly. Hiroshi fought both demons and humans for the right to call me his mate. How could I honor his memory by being bonded to such a weakling?"

Tsune shook her head and wiped her eyes. "But this is your decision father. If I must be mated to this male for the benefit of the south, I will go through with this." Dotsu pulled his daughter into his embrace and purred soothingly.

"Be at ease daughter. The south did not need the west yesterday, it does not need it today, and it will most likely not need it tomorrow. I would see you mated to Aoi before I would have you to do anything that would not bring your happiness."

Tsune pulled away abruptly. "You know about Aoi?" she said in a shocked gasp.

Dotsu chuckled and gave a playful wink. "I rule for a reason daughter." Tsune blushed. "Father.. I .." Dotsu silenced his daughter's next words by placing a finger to her lips. "I have no doubt that Aoi would love and care for you until a suitable male came along." Dotsu laughed a bit louder. "But the poor man would have to know that he would be getting two for the price of one!"

Tsune blushed and took a playful swat to her father's shoulder.

Dotsu now laughed outright as he took Tsune's hand and lead her back to the group. " Now come help your father to be rid of some of these guests! We leave late tomorrow morning and I've no wish for any tagalongs!"

Now Tsune burst into laughter. "Only if you insist!"

Tsune tugged at her father's hand and squeezed. "I love you father." Dotsu squeezed back. "No less than I love you daughter."

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

The newlyweds took a leisurely pace as they headed back to Atzuki's home. Now that Rin was no longer bombarded by people, she seemed to perk up a bit. They were about to pass by the small koi pool near the house, when Rin suddenly stopped.

"Is it my imagination, or is this night exceptionally beautiful?" Koji chuckled as he pulled Rin close.

"I hadn't noticed the night. To me, you are the most beautiful thing I have seen so far this evening."

Rin chuckled as she melded into Koji's embrace.

"I'm serious! I cannot remember ever seeing with this much clarity before! It's almost as if a whole new world has been opened to me!"

"Oh that." Koji replied playfully. Rin pulled from his embrace and gave a look of mild concern. Koji nuzzled her nose reassuringly.

"Do not be alarmed. It is merely the demon blood that flows through you now. When you marked my demon and drank my blood, you received a measure of my powers. Our bond is stronger now, but it is incomplete. Once I've claimed and marked you, we will be as one."

"I look forward to that Koji." Rin said softly as she rested her head against his chest. Koji nuzzled his nose into her hair and sighed heavily. Rin could tell that there was something Koji. He was far too tense. Rin gave Koji's waist a gentle squeeze.

"What is troubling you beloved?"

Koji sighed heavily once more as he pulled back to look into Rin's eyes.

"Rin, does it bother you that we wait before I claim you?"

Rin gently cupped his face with both hands, and smiled. "You are kind, patient, and loving. I am honored that you would seek perfection for our first time together." Rin then took one of Koji's hands and lay it over one of her breasts. She then looked deep into his eyes as she pressed his hand to squeeze. "These are yours." she whispered. Rin moved Koji's hand to squeeze her other breast. "All belongs to you." Koji's breath began to hitch as his demon howled mercilessly within. He was holding his composure by only the thinnest of threads. He really wanted Rin _right now! _Rin then began to purr as she brought Koji's hand to rest at the apex of her legs. "This is yours. It waits to be filled by you alone."

Rin's purr turned into a growl outright. "I will wait for my mate to take what is his when he sees fit. But as I wait, never forget. I love you." Rin's eyes seemed to glow with this declaration. She smiled as she brought Koji's hand to her lips, and kissed it.

Koji was nearly undone. He took hold of Rin's hand and pulled it to his heart.

"This is yours. It will belong to you alone, even past the day I breathe my last. My arms will hold and protect you, my back will bend for your welfare." Koji then slowly dragged Rin's hand until it rested on his very hardarousal. Rin unblinking, gave a gentle squeeze. Koji whimpered softly in acknowledgment of her touch as his words now came out in pants. "This is yours. It seeks to please you alone. It hungers for your warmth alone. I love you Rin, and I will love you forever."

Koji then bent down and gave Rin a searing kiss. Rin returned his kiss with equal intensity. In no time they both were grabbing and pawing at one another as if their very lives depended on it.

It took the rustle of the trees by a passing animal to break the mood and grant a necessary moment of sanity. They both pulled away panting, both embarrassed with their lack of control. Rin bowed a shaky bow as she tried to compose herself.

"Good night then beloved."

Koji barely was able to nod as Rin turned, and went indoors.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

While Rin had limited experience with the knowledge of intimacy, she knew one thing at that moment. She wanted Koji - Badly. She needed to change her clothes and calm down. If the wetness between her legs stood as any kind of indication of her present state, she was sure to stain the front of her garment directly! She was surprised to find the house totally empty. _"Bless her heart, Atzuki wanted for us to be alone! But this still will not do. I would hate to think we had caused her even the slightest inconvenience simply because we could not wait." _Rin smiled to herself. "No mother, we will honor you and your home, and wait. But I must change now!" she thought giggling softly. Rin placed Dotsu's gift on her nightstand before removing her clothing.

"I wonder if anyone will be annoyed if I wear this tomorrow." Dotsu did ask for her to wear the orb constantly, but was not clear about the garment. The orb would look best if she were to wear the colors of the south. She decided to wait until morning to ask. Rin prepared for bed, but she did not bother to fasten her sleeping garment. The memory of Koji's hands near her still had her body excited. Rin opened a second door in her room that lead to a small porch. The cooling breezes of early morning did little to quench the fires that had been stoked. She went to lay on her futon.

Slowly, Rin pulled back the fabric of her sleeping garment and began to fondle her breasts while envisioning warm calloused hands roaming over her, inspecting, fondling, loving her. As Rin turned her head to one side, she felt a slight tug at her neck.

It was the sapphire necklace that Sesshomaru had given her.

Rin's thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru, but only for a moment. Sesshomaru was now _fantasy. _Koji was _reality. _Andright now, Rin ached for reality.

Deep down, she knew it would be Koji that would remove the necklace she swore not to touch, but that was a scenario for another day. But waiting was still alright because she _knew_ she was his. She smiled as she allowed her hands to slowly wind their way to her lower regions.

~~~ && ~~~

Unknown to Rin, Koji was standing just below her porch.

He could smell Rin clearly as he fought with his demon who was frantically clamoring to come out.

"_How long do you intend to make her suffer? Can you not hear her hunger for us? Can you not FEEL it? She needs us, and you simply stand here!"_

Koji growled softly. "We. Will. Wait!" he said through clenched teeth. His demon howled it's displeasure. Koji was about to turn away and spend the remainder of his evening in the forest (preferably killing something) when Rin moaned out his name.

That broke him.

He would stay true to his vow and not claim her, but he'd be damned if he'd leave his mate in such a state of need. Koji jumped to her porch. Silently, he pushed the door leading to her bedroom open further.

~~~ && ~~~

Rin was so lost in her 'activities' that she had not noticed the soft gust of air as Koji approached. Her head was lolled to one side as Rin humped against her own hands panting and sighing Koji's name. Koji's eyes went red as he fell to his knees in front of her. Rin's head snapped with a start as she focused to see that she was no longer alone.

"Koji?" she whispered. "Forgive me. I know I must wait, but I wanted you so badly, that I could not help myself." Rin's eyes began to water as she tried to turn her head in shame and cover herself.

Koi's body was splayed over hers in seconds. He kissed Rin deeply and ran his hands along her body

"No beloved, forgive me." He whispered. "Forgive me for leaving you so hungry for me." Koji slowly kissed his way down Rin's neck, licking and sucking the place he intended to mark her. Rin's whimpers and sighs were like music to him as he paused to pay homage to her breasts.

"I wish to be your pup." he whispered. Rin smiled as she arched her back and offered her nipple. "Then drink your fill." she cooed. Koji closed his eyes, and slowly took Rin's nipple to his mouth. Rin sighed and moaned as Koji suckled greedily. Rin began panting heavily as he gave similar attention to her other breast. Koji then kissed his way further down her body until his face was directly over her core.

"I will not penetrate you," he said almost breathlessly, "But I can offer release …. If you will allow it?" He purred. Rin whined softly as she writhed before him.

"Please beloved?"

Koji smiled as he took in Rin's naked beauty for the first time.

Flawless pale skin so soft it had to be an illusion. Large firm breasts sat waiting to be further plundered by his mouth, wide strong hips perfect for bearing his pups and long luxurious legs to hold him close. And crowning it all, the beautiful flower of Rin's womanhood lay dripping in invitation, mere inches away from his face.

She was perfection. She was _his._

Rin trembled as Koji ran his nose up the seam of her core. No, he would not so much as insert a finger, but he would bring his mate the release she so desperately needed.

Koji then brought Rin's legs to rest on his shoulders. Rin whimpered helplessly as Koji blew his breath over her. Koji growled possessively as he dipped his head to feast. Her nectar was heavenly!

While Koji was not unfamiliar with the ways of intimacy, he found the words of his guest to be correct. Rin _was _the most passionate creature he had ever been with. He had never been with a female that was so responsive. There was no doubt in his mind that when they were finally able to be together, theirs would be a bond so strong, it could not help but be envied.

This was no youkai whore pretending affection.

With each moan and whimper, Rin further solidified her place in his life. The woman beneath him was no common bitch, she was his _mate._ The one who would cleave unto him. The keeper of his heart and sanity. The mother of his future pups. Rin alone would be able to bring him victory in the face of crushing defeat or make the grandest victory seem as a trifle. With each swirl of his tongue, with every roll of her hips Rin claimed him over and over again.

It was her right.

It was his honor.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

A small distance away, a pair of demoness stood listening. Teelah smiled. "Listen my lady, surly Rin has been claimed!" Atzuki chuckled softly. "No dear one, she has not. While my son means to honor my request, he will not leave Rin longing for him. My nose is keener than yours, or you'd be able to scent Rin alone."

Teelah pursed her lips annoyed with herself for having spoken to begin with. Atzuki placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Do not be upset my friend. Just know that we must guard her until Koji returns with her to the south." Atzuki's eyes narrowed. "I feel that Sesshomaru will be back, and we must protect what is ours now."

Teelah nodded in agreement.

~~~~ &&& ~~~

After a journey that lasted many days, the forest his brother spoke of was now in front of him. Reptilian eyes narrowed as he sniffed at the air.

"Even after all this time, I can still find your scent brother." A snake youkai sniffed at the air once more. "You're blood calls to me. It demands vengence. Worry not. I will find your killer and make them pay!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

What Lay Beneath

While it pained Koji to leave Rin alone on their wedding night, he knew it was for the best. He would only be willing to 'taste' her for so long before his demon would win it's internal fight with him and he'd wind up claiming her. For now, He left Rin momentarily sated and sleeping sound. But he would not leave her like that for long.

In spite of all that happened (and didn't happen), Koji was quite pleased with himself. And, if Rin's behavior this evening was any indication of things to come, he knew that when the time was finally right for them both, Rin's love would be more than worth his wait. The true question that lurked in the back of his mind was if he would be up to the wonderful task of satisfying her!

~~~ && ~~~

The festivities at Dotsu's encampment had died down considerably. Atzuki was still entertaining a few friends, and intended to go to bed soon. But before she'd retire for the night, Atzuki decided that she would take one last stroll in the general area of her home. Dotsu had provided a smaller campsite for her privacy (and perhaps for Rin and Koji's privacy) for the evening.

While she knew that Koji had inherited the iron will of his sire, it was still possible that Rin might have 'convinced' him to throw protocol to the wind. Atzuki stood at what she felt to be a respectful distance from the house. She heard no noises, and smelled nothing remotely close to intimacy in the air. She wrinkled her nose in concern, and was about to leave when Koji emerged from some near by bushes. He smiled warmly.

"Are you resorting to peeking now mother?" he inquired playfully.

Atzuki could not hide the beet red of her face even in the darkness. She smiled and chuckled softly. "No my son, I was merely curious."

Koji quirked a playful eye at her. "Rin will be claimed on southern soil, in a southern house, with southern servants at her beck and call. She deserves nothing less."

Atzuki chuckled softly as she shook her head. "You truly are your father's son." The only reason it took five days for your father to claim me, was because he too, wished for all to be 'perfect' for me."

Koji smiled and took his mother by the hand.

"Thank you mother. I will admit that it was very difficult for me to restrain myself. Rin was _very _convincing. But now, I'm certain that I did the right thing.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Atzuki gave Koji's hand a gentle squeeze. "Anything son." Koji took in a deep breath.

"I want you to watch over Rin for me."

Atzuki's brow wrinkled with concern. Koji sighed softly.

"Lord Dotsu brings Tsune to the west because they seek an alliance through marriage, but there is something about the invitation that does not sit well with me, and I am concerned for their safety."

Atzuki sighed softly, and bowed her head. "I had long suspected that I could not possibly be the sole reason for their coming here." The 'worry wrinkle' in Atzuki's brow deepened. "Is it safe for me to assume that Rin does not know this?"

Koji shook his head. "I don't believe so, and I've no intention of telling her."

Atzuki nodded in agreement. "That is wise of you son. Knowing Dotsu, what ever his plan, any business business with the west should wrap up in a few days. Rin would only be left to worry if she knew, and there is no need for that."

Atzuki purred in thought. "While I understand your concern, I truly don't believe Sesshomaru to be fool enough to try anything underhanded right now. Our people are well known for their ferocity in battle. The only true reason that the west stands untouched, is because Dotsu is a peaceable demon at heart. He will not be one to start a war."

Atzuki smiled a contented smile However, I don't believe it would hurt for him to have a' free agent' in the unlikely event of a problem."

Koji smiled. "Thank you mother. I will inform Lord Dotsu of my intent. But no matter the outcome, my sincerest hope is that the joy that was shared earlier this evening will follow us all back home."

Atzuki nodded.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

While a good portion of the evening's patrons had gone back to the southern lands, many close family members chose to remain behind. None were given specific details of Dotsu's journey, but all wished to return to the south as a family finally united. Atzuki was returning, Koji had his mate, and gods only knew what good fortune awaited in the west! Everyone was both relieved and excited.

~~ && ~~

Aoi had just finished helping the last members of court to settle in for the evening when Tsune finally found her. She discreetly pulled her off to one side.

"Were you able to retrieve it?" she inquired softly.

Aoi nodded her head to the affirmative.

"Yes my lady."

Aoi dutifully handed Tsune a small black leather pouch that had been tightly closed. She gave a worried look to her mistress.

"May I dare to ask what you need this for?"

Tsune smiled as she took the small bag. "I seek confirmation."

Aoi wrinkled her brow. Tsune only chuckled softly.

"I want nothing to do with Sesshomaru, but I still want to know what _he _truly wants. I do this for Rin. Even though she is to be Koji's mate now, I believe that she will be happy to know that Sesshomaru would finally understand his mistake and come to terms both with her humanity, and his loss."

Aoi's look of worry did not diminish.

"Is that wise? There are some who are more than comfortable with living a lie." she offered softly.

Tsune nodded. "That may be acceptable for a commoner, but Sesshomaru is royalty. And royalty should be strong enough to bear their burden."

Aoi shook her head in displeasure.

"And what if he cannot accept this truth? What if he should go mad? What if he tries to kill… "

A gentle hand went to touch Aoi's lips as Tsune pulled Aoi close.

"He will accept it because he must."

Tsune's grip on Aoi tightened slightly.

"If I live, I have you. And if I die, I will be with Hiroshi."

Aoi bent into Tsune and kissed her.

"I will have to see that you live then."

Tsune smiled warmly. "I'm counting on it."

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Koji found Dotsu sitting at the edge of where Atzuki's forest ended, and open ground began. He was facing west. Koji sat quietly beside him. "I mean to follow you to the west my lord." he said softly. Dotsu made no move to acknowledge Koji's statement, but rather he looked to the stars.

"And what of Rin?" He inquired softly.

Koji sighed heavily. "Mother will see to her."

Dotsu purred as if in thought. "_You _need to see to her son. Rin needs you right now. Are you certain that it is wise to leave her unattended considering that she has yet to be properly marked?" Koji shook his head. "Sesshomaru will be busy with you, and there are no other males around who would be fool enough to come near her. She will be safe."

Koji turned to face his uncle. "I feel that you may need some added protection. I know Rin would understand."

Dotsu chuckled, but still did not look to Koji. "Do you think me so weak that I am unable to defend myself pup?" he inquired with and almost playful growl.

"No Lord!" Koji blurted out awkwardly. " I just think that it would be wise for me to be near by just in case."

Dotsu smiled. "So be it then. Remain in the shadows. While I do not believe your presence to be necessary, I do understand your concerns." Koji rose from his seat. "Thank you lord." He bowed, and made his exit.

~~~&&~~~

Koji was quick to return to Rin's room.

He needed a reminder of what would be waiting for him when he returned. He smiled as he took in the beauty of her sleeping form. _"Mine forever."_ he thought to , he bent down and stole a kiss as she slept.

Koji chuckled to himself softly. "This 'kiss stealing' of mine has to stop beloved! I promise I will not be long. And when I return, we will go home and work on making those pups you promised me!" he whispered playfully into her ear.

Even though she was clearly sleeping sound, Koji had to wonder what all Rin may have heard as she sighed softly, a sly smile slowly snaking itself across her face.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Rin awoke late the next morning with a start. Were it not for Koji's scent on her body, she might have dismissed the events of the night prior to her imagination. Slowly, she rose form her futon and pulled her sleeping yukata closed.

A bath was most definitely in order! But to do so, would require her leaving her bedroom and facing either Teelah or Atzuki.

Rin sighed softly as she squared her shoulders. There was no getting around it, may as well get any snickering over and done with! Rin gathered her toiletries, opened her door, and prepared for the worst.

"The worst" did not come.

Teelah merely met her with a warm smile. "Your bath is ready my lady. I will have your meal prepared shortly."

Rin could not help but blush. "It's Rin." Teelah gave a small squint in response. "My name is Rin. I am deserving of no title and even less fanfare." Rin said meekly.

Teelah placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I believe that there's an entire providence that would disagree with you Rin. And I would have to agree with them."

Teelah then guided Rin to her bath. "Lady Tsune left you a letter and another gift. I will leave them both in your room while you bathe." Rin nodded and went to her bath.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

After a nice hot soak, Rin was feeling much better. She dried off and returned to her room with full intention of choosing an outfit for the day, but was sidetracked by the parcel that Tsune had left her.

Rin carefully peeled back the parchment that held things together to find yet another garment. Another haori and hakama in the colors of the house of the south. This outfit however, was clearly meant for travel. It was not as elaborate as the robes she wore the night before, but it was beautiful none the less.

Rin shook her head smiling in disbelief, and read the attached letter.

_Father and I have an errand to run. We will return in two to three days time. You are a member of our household now, and should dress the part. This is special youkai cloth that will keep you clean and comfortable. I would be honored if you would see fit to wear it until our return. _

_Tsune_

Rin could only smile. It had been so very long since she'd ever "belonged" anywhere. She thought briefly of the kimono that Sesshomaru had left her. While it would always be a treasured garment, it still was not the true colors of his clan. She didn't _belong _there. With this group of demons, Rin no longer had to 'pretend' to be a part of anything.

With _this _group of demons, she _belonged._

Rin decided that she would honor her adopted sister's request. This garment would be her own personal reminder of who she was and would be _now._ Rin held the garment close, and inhaled deeply. She could smell Tsune, Lord Dotsu and even Aoi on this garment. In short, she smelled The South. It was a scent she would seek to have mingle with her own.

~~~~~ &&&&& ~~~~~

Lord Dotsu left late morning for the west. He took a relatively small entourage with him. Along with his mate and daughter, there were only ten soldiers as escort. It had been decided that Koji would 'lag back' and observe. Should anything go awry, he would be at Dotsu's side in seconds. Dotsu himself led the group. Even if they took a leisurely pace, They would be at the palace by early afternoon.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Lady Midori seemed to be the only one in the palace that was at her wits end. She had only a few hours to add any 'finishing touches' to rooms and dinner menu's, and no one else seemed even remotely interested. She paced her garden nervously as she tried to prepare herself for what could be a disastrous encounter.

She noticed that It almost seemed as if everyone was just _humoring _her.

Once Sesshomaru made it plain that this meeting was nothing he held an interest in, it seemed as if the entire court followed suit. There was no excitement, no anticipation, no nothing. Even Rin's past visits to the palace were met with more fanfare.

Midori knew when she was being undermined, and she was determined to rise above it. She would wait for the lord's arrival. And, if she had to be the sole embodiment of graciousness, then so be it.

A servant came near and respectfully bowed. "The Lord of the south has been sighted my lady." Midori did not so much as look to the messenger before waving him off. Now came the hard part. She had to find Sesshomaru.

It would not be a hard search, Midori knew that she could find her son sitting among the wildflowers that he once let Rin run through as a child. This was his private place.

While she knew that she would not be welcome, she wanted for Sesshomaru to at least be present when his intended arrived. This conversation, however brief, could not be avoided.

Midori took in a deep breath as she approached. Sesshomaru sat under a sakura tree with his eyes closed. Not once did he even acknowledge his mother's approach.

"What do you want?" he inquired sharper than he truly intended.

"The lord of the south will be here shortly. Please at least be with me to greet him." Midori responded meekly.

Sesshomau gave a heavy sigh. "I will be there."

Midori smiled a small satisfied smile.

"I'm pleased son. For a moment I'd thought…."

Sesshomaru growled in warning. "You have delivered your message. Shouldn't you be headed to the main entrance?"

Midori was only momentarily flustered, but she regained herself quickly. She counted herself lucky that Sesshomaru showed even the slightest intention of attending at all.

"Of course son." She gave a small bow before leaving.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Dotsu was flanked by his mate and his daughter as they approached the gates to the western palace. He took in his surroundings, and was not impressed. It appeared as if everyone he saw, lived in _fear._

He was lord of the southern lands. It's supreme and unquestioned sovereign, and there was _no one _in his kingdom that 'groveled' before him. Even his lowest human slave served willingly and with a glad heart.

He disliked the palace immediately, and he could immediately sense the discomfort radiate from his mate and child. "_No daughter, you will not be left here for ANY reason!" _Dotsu signaled for his party to stop, as he and his family dismounted their horses. Slowly, the trio ascended the great staircase.

~~~ && ~~~

When Rin emerged from her bedroom, she looked every inch a lady of the southern lands. Teelah smiled broadly. "Lady Atzuki will be pleased when she sees you."

Rin sat at the table while Teelah brought her breakfast.

"Where is Lady Atzuki do you know?"

Teelah chuckled. "It's been some time since she's seen her people little one. I'll wager that she is at Lord Dotsu's campsite catching up."

Rin smiled into her bowl of rice and meat.

"I will leave her to her visit then."

Teelah smiled and shook her head to the contrary. "These are to be your people now. I'm quite sure that she would love your company once you've finished your meal." Rin smiled, but sighed and put her chopsticks down. She turned to the fox demon giving her a look of concern.

"Teelah? What will you do when Atzuki leaves?"

Teelah smiled and sighed softly. "All that any of us can hope for is for Atzuki to be happy. Of course I will hope she will stay here with us, but perhaps she will at least come to visit periodically."

Rin smiled. "She does not strike me as one that abandons her friends. I believe that if she does return to the south, it will only be to visit. Her home is here. If it will make you feel better, I will ask her." Teelah appeared visibly relieved. "Thank you Rin."

~~ && ~~

A well camouflaged pair of eyes observe the house in the woods while scanning the scents near by.

"_Two females. One fox, the other…human?"_ A sinister grin makes it's way across a face. _"Let's see where you go next human!"_

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

As Lord Dotsu and his family reached the crest of the great staircase, they were met by palace hierarchy and a royal guard. And, heading the lineup stood Lady Midori… and Sesshomaru.

Dotsu was immediately careful not to focus his attentions on one taiyouki more than the other, as it became evident that they were in competition for his attentions. He took measured steps before bowing before the pair.

"Greetings to you Lord and Lady. I am Lord Dotsu of the South. Behind me stand my mate Uri, and next to her stands my daughter Tsune. We thank you for the honor of this invitation."

Midori smiled graciously. "Oh no lord! It is we who have been honored by your visit! I am Lady Midori."

Midori stepped to the side. "And this is my son Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a nod of recognition. Dotsu gestured his daughter to come forward. "This is my daughter Tsune."

Tsune stepped forward and bowed. For a brief moment she and Sesshomaru locked eyes. _"He has no desire for this union, that much is evident." _she thought.

That momentary glance was not lost on Midori.

"Perhaps you two pups would like to take a walk and get to know each other better?" she purred. Tsune's eyes snapped toward Midori. "Thank you lady, but it has been a long trip and I would appreciate a moment to rest." She did not look back to Sesshomaru.

"_Good girl!" _Dotsu thought. _"Plan a strategy!" _Dotsu would save the laugh that threatened to show itself for when he was certain that he and his mate were alone. But for now, he followed his pup's lead.

"Yes Lady. It has been a bit of a journey. With your permission, a rest would be in order."

Midori seemed slightly disappointed, but she smiled none the less. "Of course lord! How thoughtless of me! Please allow Jaken to show you all to your rooms."

Jaken then slipped from behind Sesshomaru and bowed deeply. "If you would follow me please." The group was about to follow when Tune stopped abruptly and turned to Midori. "Lady, if you don't mind, I wish to have my maid servant to attend to me."

Midori wrinkled her brow slightly. "That should not be necessary. There are plenty of maids here to attend to you. In fact, I've picked out your servants _personally_." Tsune's eyes narrowed. "Yes lady, but these are _your _servants, and they do not know me - or are you refusing my request?"

Midori flustered, but only for a moment.

"Why no lady! I just thought…"

"Your maid will be sent to you directly." Sesshomaru said evenly . Tsune turned to Sesshomaru and gave a small half smile. "Thank you lord."

Sesshomru gave Jaken a small nod. "See to it." Jaken in turn then gave a small huff in agreement before pointing another servant to the staircase. Jaken then bowed wordlessly as he proceeded to guide the guests to their rooms.

Midori was not pleased. She had been 'bested' in her own home, and she did not like it. Her forced smile lasted until Tsune and company were well away from her before she spoke. "Impudent little bitch! I see I'll have to show her who is her better!" she said with a snarl. Sesshomaru could not hide the small chuckle that escaped him. "This one is no 'follower' mother. If nothing else, I will find great amusement in watching you try to control her." Midori gave her son a snide glance before she huffed softly and trudged off.

Sesshomaru was about to leave as well when he was stopped by another servant. Aoi was standing before him waiting to be directed to where Tsune may be. She bowed respectfully.

"I am here for my mistress lord." she said softly. Sesshomaru grunted before instructing another servant to direct her to the appropriate rooms. Aoi bowed again. "Thank you lord."

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

With breakfast consumed, Rin decided to make her way back to Dotsu's camp. She had yet to see Koji this morning and she thought that he might be with Atzuki. It was a particularly beautiful day for a walk, and she did not notice the snake youkai until she was practically on top of him. Rin stopped short and bowed in apology.

"Please forgive my clumsiness. I should pay better attention to where I am walking."

The snake demon chuckled softly. "Greetings to you Lady. My name is Haru and I am looking for the demoness named Atzuki. Would you know where she lives?" Rin smiled. "I am Rin. I could show you where she lives, but you will not find her there. She is most likely at Lord Dotsu's camp. I will take you there if you'd like." Haru bowed. "I would be most grateful." He then gestured Rin to lead.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought! I will find Atzuki and ask about my brother. If she is his killer, I will end her life and be gone from here!" _thought Haru.

Even though he was a snake youkai, Haru was not unattractive. He was tall and broad of build with pale green skin that just barely showed his scales in the sunlight. Green hair with orange highlights hung just at his shoulders. He dressed plainly and carried no weapon, but his claws seemed to be longer than those Rin had seen on other demons so perhaps a weapon was not necessary. Rin pretty much dismissed him as a 'straggler' from last nights party who had simply gotten lost. She lead him to camp with no fear.

Haru dutifully followed behind Rin.

He hated to admit it, but he found Rin's light laughter and pleasant chit chat to be very comforting. He was very unaccustomed to a female that was not a snake youklai showing him any other emotion besides fear. It was refreshing. As they both trudged along, his curiosity got the better of him. "Lady Rin? May I ask a question?" Rin turned to face her charge. "I will answer if I am able Haru." she said still smiling. Haru offered a half smile before speaking.

"How is it that you are not afraid when a strange demon approaches you?"

Rin just laughed. "I have spent most of my life around demons. I would know if you meant me harm or not. Besides, I actually doubt that I would even know how to act around another human at all. It has been some time since I've been near one. As for fear, I simply don't. There is good to life, and there is bad. Humans waste far too much time fretting over either. Life simply is. What will happen will. You do and you deal accordingly."

Haru nodded in agreement. "You are truly an amazing human Rin, I am honored to have met you." Rin blushed before turning to continue to camp. They did not travel far before tents were seen in the clearing. Rin then turned to face Haru once more.

"You will find Atzuki there somewhere." She sighed a bit. "I must find her myself!"

Haru smiled. He had been secretly impressed. _" Beautiful Rin, I hope you have no hand in anything that happened here. If not, I think I will take you back to be my mate!" _he thought.

Haru bowed. "Then I will seek her out later. For now, I do believe that I will hunt for something to eat."

Rin suddenly took Haru by the hand.

"There is plenty to eat at camp."

Haru could not help but give Rin's hand a gentle squeeze before he released it. "Thank you, but no. I prefer my meat to be _fresh."_

Rin did not miss the predatory glint in Haru's eyes, but smiled and ignored it.

"Well then you will find these woods filled with plenty of game to suit you. Good hunting. I will see you later perhaps?"

Haru smiled. "Perhaps." With that, he turned and disappeared into the foliage.

Haru had gone only a short distance before he doubled back to the campsite. He looked down to where Rin had taken his hand, and held it up to his cheek taking the last whiff of her scent in.

"_Yes Rin, I do believe that I will take you back with me!"_

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Once he was away from Lord Sesshomaru, Jacken chatted merrily. He described corridors and rooms as he passed them in an effort to familiarize his group with where they were in relation to where they might wish to be.

Jaken had not been paying attention when he'd inadvertently went down the hallway that went past both Rin and Sesshomaru's rooms. The three youkai from the south knew Rin's scent well, but said nothing as they passed her rooms. Tsune turned to Jaken and spoke up as they passed Sesshomaru's room.

"Is this your lord's chambers?" she inquired casually.

Jaken flustered . "Why yes it is lady! It was thought that you may wish to be closer to your fellows. So your rooms are close by your parents. Did you wish to be moved closer to my lord?"

he asked almost hopefully.

Tsune turned to face ahead. "No. No thank you."

Jaken sighed quietly in defeat. "As you wish lady."

With a few more twists and turns, Jaken finally brought the trio to where they would spend their next few days. He slid open the doors to one of the many guest suites of the palace, and showed everyone in. It was a quiet section with large open and well lit rooms. It had its own private entrance and exit, and there was also a sizeable flower garden attached.

Dotsu looked to Jaken who bowed and was about to make his exit. "I will return in a few hours to see how you all are fairing. A banquet is to be held in your honor."

Dotsu gave Jaken a smile and a small bow. "We will be attending little kappa, fear not."

Jaken nodded. He left the room closing the door behind him.

The door had barely been shut before Tsune and Uri were at Dotsu's side and about to speak. A quick index finger to his lips told them both to remain silent. Dotsu motioned for everyone to go outdoors. Once in the open, three sets of keen youkai ears listened carefully. They were alone for the moment, but there was no guarantee for how long.

Dotsu looked to Tsune. "I will speak to Sesshomaru first. There is no way I will leave you here daughter, rest assured." Tsune smiled brightly and nodded. "Should you run into Sesshomaru for any reason, speak only if you must, and say as little as possible."

Dotsu then looked to his mate. "I am depending upon you to keep that elder bitch busy beloved. This whole effort is clearly her affair. Find out what she _really_ wants. Do you think you can do that?" Uri stood tall and squared her shoulders before taking Dotsu's hand. "I am a daughter of the south. I am mate to the most powerful demon of the south. I will do whatever is necessary for my mate, my child and my people." Though Dotsu wore a small smile at his mate's declaration, he was very proud of her. "I had no doubt wife." Dotsu did not release his wife's hand. But instead, looked to Tsune.

"Rest daughter. Rest and be prepared to be charming and coy."

Tsune gave a curt nod, and headed to her room.

Once Tsune had gone indoors, Dotsu pulled Uri into his embrace. She giggled softly as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "You know how excited I get when you are determined beloved When we are done with this foolishness, and return home, I think I will forbid you to leave our bedchamber for a few days!" Uri gave a sly smile while giving a small lick to Dotsu's wrist.

"You are incorrigible husband!" she purred.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Rin wasted not time as she walked through the encampment. While many demons had gone, there still was quite a number that had remained behind. Servants found her quickly and ushered her to Atzuki almost immediately.

It was just as Teelah had said it would be. Atzuki sat court in one of the smaller tents and was surrounded by friends and servants. Once She'd caught sight of Rin, Atzuki was up and almost running with her arms extended to greet her.

"Come daughter! Come and sit with us!"

Rin smiled cordially and joined Atzuki's group. While she may have wanted to find Koji, Rin would not spoil Atzuki's joy in "showing off" her new daughter in law to her fellows.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Tsune was about to lay down to rest when she heard a knock at her door. Jaken had arrived with Aoi in tow. Once the door to her chamber had opened, Aoi bowed both to her mistress and to Jaken.

"Thank you Lord." she said softly.

Jaken beamed. "I am no lord young lady, but I thank you for the compliment!"

Aoi smiled warmly and bowed once more for good measure. "Perhaps, but it is clear that you are my better. For me, the same respect is given." Jaken could not contain his beaming smile as he closed the door on the pair quite proud of himself.

Once Jaken had gone, Tsune pulled Aoi to the outside yard trying her best not to laugh outright. She gave a sarcastic smirk as she tried in vain to compose herself.

" 'My Lord' ? Aren't we spreading our humility a bit thick?"

" Aoi quirked a mischievous eye at her mistress.

"Better safe than sorry my lady!" Tsune covered her mouth as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter. But at this point, all decorum was lost. She doubled over and 'guffawed' outright. Aoi simply shook her head in mild amusement as she helped her lady to stand. Tsune soon calmed down, and wiped the tears that had come from her moment of amusement. Still giggling, she took Aoi's hand.

"Come dear one, let us rest before tonight's banquet. I have found Sesshomaru's rooms, but I wish to see more of what type of male he is before I do anything yet."

Aoi gave a defeated sigh. "As you wish my lady."

~~~ &&& ~~~

Rin had spent the better part of the afternoon with Atzuki and her company. While not an 'official' lady of court, Rin knew that there were certain 'duties' given to every female, and 'entertaining' was one of them. Atzuki eventually sensed Rin's need for a private conversation with her, so she excused them both from their present company with a promise of a quick return. Rin was taken a safe distance away from the crowd before Atzuki spoke. "Is something troubling you Rin?" Rin sighed softly, but still smiled. "I have not seen Koji even for a moment today. Would you know where he is?"

Atzuki sighed softly as she took Rin by her hand.

"He is off serving our lord at this time. He asked me to look after you until his return."

Rin tipped her head as if in thought. "I see."

Atzuki lowered her head and squeezed at Rin's hand. "Daughter, there are times… when a female must …." Atzuki struggled to find her next words when she looked up. She did not finish her sentence. Once she looked to Rin's face, She found Rin's smile to be the brightest she had seen yet. Rin chuckled a bit as she grabbed Atzuki's other hand.

"There is no need to explain mother. I am not mated to a lord, but to a warrior. I do not need to know the when or the why. I only need to know that it is my duty to wait and give Koji what ever he needs upon his return. To be a good mate, I must remember that I come second to the wishes of our lord."

Atzuki was near tears. _"Koji has yet to mark her and she already speaks as if she were a demoness of royal blood!" _she then pulled Rin into her arms in a motherly embrace.

"We both may come second to our lord's wishes, but I assure you, you are first in all that Koji thinks of."

Rin rested her head on Atzuki's chest.

"Thank you mother, I needed to hear that." Atsuki responded with a gentle squeeze. Inadvertently, Atzuki gave a low possessive growl. Rin's head snapped up as she looked the demoness in the eye.

"Is everything alright mother?"

Although she was startled for a moment by Rin's intuitiveness, Atzuki could not help but laugh. "Yes child, everything is just fine." _" By the gods she can sense me as well! Truly my son and my house have been blessed with this girl!" _Atzuki gave a lopsided smile as Rin rested her head again on her chest. _"I swear to guard you with my life if need be Rin. Sesshomaru will not have you!"_

_~~ && ~~_

Haru had quickly acquired a few rabbits and was contentedly dining on them in a near by tree. He did not miss one word of Rin and Atzuki's conversation. He merely sat quietly chewing while taking in all of the information that was just presented to him.

"So my pretty, you are mated to a demon are you? I smelled no male on you, so your intended has yet to put in his claim properly - most unfortunate for him! It would also appear as if others are not far away. I think I will watch this show for just a bit longer before I make my move!"

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The royal family of the south were lazily lounging when Jaken returned later. He'd long ago brought their baggage, and now had a few maids in tow to help with any bathing.

"There is a hot spring for bathing on the other side of the flower garden. The maids will stay if you should wish assistance with a bath before dinner."

Dotsu had been lying in the common area with his head comfortably placed on his mate's lap. He did not even bother to open his eyes to look up.

"Thank you Jaken. The maids can leave any bathing toiletries with Aoi. They will not be needed."

Dotsu now slowly opened his eyes and gave Jaken a purposely predatory glance from where he lay. His glare did not go unnoticed as Jaken tried his best not to shake in fear.

Dotsu spoke his next words with a bit of a growl to his tone.

"At what time should we be ready for the evenings festivities?"

Jaken trembled nervously as a bead of sweat threatened to fall from his face. "At dusk lord. With your permission, I will return for you all then." Dotsu's eyes narrowed slightly. "Permission granted."

Jaken bowed and was about to exit when a warning growl from Dotsu stopped him. The toad stopped in his tracks and looked up nervously and cleared his throat. "Yes lord?"

Dotsu then glared openly.

"Please be certain to seat us together." Jaken shook his head nervously before he made his exit.

Lady Uri had been raking her claws through Lord Dtosu's hair before Jaken had entered. She stopped her ministrations once the toad had entered the room. Chuckling softly, she listened to Jaken's nervous footfalls as he left, almost certain she'd heard him trip over himself at least twice in an effort to be quick. She sighed softly.

"Now husband, was that display truly necessary? You have that poor little kappa frightened half to death!" Dotsu purred. " It was necessary wife. While the little imp smelled more of Sesshomau than Midori, he no doubt serves both. I simply was not giving him anything noteworthy to report!" Uri purred as she resumed combing through her mates hair.

"That _is _why you rule." she said almost sarcastically.

Dotsu nuzzled his head deeper into his wife's lap. "Indeed my wife, indeed!"

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Aoi had long since put all clothing and toiletries in their proper places and was resting with Tsune using her lap as her pillow.

"What should I take out for you to wear this evening lady?"

Tsune took in a deep breath. "I will wear the colors of my clan." she replied flatly.

Aoi wrinkled her nose. "Would you not wish to even try to look appealing? I know that you did not bring much with you, but you still have many lovely outfits. Besides, you left your best formal robes to Rin." Tsune cut Aoi a dirty look as she quickly sat up and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Hold your tongue! We are not on home ground! This area may be crawling with spies for all we know!"

Aoi went wide eyed with panic.

Tsune released her hold of Aoi's mouth, and softened her tone when she'd seen her shock at her actions. "Do not be afraid, but do be more careful beloved. I have no doubt that we will not be watched until after the evening meal. But a slip of the tongue like that could possibly cost Rin her life. While Sesshomaru seems as if he could care less, I do not trust that Midori as far as I can spit!" Tsune sat up and looked at Aoi directly. She was still blushing and began to whimper ashamed of her mistake. Tsune got on her knees and pulled Aoi to her chest.

"Now don't be upset, just please be more careful. You are ninja We both must not forget that here. Agreed?"

Aoi snuffled a bit before looking into Tsune's eyes. "Agreed." Tsune then nuzzled her nose into the folds of Aoi's haori. "Now then. Perhaps you would be interested in helping me with a bath before dinner?" she purred. Aoi chuckled softly and shook her head. "You are incorrigible my lady!"

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

After having fulfilled his 'obligation' of meeting his 'intended' Sesshomaru felt no need to linger. He was about to return to his flower garden when he heard Jaken come up behind him. He waited for the little kappa to walk along side of him before speaking.

"What do you want Jaken?"

Jaken knew his lord well enough to know that there was no point in lying to him. Sesshomaru would know almost immediately and in his present mood, Jaken was sure that he'd be killed for any affront.

Jaken cleared his throat nervously. "Your mother sent me to…."

Before Jaken was able to finish his sentence, Sesshomaru stopped and glared at him with red eyes. "Mother wishes for me to be present for this evening's festivities. She will seek to place me in a position where I must be near to and speak with this ... What was her name again?"

"Tsune, my lord." Jaken offered weakly.

Sesshomaru growled now exposing his fangs slightly. "Her name is not worth my committing it to memory Jaken." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to clam himself.

"Tell mother not to concern herself. I will be there. This is a political effort after all. Just make certain that she knows she is not to try to push us together."

Jaken bowed. "Yes Lord."

Sesshomaru turned on his heels and headed back to his garden and his thoughts of Rin.

~~~~ && ~~~~

Koji was never far from Dotsu's traveling party. He had purposely positioned himself so that only Dotsu could scent him. Now, he stood underneath one of the towers of the western palace. He would wait until dark before scaling the wall and search out his lord. But for right now, he had decided that it would be wisest to rest.

Koji had found an abandoned animal den not that far away and had decided to hold up there till nightfall. It was a surprisingly comfortable fit with room enough for two even. At the moment of that realization, Koji's thought drifted to Rin.

"Ah beloved, I will have to take you in a place like this once we are home! Somewhere where the only things I will be aware of are the sound smell and taste of you!" Koji stroked at his budding erection a bit before forcing himself to calm down.

"I do not know who may be close by, and the scent of arousal will tell my position. Besides, every bit of what I am belongs to you, Rin. And it would not do to go spilling myself anywhere else, but inside of you." Koji then smiled to himself as he fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Midori stood on the balcony of her private chambers overlooking the forest below. While she could not see the rest of Dotsu's travel party, she knew that they were there. She could just _feel _them.

So far, things were not going according to plan.

Tsune was going to be a problem. She was unquestionably beautiful, bright, and clearly a "thinking" woman who also seemed to _know _that the west held nothing that she was even remotely interested in. Midori would have to do her best to better present her clan as a worthy ally. Midori was pondering her next move when Jaken knocked on her door. Jaken came in, and bowed low.

Midori did not face him.

"What have you to report little demon?" she said with a growl to her voice. Jaken cleared his throat and began to sweat profusely. This conversation was not going to serve him well.

"Nothing my lady." he said softly.

Midori spun to face him, her eyes red and her fangs bared. "What do you mean nothing?" she hissed. Jaken took in a deep breath.

"It was as if they were _expecting _an inquiry lady. Everyone was relaxed, but not _too _relaxed when I came to check on them. Lord Dotsu wanted none of the help you had offered, but was clear that he would be in attendance at the banquet this evening." Midori rolled her eyes. "Well that's something. I simply must see that Sesshomaru and Tsune sit together." she purred.

Jaken cleared his throat nervously.

"Is there going to be a problem kappa?" she hissed. Jaken now shook nervously.

"Yes lady. Lord Dotsu asks that his family be seated together and lord Sesshomaru also 'suggests' that you do nothing to 'push' he and lady Tsune together."

The winds on the porch suddenly began to blow violently. There was no mistaking Midori's youkai flaring. "Leave me if you value your life." she whispered. Jaken was more than happy to comply.

Midori was truly about to be disgusted, when a thought came to her. A devilish grin made it's way across her face. " I know how to fix this! After all, this _is _a political affair!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Court And Spark

Haru spent the remainder of the day simply watching everyone. It soon became evident to him that Rin was the focal point of much of the activities of this camp. Apparently, she was mated to someone of some great importance. But it was Atzuki's behavior around her that was most intriguing to him.

She seemed almost _frightened _to leave the girl alone for any real length of time. If Rin's mate was that powerful, why did Atzuki seem so nervous? Who was Rin's mate? Why would he leave so great a prize alone and obviously unprotected? But more to the point, was her intended responsible for Gah's disappearance and eventual death? There were far too many questions that required answers. If he were to proceed with his plans, he would have to find Atzuki alone, and simply ask her.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Even without Koji the day seemed very busy for Rin. Once she and Atzuki had spoken, there were endless tasks to be accomplished. There were herbs to gather, tinctures to make, and what seemed like an endless array of hungry demons in need of feeding. Yes, Dotsu's camp was filled with food, but nothing like the fare that seemed available in these woods! There were new beasts to roast (or season raw), and new 'accidents' that required some sort of medical attention.

Apparently, for most of the demons present, some time had passed since their last time 'roughing it' in the wild. Many had all but forgotten the woes of poisonous plants and thorn bushes. It was all that Teelah and Rin could do to keep up with the array of 'owies' and 'boo boo's' that haunted them both. But neither complained. Atzuki was actually impressed with Rin's medicinal knowledge when it came to demon kind. She had never known the human that was able to meet even the most minimal need.

Rin was a literal 'sponge' for information. Atzuki rarely had to repeat herself when it came to a remedy or potion. It quickly became evident that Rin would soon find herself working with court physicians if she didn't in fact find herself _the _physician that would be desired at all times. Indeed Rin's value to the south seemed to increase with every effort she made. Rin and Teelah found themselves gathering water for the 'umphity oomph' time that afternoon in order to make yet another batch of solution for camp members to bathe in meant to retard any affects of their 'romping' through these very unfamiliar woods.

Atzuki sat comfortably on the front porch of her home and busied herself with mixing and grinding the herbs that would be added to the water that Rin and Teelah would bring back.

It was then that Haru approached her.

Atzuki had quickly become accustomed to the unannounced arrival of another demon seeking aide, so she paid little notice to Haru until he was too close for her to either avoid or defend herself should he prove to be an enemy. Hauru softly cleared his throat as he made his way to her. If Atzuki was startled, she gave no indication. Haru bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Greetings to you. Have I the honor of addressing Lady Atzuki?"

Atzuki smiled amiably. "Indeed you have. How may I be of service to you?"

Haru approached slowly. He had no wish to either frighten Atzuki or draw attention to himself.

"I have come in search of my brother's killer And if her were not killed by any one being, I would like to know how he did die please."

Atzuki arched an eyebrow. "And who was your brother Sir?"

Haru sighed softly.

"His name was Gah. He was my twin. As my twin, our bond was rather unique among snake youkai. While I would not know what he may or may not have been doing at any one given time, I would always know if he were living or dead. The remnants of his aura have brought me here. If his death were honorable, I will leave peaceably." Haru's eyes now turned into deadly slits. "However, if he were murdered, it is my duty as his brother to avenge him."

Atzuki put down her herbs and truly looked at Haru.

"I remember your brother. You look nothing like Gah. He favored a more reptilian appearance while you seem almost human."

Haru chuckled slightly. "That seems to be the genetic quirk of our bloodline. Mother had only two of us. I favor my mother while Gah favored father."

Atzuki purred in amusement. "You are hanyou then?"

Haru nodded.

"Yes. My parent's had a very unusual union.

There are very few human females that take a fancy to anything reptilian. Mother told me that this aversion had been in place since the beginning of time with some female named "Eve" in some garden or another." Haru smiled. "She was never very clear about it, but there was never a doubt that she loved father." Haru sighed softly as he paused as if lost in some fond memory. He then focused his attentions on Atzuki once more.

"Father died defending our home from demon bandits. He had killed them all, but had himself been mortally wounded. He died in mother's arms. Mother died a few months later. I think she simply couldn't live without father and wanted to be with him.

Gah and I were well old enough to care for ourselves, but Gah took mother's death badly. He felt as if she had abandoned us. It left him bitter and resentful. I on the other hand, had a better understanding of mother's pain. We took her body and buried it with my father's. It was shortly after that when Gah and I went our separate ways. While it has been some time since I've seen him, our bond always let me know that he was at least alive.

My brother could be very headstrong and unreasonable at times. Mother made me promise that I would take care of Gah. He often made his life much more difficult than it needed to be." Atzuki actually began to feel pity for the demon before her. Had Gah simply been less the bully and more of a help to all, he'd be alive and perhaps happy even now.

Now it was Atzuki's turn to sigh.

"Your brother did indeed live in these woods for a time. While he initially was a joy to be around, he soon became a bully to all, including me. There is not one being here that will say that they regret his death, but I am not his killer."

Haru growled a bit, but he seemed to understand Atzuki's lack of concern. "Would you know the name of his killer then Lady?" Atzuki paused for a moment, an almost devious thought popping into her head. "_I hate to take advantage of this demon. He only seeks an understandable vengeance. But, perhaps he is the answer to an unspoken prayer."_

Atzuki turned an almost piercing look to the youkai before her. "The name of your brother's killer is Sesshomaru. He is lord of the western lands."

Haru smiled, but growled as well. "You offer this information entirely too readily lady. Is he an enemy of yours as well? Do you seek to make me your assassin?" Atzuki smiled an almost sinister smile in response. "Sesshomaru is responsible for all that you see here. He is in essence, my benefactor."

Haru cocked his head to the side in amusement. "If he is your benefactor, then why do you seek his death?" Atzuki smirked slightly. "The story is lengthy. But the best way to summarize would be to say that he left something here that he may wish to take back." Atzuki growled possessively. "Rin is mine now! He left her here to me. She has since been claimed by my son, and I will not give her back for any reason!" Haru smiled. "Then you _are _in need of an assassin!" Haru inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Fair enough lady. If you are certain of this Sesshomaru returning, I will kill him for you."

Atzuki exhaled audibly. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how I…."

Haru's upheld hand stopped Atzuki's next words.

"You have not heard my payment for ridding you of your problem." Atzuki fell silent. Haru gave a 'toothy' smile. "I would have gladly killed for only the sake of vengeance, but that was before I had the pleasure of meeting your Rin. She is bright, funny, and unafraid. Once I've killed Sesshomaru, I wish to challenge your son in fair combat for Rin's hand." Atzuki exhaled a breath that she did not realize she was holding as her complexion went alabaster. "But she has been mated already." she whispered

Haru's eyes gave a mischievous glint. "No lady. She may be 'mated' in your eyes, but she has notbeen _marked_. When I met her, I could scent nothing even remotely male on her. If I had, I would be honorable enough to leave the property of another alone." Atzuki stood wide eyed and dry mouthed unable to speak. She wanted Sesshomaru gone, but at what price?

Haru sensed her nervousness.

"Be at ease lady, while I am more than willing to fight your son, I have no desire to have the wrath of an entire household on my head for his death. When I win, and I assure you lady, I _will _win. You have my word that I will not kill him. Let him find another mate. I will not have Rin hating me for having ended his life. Given enough time, I know that she would learn to love me even as she may love your son now." Haru smiled. "I've been observing you all for some time, and I fully understand why Rin would be so coveted. She is quite the female. In the unlikely event that your son should have the strength and will to best me, I promise I will leave peaceably."

Haru then walked up to Atzuki and extended his hand.

"Well lady, do we have a bargain?" Atzuki thought for a moment. _"Snake and ninja youkai are almost evenly matched. But Haru is also hanyou, and that might be the deciding factor that would allow Koji to win any contest presented to him." _Atzuki then stood and squared her shoulders before looking the youkai before her in the eye. She extended her hand and shook Haru's without hesitation.

"Indeed we do young one!"

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Naps had been had, and baths taken. It was now time to go to the banquet being held in honor of the south. Lord Dotsu and Lady Uri wore their formal robes, and after some 'convincing' from Aoi, Tsune wore a beautiful kimono of Blue with green flowers with a lavender obi.

Her hair had been pulled to the back and held in place by beautiful bone combs so that it all would cascade down her back. Once Aoi had finished helping Tsune to dress, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You look beautiful my lady." she said softly. Tsune smiled warmly as she pulled and tugged at her garment for comfort.

"I wear this at our insistence dear one. The dog lord does not deserve this much effort!" she said with a soft growl. Aoi simply smiled. "I will remember that. I am sorry that I am unable to sit with you this evening. I feel as thought I am abandoning you." Aoi's smile faded as she hung her head. Tsune came to her maid and rested a hand on her shoulder. "There is no lady drawing breath that could have so fine a maid and friend Aoi. You may not be with me physically, but I know that you are not far away."

Tsune smoothed a stray hair from Aoi's face.

"For this evening, that knowledge is my greatest comfort." Aoi blushed and smiled brightly. "Thank you lady."

Tsune's ears perked up a bit. "Mother and father sound as if they are about ready, and I can just about hear the footfalls of that obnoxious little toad approaching." Aoi giggled. "Then we had best get you to the common area to join your parents." Tsune growled a bit and rolled her eyes as Aoi opened her bedroom door.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Midori was pleased with herself. She had everyone working at break neck speed, but the banquet had been moved to a much larger hall. One that would accommodate _dancing._

"It will be in poor taste for Sesshomaru not to have at least one dace with Tsune. I will put them together if it is the last thing I do this evening! I will have the royal family sit next to me. They must see how gracious the west is or all will be lost. Perhaps I can even get the Lady Uri alone for a bit. Maybe I can find a point of leverage with her." Midori sucked her teeth. "After all, men are so damned dense when it comes to relationships!

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji woke from his sleep rested and hungry. These woods were teaming with game, and if he were quick about it, he'd have a least a rabbit or two in no time. Koji was slightly amused at what seemed to be minimal security around the perimeters of this palace. Could Sesshomaru be so powerful that only an idiot would dare to try and penetrate his stronghold? Or was his reputation enough to instill fear into any who would dare to try? It didn't matter. Koji could easily hear a great deal of activity just beyond the wall that he had decided to scale. He would eat something first, then wait until it was just a bit darker before he would go to investigate.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Rin sat contentedly on the front porch of Atzuki's home. While Lord Dotsu's camp was nice, it just held too much activity for her taste. Too much talking, too much eating, too much scurrying about, too much _everything._ At least here on Atzuki's porch, she had a moment to think, a moment to _herself._

After some time, Rin finally understood what it was that Atzuki was trying to do for her. She was trying to keep her busy so that she would not think so much of Koji (or another demon that may be lurking on her mind weather she would admit it or not). For right now, Rin had had quite enough running too and fro. Now she simply wanted a bit of _quiet. _Rin close her eyes and simply took in the sounds and smells of the forest. It was not long before Atzuki found her.

The elder demoness sat next to Rin and placed her arm around her shoulder. Rin smiled as she leaned into her. Atzuki purred affectionately.

"He will be home soon dear." she whispered.

Rin sighed softly. "I know."

Rin turned and smiled at Atzuki. "While I understand why he didn't, I would feel more comfortable with his absence had I been marked. I have been told that once a female is marked, she can sense her partner better. Is that true?" Atzuki smiled. "Yes child it is. When my Tovu would be gone on long campaigns, it was my mark that told me that he was well. With that knowledge, I was able to carry on until his return." Atzuki pat Rin's shoulder reassuringly. "But have no fear, your mate will return to you shortly."

Atzuki stood. "Would you like to return to camp with me?" Rin sighed and stretched. "I will be along shortly. I wish to sit here until the stars come out. This way, I can imagine that Koji is looking at those same stars with me." Atzuki nodded. "So be it. But if you should take too long, I will send a messenger for you." Atzuki then turned to head back to camp. Leaving Rin to her thoughts.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Midori was pleased with herself. She's had the whole affair moved over near the western tower. This dining hall opened to an area that faced the out of doors and would allow for dancing and perhaps 'mingling' of couples among the foliage.

Local dignitaries and select members of their court were now filing in and chatting merrily. Midori, ever the gracious hostess saw to every need and desire personally. The dinner was well under way before Sesshomaru finally showed up. He did not bother to change his clothing, but rather he simply removed his armor. Midori's annoyed glare pleased him to no end.

"You could have at least changed." she whispered as he finally sat beside her.

"Be grateful that I even came. I've no desire to be a part of your foolishness to begin with!" he hissed.

Midori was about to comment when Jaken had come through the entranceway with the southern household in tow. Now she had no choice but to hope for the best. She rose to greet her guests. "Greetings to you Lord and Lady! Please come and sit by me!" Lord Dotsu and his party came and sat down.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Koji had long since scaled the palace wall and was well hidden in the foliage that faced the dining area. He could not get over how easily he breached palace security.

"The people of the west surly are either just that powerful, or just that foolish." He thought. Even though the south has few enemies, it remains ever vigilant. Koji always remembered the final lesson his Sire had taught him. "It is the sleeping snake that is most dangerous. Because, once you have dropped your guard, that is when it is most likely to strike." That was the last bit of knowledge his father had given to him before going off to a war in which he'd never return. It was this final lesson that Koji held close to his heart. "Remain vigilant."

Koji spotted his lord almost immediately. He and his party were safe, and that was good enough for now. With a quick glance around the room, he spotted Midori and Sesshomaru. He was not pleased. It was immediately clear who ran this kingdom. Sesshomaru's mother seemed like quite the manipulative bitch. He almost felt sorry for him! Sesshomaru however, seemed completely uninterested with the whole business.

This was both good, and bad.

It was good because his disinterest indicated that there would in all likelihood be no union between the south and the west at least by marriage, and Lord Dotsu would be returning soon. But it was bad because if Sesshomaru held no interest in _this _female presented to him, it would only mean that he would seek out the _other _female that he _knew _he held an interest in. Suddenly, Koji was fearful for Rin and her safety.

Koji cursed himself. Had he simply went ahead and claimed Rin, or at least completed their blood exchange, there would be no need to fear. After all, no self respecting youkai would try to claim the female that belonged to another. The concept bordered on barbaric! But Koji left _his _property unmarked and totally available.

Koji struggled to stifle the growl that would threaten to give his position away. He then turned his face to the heavens and whispered a prayer.

"Please keep my beloved safe from him."

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

While being gracious to all present, it became immediately apparent that Midori was focusing her efforts on Lady Uri. Dotsu ate his fill before excusing himself for a "breath of fresh air." He knew his mate well enough not to be concerned. Uri would give a detailed report of anything even remotely suspicious, and Tsune was smart enough to follow her mother's lead.

After Dotsu had gone, Midori had her musicians strike up a lively tune. "Come everyone! Let's see some dancing!" Sesshomaru inwardly winced. It was painfully obvious what it was that she was trying to do. Before he could offer any protest, Lady Uri smiled at Tsune and spoke up.

"Yes daughter! Let us show the west how it's done in the south!" Midori totally missed the 'knowing wink' that Uri had given Tsune. Tsune immediately understood. She would leave the women alone while she danced. This way, her mother would be free to carry on a subtle 'interrogation' with Midori. She rose to her mother's 'challenge' giggling.

"Fair enough mother! But I'll not dance alone for very long!"

Neither female missed the pleased glint in Midori's eyes.

Midori now turned to Sesshomaru purring.

"I don't know about you my son, but I believe that Lady Uri has issued a challenge. Do you mean to simply sit there and allow the west to suffer in defeat?"

Sesshomaru was about to speak when Lady Uri mercifully cut him off.

"Please lord, do not feel as if you are in any way obligated to dance with my daughter. She dances for her father and myself all the time. I will join her shortly if you should feel uncomfortable." Sesshomaru looked deep into Lady Uri's eyes. He sensed neither malice not any sort of artifice. _This _woman was speaking truthfully. It was almost as if Uri had already figured out Midori's plan and held a bit of sympathy for him.

This one time, for this _one _dance, he would be honorable.

"It would be an honor lady." he said evenly as he rose to join Tsune on the dance floor. Uri smiled sweetly, while Midori looked on with a bit of shock. She composed herself quickly as she watched the pair dance gracefully. She gave a smug smile to Lady Uri.

"They do look well together, don't you think?"

Uri smiled but did not turn to face Midori. "You are trying far too hard you know." Midori did not bother to hide her surprise. "Beg pardon?" Uri gave a sly smile. "I am a mother who would like to hear the patter of the feet of grandchildren also lady. Stop pushing, or we both will loose." Midori's eyes widened slightly, but she was beside herself with joy! She had an unexpected ally in her efforts! Between the two of them, Sesshomaru and Tsune were as good as mated! Midori was just barely able to tamp down her excitement.

"As you wish Lady." she said smiling.

Uri hid her smirk behind her fan. She was amused at the sheer _desperation _that exuded from Midori at this moment. She allowed her thoughts to wander for a moment. "I see your plan now Midori. Your son is not in the least bit desired by any respectable demoness, so you call upon our house as a last resort. Well lady, my daughter will not be fitting into any of your plans. But it will be entertaining to see just how desperate you truly are!"

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru and Tsune were the physical embodiment of grace on the dance floor. In fact, many of his court were hopeful that a union may come of this evening's events.

While Rin was never truly disliked by any of the courtesans, her presence did leave the temptation for their lord to walk down the destructive path that his father had. At least _now_ he "had it right" and many simply crossed their fingers for luck.

Sesshomaru held no malice for the female that twirled around him. In fact she _was_ quite beautiful.

_Just not as beautiful as Rin._

It was not necessary for him to look down to her, as Rin was so much shorter than he.

_But Rin looked up to him both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Rin loved him._

What he could touch of Tsune's skin seemed soft.

_But Rin's skin was living velvet ._

Tsune's smile was pleasant and her scent was as well.

_But Rin's smile was sincere, and her scent divine!_

Tsune would make some male a fine mate, but there was no way that she was going to be _his _mate. Sesshomaru had had enough. He was going to see Rin, and he was going _right now._

He needed to see her. He needed to hold her and let her know exactly how much he loved her. He had done her a serious wrong, and if he had to pay for that wrong for the rest of his life, it was still a price he would gladly pay to have her again.

When the music had finished, and their dance was done, Sesshomaru bowed deeply to Tsune. "I thank you for the dance lady. But now, if you will excuse me, I have some urgent matters that require my attention. Tsune offered a small smile. "As you wish lord." Sesshomaru then turned on his heels, and exited the hall. Tsune returned to her mother's side. Uri and Midori were both lost in 'female chit chat' and neither noticed Sesshomaru's absence immediately. Tsune sat quietly and did nothing to interrupt.

~~ && ~~

Dotsu smiled as he looked up to the starlit sky. He moved slowly to what appeared to be an otherwise deserted part of the garden area before speaking.

"Koji, I know you are here. Our residence is south by south west of this area. Come there immediately after this banquet is over."

The sounds of a small bird singing was the only indication necessary for the demon to understand that his message had been received. For now, Lord Dotsu needed to return to the festivities at hand before he was missed.

~~ && ~~

Lord Dotsu made his way through the barrage of swirling bodies to return to his hostess and family. Both Dotsu and Midori noticed Sesshomaru's absence at the same time. Midori tried not to panic, but Dotsu raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Where has your son gone off to Lady? Was my daughter that much of an offense to him?"

The blood had all but left Midori's face at the implication.

"Why no lord! I'm sure he's…"

Tsune cleared her throat. "He said that he had some urgent business to attend to lady."

Tsune chuckled demurely. "Relax. I am not offended. A good mate must always remember that the wishes of her lord come first. If there was something that required his attention, then that is that. Perhaps he will have time for me tomorrow."

Midori's relief was all but palpable. "Well said lady. I am pleased that you would be so gracious and understanding."

Dotsu clapped his hands good naturedly. "Well then daughter, If you don't mind, I would like to dance with your mother!"

Tsune giggled as Uri blushed at Dotsu's offered hand.

Midori desperately wanted to speak to Tsune, but decided against it. It seemed clear that her mother would further pave the road to a union for her. She was content with the developments of this evening and would wait until tomorrow to see if any further 'nudging' on her part would be necessary. Tsune smiled at her amiably before turning to watch her parents dance.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru went to his quarters to wash even the slightest hint of his touching Tsune off of him. While he knew that Rin's nose was nowhere near as sensitive as his, he would seek not to cloud _his_ senses of anything but _her _scent.

He did not even waste the time to put on his armor. Right now, he was looking for speed. If any were fool enough to hinder him for even the briefest of moments, their death was assured. He made his way to the great staircase, and transformed into an orb of light. He'd be in Atzuki's woods in an hour if he pushed himself.

He meant to push.

He was gone before anyone could even take notice.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

The evening was nothing short of beautiful. Crickets sang as fireflies danced among the flowers. Tonight the moon was full. Rin did not once leave her seat. Atzuki had sent a servant to check on her three times already. While Rin always sent the demon of with a smile, the interruptions were becoming rather annoying.

Rin turned her gaze to the moon. Immediately her thoughts turned to Sesshomaru. To her, the moon would always remind her of her beloved lord. _Did she think the word 'beloved"? _No. this was not good at all. But it was true. Rin did still love Sesshomaru. She had to try to remember that he was part of her past now. By her own decision, Koji was to be her mate. But until She and Koji made their own 'moonlight memories' she was left with only the memories that counted most at the moment.

She had no songs for Koji, and she could not think to compose one even now. Instead, she sang softly a song that she had made up for her lord so long ago, that even she was amazed that she remembered the words.

_Deep in the mountains, deep in the forest_

_Deep in the winds, deep in my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

She stopped suddenly. This was not right. She should not be thinking of him. She should not be aching for him. She should not be _wanting _him. Rin's eyes began to water as she sighed deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" she whispered to the wind.

~~~ &&& ~~~

While Haru did not make himself comfortable at Dotsu's camp, he also did not make himself visible to either Rin or Atzuki. As far as he was concerned, a bargain had been struck and he was in need of further information before challenging his brother's killer. He had spent most of his time focusing on Rin and her habits. And right now, his was more than a passing interest. He sat a distance from Rin hidden in the foliage, totally unnoticed.

"So Rin, even though you are slated to be the mate to Atzuki's son, your true heart lies elsewhere. While this is an interesting bit of information, it still distressing to watch. You deserve a strong male who is not afraid to claim or protect you."

Haru gave an almost sinister smile in the darkness.

"I know what I'll do just for you Rin. I will kill neither yokai. However, once I'm done with them both, they will wish that I had. Then you will know without doubt, that I am strong enough to keep you as my own!" Haru just barely kept a pleased growl in

check.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Rin wiped her eyes in an effort to calm herself. If Atzuki should send another servant, it would not go well to have it reported that she had been crying. Atzuki would _never _leave her be after that! Rin was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the ball of light that had landed near her. She was loosing her battle with her tears and whimpered softly. "I miss you Sesshomaru. Now what am I to do?"

A deep purr came from behind her, and for a moment, Rin thought that she might be under attack. She stood quickly and turned to strike a battle stance. Her teary eyes went wide when she saw who stood before her.

"Rin."

Sesshomaru did not need to say another word. In the simple act of calling her name, he conveyed his joy and sorrow.

He had Rin in his arms before she could draw her next breath.

For a long moment, they simply held on to one another and whimpered softly. Each clinging as if their very lives would end should they be separated. To Sesshomaru's surprise, it was Rin who made to release him first. She stepped back a pace or two before bowing.

"It is good to see you my lord."

Sesshomaru took a step closer, but Rin also took a step backwards.

It was then that Sesshomaru noticed what she was wearing. His eyes narrowed as a deadly growl escaped him.

"What.. are … you … wearing?"

Rin bowed her head as tears fell anew.

"I wear the colors of the south. The colors of my betrothed." she said softly.

Sesshomaru was both shocked and disgusted. Did Rin know that Lord Dotsu was at his palace even now? No, she couldn't. If she did, she would have stayed with his people for protection. This could only mean that Rin was some kind of pawn in some sick and twisted plan of Lord Dotsu's! When this whole affair was over with, he would kill Atzuki _personally._ But for now, Rin needed him.

"What happened to the garment that I had left with you? Why do you not wear it?" he choked out as evenly as possible. Rin turned her teary eyes upward and looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Because it hurt too much!" she hissed.

Rin then balled her hands into fists, and took one step closer. "That garment told me… No, it told _all _who saw it, that I was a castoff of the west. Totally unworthy of even wearing the _true _colors of the clan." Rin unclenched her hands, and extended them to her sides. "These are the _true _colors of the south. _These _demons are not ashamed of me!" Rin let her hands flop to the side as she hung her head once again.

Sesshomaru winced. He had none to blame but himself for Rin's feelings of doubt and worthlessness. How was he to fix a wound that he himself inflicted?

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "I was never ashamed…."

Rin's head snapped up. Her eyes filled with pain. "Liar!"

She spat. "If you were not ashamed of me, why was I left here?"

Sesshomaru was furious. _Nobody _used that tone of voice with him and lived to tell of it. He growled at Rin as a warning, and was twice surprised when she turned her back to him.

"You don't have to be bothered with me any more, once Koji returns from his mission, I will be taken to the south and made his mate in proper youkai fashion."

"Proper _youkai_ fashion?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes. Just a day ago, Koji and I were married the human way. I think it was more of a promise to me that he was sincere." Rin said softly. Sesshomaru was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked, he was enraged. _"That upstart pup would dare to try to claim what is mine? And by such base methods as to lie to Rin with some 'mock' marriage?_ Sesshomaru's eyes went red. _"For this affront alone, I will kill him on sight!"_

Sesshomaru tried to calm himself. "Do you love him?"

Rin spun around and faced him showing her teeth as best as a human female could. "How.. Dare… You." Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he was actually truly shocked by the natural growl that came from Rin with those three words. Rin actually appeared as if she were _stalking _him as she closed the distance between them.

"I have loved you since I was a child. I have loved you before I fully understood what it was to truly love! All I have done, I have done for you!

I call Koji my 'beloved', do you wish to know why?" Sesshomaru would not speak, but his curiosity was clear.

"I call him beloved because if I tale a moment and forget, I may speak your name by accident!" Sesshomaru now stood in total shock. Even when she was angry in Inuyasha's village, she had _never _been this …direct. Rin stood tall and wiped her eyes.

"Given enough time, I will learn to forget you, and I will find my worth with the demon who seems to see it without my making even the slightest effort. But, until then, do not confuse acceptance with affection."

Rin then turned on her heels, and headed for Dotsu's camp. "This conversation has come to it's conclusion!" Now Sesshomaru was _livid. This _bit of boldness would not be tolerated. He was well beyond caring if any would see or hear him at this moment.

"Do _NOT _walk away from me Rin!" He roared.

Rin sucked her teeth, but did not stop walking nor did she turn around.

"Why not? You did it first!" she whispered.

Sesshomaru was on her in a second. He took Rin by her shoulders and tired desperately not to shake her. "Look at me and answer my question!" he demanded. Rin looked up into the face of the taiyoukai before her. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, and his face had partially transformed showing all of his fangs.

Rin shocked Sesshomaru yet again by looking at him directly, and showing no fear. Her own anger was strength enough for her. "You don't deserve an answer!" Now youkai instinct kicked in. No female was going to make Sesshomaru their subordinate! Not even Rin!

"You will submit to me now Rin!" Sesshomaru growled.

Rin glared up at him. "Rot in hell!" she snarled.

Sesshomaru will never be able to tell what had possessed hum, but instead of gutting Rin where she stood, he took her in his arms roughly, and kissed her desperately. Rin had opened her mouth to scream, but Sesshomaru thrust his tongue within before she could offer any resistance. By the gods she tasted so sweet! Even when she was justifiably angry.

Rin began fisting her hands and beating at Sesshomaru's shoulders in an effort to get him to release her, But Sesshomaru immediately noticed that her efforts were weakening, and not because she was tired. Sesshomaru did not stop. With each blow delivered his kisses became deeper and his hold, tighter. Before long, he could smell Rin's arousal as she finally stopped fighting, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck returning his passion.

It was just at this time, when yet another servant had been sent to check up on Rin. Sesshomaru had heard the lesser demon as it approached, but paid no mind. His Rin was in his arms, and that was all that mattered. He knew that he had only a few minutes more alone with his true love before others would come. It would have been easy for Sesshomaru to simply gather Rin up and take her to somewhere secluded and finally have what he had longed for, but that would not be right. Rin was to be the next Lady of The Western Lands, and she deserved so much more.

He would have to return for her.

But until then, Rin needed a reminder of _his _sincerity. While their tongues still danced, Sesshomaru subtly raked his tongue across one of his fangs. His blood flowing freely in his mouth. He then sucked Rin's tongue close to his fangs where he bit down gently allowing her blood to flow. As their blood joined, they both purred in unison. _Their _blood exchange was _complete_. Once Koji returned, he would see that he was too late. Rin was his no longer!

It was not until the need for air forced the two to finally separate. Rin had noticed the blood around Sesshomaru's lips. In an instant her emotions shifted from joy to sorrow to nervousness. Instead of commenting, Rin simply went to lap at the blood on Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru did the same.

They both could hear the footfalls of soldiers rapidly approaching. Sesshomaru reluctantly released his prize and stepped back.

"I will make this right somehow Rin. When I return, it will be to make you my mate and lady wife. And if I must spend eternity proving my love for you, and proving your worth to me, I will do so without complaint for the simple joy of waking in your arms." With those words, Sesshomaru once again turned into a ball of light, and was gone. Rin fell to her knees, brought her hands to her face, and began to cry.

Atzuki was at her side in moments. Before attending to Rin, Atzuki gave the soldiers their orders.

"Check the grounds! That miserable bastard must still be close by! When you see him, kill him on sight!" A cluster of rather burly demons gave a quick nod, and were off in seconds. But by then, Sesshomaru was long gone.

Atzuki knelt by Rin's cring form, and began to cry bitterly herself.

"I have failed you daughter! I have failed both you and Koji! Rin looked up and rested her head in Atzuki's lap.

"Don't leave me again mother, please. I don't have the strength to resist him."

Atzuki pulled Rin close. "I will not leave your side, I swear it!"

Rin sighed and let out a small whimper.

"Koji is to be my mate. Where are you Koji? Where are you?" Rin then passed out.

It was at about this point when both Teelah and Haru had come through the forest. Teelah had never met Haru before, and had glared openly. "Stay away from them snake or I will gouge your eyes out!" Atzuki looked up quickly. "Stand down Teelah! Haru is no enemy! Teelah gave the snake youkai another glare before looking to Atzuki once more. Atzuki's voice softened. "He is no enemy. Now come and help me get Rin back to her room."

Haru cleared his throat.

"With your permission lady, I will carry her for you."

Atzuki paused for a moment, but nodded her consent. The trio silently brought Rin inside the house. Haru respectfully lay her down on her futon and went to leave the room. Teelah had not stopped glaring at him the whole time. He gave the fox demoness a slight snort of annoyance. "If you value _your _life, you will take good care of her." he growled. He then turned to Atzuki. "Lady, we must talk."

Atzuki let Haru back to the front yard. Teelah was busy with Rin. There would be no eavesdropping.

"What is it Haru?" adzuki inquired evenly.

Haru smiled. "I have seen your enemy lady."

Atzuki was furious.

"Then why does he still live?" she growled.

Haru smiled. "There is no warrior living that goes blindly into battle lady. I wished to see what it was that I was up against."

Atzuki sighed in defeat. "Then you are backing out of our bargain?" Haru chuckled. "On the contrary, My interest in Sesshomaru's death has now become _personal._ When a snake youkai decides on his intended, only death will keep him from her. We will not leave a female alone left to 'wonder' or 'doubt'. To us, that is cruelty at it's highest! This Sesshomaru is nothing more than a sniveling coward. Your Rin deserves much better."

Haru then started to walk to the forest.

Adzuki sighed with relief. "Thank you Haru. But before you leave, please tell me something. Haru paused and turned to face Atzuki.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

Haru smiled softly.

"When I was small, I would watch my father face what seemed like countless battles on my mother's behalf. One day his opponent would be youkai, the next it would be human. Throughout it all, he never once complained. When I was much older, I finally asked him if it was all worth it. All the blood and death just for one female. My father laughed and told me, "When you find a woman worth fighting for, no battle is ever a problem. Because when the day ends, and you find yourself in her arms, she will repay you the sweetest of debts over and over again.

It was not until I saw Rin this evening that I understood what my father meant. She is a woman worth fighting for." Haru then turned and resumed his walk to the woods. Atzuki wanted to know what exactly he meant by his last remark, but thought it best not to ask at this moment.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru had much on his mind as he sped back to the palace. He would not take Tsune as his mate, but he also would not let Lord Dotsu's visit be an empty gesture. He would take the time and find Lord Dotsu alone, and speak plainly to him. But before he did even that, there was one small wrong that he could correct right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

If Not Now, Then When?

_If not now, then when?_

_If not today, then why make your promises?_

_A love deep as the days to come,_

_Is as good as none._

_Tracy Chapman_

Rin awoke to find herself dressed in her sleeping yukata, lying on her futon with both Teelah and Atzuki nervously sitting by. She drew in a deep breath, and sat up slowly, as she fidgeted with her blankets. Rin then hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry mother. None of this would have happened had I just stayed with you." Rin turned a tear filled stare to both demoness before her. "Are you ashamed of me now? Would you like me to leave?"Atzuki wordlessly crawled onto Rin's futon and took the girl into her arms. "No child. I am not ashamed at all. How could I possibly be?" Teelah sensed a need for privacy. "Let me go and make you both some tea." Without another word, the fox demoness left the room.

Atzuki began rubbing Rin's shoulders and purring soothingly. "You are not at fault here Rin." Atzuki hugged Rin close."You are the daughter I never had, my son's beloved. And I love you with every beat of my heart." Atzuki sat facing forward. She could not hide her rage, nor her angry growl. "You were attacked - plain and simple. Your new family failed miserably in protecting one of it's own." Rin raised her head and drew a breath in an effort to protest, but the very deadly glint in Atzuki's facial expression stopped her. Instead, she nuzzled her head against Atzuki's shoulder.

"Mother, it's not your…"

Atzuki's growl became noticeably louder."Yes it is!" Atzuki whispered as she struggled not to tremble while she held Rin close. She composed herself enough to turn a loving eye back to the girl in her arms. "I swear to you that you will be better protected from this moment on daughter. And when your mate returns, he will know of this outrage, and avenge you."

Rin was not quite sure what to think or say. She had never seen Atzuki this upset. But before she cold say or do anything, Teelah had returned with a pot of tea and placed it near Rins bedside. "This will help to relax you Rin." she offered softly. Atzuki gave Rin one more squeeze before releasing her to pour a cup of tea. After handing Rin the cup, she stood to leave. "I must see that guards are posted closer to the house. Would you like Teelah to stay with you for a while?" Rin smiled one of her brightest smiles. She could not believe how much this demoness cared for her.

"No mother, I will be just fine. I will finish my tea, and rest."

Rin sat up a bit to grab a quick squeeze at one of Atzuki's free hands.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Atzuki acknowledged Rins squeeze with a returned gentle squeeze before releasing her hand and leaving the room. Teelah then rose and followed her mistress out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

~~~&&~~~

Atzuki did not turn to speak to Teelah until they were well away from the house. "We have a problem Teelah." she said evenly.

Teelah tipped her head in inquiry. "My lady?"

Atsuki turned to her servant and took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "I believe that Sesshomaru and Rin had a blood exchange. The scent was faint, but it was there."

Teelah took in a surprised breath.

"That's not all," Atzuki began with a grave look on her face. "Come tomorrow, Rin's scent will change. But the true problem will be exactly _who _she will scent of."

Teelah scratched her head slightly. "What do you mean Lady?"

"It is rather simple. Rin now has the blood of _two _demons flowing through her. Sesshomaru made his claim to Rin, just as properly as Rin made her claim to Koji. If either demon had offered up their blood with ill intent, or if Rin's love were not true, The combined youkai blood would have brought her to total madness by now. This tells me two things. First, both males hold true love for Rin. Second, Rin holds true love for both males."

Teelah covered her mouth in an effort to hide her shock.

Atzuki continued.

"While bonds like this do happen, they are rare and it is always automatically understood between the trio which male is alpha and which is beta. In this case, both males are alpha and I seriously doubt if either will take a second position. Moreover I believe that Rin's heart only trulydesires _one_. Tonight's question is obvious -

Who will Rin choose as her mate?"

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~

While he was loathe to do so, Sesshomaru chose to defuse any talk of his sudden disappearance by returning to his mother's banquet. The whole affair was nearly over as he casually returned to his seat by his mother, behaving as if nothing had happened. Midori was too pleased to see him return to complain, and Lord Dotsu smiled amiably.

"I trust your affairs have been dealt with successfully young lord?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile and nodded. "Indeed they were lord, thank you for asking."

Dotsu then rose.

"In that case, while I am glad to see you return to us all, I believe that my family and I will be retiring for the evening. Perhaps we will see a bit more of you tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru rose and gave a small bow to Lord Dotsu.

"Indeed you will Lord. I will do my best to make time for _all_ of you." Sesshomaru gave a glance in Tsune's direction before granting her another small bow.

Midori did not miss this glance.

"Of course you will! Perhaps we can meet for lunch?" Before anyone could comment, Midori clapped her hands and closed the deal.

"It's settled then! I will send a servant for you all come lunchtime!" Midori seemed to miss everyone's slightly annoyed glare at her as they parted company for the night.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

It was not until they were safely behind the closed doors of their rooms that Dotsu spoke. "Well that was almost entertaining." he commented sarcastically. Uri and Tsune could not help but break into laughter. Tsune turned to her mother and grabbed at her shoulder still laughing.

"How did you do it mother? How were you able to speak to that witch with a straight face?" Uri chuckled. "Centuries of practice little one, centuries of practice." Dotsu chuckled softly. "Tomorrow will be a long day. I must find Sesshomaru alone and see what his true intentions are. You two know what to do until then." Before Dotsu could say another word, Tsune's ears perked up. She stared at the door that lead to the outside gardens before she placed a finger to her lips whispering. "We are not alone father!"

Dotsu chuckled a bit louder before turning to the outside garden. "I should hope not daughter!" Dotsu then went and opened the door.

"Please come in Koji."

Both Uri and Tsune laughed even more before the pair lunged happily at the demon before them. In this palace filled with strangers, it was comforting to see a familiar face. Koji took his hugs with grace before releasing the two females to bow respectfully before his lord. Dotsu never once stopped smiling.

"I am pleased to see you all unharmed my lord." he said softly. Dotsu then gave a toothy smile. "There was never a doubt as to our safety pup, but I must admit that your coming was a good idea. It was comforting knowing you were close by." Dotsu then gestured to Koji to take a seat.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you require anything?" Koji blushed slightly. "Any need I may have had, has been met with seeing you all safe."

Tsune then knelt by Koji and played with the pillow he sat on. "You always had a way with words Koji! So tell us. Why are you here and not with Rin? Is she well? But, more to the point, is she _marked_ yet?" Koji's face turned crimson as Lady Uri came up and gave a playful smack to her daughter's shoulder.

"Tsune! Where are your manners? The goings on of Koji and Rin are none of your concern!" Tsune cowered slightly before her mother's chastising, but her eyes never left Koji's.

"Do not answer if it makes you uncomfortable Koji. I meant no harm, I just wanted to know if she were truly and totally of the South yet."

Koji's countenance saddened almost immediately. Tsune could not help but notice. But before she could offer any comment, Lady Uri pat at her shoulder.

"Come daughter. Sit with your mother among the flowers for a bit. The moonlight is lovely and I'm sure that your father and Koji have much that needs to be discussed." Tsune looked to her father and was about to speak. But one glance at Dotsu's concerned expression was all that was necessary for her to know that she really did need to leave these two men alone. She then smiled and playfully took her mother's hand. "By your command mother!" she piped up cheerfully. And with that, both women left the room.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Dotsu sat quietly next to Koji and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Rin isn't marked, is she?" Koji could only hang his head in response. Dotsu sighed softly. "Under different circumstances, I would have heartily applauded your resolve. Rin is quite the catch." Koji tried to smile with pride, but simply could not.

Dotsu chuckled. "Do not be dismayed young one, I believe that I can have any business here concluded by sundown tomorrow. Koji's head snapped up to look at the demon before him, his eyes filled with hope. Dotsu gave Koji a good natured slap to his shoulder.

"Rest assured. We will leave this place come first light day after tomorrow." While Koji could barely contain his happiness, Dotsu carefully leaned close. His next words were for Koji's ears only.

"Let this be a lesson to you pup. Your lord has no problems with giving commands. Next time, wait until I _ask _for your assistance before offering. I was young once too. And let me assure you, even now, If I ever have to leave Uri alone for _any _length of time, she would know before I left who her mate was, and what she meant to me. Right now, you owe Rin an apology. Even if you did not claim her, you should not have left her. Because your bond is incomplete, your leaving like you did leaves room for her to doubt your intentions."

Koji's eyes widened "But I love Rin! Surly she knows that!"

Dotsu purred thoughtfully.

"Her head may know you love her, but her _heart _is another matter. Trust me son, even with youkai females, it is the heart that takes a bit more convincing. To have a mate that you will love above all others, takes both head _and _heart. To have one without the other only grants a union into misery. I have seen this many times, and I do not wish it upon my worst enemy."

Dotsu then rose and perked his ears for a moment. _His _females were indeed busy enjoying the night and the flowers of the garden they were in.

Dotsu gave Koji a reassuring smile. "Doubt is a peculiar emotion. Once planted, it's roots grow quickly, and it takes little to feed it." Koji purred thoughtfully. "Tomorrow morning, you will return to camp. But more important, you will return to your mate. When and where you claim Rin is your affair. But until then, dispel her doubt. Because I can assure you right now, Rin _is_ in doubt. You must reassure her of your love and your intent before you do anything else. If you do not, she will cease to believe in you and it will be as if you walked up to Sesshomaru, and simply handed her over."

Dotsu gave Koji a stern growl. "Is that what you want?"

Koji looked up and growled possessively as his eyes went red for a moment. Dotsu gave a satisfied toothy smile before heading to the doors that lead to the garden.

"I thought not. For tonight, I would see you rest. But tomorrow, your only thoughts need to be of Rin. See to her now, and know that we will not be long behind you."

Dotsu opened the door and was about to step into the garden. But before he did so, he stopped short and turned back to give Koji a sly smile.

"I will see that a certain hut is prepared for the both of you to occupy immediately upon our arrival home. Perhaps you and your mate will grace our house with the patter of little feet soon Hmmmm?"

Koji returned his uncle's sly smile. "Count on it!"

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru was very pleased. His mother did not interrogate him over his absence, and Lord Dotsu also did not seem upset. But most important, he had seen his Rin. He had seen his Rin _and_ made his intentions for her clear. And in a few hours, he would leave her a small token of his sincerity. For the moment, he would simply enjoy her flower garden by moonlight. Once the sun was up and everyone had rested, he'd find Dotsu and end this farce.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Dotsu sat under the stars with his mate and child quietly enjoying the beauty when Tsune finally spoke. "Father, where is Koji?"

Dotsu never let his gaze leave the sky.

"I left him to refresh himself with some of the amenities of our rooms daughter. He will be heading back to camp in the morning."

Tsune sighed softly. "Then he didn't mark Rin did he?" Dotsu huffed. "No child, he did not."

Tsune huffed softly. "I hope that everything will be alright with them."

Dotsu turned his gaze from the stars to give Tsune a small smile. "I believe they will be fine."

Tsune then rose from her place among the flowers.

"Then if you both will excuse me, I will retire for the night." Tsune then dutifully bowed before she left her parents to continue their stargazing. Tsune had barely gotten the doors to her rooms closed behind her before she found Aoi dutifully waiting on her. She sniffed around the room to insure their privacy before she crept close to her maid and whispered. "Something is not right here. Koji should never have left Rin alone."

Aoi gave a concerned look. "What do you think is wrong?"

Tsune sat down with her hands supporting her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru 'disappeared' earlier this evening. If he pushed himself, he could have very well made it to our camp and back before anyone could take notice. Koji left Rin too soon and he left her unmarked." Tsune sat back and regarded her maid. "Koji made a grave mistake leaving Rin alone. I don't know why, but I feel as if something may have changed between them. Right now, I am fearful for my new little sister. I need to know where Sesshomaru went off to."

Tsune was so lost in thought, that she did not notice as Aoi sat near her. Wordlessly her maid-slash-lover urged her to lay her head in her lap. Aoi purred soothingly as she raked her claws through her mistresses hair.

"Then you will be using the contents of that small bag I brought?" Tsune nodded. "It was my intention to use that potion only to find Sesshomaru's true intent, but it seems as if father intends to do that. Right now however, I must know where he was and what he may have done."

Aoi sighed softly. "What if his disappearance had nothing to do with Rin?" Tsune shook her head.

"If it didn't, then I will leave things alone." Tsune growled softly. "But if it did, I will confront him, and this effort will still be over with."

Aoi wanted to protest, but she remained silent. Tsune seemed determined, and there was no changing her mind.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

Sesshomaru waited until the palace was at it's quietest before leaving again. With Rin's gift tucked neatly under his arm, he transformed to light once again and was gone. Once he returned to Atzuki's home, He'd have to exercise extreme caution. There was no doubt that Atzuki would have Rin guarded by now, but he'd hoped that the guards were either sleeping or nowhere near her bedroom. He would be in and out before anyone could notice.

He was fortunate. Even though the posted guards were awake, they were nowhere near Rin's bedroom. Someone was even fool enough to have left the door to her balcony open! Sesshomaru touched down lightly on the balcony and sniffed the air. Rin was indeed alone. He carefully pushed the bedroom door open to be rewarded with the sight of his beloved resting comfortably.

Once again, Sesshomaru was tempted to simply take Rin and be done with it. But he could not. There was still his mother and the family of the south to deal with. No, Rin would still have to wait, but not for long. Sesshomaru went to place his parcel where Rin was sure to see it immediately when she awakened.

Suddenly, Rin stretched and yawn greatly. Sesshomaru stilled his movements, hoping for her to remain sleeping. After all, if she awoke, her 'surprise' would be ruined. Rin rolled to her side and took in a deep breath.

To Sesshomaru's amusement, Rin sniffed at the air, then purred and smiled in her sleep. _"If I did not know any better, I'd swear that she could smell my scent!" _he thought.

Sesshomaru was about to take his leave, but he couldn't resist the temptation of taking in her scent up close one final time. Careful not to awaken her, he bent low, closed his eyes and placed his nose as close as he dared into the crook of Rin's neck that was exposed.

Sesshomaru received two rewards in that one breath. While he could have imagined it, Sesshomaru could have sworn that he'd heard Rin call his name in her sleep. Also, while he could just about make out Koji's scent on her, _his _scent was much _stronger. _

Sesshomaru rose and left with a small smile on his face.

These two small gifts would have to be his present joy for now. Sesshomaru sped off and returned to the palace just before sunrise with no one any the wiser of his absence.

~~~~~~ &&&&&&& ~~~~~~

Koji had spent the night resting undisturbed in a corner of the sitting room when Dotsu awakened him. Dotsu was actually amused at how soundly Koji had slept. Normally the boy was aware of the falling of a leaf near him. Apparently, his being away from Rin was taking it's toll. Dotsu smiled as he gently roused Koji to consciousness. Koji blushed when he saw how easily he was taken off guard.

Dotsu ruffed up Koji's hair playfully.

"Now what If I were an enemy?" he said chuckling.

Koji hung his head. "I would be dead right now."

Dotsu smiled as he helped Koji to stand. "Well, I am not an enemy, and you are very much alive!" Koji smiled weakly as Dotsu handed him a small package.

"Take this. Once you are a good distance away from this place, stop to eat." Koji took the package and squinted. "This is a meal?"

Dotsu grinned. "Not so much a meal as a reason for you not to stop to hunt for one."

Dotsu then guided Koji back to the doors that led to the gardens. "Now go while the guard is changing." Koji nodded and was about to leave when Dotsu placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not stop until you are in Rin's arms." Koji turned

to smile at his uncle, but Dotsu had the doors closed behind him just that fast.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

It was not the sounds of the birds, nor the smell of morning that caused Rin to awaken, but rather the sound of paper being crushed beneath her that rouse her from slumber. Rin groggily rose to check her surroundings in search of the unfamiliar sound before finding the incriminating parcel just under where her shoulder once was. She then gathered up the package and opened it slowly.

To Rin's surprise, there in her arms was an exact replica of the hakama and haori that Sesshomaru wore regularly. Now she held the _true _colors of the west!

Rin smiled as she once again hugged the fabric close to her. And once again, she could clearly make out Sesshoamru's scent. She rose to hang this garment next to its near twin, when she noticed the original outfit given to her was no longer in the closet. Instead, on it's hanger was a small note.

_This error has been corrected._

_S._

Rin hung the garment, then paused. _"If this came before Koji, I would wear it happily, but right now, I will not offend the demons I am with." _

Rin gathered her bathing items, and was about to prepare her clothing to get dressed when another thought occurred to her. _"While I know I must not wear the colors of the west, right now, I have no interest in wearing the colors of the south either. _

Rin reasoned that in light of her not being protected well, and Koji's absence without explanation, she did not need to pledge total allegiance just gave a small annoyed huff. _"Until Koji returns and explains himself, I belong to NO ONE! I will wear one of my own outfits and show my independence!" _

After all, she _understood_ why Sesshomaru had to leave, but Koji did not have a real excuse. He did not see fit to tell her _anything! _Did he think so little of her feelings for him? Or did he simply take for granted that she would not understand? Either way, Rin was hurt and _angry. _Rin then lay out one of her 'human outfits'. _"Yes she thought, until Koji's return, I belong to me!"_

_~~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~_

Koji could not remember the last time he pushed himself so hard to cover a distance. He ran until his legs ached. Of course, if he had used his true form, he would have returned in half the time, but he was afraid of showing himself to anyone. He also wanted his return to be a surprise, especially for Rin.

If he were to be honest with himself, Koji was actually _afraid _to return to Atzuki… to Rin_._ He _did _move to quickly, and he _was _too brash. What if his actions _did _leave Rin to doubt him? How would he repair that? What could he do to prove to her that she was his everything? No! Rin loved him, he was sure of it! And, if he had to beg her forgiveness, he would gladly do so on bended knee!

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

With her bath and breakfast finished, Rin headed to Dotsu's camp to find Atzuki and see what she could do to be of service this morning. While Teelah took notice to Rin's chosen attire, she made no comment. While on her way to camp, Rin ran into Haru.

Haru smiled and bowed as Rin approached.

"Good morning to you lady." he said amiably.

Rin smiled, but her sorrow was still painfully evident.

"Good morning Haru. I take it you found Lady Atzuki?"

Haru nodded. "I did thank you."

Haru then stepped to the side. "Would you like for me to escort you the remainder of the way?" Rin was already almost to the brink of tears, but she knew she could maintain for just a moment longer.

"I will be fine on my own. Besides, I do not wish to burden you with my company." Haru smiled as a deadly clawed hand took hold of Rin's own with surprising gentleness.

"What is troubling you lady?" he inquired softly. In spite of her best efforts not to, tears came. Rin brushed them away quickly with her free hand.

"I will not burden you with my woes either lord, but I appreciate your concern more than you will ever know." Rin then gave a weak smile. She shook her head slightly and composed herself before giving Haru's hand a firm squeeze that he returned. "I must go now Haru." Rin whispered as she released his hand and hurried past. She was lost in the foliage just that fast.

Haru was beyond disgusted. "Those two fools!" he growled to himself. "If you were my mate, you would have nothing to fear or worry about!"

Haru then rolled his fingers into the palm of the hand that held Rin's. "You will be mine Rin. I will free you of these two idiots, and you will _know _what it is to be cherished!"

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Midori had decided that she needed to move quickly. If lady Uri's behavior last night was any indication, she needed to speak to the demoness _privately_ as to the best way to see that Sesshomaru and Tsune did indeed become mated. Yes, lunch was only one facet to the "diamond" that was the joining of the two pups, but she needed _insurance. _She would send a maid and invite her to an early morning bath. Yes, this bit of 'bathing' would set things up nicely!

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Even in a strange palace, Dotsu refused to be very far away from his mate. Once he'd sent Koji off, he immediately returned to Uri's warm embrace. He remained there until they both awakened anew to the gentle tapping of one of Lady Midori's maids. Dotsu grumbled softly as Uri rose to greet the servant.

"The lady invites you to an early bath milady." she offered softly. Uri smiled at the maid. "Give me a moment."

Uri returned to her bedchamber. Dotsu had heard the invite, and gave a sarcastic half smile. "She wastes no time eh beloved?" he whispered.

Uri bent to lick her mate's nose. "I'd almost consider her to be clever if she were not so obvious!" Dotsu chuckled softly before rising. "Let this be my cue to find Sesshomaru." Uri smiled as she gathered her bath robe.

~~~~ &&&& ~~~~

It took Rin no time at all to find Atzuki. And, while the demoness greeted her with a smile, it was also apparent that she was not pleased with Rin's choice of dress. Rin said nothing. She simply ran into outstretched arms, and nuzzled into Atzuki's chest. Atzuki held her close and purred soothingly.

"I'm sorry mother, but I couldn't wear Tsune's gift." she whispered. Atzuki took in a deep breath and sighed softly. "And why is that dear one?" Rin pulled back from Atzuki's embrace. "Because it wouldn't be right." Rin raised her head and squared her shoulders. "I'm not right." Atzuki did not bother to hide her puzzled look. Rin sighed in frustration. "I understand that Koji is a warrior, But I don't understand his actions." Rin looked unblinking into Atzuki's eyes.

"Mother, when your mate would leave you, did he do so without an explanation? Or a good-bye? Or even I love you?" Rin's voice cracked slightly at the last question. Atzuki gave a soft sigh as she smiled warmly at the girl before her.

"No child, Tovu confided in me with all things." Atzuki smiled as if she were recalling a pleasant memory. "And he never left without telling me he loved me."

Rin blanched, then went beet red at her own thoughtlessness. How could she forget that Atzuki's mate was long dead? "Oh mother I'm so sorry!" she gushed. Atzuki chuckled as she wiped a stray tear away from her eyes. Koji had done Rin a disservice that Tovu would not have even dreamed of doing. The demoness pulled Rin back into her arms.

"It's alright dear. I'd like to think that Tovu is always watching over me. And when my time to die comes, he will be there waiting for me so that we can spend eternity in the netherworld together." Atzuki released Rin and stepped back.

"While I will not say that I totally agree with how my son has handled himself so far, I do know that he loves you." Rin sniffled a bit and composed herself. "I'm glad that you know, but I'm not as sure right now." Atzuki was about to speak, but Rin lifted her hand to silence her.

"I'll be alright mother. Right now, I'm just disheartened." Rin gave a weak smile as she turned to leave. "I will be in the herb gardens until I am needed." Atzuki smiled and nodded.

Once Rin had disappeared into the foliage, Haru came from behind some trees and approached Atzuki. The demoness growled low as he advanced. Haru ignored her growl and smiled.

"Now lady, there is no need for that. After all, I am not the enemy."

Atzuki's eyes narrowed. "But you also did not kill the enemy either!" Haru chuckled softly. "As I told you earlier, only a fool faces an enemy unprepared. But rest assured. Sesshomaru is as good as dead should he be fool enough to return."

Haru then turned and headed in the direction that Rin had taken. Atzuki's growl became markedly louder. "And where are you going now may I ask?"

Haru looked over his shoulder and gave a half smile. "Right now, she needs protection." Haru's smile then got 'toothy'. "And perhaps a bit of consolation?"

Atzuki's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Do NOT touch her!" she snarled. Haru's eyes also narrowed. "You have nothing to worry about milady… as long as my opposition lives. But after Sesshomaru is dead, Rin's decision is _hers _to make!"

Haru disappeared into the foliage before Atzuki could comment.

~~~~~~~ &&&&& ~~~~~~~

Dotsu rose shortly after Uri left for her bath. He had no real desire for anything that could be prepared in the palace. At the moment, he hungered for something _fresh._ he was about to take in a 'quick' hunt, when he'd scented Sesshomaru not very far away. _"Best to get this over with now."_ he thought. And with that, he let his nose lead the way.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Sesshomaru sat enjoying both the silence and the beauty of one of the many flower gardens of the palace. This garden held many of the flowers that were Rin's favorites, so when he was not at their 'field' of flowers, he could be found here. He thought he was alone, until Dotsu quietly cleared his throat. Sesshomaru turned to find Dotsu suddenly standing next to him.

While he would never openly admit it, Sesshomaru was both impressed and unnerved by how silent this old dog seemed to be. It took a bit of effort on his part not to appear surprised. Dotsu smiled and gave a small bow.

"Good morning young Lord. I trust you rested well?"

Sesshomaru returned the bow. "Indeed I have. Were your accommodations acceptable?"

"Indeed they were. But now I hunger for a bit of fresh meat. How is the game in these woods?"

Sesshomaru noticed that there was something akin to a challenge in Dotsu's inquiry. _"a test of strength no doubt."_ Sesshomaru turned and faced Dotsu fully. These woods are teaming with wildlife."

"Good!" Dotsu said cheerily before giving Sesshoamru a clearly 'predatory' glare. "Will you join me for breakfast then?" he purred.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in the face of the obvious challenge.

"By all means lord." he said unable to contain his growl. "We should not have to travel any more than two miles before we find something. Let us be off!"

Dotsu smiled. "Agreed! But before we go, would you care to make a small wager?" Sesshomaru stood silent, while Dotsu relaxed his stance.

"I am an old dog Sesshomaru. I've even lived longer than your father, and I can tell when something is not right. Something is not as it appears with you. If you can take down breakfast before I can, I and my family will be ideal guests and play along with whatever it is that is _really _intended for this visit of ours. But should I succeed in getting breakfast, I want honest answers from you. Are you agreeable to this wager?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

To accept the challenge implied that there was truth to Dotsu's rather clever deduction. But refusal, admitted deception outright. No matter what his answer would be, he was trapped. Perhaps it _was_ time for honesty. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath.

"Agreed."

With that, both demons took to the air in twin streaks of light.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Lady Uri sank slowly into the waters of Midori's hot springs. While the waters were refreshing, she knew that there was a 'point' to this invitation. Uri decided that the direct approach might bring more answers. She sighed before smiling to the demoness sitting across from her in the giant tub. Uri was about to speak, but Midori beat her to it.

"Our pups look well together don't you think?" she purred. Uri smiled. "And they would make beautiful grandchildren I've no doubt."

"Indeed!" Midori said in happy agreement. "But tell me something lady, your daughter is quite beautiful. Why has she not mated before now?" Uri gave a sad smile. "Tsune was about to be mated, but her intended died in an unfortunate accident." Midori quirked an eye. "Was there really an 'accident' or did you simply have him killed?"

Uri's eyes went into deadly slits. "It was an _accident _lady." she said unable to hide her annoyed growl.

Midori threw her hands up in apology. "Please lady I meant no harm! It's just that I have heard of determined yet unfit suitors somehow mysteriously 'disappearing' if the family in question simply did not want them. While _my house _would never stoop to something so barbaric…"

"The south would not either lady!" Uri finished with a huff.

Midori panicked. While she truly DID know of families that resorted to such measures to insure the purity of their line, it was never something she would even remotely consider herself! She had to correct _this _insult quickly. Even though the pair was in water, Midori made to stand and bow _deeply._

"Please forgive the thoughtless ramblings of this old woman. I did not invite you here to suffer any offense lady. I am truly sorry for my words."

Uri looked at the demoness before her. "_The pride of the west is almost legendary. Midori must truly be desperate to bow before me!" _Uri slowly reached and touched Midori at her shoulder. "Please forgive me lady. It's just that the death of Tsune's near- mate is a… sore spot for us. It happened long ago, but Tsune still grieves for him."

Midori looked up from her bow. Lady Uri seemed genuinely sad. She slowly sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Then let us work together and see if we can bring her out of her melancholy. Perhaps Sesshomaru is what she needs right now." Uri smiled warmly. _"Rest assured Midori, my daughter needs nothing from you, or your son!" _

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

It was midmorning when Koji finally reached Dotsu's camp. He ran so hard, that he arrived totally exhausted. Immediately, he scented out his mother. Koji was barely able to walk when He found Atzuki, but he did manage to stumble into her waiting arms, before passing out. Servants helped Atzuki carry Koji to a private tent where he was laid to rest and recover from his journey. A hot bath, fresh clothing, and refreshments would be ready for him when he finally awakened.

Once she left the tent Koji was resting in, Atzuki faced a very worried Teelah. "Forgive my insolence my lady, but is everything alright with Rin and Koji?"

Atzuki sighed softly. "It is nothing that can't be repaired if Koji will move quick enough. He did Rin a serious disservice when he left her the way he did. Actually. we both are to blame. Rin is a bright girl… no, she is an intelligent _woman. _So far, we both have treated her like a child. We both have insulted and hurt her."

Teelah sighed softly. "Then that would explain her choice of attire." Atzuki nodded. "And it would also explain her scent at present." Teelah quirked her head as Atzuki smiled.

"You remember my telling you that the blood of two youkai flows in her now? Well, upon scenting her this morning, I could smell _neither _Sesshomaru nor Koji. It's as if nothing had occurred these last few nights." Atzuki hung her head.

"To put it into simple terms, picture two dogs sitting at either side of her. Both are ready to defend, protect, love and be loved. But, both await the command of their mistress to proceed. Had her faith in Sesshoamru been absolute, she would scent of him right now and not Koji. But because she feels as if she has been betrayed by Koji, she does not scent of him either." Atzuki turned back to look at the tent where Koji was presently resting.

"Even now, Rin proves herself to be an exceptional human.

If Koji wants to win her back, he will have to prove himself to her again somehow."

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~

They had not been in the air more than fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru sighted a large deer. While he would more than likely have to kill another in order to have his appetite properly sated, this one kill was more than enough to silence the old dog that hunted with him.

Sesshomaru discreetly glanced to see if Lord Dotsu was still at his side. He was more than alarmed to find himself alone in flight. "Now where did he get off to?" he mused. "No matter. I will claim this kill and give him a lesson in humility!"

Sesshomaru swooped down on his intended prey, and was about to deliver the death blow to the unsuspecting animal, when a blinding light momentarily stopped him. Once his eyes had focused again, he was greeted with the sight of Dotsu standing and smirking contentedly over his intended kill. Sesshomaru touched down barely able to contain his very obvious shock. Dotsu chuckled softly.

"You were overconfident. Had you truly been paying attention, I'd have lost this wager."

From one warrior to another, Sesshomaru had to acknowledge Dotsu's superior hunting. He bowed slowly.

"I will be more careful in the future Lord."

Dotsu returned the bow. "I thank you for being such a worthy opponent." Dotsu grabbed the deer by it's neck and gave a toothy grin.

"Let us enjoy our meal. Please know that I have only one question for you to consider while you eat."

Dotsu's eyes narrowed, but only slightly.

"Why have we been invited here Lord Sesshomaru?"

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

It was early afternoon when Koji finally stirred. After a bath and a hearty meal, he found his mother. Atzuki had busied herself entertaining the remaining members of court, but dismissed herself quickly once she caught Koji's scent. Once they had caught sight of each other, Koji ran to his mother, bowed deeply, then fell to his knees and hugged at her waist. Atzuki could not help but purr lovingly. Koji seemed ashamed of something, because he barely looked up to his mother before speaking.

"I don't smell her anywhere and she did not come to see to me. Where is my mate mother? Where is Rin?"

Atzuki sighed softly. "I did not fetch her, because I didn't believe that she would come to you. Although it was done without malice, we both are guilty of treating her very poorly. I will make my peace with her later, but you must correct your wrong now." Koji looked to his mother's face, he was practically in tears. "Lord Dotsu said I did her wrong. How do I fix this mother? How do I apologize and let her know just how much I love her?"

Atzuki smiled and stroked her son's face. "Tell her, just as you've just told me." Atzuki then pointed in the direction of the herb gardens. "When I last saw her, she said she would be in the gardens picking herbs. Start looking for her there."

Koji rose, kissed his mother's forehead, and headed off.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

For a long time Haru simply sat from a distance and watched Rin. She sat alone amongst the many herbs and seemed lost in her own world. Haru did not wish to appear as if her were 'stalking' her, and he was sure that she still needed a bit of 'alone' time before he approached.

Rin had just composed herself after yet another bout of tears and seemed as if she was beginning to gain her focus for the day. It was then that he jumped from his perch.

When Rin saw him, she offered a weak if not watery smile.

"Greetings to you Haru. What brings you to the herb gardens?"

Haru gave a happy half smile as he set himself beside Rin and began to examine the herbs she had been attending to.

"I cannot say lady. Perhaps I felt that you needed a bit of added protection, or maybe you might simply need a friend."

Now Rin's smile was genuine. "Perhaps a bit of both."

Haru gave a beaming smile. "Then you shall have both."

The pair then began to gather herbs in earnest. Smiling and laughing like old friends, each enjoying the other's company. Koji finally found the pair in the middle of a moment of uproarious laughter.

He was not pleased.

Koji gave a growl low enough for the snake youkai to hear before he made his presence known to Rin. But once Rin took sight of him, he allowed his growl to become much louder. Rin was only slightly alarmed when she looked up into Koji's red rimmed eyes. Although she was happy to see him, she was just angry enough not to jump up and run to him (something he immediately noticed). Instead of smiling, Rin simply glared. Haru immediately noticed Rin's lack of enthusiasm, and acted accordingly.

"Welcome back lord. How nice of you to decide to pay the lady a visit." he remarked with open sarcasm. Rin did not realize it, but she had subconsciously slid from her seat to hide behind Haru. Haru needed no further encouragement as his eyes rimmed red and he returned Koji's growl.

Koji's eyes now fully went red. "Step away from my mate. I will not give another warning." he snarled.

Haru gave a toothy grin. "I may be wrong, but I believe that right now, it is up to the lady which of us must leave."

Haru then turned slightly to look to Rin. "Well lady? Do you wish to have words with this male?"

Haru's eyes went to deadly slits. "It will be my honor to rid you of his company if you wish!"

Koji's eyes went wide as he looked to Rin. Rin actually seemed _pleased_ with Haru's remark. He stood silent not sure what to do next, but Rin took any further decisions from him. She gently rested a hand on Haru's shoulder and gave the demon a small smile.

"That won't be necessary Haru. Koji and really must talk."

Haru purred in response as he gave a small pat to the hand on his shoulder. "So be it then lady." Haru then rose slowly and started to go into the woods.

Koji was outdone. He spoke his next words in _inu._

"_If you value your life, you will stay away from my mate!"_

Haru smiled and surprised him by answering in _inu._

"_And if you value your mate, you would do well not to leave her alone again! Because I will happily claim that which you seem to cowardly to take!"_

With Haru gone, Koji turned his attention back to Rin. He silently knelt in front of her. Rin then hung her head. Koji purred soothingly as he urged Rin to look up at him.

"Have you no greeting for your mate?"

Rin turned a tear filled glare at Koji.

"You had no good-bye for me. No I love you, no I'll be home soon, no nothing! I understand why I have not been claimed. I try to understand _everything else! _But What I do not and cannot understand, is why did you feel it was alright to just leave without a word?"

Koji opened his mouth to speak, but Rin placed her hand on his lips.

"Please don't bother to explain yourself. Right now, I am not interested in listening." Rin then stood and gathered her herbs. "I'll be alright after a while Koji, I just don't wish to speak to you right now."

Rin then turned and left Koji kneeling in the dirt. Koji was just barely able to keep his mournful whimpers to himself.

~~~~~~~ &&&&& ~~~~~~~

When Rin returned to camp, it took only one look for Atzuki to know that things did not go well. Rin wordlessly handed over a basked of fresh herbs to her adopted mother and was about to leave if not for the outstretched hand to her shoulder. Rin reluctantly turned half way.

"Yes mother?" she barely whispered.

Atzuki turned her to face her fully. "If you are going to be angry with anyone, then let it be me. I should have spoken up when Koji first mentioned his intentions. But, I did not. My son loves you Rin. More than his own life, he would _never _intentionally hurt you." Rin looked deep into Atzuki's eyes. "Neither of you would intentionally hurt me mother, I know that. But it does not change the fact that I'm still hurt."

Rin sighed a soft defeated sigh. "But I can forgive."

Rin gave Adzuki a small smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I must find my mate. We must talk." Atrzuki beamed as she pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank you." she whispered. Rin turned and headed back to Atzuki's home. But decided to take a look in the herb gardens to see if Koji might still be there. She sighed with disappointment when she found him gone, but continued on to the house.

Rin was about half way there when she ran into a most unwelcome surprise. A large buck came to block her way.

No doubt the prey of human hunters with bad aim, the beast now stood before her with an arrow in it's neck and another lodged in it's side. It was mad with pain. It stared at Rin menacingly as it prepared to charge at her. There was no place for Rin to dodge the oncoming attack in the narrow passage that she had chosen. She was about to be trampled to death. Rin was afraid. Rather than run, she shouted.

"Koji! If I still mean anything to you at all, please save me!"

Suddenly, there was a mad blur of black and red before her. And in the blink of an eye there was a massive pile of flesh and blood where the animal once stood. In the middle of it all, stood Koji soaked from head to toe in the animal's blood. He slowly turned to face a shocked Rin. It was immediately apparent that he'd been _crying. _Rin could only stand with her hands over her mouth. Koji then turned tear filled eyes to her.

"Why would I not save you? You are my beloved, my Rin. And I am so very sorry for having hurt you." Koji then fell to his knees amidst the blood and gore. "Forgive me beloved! Forgive!" he whimpered as he hung his head. If Rin made any sound as she advanced, Koji did not hear it. He was not aware of her closeness until he felt her take one of his hands and begin to lick the blood off. Slowly he looked up. There kneeling beside him, was his beloved Rin, slowly getting her clothing saturated in blood.

When she looked up at him, she silently pulled herself closer as she went to licking the blood that had splattered on his face. Koji fidgeted slightly as he made to move his face away, but Rin growled possessively and took hold of him with both hands.

Koji was obedient as he allowed Rin to continue licking his face. It was not until she began to lick the underside of his chin that he finally responded. Rin purred as she showed her submissiveness to Koji once again by licking under his chin. Koji pulled Rin back so that she faced him. She was crying.

"Please don't abandon me again Koji. I do not believe I could take it a second time."

Koji gave a broad smile as he wiped away her tears.

"On my honor beloved, never again. We will be open with each other from this day forth. I will never take you for granted again."

Koji then pulled Rin into his arms and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I love you Rin." he whispered just before giving her a heated kiss.

~~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~

From a vantage point a short distance away, Haru snickered. "Foolish dog! I am nowhere near your female and I can tell that she has yet to scent of you!"

Haru chuckled. "Rin may have forgiven you, but she will not _forget _your lack of judgment! If you are fool enough to leave her again, all I will need to do is supplement that memory with _doubt, _then you _and_ Sesshomaru will loose her!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Masks Removed

Of the entire royal family, Tsune was the last to rise. It was late morning before Aoi had brought her both breakfast and a change of clothing. Tsune had a restless sleep when she finally retired for the night, and did not finally settle in until just before dawn. A quick sniff of her surroundings was all that was needed for her to know that she was alone, and for that, she was grateful. She wanted no witnesses for what it was that she was about to do. Tsune yawned and stretched contentedly as Aoi set her breakfast tray in front of her. Tsune smiled mischievously at her maid.

"Once I've eaten and bathed, if we are still alone, you and I will release the contents of the black pouch in Sesshomaru's bedroom!"

While Aoi may not have been pleased with the pending plan, she had long decided that she would help her mistress in any way possible. She nodded her head in silent agreement.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Midori and Lady Uri had now long finished their bath and were now enjoying the sounds and smells of morning while enjoying tea. Although it was an act on her part, Uri appeared to be more relaxed while she lounged. As suspected, Midori took the calm nature of the demoness before her as acceptance.

"Once you have properly dressed lady, you simply must let me show you around the palace. After all, after lunch this afternoon, you may need to know your way around!" she chirped with a sly wink.

Lady Uri smiled happily. "That sounds like a lovely idea!"

Midori smirked into her tea. _"This is working out perfectly! Uri seems agreeable, and I only have to be charming. Perhaps we will have a grandchild by the next moon!"_

When Uri would find Dotsu later in the day, they would both have a grand laugh at exactly how gullible the lady of the west truly was!

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Had Teelah no knowledge of what animal blood smelled like, she may have thought Rin to have been grievously hurt. But once she'd seen Koji's relatively calm demeanor as he carried her, she knew all was well.

The fox demoness hurried to the pair with an empty bucket at the ready. Rin's hakama was nearly saturated in it's entirety but the cuffs of her haori only held minor stains. Koji set Rin down just before the pair reached the porch. Teelah quickly went to releasing Rin of her garments.

"I can have a bath ready for you in moments lady. I always keep hot water ready for use."

Rin smiled warmly. "Thank you Teelah."

"And what would you have me do with this garment lady?" Teelah asked jokingly.

"Throw it away!" Koji snapped.

Rin wrinkled her nose, at the remark.

"And what would you have me do when I run out of clothing my lord, allow myself to be seen naked?"

Koji flushed at his momentary possessiveness, but let a soft growl be heard. "You will wear the colors of the clan beloved." he said evenly. Teelah had freed Rin of her hakama and now she stood covered only in her haori. She sighed softly, then turned to the fox demoness.

"Please excuse us for a moment lady." Teelah bowed, grabbed the bucket of stained clothing, and disappeared into the house. Rin then turned and gave Koji a sad smile. Koji was not pleased. He pulled Rin into the circle of his embrace, and was happy to see her blush at the contact. He would rephrase his statement.

"Would you do me the honor of wearing the colors of our clan beloved? They look so beautiful on you." he purred. Rin took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"You have told me that I will not be claimed until I am on southern soil. In spite of how badly I may ache for you, I must wait till then. This is what _you _have told me." Rin tried to pull from Koji's embrace, but he would not release her. She then went to cup Koji's face with one hand, but she did not look at him. "Until I bear your mark, I am not truly of the south. I refuse to lie to you, your family, or to myself as to where I belong, or with whom."

Koji sighed softly. Rin's anger was his fault. Suddenly his vision of the 'perfect' moment was having far too many 'flaws' to it.

Koji released his hold of Rin enough to look at her directly.

"What do you want Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin slowly turned her gaze to Koji unblinking.

"I want your fangs in my neck, and your scent on my body. I want sweat and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh! I want to hear your growls of satisfaction, and I want to know that my mate does not regret his choice!" Rin then closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "But I will not shame your mother and her house, and I refuse to shame you."

Koji could not help but have a small smile. He was secretly relieved that Rin still wanted him after all that has and has not happened between them so far. "So be it then. But rest assured, our lord promises our return home tomorrow." Koji purred at the submissive whine that Rin gave him as he pulled her close once more. "And it will be my pleasure to reassure you, as many times as you want, that your mate has _not_ made a mistake, and could not be happier with his choice!"

Rin gave a small smile as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Koji's neck. "See that you do!" she purred seductively. Koji could not help but shutter as Rin gave his neck a slow submissive lick. "Now release me so that I may bathe." she whispered. Koji gave a reluctant growl, but he let Rin go to her bath.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Sesshomaru was never one to allow _anyone_ to see him feed, because, it was only when feeding did he allow his youkai free reign.

There was _nothing _'polite' or 'proper' when it came to the rending of flesh from the bones of one's prey. There was only blood and fang and the delightful sound of bones being crushed in the process. Neither demon paid any attention to the other until all that remained of their kill was the small amount of blood that they did not catch before it fell to the ground. Both demons were _very_ efficient. A quick flair of youkai removed any remaining blood that was on their clothing, and neither seemed even remotely shy about licking any blood that may have been on their claws. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and spoke first.

"There is a stream not far from here. Let us refresh ourselves, and I will answer your question." Dotsu nodded in agreement as he let Sesshomaru lead the way.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

While Rin bathed, Koji decided to go back to the animal that he had left on the pathway. The fresh blood could possibly attract other predators as well as lesser youkai. He would have to dispose of it. Koji snickered to himself. "I could eat againanyway!" Koji could distinctly smell the blood as he turned the bend in the small road that would lead him to the carcass (and his pending meal) but was stopped short by a most disturbing vision.

There perched in a low branch of a nearby tree sat Haru contentedly munching on the remains of a hind shank. All else, had apparently been eaten. Koji's eyes went red as he regarded the snake youkai before him, but Haru seemed unconcerned, and began laughing outright.

"In my life I have never once met someone as pathetic as you pup!"

Koji growled and showed his fangs. "Do I know you demon?"

Haru belched loudly. "No, but your mother does. Feel free to make any inquiry"

Koji's growl became much louder. "I will ask my mother about you later. But until then, I will warn you once more. If you value your life, you will stay away from Rin!" Haru popped the remaining bit of shank in his mouth and chewed with his mouth open. "Now why should I do that? Kami knows _you _aren't doing anything with her! Honestly! Both you and Sesshoamru make me sick! You both seem absolutely clueless as to what to do with a female that wants you!"

Koji's eyes went wide. "Sesshomaru?! Was he here?"

Haru snickered openly. "Yes pup, he was here alright. Just last night if you want specifics. He and your 'mate' put on a very interesting show!" Haru licked his lips for emphasis. "Why I'll bet anything there was a blood exchange between them!" Haru purred with mock happiness.

"You lie!" Koji roared as his eyes went red. He then leapt for the tree limb that Haru had been sitting on. Unfortunately, Haru was quicker, and he jumped to a different tree limb entirely. Haru smiled as he continued his taunt.

" In all fairness to you, I must say that your female _did _try to remain true to you! She _did _try to fight him!" Haru sucked his teeth. "But to no avail. After all, what human female is more powerful than any youkai!" Haru's eyes narrowed. "And, as luck would have it, after a bit of 'coaxing' on Sesshomaru's part, Rin appeared to _want _him as well. The scent of lust between them was almost nauseating!" Haru purred at that last sentence.

Koji was livid! He had half transformed at this revelation.

"You mean to tell me that you stood by and did _nothing _?"

Haru gave a half smile. "Rin is not my mate. And, at that point, I had nothing to gain by interrupting them. But, had Sesshomaru claimed Rin that evening, I would have simply waited for him to be … shall we say … at his weakest, then I would have attacked him." Haru's eyes went to deadly slits. "Once I'd beaten him, I would have him watch as I took his new mate right before his eyes! And when I was done with her, I'd have gutted Rin in front of him out of revenge for his killing my brother!"

"You miserable bastard! Koji roared as he once again attempted to strike Haru down. Unfortunately, he missed yet again. Haru simply leapt to another tree branch. Haru gave a toothy grin and purred.

"Now calm down pup, I no longer wish to see Rin dead. Watching the two of you do nothing with that simply wonderful female has led me to other plans."

Koji tried to calm himself. So far, he was being unbelievably clumsy with his attacks, but he still needed to know Haru's intentions. He would bide time, if only for a moment. "What are you planning shake?" he ground out.

Haru grinned.

"It's rather simple actually. Sesshomaru will be returning for Rin. Of that I can assure you. If you are able to kill him, I will leave you without incident, knowing that my brother has been avenged.

But should Sesshomaru either seriously wound or kill you, I will fight him for Rin. And I assure you, I will fight _dirty_ if she is to be the prize!" Koji's eyes widened before going into dangerous slits.

"And what if Rin is not agreeable to your plan?" Koji growled."

Haru cocked his head.

"I have planned for that as well. Should you both find yourselves in a stalemate, I will give Rin the opportunity to leave with me. I will make her my mate, and see to her every happiness. But should she be disagreeable to my offer, I _will _kill her in front of you both! Not out of anger mind you, but out of _respect. _

Because a female _that _remarkable, should not have to suffer the company of any weak male, death would be my kindness to her."

Koji could not believe his ears! The audacity of this demon knew no bounds! He would have to deal with this upstart later. Right now, his mother had much to account for. Again, he growled in warning. "I will tell you once more then demon, stay away from my mate!"

Haru chuckled softly. "And I will tell _you _once more. Win your battle with Sesshomaru, and I will leave without incident. Loose, and you and you know what will happen!" With those words, Haru then leapt from his perch, and seemed to disappear into thin air.

Koji roared in frustration.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

The silence between the two demons was almost comfortable, but Sesshomaru knew that Dotsu was simply giving him time to speak. Sesshomaru subtly eyed his company as the two sat quietly by the stream. Dotsu seemed like a good person. And under different circumstances, he'd have made a strong ally. Perhaps he still will.

"It was my mother who invited you. I had no hand in it. In fact, I truly had no idea who you were before I was given a history of your region."

Dotsu gave a small chuckle as he tipped his head to one side.

"I appreciate your honesty. But tell me, What intentions could your mother possibly have with my household?"

Sesshomaru sighed softly. Under different circumstances, he would never have bothered to be open with his thoughts. Hell! If any dared to even question him, there would be a disemboweled body left for a servant to clean up. But when he looked at Dotsu, for some reason, he felt as if he were a son confiding in his father. There was no need to be on guard. Sesshomaru turned his head to the heavens.

"Mother want's …. grandchildren. _Taiyoukai …_ grand children."

Dotsu purred thoughtfully. "There are many youkai females in your area. Why don't you …" A disgusted snarl stopped Dotsu from finishing his sentence.

"Spoiled bitches the lot of them! They don't give a damn about me! They see the palace, check the store rooms, inquire about the merchants and then _maybe _I will receive a moment of their time!" Sesshomaru's growl got louder. "Then, once they've plotted with my mother, they might feign a good show of interest in me!" Sesshomaru gave a disgusted snort. "I've been with more truthful whores!"

Sesshomaru then turned his gaze to Dotsu.

"Is it so wrong to wish to be mated to someone you actually …. Loved?" Sesshomaru surprised himself with both the admission and who he made that admission to. Inadvertently, he had given Dotsu the power to ruin him. Sesshomaru watched him carefully.

To Dotsu, Sesshomaru's frustration was as obvious as ink on paper. He could no longer feel anything negative toward him. If anything, he truly wanted to help. He just wasn't sure how. Dotsu sighed softly, and smiled.

"When I claimed Uri, I knew I wanted no other." he began. "She completed me, she gave me my soul. She is a good mate who pays attention when we are in court. She sees details I may miss, and has on many occasions stopped wars between the clans." Dotsu sat up and gave Sesshomaru a hard stare.

"We do things differently in the south young lord. While we as demons will never allow ourselves to be ruled by our emotions, we do not keep them bottled up either. Would you like to know the secret to the strength of my reign?" Sesshomaru gave a hesitant nod. Dotsu nodded in turn. "I rule because male, female, boy, girl, demon, human and hanyou - love me. Any would gladly lay their life down on my command without hesitation!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. He could tell that Dotsu was speaking the truth.

Dotsu threw his head back and laughed outright. "I can tell by the expression on your face, that you were not at all expecting the words 'human' or 'hanyou' to fall from these lips!" Sesshomaru sat openly dumbfounded. Dotsu smiled and continued.

"You were barely a pup at the time, but my lands were invaded three times. Once by the east, once by the north, and once by a joint effort of both. We repelled the intruders every time! Yes hanyou are weak, and humans are weaker still. But each still _contributes _to the kingdom. Each has their niche to fill! I make certain that all my subjects know their importance!" Dotsu noticed how intensely Sesshomaru was listening, so he continued further. Perhaps a bit of insight was all that he really needed to give him. Dotsu shifted himself to face Sesshomaru better.

"Look around you lord. Slowly, human technology advances. While we battle with sword and spear, they have guns and cannons! It may not happen in my lifetime or yours, but mark my words. Soon humanity will have no reason to fear us at all! In time, even the smallest of their pups will possess the means to send even the strongest of us to the netherworld with but a twitch of a finger! Dotsu's expression then became very serious. "Make no mistake. I do not fear humanity in the slightest, but I want for my people to survive! Adaptability and integration are the keys to that survival." While Sesshomaru sat silent, one question still needed to be asked.

"That all sounds good in theory lord, but will you sit there and tell me that if a human asked for your daughter's hand, you would grant the union?" Sesshomaru folded his arms with a satisfied huff. This demon gave a very nice speech, but would he back his words up? Dotsu sighed sadly and turned his gaze to the stream before them.

"Tsune _was _about to be mated to a human." he said softly. "But the boy was killed in an unfair fight. One of my own thought as most of our brethren do, and did not approve of my daughter's choice."

Dotsu looked up with tears in his eyes. "Hiroshi was a good boy… no… he was a good _man_, who truly loved my daughter. To earn her love, he fought many demons and even a few humans almost daily. But the only thing stronger than Hiroshi's battle fever, was his love for my Tsune. It happened a long time ago, but she grieves for him still."

Dotsu returned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "Make no mistake Sesshomaru. I am a leader, but I am also a _father. _If _you_ don't wish this union, if you can find no affection for my daughter, if she truly means nothing to you, then know from _me,_ that nothing will be forced on you. I want my daughter to be _happy, _and I don't give a damn who it is that makes her happy_." _

Dotsu then stood up and prepared to leave.

"I'll leave you with this one last thought. If these are your lands to rule, then _you _need to start ruling them. Know your boarders, but know your _people _as well. And should the Kami allow you to find your love, that one female that makes you whole, Then claim her! Let nothing and no one stand in your way! As for me, if my daughter is happy with her mate, I will not care if my grandchildren are youkai or hanyou. More fool you if you do!"

Dotsu smiled warmly as he summoned his youkai to take the form of mist and whisk him back to the palace. The old dog knew that he left Sesshomaru with much to think about.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

In spite of the fact that this would be her second one today, Rin took her time. While it was true that she had forgiven Koji for leaving her, she was not entirely relaxed with her decision. What had been done once, could easily be done again. Sesshomaru was the only demon she knew that never once lied to her. She may not have always been 'happy' with what ever truth that may have needed to be told at any one time, but she _knew _that she would always have truth.

Suddenly, almost against her will, her thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. Not only had he never once lied to her or left her alone without an explanation (when warranted), he _never _even once left her without protection. Come to think of it, she rarely even had to call his name when danger actually _did_ present itself. Sesshomaru protected her without fail. And, while he never said it directly, Rin _knew _he loved her. With Koji, the certainty of _his _love now stood compromised.

Rin dried off and headed to her room. With her present outfit in need of cleaning, there were few choices left to her to wear around these demons and look presentable. She had the two garments of the south, one of the west, and her remaining two outfits that she had made herself. She would wear one of her 'human' outfits, and try not to let anything happen to it.

Rin pulled her chosen garment from off it's hanger, when she suddenly noticed the glint of the orb that Lord Dotsu had given her. In all that had transpired, she'd almost forgotten his gift!

Rin smiled as she picked up the broach.

"Although this was a gift, I'm not that sure if I should wear it." Rin was about to rest the piece of jewelry back on her nightstand, when she suddenly found herself unable to move. Rin was about to panic from her present state of immobility, when a soothing voice spoke to her.

"_Rin. I mean you no harm, please calm down and listen to me."_

Rin immediately stopped struggling. There was no one else in her room. Where was this 'voice' coming from? The voice spoke again.

"_You hold me in your hands Rin. Close your eyes and see me."_

Rin had spent enough years with demons to fly, be possessed, and be transported to different dimensions. Hearing 'voices' in her head, was not all that unusual. Rin did as she was told, and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately, Rin felt as if she were being _transported_ somewhere_. _Clouds and sky swirled around her. Slowly, as her eyes adjusted and her vision became clearer, she found herself in the middle of what had to be the most beautiful field of flowers that she had ever seen in her whole life! It was nothing short of breathtaking!

Her senses seemed to be bombarded by the smells of jasmine and rose. The boldness of colors seemed to almost jump at her! In spite of the illusion presented, Rin had to fight the urge to run through the field and pick the flowers. Instead, she simply stood in awe.

"I know I have not left my room, but this place is so beautiful!" she whispered.

"Why thank you lady, I'm glad you approve."

Rin turned suddenly in the direction of the voice she'd heard, only to see standing right next to her, a vision of what appeared to be an elderly _human _male. Rin smiled warmly, but could not help but giggle. "Please excuse me lord. But, while I did not know what to expect, I truly did _not _expect to see someone like you!"

The elderly man gave Rin a mischievous smile.

"This form does not please you then? Perhaps you would prefer this one!" In a flair of smoke, where once stood an elderly male now stood - Jaken! While Rin was indeed shocked, she could not help but burst into laughter!

"Jaken" looked to Rin and gave a most Jaken like scowl. "You don't approve of this form either I suppose!" Poor Rin was now laughing uncontrollably, when the being next to her transformed once more. This time, he transformed into someone else. Koji now stood before her. Rin's laughter died almost outright. She quieted down, regarded "Koji" carefully, and immediately became visibly sad. "You are not my near - mate. If you were, I'd have never been left alone." she whispered as she lowered her head. "Koji" quirked his head. "But you _have_ been left alone lady." he offered softly as he transformed once more. A familiar clawed hand went to lift her face to look. Now when she looked up, she saw Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes glazed over as tears threatened to show themselves.

"I wish you were my lord." she said as her voice threatened to crack. "Sesshomaru" gave a small smile. "But you know that I am not eh lady?" Rin silently nodded in agreement. Mists swirled once more, and the original visage of the old human male stood once again before her. But this time, Rin took the time to really look at him.

He was a only a head taller than she was. He was clean shaven, and his long grey hair was full and tied in a low ponytail.

But it was his eyes that caught her attention. His eyes were very kind and gentle, and his smile was bright and welcoming. The being that stood before her dressed surprisingly simple. Had she not known that he was a spirit, she would have easily mistaken him for a common farmer.

The 'old man' now cupped Rin's face lovingly.

"Now lady, please smile once more! It was not my intention to sadden you. Allow me to introduce myself." Rin now looked up as the old man stepped back into a deep bow.

"I am Okomoto."

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Koji did not run _this _fast when he was returning to camp! But the life of his beloved was now being threatened, and his mother held the answers. There was no time for angry words or meaningless accusations. What was more important was information on his new enemy. If he were going to be honest with himself, _none _of this would have happened if he had simply not left Rin alone.

Now he was truly regretting his bullheaded determination to claim her on 'home ground'. Now, he wished that he had simply thrown his notions of perfection to the winds, and just had taken Rin someplace quiet and beautiful, and left her with no doubts as to who's mate she was and how much she was loved. Koji screwed up, and he knew it. But there was still a chance for him to have his happy ending. But first, he had to find his mother.

~~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~~

It could truthfully be said that if you wished to see the lord of the west happy … _truly happy,_ witness him as he dispatches an enemy, or witness him in flight. Right now, Sesshomaru was enjoying his gift of flight. There was something liberating about the wind in your face and none there to see you as you let all of your worries fall away from you, lost to the winds!

Sesshomaru lightly touched down in front of another one of his 'private places' that was well outside of the palace walls. Hidden behind a thick cluster of trees and shrubs, sat a small cave. He carefully pushed back the bushes that cleverly masked the cave's entrance.

This cave was unique in so much as it had both a hot spring and a small stream running through it. There was even a small opening above in it's 'ceiling' that let enough sunlight in that a cluster of wildflowers grew undisturbed on a small patch of ground within. It was small, dry, and dare he say it… _cozy._

Long ago, when he was a pup, he would hide here if he had a disagreement with either of his parents. While Midori would search the palace and surrounding woods for hours looking for him, his father always managed to find him here. Sesshomaru allowed himself a true smile.

"In all the time you knew of this place father, you never told that bitch where she could find me when I would run away. And, for that I thank you."

Sesshomaru walked through the cave and made mental notes as to where he would put a futon, where lamps would stand, and where a fire could be made and still not be seen by anyone outside.

He would bring Rin here.

He would claim the female that completed _him_ and made him whole. He would bring her where she could shamelessly scream his name in ecstasy till her throat went raw! He would claim his love until every inch of her would reek of his scent! He would claim Rin amidst the flora and fauna that _he _had brought her up in. And here, he would vow to spend the rest of their lives happy.

Today's lunch would merely be a kindness. Dotsu had released him of any possible obligation to his daughter. All that remained now, was for him to have a little "heart to heart" talk with his mother and _TELL _her who the new Lady of The West was to be. And may the gods help _anyone _who would object!

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

Rin smiled a weak smile, but returned the bow given to her.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Okamoto." she said softly.

Okamoto smiled lovingly. "Do not fear me child, I only come to offer you both hope, and a warning."

Rin gave a sad sigh. "What hope could you offer me lord, because I am a soul most miserable.

While I have committed myself to one, I find that my heart truly belongs to another. I no longer know what to do. The one I have committed to has now given me reason for doubt. But caste and bloodlines keep me from my heart's true desire."

Rin bowed her head and looked as if she were about to cry.

" I cannot be with Sesshomaru, but Koji deserves so much more than I will ever truly give him."

Okamoto sighed and smiled as he lifted Rin's face and brushed away her tears.

"You are a brave and honorable woman Rin. The hope that I offer you now is for you to have faith in love. The choice of your mate will _not_ be in your hands. All that you need to know is that you _will _be happy. Have faith little one, have faith." Rin's face brightened somewhat, but she still did not seem convinced. Okamoto did not release Rin, but he did step back.

"Much will happen between now and the new day. Your one life will change the lives of many. Wear the orb. Keep it with you always, and remember - No matter what, it is the orb that will keep you safe!"

Okamoto continued smiling as he released Rin's face. Rin gave a small nod in understanding. "I will wear it and remember, I promise you lord!"

Rin then went to bow, but when she rose from that bow to look to the being before her, she found herself once again in her bedroom, orb in hand.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Once Koji had cleared the brush near Lord Dotsu's camp, he found his mother waiting on him. Atzuki had heard his roars and knew his sounds of anger and pain. Koji's eyes were red, and he bore his fangs as he approached. Atzuki feared the worst, but instead, Koji approached her slowly, and spoke with an almost deadly calm.

"I have made many mistakes in these past few days mother. I was not honest with my mate, and I left uninvited with our lord on what has turned out to be an unnecessary journey. When I finally return to you all, I find that my enemy has dared to try and take what is mine away from me, and now some upstart has dared to threaten Rin's life!" Koji's eyes then formed deadly slits as he continued.

"Tell me all that you know of the demon named Haru mother. He seems to think that he can take Rin from me. If he should be under your protection, correct his misunderstanding. If he is not under your protection, Then I will correct his misunderstanding - permanently!

Atzuki sighed softly.

Haru is the brother of Gah. When I had first come to this forest, Gah was one the first who aided and protected me. But Gah made the mistake of trying to rule here. He wanted _subjects._

None here would tolerate him or his demands. I became the champion of the people here and beat him in honorable combat. But Gah was not happy. He then chose to terrorize everyone here be they youkai or human. He made everyone's life miserable. Sesshomaru came here one morning unannounced and uninvited. The two fought. Gah lost. Haru now seeks revenge for his brother's life."

Koji calmed down somewhat. He paced thoughtfully in front of his mother as he digested her words.

"And where do you fit in Haru's plan of revenge?"

Atzuki sighed softly. "Haru was to be my personal assassin. Initially, he was to rid me of Sesshomaru without your knowledge, but then he met Rin."

Atzuki almost whispered the last bit of the sentence. Her voice hitched, as she tried to remain calm. "He said that he would definitely kill Sesshoamru for me, but his payment for having killed him would be a battle of fair combat with you for Rin's hand!" Tears fell silently from Atzuki's eyes.

"If I did not agree, I was afraid that he would consider you to be weak, and perhaps come after you as well." Atzuki sniffled, but stared deeply into her son's eyes as she spoke with a tremble of pride to her voice.

"You are the son of Tovu! Lord Dotsu's personal terror! You are your father's image in all that is warfare and death!" Atzuki turned a steely snarl to her son. "I would not allow myself to be intimidated by this demon!"

Atzuki then closed her eyes, and hung her head. "Can you forgive this old woman's pride in her pup?" A strong arm pulled Atzuki close as a hand went up to brush away her tears. "You are Atzuki, keeper of my father's heart and soul. I can no more be angry with you than I can be angry with rain in season. I love you mother, and I will protect both you and Rin, with my life if need be."

Atzuki rested her head on her son's shoulder, and wept quietly.

"Thank you … my son."

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Haru positioned himself far enough away from Lord Dotsu's camp not to be seen, but close enough to be able to scent Rin, Koji and when the time was right, Sesshoamru.

In hindsight, perhaps it was not the brightest idea to tell Koji his intentions, but he learned from his father that a fight is far more noble when your opponent _knows _that he may die. Anything less than direct confrontation was little more than cowardice.

Haru chuckled to himself. "I've no doubt that you will now watch Rin like a hawk now Koji, but she is not my intended prey. And neither are you… for now.

I wait to see if you have any backbone in you when that taiyoukai shows himself. Mine is a 'win win' situation. If you kill him, I win. And if he kills you, I win!"

~~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~~

After her breakfast, Tsune sat for a long time in the flower garden near her rooms. She was thinking long and hard about what it was that she was about to do.

Aoi sat next to her mistress and watched as she waged a silent war with herself. Soon, she would know if her beloved would need her to be strong, or simply be there for support.

It was the playful fluttering of an innocent butterfly that happened by that strengthened Tsune's resolve. She reached into her haori sleeve and once again, pulled out the strange little black leather bag. Tsune did not look at her maid when she spoke.

"Would you like to know what this is Aoi?" she inquired softly. Aoi slowly nodded. Tsune held the bag up and showed it from all angles.

"This is both my shame, and my undoing." Tsune then took a deep breath. "When I first met Hiroshi, I thought he was rather dashing… for a _human. _He always seemed to know what to do to make me laugh, and conversation came easy with him. I felt at ease with him." Tsune sighed heavily. "I don't know when I started to love him. I guess it began on the day when he tried to kiss me. While I thought it was sweet of him, I was not sure if it was appropriate. In an effort to frighten him off, I decided to show him my other self. I was certain that he'd loose all his nerve, and that would be the end of it." Tsune turned to her maid.

"When he saw my inner demon, he did not run, or panic, or even scent of fear. He kissed me in spite of what he saw. When I pulled my youkai back and asked him what he thought, do you know what his answer was?"

Aoi mutely shook her head. A solitary tear fell from Tsune's face.

"He said, that if this was part of me, he would love it as well if I would just give him the chance." Tsune began to cry openly now.

"I have had proposals from countless son's of youkai lords. All of whom held more concern about their lands, and political ties than they did about me! And here came this humble human soldier with more love for me in his little finger than any of them had all together!"

Tsune hung her head. "And I still dared to doubt him."

Tsune raised her head slightly. "I still needed _proof _of his love. Here in my hand, I hold that proof." Aoi twisted her face in silent inquiry, as Tsune twirled the small pouch in her fingers. "I had gone to a very powerful youkai witch for this potion. The woman actually knew who I was and held pity for me! She said that she understood my position. But then she warned me that every truth is not meant to be spoken, and the price of my truth may be higher than I wished to pay. I admit that I did not fully understand her, but then, I didn't care! I'd pay any price for the confirmation I was desperate for. The witch did not take any payment for her services. She told me the pouch will seek it's own payment. Foolish bitch that I was, I paid no heed to her warning, but took the pouch and went off."

Tsune paused and gave a sad smile.

The instructions for use were easy. If a male were youkai, the contents within needed to be spilled somewhere near a place where he might rest. I was to remain close by. The male would sleep and not be aware of me. While the male slept, I could ask him anything, and he would be compelled to answer truthfully. If the male were human, I had but to open the bag near him and make my inquiry to have the same results.

I invited Hiroshi to a very secluded picnic lunch. When our meal had been consumed, I quietly opened the bag in front of him and asked if he loved me, and if he did, I wanted him to _show me." _Tsune smiled as she purred while wiping the drool from her mouth.

"That human male then all but tore my clothing from my body and mounted me in proper alpha male fashion! He had neither claw nor fang, but that did not matter! I never knew a human male was even remotely capable of the pleasures he granted me that afternoon! His love was intense! We stayed coupled for _hours!_ For a moment, I was beginning to wonder if he would ever tire! He did not growl even once, nor did he attempt to mark me. And when he finally came to completion, he would not spill inside of me. When I was finally able to catch my breath enough to ask him why, he simply said.

"He was not my mate yet." Tsune gave a small laugh.

"I remember being amused that he would use the term "mate" when most humans when speaking of their partner would use the term "wife". I found out later, that he'd taken the time to learn as much about _inuyoukai _as he could for my comfort." Tsune then wiped her eyes. "To this day, father has no knowledge of that afternoon. Once I had my confirmation we had gone to a private hot spring near by and bathed thoroughly. Hiroshi understood _inu _customs well enough not to want to shame me by leaving any trace of his scent on my body."

Aoi tipped her head and sighed softly. "But I don't understand. How is this little bag your shame and undoing?"

Tsune laughed a bitter laugh.

"Because my motives were not entirely pure. If my intent had been honorable, and I were only nervous seeking confirmation of feelings, the bag would have simply disappeared. I admit that while I _was _nervous, I was also _proud. _I sought _validation. _A small part of me dared to believe that Hiroshi was simply not good enough for me because of he was human.

I did not want to make a mistake." Tsune turned to her maid.

"True love does not work that way Aoi. True love only seeks to have true love returned, and nothing more. I was to find out too late, that Hiroshi was all that I would ever want or need in a mate. After his initial disappearance, my shame knew no bounds. Each time I tried to throw the bag away, I would find it again the next day. It would be in my bed, or on my vanity, or even among my clothing. It stayed to remind me of my entirely selfish act. Today, I will use it for the benefit of someone else I hold dear. Today I would know if Sesshoamru truly loves Rin. I want my adopted sister to be happy, like I could have been with Hiroshi." Tsune's voice cracked as tears came once more.

"While I would hope her happiness would lie with us and with Koji, if it does not, then so be it. Ultimately, if Koji should find himself alone, he will have none but himself to blame. I have learned the hard way that it takes _both _mates to make 'perfect' happen. Koji did not truly include Rin in his idea of 'perfection', and he may find himself paying a heavy price for leaving her out of his equation." Tsune ruse from her seat.

"This situation will allow me a win regardless. If Sesshomaru truly loves Rin, then I know my sister will be happy. If I must die to retrieve this information, then I will finally be with Hiroshi, and _I _will be happy."

Aoi rose with her mistress. "I believe I understand now Lady. But please know, that my heart, and the heart of a kingdom will ache if you should die. So I will be there to do all that I can, to insure that you live. I love you, your parents love you, and your people will need you."

Tsune bowed her head. "I know." she whispered softly.

"Aoi?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Know now that I love you too. And no matter what the outcome of this act, I have always appreciated you, and your friendship. For now, let us set this spell in motion. All that will be necessary, is for us to simply open the door to Sesshomaru's bedchamber and release the contents of this bag. The spell will mask the fact that we were ever near his room. When he sleeps tonight, we will return, and I will make my inquiry. Let us be quick about this because it will take all that I have within me to get through lunch this afternoon and remain focused for tonight.

"Yes my lady."

With those words, the pair headed to the corridor that lead to Sesshoamru's bedroom.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~

When Lady Uri finally returned to the rooms that were their home for the moment, she was glad to be alone. Her morning with Midori had left her feeling drained, dirty and exhausted. It was all the demoness could do to maintain an even countenance until she had closed the doors to her bedchamber. Instead of dressing for the day, she simply sat on her futon, and stared into space.

Dotsu arrived a short time after. His good mood was totally ruined when he opened the chamber door and looked into his mate's sad eyes. He had Uri in his arms in seconds. She nuzzled her face into his chest as she trembled slightly. Dotsu held her close, and purred soothingly.

"I understand now husband." She whispered softly. Dotsu stroked his mate's hair lovingly in an effort to comfort her. "What is it that you understand beloved?"

Uri pulled out of his embrace to face him. "I understand why humans consider us evil and vile creatures. Every sentient being capable of rational thought know who and what the Kami are, but I believe that I have just spent my morning with the mother of all that is truly evil. Never in all my life have I met someone so wretched."

Uri suddenly pulled from Dotsu's embrace, and came to her knees placing her face to the floor. Dotsu clearly could smell her tears.

"You are my sovereign lord, and I gladly obey your word in all things. But I beg of you, please do not leave my only pup in this horrible place!"

Dotsu came to his knees before his wife and pulled her up so that she faced him. Loving eyes looked into her tear filled ones as strong arms pulled her back to his embrace. Dotsu rested his nose in Uri's hair as he took in her scent. He held her close, as he spoke with finality.

"Uri, in all of the centuries that you have been my mate, I have never expected for you to bow to me. I do not expect it now. Have no fear. We came as a family to this place, and we will leave as a family. I have spoken to Sesshomaru this morning, and I believe that he has no intention of being a part of what ever his mother had originally intended for him." Uri pulled from Dotsu's embrace unable to contain either her shock or her joy. She quickly wiped away any remaining tears before grinning widely and flinging her arms around her mate hugging at him fiercely.

"Really? Do you mean it? What happened? Never mind what happened, tell me _how _did this happen?" Dotsu chuckled good naturedly as he slowly pulled his wife's arms from around his neck.

He took hold of his mate's hands, and held them tight as he regarded her smiling.

"Sesshomaru and I met this morning, and, we had… breakfast. We also came to an understanding. I am of the belief, that while we may still have to endure Midori's luncheon, we will not be here for much longer." Uri relaxed considerably as her more playful nature began to show.

"Details my husband! Please give me details!"

Dotsu chuckled a bit louder. "Sesshomaru is a good pup. Unfortunately, he is a pup that has been too long without his sire. He seeks to honor the memory of his father and the memory of his father that his mother represents. I believe that Midori is aware of this, and does what she can to capitalize on her son's only true insecurity." Dotsu sat back and relaxed a bit.

"I believe that Midori is fully aware of who holds her son's heart right now, and she is doing her very best to prevent him from being with her."

Uri sighed sympathetically. "How cruel." Dotsu growled and shook his head in agreement before his smile faded entirely. "While I bring good news, I also bring bad." Uri's bright smile also faded as she waited to be told the remaining bit of information. Dotsu hung his head.

"The good news is, Sesshomaru does not want Tsune. The bad news is, I expects that he really wants … Rin."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Truth Told

Lady Uri sat back in shock. "Rin is mated to Koji. Surely Sesshomaru will honor that bond!"

Lord Dotsu shook his head to the contrary.

"Rin is mated to Koji in accordance to the _human _fashion. While _we_ may acknowledge the bond, other youkai do not have to. Unless Koji has marked Rin by our return, he technically has no claim to her. By _youkai _rights, Sesshomaru can take her from him."

Uri sat back and sighed. Why do you suppose that Koji has even waited this long to mark Rin? Any other male would not have hesitated for a moment to claim his love."

Dotsu gave a small smile. "Under different circumstances, it would almost be amusing. Koji and Sesshomaru have a similar problem in that both have a desire to honor the memory of their father. Koji has preconceived notions of 'perfection' for claiming his mate, while Sesshomaru is plagued by misconceptions of what power truly is. Koji grew up listening to tales of his parents, and their 'perfect' union. It was akin to a human story book romance. "Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes if I remember what was said properly."

Dotsu laughed heartily. "Even before I was able to claim _you _my wife, I had to prove my worth to your father!" Uri blushed but smiled as her mate continued.

"After Taisho's rejection of Atzuki at the dance he threw that evening, Tovu found her outside and alone looking to the moon and stars. Atzuki didn't actually seem that upset about loosing to Midori, she almost seemed relieved. It is said that Tovu simply came to her to offer his condolences. But when he looked into her eyes on that moonlit night, something came over him. He pulled Atzuki to him, before telling her that she would be _his _mate, and he would love and cherish her for as long as the gods allowed him breath."

Dotsu began laughing even harder. "I understand that Atzuki laughed at him outright, and called him crazy!" Dotsu shook his head, and composed himself. "They were mated in three days time, and remained happy until Tovu was killed in battle many years later."

Uri tipped her head in thought. "That would explain Koji, but what of Sesshomaru?"

Dotsu huffed. "Sesshomaru's story is a bit sadder. All of demon kind would know of the Lady Izayoi, but only a select few would actually know _how _she came about. Initially, Taisho truly loved Midori. She was beautiful, and appeared attentive and loving to him. But as time passed, her true nature began to show itself. It soon became apparent, that while Midori may have _liked _Taisho somewhat, she was really in love with the _power _that he represented. Power that she never once stopped trying to take from him. When Taisho had initially met Lady Izayoi she was little more than another human princess that he had to tolerate while conducting business with her father. But unlike the other human females of her father's court, Izaioy did not fear him. Taisho was first annoyed by the woman's fearlessness, then he became intrigued. Somewhere between annoyance and intrigue, love bloomed. Izayoi was still young at the time, and would not be ready for men or mates for a few years yet. There was no doubt that had Izayoi been a mere courtesan, Taisho may have merely satisfied a curiosity. When the time was right, he'd take her to his court to serve as a concubine, but the lady was a _princess, _and that made things a bit more complicated.

For the moment, Taisho would remain true to Midori, but his feelings for the human began to grow. Midori was no fool. She saw what was happening between the two and knew that she had to do something quickly to regain Taisho's attention.

Sesshomaru was the 'something' that was done.

Once she became pregnant, Taisho's attentions returned to her and the new heir to the western lands, leaving Izayoi all but forgotten. Unfortunately for Taisho, once Sesshomaru was born, Midori would go back to ignoring him and plotting against him as she did before. By now, some years had passed and Taisho would once again find himself doing business in the court of Izayoi's father. And, once again, he would meet the princess. But this time, he would be totally smitten by both her manners, and her beauty. She had not forgotten him, and love between the two of them would come hard and fast. Taisho soon married her the human way, and was able to keep their union a secret until Izayoi became pregnant with his pup."

Dotsu drew in a deep breath, then released it. "The rest of Taisho's story is common knowledge, but the sad remains are still the same.

Midori would keep Sesshomaru as her 'weapon' first against Taisho, and then against the courts after his death, leaving the boy barely loved and nearly unwanted, while Taisho would die protecting the woman and bastard son that he _could _love."

A tear fell from Lady Uri's cheek. "The poor pup!"

Dotsu nodded.

"While Koji actually had the time to _know _his father, Sesshomaru would only have the time to know _of _his father. For Koji, home and family was a reality while love and mates was a _fantasy. _For Sesshomaru, there was _no_ fantasy of love and mates. There was little beyond wondering what kind of man his father was, and trying to act like the man he may have only barely come to know! Which brings us back to the present dilemma. Sesshomaru has most likely spent so much of his life away from his court and his people, in an effort to protect himself. Any warrior can fight a tangible enemy, but the monsters of doubt and fear are not so easily vanquished. Midori had thought things through. But She had totally forgotten to take one small item into consideration. If Sesshomaru cannot or will not find a mate, the west could very well fall when she does, If not before. For her to keep both her power, and her life as it is, Sesshomaru _must _have a mate." Dotsu' snickered. "Unfortunately, she is finding out too late that there are _some _things that you cannot force a male to do!"

Lady Uri could not help but chuckle. Dotsu suddenly bowed his head, and became quiet.

"I understand Sesshomaru better than I should, perhaps better than I _need or want _to. Rin holds no political ties, she has not been jaded by material things, and has nothing to gain by deception. Rin loves without artifice."

Dotsu took his mate's hand, and slowly met her gaze. "She reminds me of you my wife. You are my heart and soul. Even after all our time together, I still need you very much." Dotsu rose from his sitting place just enough to wrap his arms around Uri's waist and lay his head on her breasts. "I need your wisdom, your insight…" Dotsu nuzzled his face against Uri's chest. "I need your touch, your love.." A single claw now sliced through the obi that held Uri's robe closed. Dotsu pulled back the fabric, and lovingly cupped one of Uri's breasts. "I need you." he whispered softly. A low possessive growl rumbled from within Dotsu's chest. "Only you can make or break me. If any male were fool enough to try to take you from me, I would kill him without hesitation!"

Uri shifted her shoulders so that her garment fell away from her almost completely. She purred lovingly as she took her free hand to cup the side of Dotsu's face and pull herself closer to him. Dotsu's claws sliced through the sleeve of the garment that was still hanging from one of Uri's shoulders. Uri now sat naked before him.

"If Sesshomaru feels even a fraction of what it is I feel for you for Rin, then I can find no fault in any action he may take to have her. He would be a fool to let her go." Uri purred soothingly as she nuzzled her nose into Dotsu's hair. "What will you do husband?" Dotsu purred softly as he continued to nuzzle his face into Uri's chest. "Koji has been through so much, I had truly hoped for Rin to be his happiness. But now, I don't believe that will happen." Dotsu stopped nuzzling at Uri, and seemed as if he were holding his breath. "I don't know what to do." he softly whispered.

Uri purred comfortingly as she chuckled softly. "Then do nothing. Love has it's own way of making itself known. Have faith." Dotsu pulled away from Uri's embrace. "But wife, what about…?" Uri quickly placed her hand to Dotsu's lips and smiled warmly at him. "Have faith." Uri now tipped her head and looked to her mate with hooded eyes. "Would you like a bath beloved?" she purred seductively.

Dotsu growled possessively. "No wife, but I believe that you need one!"

Uri quirked an eye at her mate as Dotsu's facial expression changed from concern to lust. "You do not smell like the south, you barely scent of _me!_" Dotsu slowly began to remove his haori. "That is an error I can correct, right now!"

Uri licked her lips as she rolled away from her mate and crawled to the futon nearby. Slowly, she came to her knees and arched her back high in the air allowing her femininity to be in plain sight. She then turned her head to face her mate. "Start your corrections here." she purred as she swayed her bottom slightly."

Dotsu removed what remained of his clothing and was behind Uri in seconds.

He took his length into his hands and teased it along her wet and ready folds, taking pleasure in listening to her soft and needy whines as he did so. Dotsu slowly covered his mate's body with his own as Uri lifted her head just high enough for Dotsu to lick at the mate mark on her neck.

"Your wish is my command my lady!" he growled before he buried his length inside her to the hilt in a single thrust.

~~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~~

It was only moments before Tsune and Aoi had found the doors that lead to Sesshoamru's rooms. Battle honed senses told the pair that they were indeed alone. Aoi silently opened the door as Tsune stepped in. Neither said so much as a word, but quickly searched for the bedchamber. Once found, Tsune pulled out her black pouch. She opened the chamber door, and then the bag in her hand.

Once opened, and eerie purple mist began to snake itself out from within. It then traveled around the arm that held the bag, as if it were awaiting an order. Tsune took a deep breath, and spoke.

_Magic powder in my hand, listen now to my command!_

_Heed my words, and heed them well_

_As I now cast this magic spell!_

_When this male doeth come to sleep, tell me of the thoughts he keeps!_

_Head and hand, go do your part! tell me what lay in his heart!_

Aoi was unable to hide either her shock, or her unbridled _fear _at the sight before her. The purple mist now circled itself around Tsune entirely before it changed it's color from purple to white. This "white" suddenly became bright, as a female voice spoke to the pair.

"I see that you have finally understood your lesson little one.

Let us hope that _this _inquiry will fair better for you.

But know now, payment for _this _effort will be high.

Will you accept the consequences for this action?

Tsune gulped hard. "I pay for my first transgression, each night spent alone without my Hiroshi. To insure the happiness of my new little sister, to be certain that she will not suffer as I have, I will gladly pay any price asked of me!"

"Well said." purred the voice.

The bright light now leapt from Tsune's body and filled the room. Aoi shamelessly trembled before the sight in front of her, but Tsune took her hand in comfort. As they both backed away from the bedchamber, the doors began to close of their own accord. Only when the doors were completely closed, did Tsune allow herself to release the breath that she had been holding ever since 'the voice' spoke.

"It is done dear one, let us go now." she said softly as she urged Aoi back to the main door to Sesshomaru's rooms. "We return tonight when Sesshomaru goes to rest."

Tsune and Aoi hurried back to their rooms, Tsune smiled as she stopped short of the front door. "We will return here a bit later." she said slightly broadening her smile.

Aoi was still too shaken by what she'd just witnessed to fully take in Tsune's command. She blindly reached for the door, when Tsune quickly grabbed her hand stopping her. Tsune recognized Aoi's state of shock, and pulled her into an embrace. She purred comfortingly into her ear. "Let us enjoy the surrounding grounds for a while beloved. My parents are … busy."

It was Tsune's loving smile that snapped Aoi from her dazed state. "Flowers would be nice." she said weakly. _"And so is the touch of the mate that you love."_ Tsune thought as she lead her maid to another exit to the outdoors. Only now did Tsune finally understand. Love is timeless. It has no age, and if you allow it, no limitations. Tsune's parents _always _showed her this lesson, She was only sorry that it took so long for her to finally 'get it'.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Rin had decided to wear a version of her 'winter attire'. She had been wearing the green 'summer' outfit that Koji had seemed to enjoy when she had left Atzuki. Rin hoped that Teelah would be able to clean it well enough for it not to be thrown away. It had become her favorite outfit, and she would have hated to loose it.

Her 'winter' outfit would be too heavy for this time of year, so Koji would have half of his request met. She would wear the hakama from her 'southern' colors, and the haori of her winter outfit. It would be a pleasant combination of black, gold and brown, an altogether happy medium. And of course, she would not be without the orb of Okamoto.

Atzuki had gone back to 'holding court' and keeping the remaining demons entertained and happy, so when Rin finally returned to camp, she was greeted only by Koji.

Koji immediately noticed that while Rid did smile at him as she approached, she did not show her normal exuberance when she saw him.

"_She may have forgiven me, but Rin now holds her heart in check as if she waits for me to leave her again."_ Koji sighed softly to himself as Rin came nearer. _"I must reassure her now. Somehow, I must renew her faith in me, or I will loose her." _

Koji smiled warmly, and took Rin into his arms also noticing that she made no effort to kiss him. Instead she rested her head on his chest as she slowly wrapped her arms around him in turn. Koji purred as Rin nuzzled against him.

"Thank you." Rin whispered softly. Koji rested his chin on Rin's head. "Thank you for what beloved? I have done nothing special." Rin looked up to Koji and smiled. "You saved me, and you were here when I returned to camp." Rin looked away slightly. "You may have been needed elsewhere, and not been able to inform me." she said softly. Koji was immediately upset. _She still fears me abandoning her again._ Suddenly, he had an idea. Koji pulled Rin away from him just far enough to look at her directly.

"Will you come with me? I have something I wish to show you."

Rin wrinkled her nose, but was amused by what she could only interpret as a sudden playful mood to Koji's demeanor. Her eyes twinkled a bit, but she gave Koji a mischievous smile. "Lead the way!" she giggled softly. Koji gave a toothy grin as he suddenly scooped Rin into his arms. They were airborne in seconds.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

While he would never admit it out loud, Sesshomaru was actually _happy. _His decision was made, and his mind was clear. Right now, all that remained were a few 'finishing touches'.

Sesshomaru sent for Jaken.

Jaken was to use the utmost in secrecy. He would take Ah-Un and the appropriate items to the hidden cave, and make it ready.

This was to be done while his mother was 'entertaining' the lord and lady of the south during lunch to insure that there would be neither interruption, nor inquiry from her.

Jaken knew better than to question.

~~~~~ &&& ~~~~~

In no time at all Koji had brought Rin back to the field where they had once attempted to pick berries some time back. He set her gently on the ground and smiled. "Do you know where you are?" Rin chuckled softly. "By the berry patch." Rin smiled seductively. "Without Teelah or Hanzu." Rin licked her lips, but corrected herself almost immediately. There was only so many times that she could be 'teased' with the possibility of being claimed, before she would simply not bother to become excited.

Koji immediately noticed the rise and fall in the scent of Rin's arousal and desperately pulled her close to him. "Please don't do that." he rasped out. Rin tipped her head in inquiry. "Do what Koji? I don't understand." Koji unsuccessfully tried not to speak with a whine. "Do not take your scent of arousal from me!" He gasped. Koji bowed his head in shame. "It is all that I have to sustain me until we go home." he admitted softly.

Rin did not bother to hide her confusion. "Sustain you?"

Koji gave a bitter defeated sigh. "In spite of your forgiveness, I have given you reason to doubt me, and I don't know any other way to fix it but to show you." Koji gently took hold of Rin's hand. "It takes all that I have to hide this from you." Koji then took Rin's hand and rested it gently on his arousal. He whimpered as Rin slowly began to stroke him almost out of reflex. Koji bowed his head again, and continued. "When I am near you, I become physically sick from the want of claiming you! It is all that I can do to maintain an air of civility!" Koji looked up into Rin's eyes only to find her gaze on him. He decided he would speak his heart.

"I am yours body and soul Rin." he whispered. For me, to live without you is no life at all. Please believe me when I say that I have made no mistake in choosing you, and I pray that you do not believe that you have made one in wanting me! Rin never once removed her hand from Koji's erection. Instead, she continued to fondle it slowly.

"Oh Koji." she whispered in turn.

Koji closed his eyes and placed his hand over hers. "Please stop beloved. I am not sure how much longer I can take your touch and do nothing." Rin's eyes narrowed as she took a determined hold of Koji's appendage. "No. I refuse to leave you like this!" Rin took a quick look around, and spotted a near by tree. She then gave Koji a gentle, but determined pull. "Come to me my mate, and let me give of myself what I can to ease your suffering."

Koji was now near delirium and would follow Rin anywhere at this point. Rin 'pinned' Koji against the nearby tree. She then released her hold on him. Small hands quickly slipped their way beyond the layers of Koji's hakama, until she was holding nothing but his bare bottom in both of her hands. Rin squeezed possessively, then pulled herself so that her entrance was pressed directly against the head of Koji's erection . Rin took in a hitched breath. Koji sighed heavily before digging his claws deep into the bark of the tree. He trembled, and began to perspire profusely. He knew that if he moved so much as a finger, he would rend Rin's clothing from her body and take her right then and there!

"Rin! Stop! Please!" he gasped out.

"No! Rin barked. "I will not stand by and watch you suffer! But more important, I want you to understand how much _I _suffer being near you so close to fulfillment only to be denied!" Rin gave Koji's shaft a determined slow grind before she gave a surprisingly deep growl. "Do you want it?" she whispered with a sadistic snarl.

Koji was now carving deep gashes with his claws through the tree trunk. "Yes damn it! Yes!" he ground out.

Rin then quickly untied the ties of Koji's hakama, and watched as the fabric fell into a pool around his legs. She slowly came to her knees before him, and pulled back any remaining clothing that stood between her and her intended area of attention. Koji's rock hard erection was now before her, twitching in anticipation, silently begging for her touch.

Rin closed her eyes as she reverently took hold of Koji's length with both hands. She ran open mouth kisses around it, savoring both it's feel and the musky scent that filled her senses. She then made her way to his testis, giving them small licks before purring softly. "You have said that this is mine correct?"

Koji closed his eyes in an effort not to have Rin see them rolling into their sockets. "All of me belongs to you." he choked out. Rin smiled. "Then I will taste my mate. Give me something to drink! She demanded. Koji could not answer. He was lost in the sensation of the softness of Rin's flesh against him. He was desperate to feel her mouth on him, and offered no protest as lips slowly encircled him.

Rin's mouth came down and engulf him, leaving Koji only able to tremble and sigh. She began at a slow pace, taking pleasure in every time Koji would shake or whine with each swirl of her tongue. In no time, Koji began slowly thrusting into Rin's mouth. He was surprised that Rin neither gagged nor hesitated at his silent pleading for more of her.

Koji knew he would not last long. He finally gained enough control of himself to release his hold on the tree trunk and gently place his hands to Rin's face. Koji gently stroked at Rin's hair and wondered how it was that he was so fortunate as to have such a loving and understanding woman before him. He would have been content to simply let Rin do as she pleased (as if she weren't already!) Until she suddenly gave a possessive growl and thrust her face into him so that his entire girth was unmistakably down her throat.

Koji took in a deep surprised gasp. "Again!" he begged.

Koji could feel Rin smile as she purred before she reared back slowly, to fall onto him once more.

"More! Oh Gods please! More!" Koji shouted.

Koji was panting desperately now. He was close. Rin knew exactly what to do to send him over the edge. She began to mercilessly slam her face against him forcing his member hard and fast down her throat. Koji tried to drag this wondrous feeling out for as long as he could, but he could not hold back any longer. He roared mightily as he released into Rin's waiting mouth.

Rin drank deeply.

Not a drop of him was wasted.

Once spent, Koji literally slumped into a heap at the base of the tree. When his eyes finally came into focus, he could only see Rin's loving face smiling back at him. She seemed calm, relaxed, and dare he say _satisfied. _Slowly, he adjusted his hakama before pulling Rin to lay beside him. For some time, Koji simply closed his eyes and held Rin close, purring contentedly. Finally, he took in a deep breath to speak.

"Thank you Rin. You gave so much more to me than I was willing to give you." Rin sat up and supported herself on her elbow.

"Koji, I…"

Koji held up his hand to silence any further words. He slowly opened his eyes and regarded the woman before him. "Haru told me of you and Sesshomaru the other night." Rin sighed quietly, and tried to turn her face away, but a soft nudge to her chin from Koji's hand had her looking at him in spite of herself. Koji gave a weak smile. "Do not be ashamed, I have none to blame but myself for all that I have put you through. Had I simply claimed you on our wedding night, had I simply allowed "us" to happen, you would be mine, and Sesshomaru would only be a part of your history."

Rin bowed her head. "I am so sorry Koji." she whispered. "I wanted to leave Sesshomaru be. I wanted him to do what was best for his kingdom. But _I_ also wanted to be happy. I thought I had found that happiness with you, or at least an acceptable measure of it at any rate."

Koji raked his hands through Rin's hair. "I would have done anything for you - I still will. I am yours Rin, I will not deny it. You are not to blame for what happens now. Koji smiled. "What I sought for you was perfection in our joining. I wanted it so badly, that I'd forgotten that it takes _both _mates to make that perfection happen. I was so focused on my goal, that I had forgotten the _person _I sought that perfection for."

Koji shifted himself to look Rin directly in the eyes.

"I could claim you even now, but it would be for the wrong reasons. I want to claim you because I love you and not out of fear that there is another who also wants you. You should give yourself to me because you want me, not because you may feel obligated to me."

Koji sighed quietly. "My biggest mistake was leaving you that evening." Koji lifted Rin's hand to his nose. "Before I left you, you were beginning to carry my scent. You began to smell like you already were mine totally. Now, I smell nothing of me on you, even though the blood of my demon runs through you."

Koji shifted his gaze to the sky. "I am now certain that you and Sesshomaru had a blood exchange. The blood of two flows in you now."

Koji's voice cracked. "But, I also believe that some part of you does love me. Perhaps not the same way that you love Sesshomaru, but love is there. If you did not love either of us, our combined blood would have long driven you to madness by now." Koji returned his gaze to Rin. "It is because I believe that you love me, that I am willing to fight for you Rin." Koji sat up and took Rin's hands into his own. "I will fight to give you your home filled with love, I will fight for the honor of giving you pups, and I will fight to show you that I love you Rin."

Rin turned tear filled eyes to Koji and was surprised to find tear filled eyes turned on her as well. By the gods! How much must she mean to this demon who would openly cry before her? Rin released her hands from Koji's grip to take hold of his face. "I don't know what to say to you Koji. And I have so very much I want to say!" Rin brushed away Koji's tears, as he mirrored her actions brushing away hers. Koji smiled warmly and pressed his brow to Rin's.

"Say nothing then. But give me today to simply be with you. Lord Dotsu will return either this evening or some time tomorrow morning. Sesshomaru will more than likely come before him. For now, if you will permit it, I simply wish to be near you. I wish to smell your scent, and hear your laughter. I wish to hold you close, and feel your heart beat. Because it will take nothing less than my death for me to allow Sesshomaru to take you from me. And, should it be my fate to die, and spend eternity in hell, I wish to have memories of you to keep me company."

Silent tears once again fell from Rin's eyes. Koji smiled, and wiped them away. "No beloved," he whispered "No tears. Please, just hold me."

Rin drew in a ragged breath, then wrapped herself in Koji's arms. The pair would spend the better part of the day under that tree simply cuddling, hugging and loving one another.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Midori was more than pleased with herself. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. She made 'nice nice' with the alpha female of the south, who would in turn relay her ideas to her mate, who would in turn, _inform _his daughter that she was to be mated to her son! This luncheon had to be perfect! Midori could not remember being _this _excited since she'd convinced Taisho to choose her for a mate!

Midori had chosen one of the more elaborate flower gardens to hold her private affair in. There were to be musicians, and the cooks were to present only the finest delicacies for her guests. Lady Uri had already been told where everyone was to meet, and Jaken had been sent to inform Sesshomaru. And, shock of shocks, He agreed to come with the first request! "Yes," Midori purred to herself. "This is coming along well indeed!"

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

It was early afternoon when Koji and Rin had finally returned to camp. And while Atzuki was not necessarily concerned by their absence, it _had_ been noticed.

When she caught sight of the pair, she could not help but notice that the tension that was once between them seemed to have gone. She could only hope for this easy feeling she now saw to be a good omen. Atzuki greeted them both with open arms as they approached her. Both Rin and Koji came to nuzzle her simultaneously and purred into her neck happily. Atzuki giggled like any happy mother.

She quirked a suspicious eye at the both of them while smiling broadly. "Now what's this all about my pups?"

Rin giggled before flashing a beaming smile. "Oh nothing at all mother! I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!"

Koji chuckled. "As do I!"

Rin released her hold of Atzuki first. "Poor Teelah! I have practically abandoned her this morning! I go now to see if there is anything that I can help her with."

Rin turned to leave, but Koji quickly caught hold of her arm.

"And where can I find you?" he asked smiling.

Rin giggled a bit more. "I will first go to see if my clothing is salvageable."

Koji gave an annoyed growl. "And if it is?"

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Then it will be worn!"

Koji's growl became slightly louder. "And if not?"

Rin gave a sly smile.

"Then it will be up to you to dress me in the colors of the clan!"

Koji gave a satisfied bark. "I will grant you a head start then!"

He said playfully. Rin then laughed, and disappeared among the foliage. Koji chuckled to himself as he turned to face his mother. Atzuki now stood before him with arms folded, wearing a rather expectant smirk on her face.

"Well?" she purred. Tell me what happened between you two?"

Koji sighed and smiled. "Something wonderful mother."

Atzuki's eyes went wide. She clapped her hands and practically shouted. "My daughter in law is finally marked then?"

Koji smiled, but nodded his head to the contrary. "No mother, not yet. But Rin did give me a wonderful gift."

Atzuki's brow furrowed in confusion. "A … gift?"

Koji then sighed softly. "Yes mother. Rin has given me a gift. The gift of strength to fight for her."

Koji suddenly became very serious. "I am sure that Sesshomaru will come back and try to take her, but I will not give her up. He will have to kill me first." Atzuki drew in a concerned breath, but Koji nuzzled her neck and licked her nose. "I do not believe that I will die mother. And if it is possible, neither will Sesshomaru. I will beat him in fair combat and show my mate what she means to me." Koji then released his mother and gave her a playful smile, while all the time growling softly. Once Sesshomaru has been beaten, then we will all go home, and I will _really _show Rin what she means to me then!"

Atzuki was not sure what to make of Koji's statement, but she would do her best to be strong for her son. She tried to smile, but one question weighed to heavy for her.

"And what of Haru?"

Koji's growl now turned deadly. I am going to deal with him right now!" Koji smiled at his mother. "I must hurry mother. I must attend to this quickly because Rin may have a reason to need some assistance getting dressed!" As worried as Atzuki may have been, she could not help but laugh at her son's last remark. Now it was Koji who disappeared into the foliage.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Koji smiled to himself as he silently made his way through the trees. While it was true that he had inherited his mother's gentle nature, he had also inherited his father's bloodlust.

Once a target was assigned, that individual was as good as dead! Haru was a fool to misinterpret Koji's concern for Rin as a weakness to be used against him. Oh no! Jut like his sire before him, if _any _were fool enough to threaten his mate, that idiot did not live long! Koji knew that he would have a real fight on his hands when Sesshomaru finally showed up. He could not afford any distractions. With Haru gone, he would be able to focus totally on the fight that would keep his beloved Rin with him!

It took no time at all for Koji to find Haru's small camp. And, in predictable 'snake fashion' he found Haru sleeping by a small fire. As he approached, Koji knew better than to assume that Haru could not scent him by now. To Koji's surprise, Haru _had _been overconfident. The snake did not realize his situation until Koji had a firm grip around his neck. Haru's eyes widened with shock, then narrowed.

"Well pup, what are you waiting for? Strike me dead and be done with it!"

Koji released his grip, then stepped back snarling.

"Only a coward would kill an enemy in their sleep. Make your peace with whatever gods you worship, and prepare to die!" he hissed. Haru scrambled to his feet.

"You will regret your kindness pup. Had the tables been turned, I'd be holding your heart right now!" Haru then lunged at Koji, missing him completely.

The same would not be said for Koji, who had torn a sizable gash into the snake's left side with his claws as he passed. Haru howled in pain, and clutched at his wound. But Koji did not let up. His next blow went across the face of the snake removing one of his eyes in the process. In those two blows, Haru knew he was done. Koji stood back and allowed Haru a moment to recover. Haru glared while hissing in contempt.

"It seems as if I've underestimated you! You _do _know how to fight! Haru then pulled a dagger from the folds of his haori. "But if I am to die, I will take you with me!" Haru lunged blindly swinging with his good free arm, missing Koji completely. Koji then snatched his arm and squeezed tight enough for Haru to release his weapon.

"Good bye Haru." Koji whispered as he sent his free hand into Haru's chest. Koji's first inclination was to pull out the heart of his enemy, but he pulled out a lung instead. He threw the offending organ into the bushes. Haru fell to his knees unable to speak.

Koji roared in triumph, then smiled at his enemy.

"You wonder why I have not killed you by now don't you snake?" Haru was loosing consciousness and could not answer. Koji snarled. "You suffer a slow death for insulting my mother, and you suffer for daring to threaten my Rin!"

Haru glared at Koji and dared to laugh. "Your Rin is it eh pup? Sesshomaru will feed your remains to the wolves, and take your precious mate!" Haru began to cough up blood.

Koji's eyes went red, but he refused to give his enemy the satisfaction of knowing that he had annoyed him. Instead, Koji came up to the demon and kicked him across his face bringing him to the dirt once more.

"I did not kill your brother. Had you just come for vengeance against Sesshomaru, you would have had a more than willing ally."

Koji smiled and gave a satisfied purr as he turned to leave.

"But for now, you can simply die!"

~~~~~ && ~~~~~

Atzuki tried to busy herself with any duty that would keep her from worrying about her son and his search for Haru. She was seated at a desk, in the middle of planning the evening meal for everyone when Koji suddenly stood before her. She leapt from her seat and did not bother hiding her joy and relief as she sailed into his arms. Koji chuckled softly as he pulled her close.

"Your enemy is dead mother."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The First Cut Is The Deepest

Lord Dotsu and Lady Uri had long finished their bath when Tsune and Aoi had finally made their way back to their rooms. The couple were seated in the main room enjoying the view of the flower beds from the open windows. While both parents appeared calm, Dotsu seemed especially happy. Dotsu beckoned Tsune to come sit beside him. She happily complied.

"Where did you run off to daughter? Your mother was beginning to worry."

Tsune blushed brightly. "I had come by earlier father, but I did not wish to interrupt you two."

Dotsu grinned. "Oh that! Your mother was simply in need of a bath dear one, nothing more." Uri blushed deeply, while Dotsu winked at her.

"All clean now eh my dear?" The trio laughed heartily.

Dotsu sat back and took hold of Tsune's hand. "It is good to hear you laugh daughter. And while I wish I could hear it more often, for now I will gladly settle for extending your smile." Tsune tipped her head in inquiry as she watched her mother's face light up. Dotsu cleared his throat.

"While we must be good guests and endure Lady Midori's luncheon shortly, I wish for you to know that unless it is your desire to stay here, your mother and I will not be asking it of you. And, While I doubt that he will, should Sesshomaru ask to become your mate, you have my permission to refuse him." Tsune's eyes went wide as she squealed with glee. She practically leapt into her father's waiting arms. "Do you mean it father? We can simply return home? What happened? How is this possible?" Tsune turned a wry eye to her father. "What did you do?"

Dotsu chuckled and purred as he pulled Tsune to him. "You and your mother are my world, and I wish to see you happy. Someday, you will find a male that will do that for you, but I can clearly see that that male is not Sesshomaru." Dotsu playfully looked to Aoi.

"But until that day, I expect you to keep my daughter safe and happy! Do you understand me?" Aoi blushed deeply and fell on her knees into a bow before her lord. "On my honor I will love your daughter and protect her with my life!"

Tsune still was unable to contain her curiosity. She nuzzled her nose under Dotsu's chin and whined submissively.

"Please father, tell me what happened?"

Dotsu grinned, and playfully licked at his daughter's nose.

"We had breakfast."

Tsune gave a small irritated growl. She was clearly not satisfied with her father's answer, but she knew her father well enough not to push the issue. Lady Uri however, understood her daughter's irritation. She gave a playful squeeze on her arm. "If it is of any consolation to you daughter, he didn't give me details either!" she said playfully.

Tsune pulled away from Lord Dotsu, and smiled at her mother.

The younger demoness understood by her mother's smile that if there was any more to he father's story, she would tell it later. She smiled brightly at both of her parents.

"Well then, if you two will excuse me, I will go and prepare myself." Tsune then rose and headed to her rooms with Aoi falling in step behind her. When the pair had left the room, Dotsu spoke loud enough for only Uri to hear.

"Tsune will no doubt take you aside and try to get answers from you, but tell her nothing until after our luncheon. I really have no idea what Sesshoamru will do, I'm only certain that any plans do not involve us. I want any of her reactions with him to be sincere and not appear scripted." Uri sighed softly, but nodded her head in agreement. "By your command my husband." she said smiling.

Aoi busied herself with pulling out various kimono for Tsune to choose from for later, while Tsune paced the floor in thought. She stopped her pacing abruptly and faced her maid. "They both know something. And while it gals me not to know what has transpired between my father and Lord Sesshoamru, I also know that I am not being told for a reason, although I still wish I knew what that reason might be." Aoi looked up from her task. "Perhaps it is good enough to simply know that they have talked?" she offered up sheepishly.

Tsune sighed quietly as she regarded her maid.

It was clear that Aoi did not approve of what she was planning for later that evening, and was subtly trying to dissuade her.

"I know that you disapprove of what I wish to do tonight, but even with this added bit of information, once the spell has been initiated I must follow it through. Such is the nature of magic." Aoi dropped her head, and gave a ragged breath.

"I am afraid for you my lady. My heart tells me that something will go wrong this evening."

Tsune smiled and placed her hands on Aoi's shoulders. She lifted the chin of her main-lover to look at her directly. "I committed a serious wrong long ago, that may have inadvertently cost Hiroshi his life. I pay for my transgression daily. This may be the only form of atonement left to me. I love you, but I _miss _Hiroshi. To spare Rin my pain, I will do anything."

Aoi snaked her arms around Tsune's waist.

"You seem all too eager to die beloved, but I will not allow that."

Aoi smirked as she pulled Tsune into a tighter embrace.

"After all, I have been obligated to take care of you by your father! I'm to love and keep you happy until the proper male should come along." Tsune purred her approval as Aoi kneaded softly at her bottom. "Well then, we shall both strive to survive the night then! Agreed?"

Aoi nuzzled her nose against Tsune's cheek.

"Agreed."

"_But should my life need to be forfeit for yours, I will take on that burden gladly beloved." _she thought.

Atzuki pulled from her son's embrace, an odd mixture of concern and curiosity clearly written on her face.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?" she inquired softly. Koji released his hold of her, and stepped back smiling.

"There is nothing to tell. Haru underestimated me, and I ended his life for his presumptions. We had met earlier. He told me of his desire to kill Sesshomaru. I understood his wishes, and really had no problem with them. Unfortunately, he had the mordacity to tell me of his intentions for Rin."

Koji's eyes rimmed red. "While I needed no ally to defeat Sesshomaru, I was not about to tolerate any threat to Rin. I will protect what is mine."

Koji growled out that last sentence. Atzuki smiled. "So be it then. But what now?"

Koji sighed softly. "For now, I wish to put Rin at ease. I need to see her smile, smell her scent, and feel her joy." Koji smiled as he went to lick Atzuki's nose. "I cannot explain it mother, but I feel that at some point between tonight and tomorrow, I will have to fight for my mate. My present situation is my fault, I've none to blame for it. But I will do what ever is necessary to insure that Rin remains with us … Remains with me." Atzuki lifted her hand, and took a breath to speak, but Koji placed his index finger over her lips. He purred smiling.

"Don't worry mother, I am Koji, son of Tovu. And, I will not be defeated." Atzuki bowed her head and sighed.

"Then may your father's hand guide you in battle my son."

Koji stepped back offering a mischievous smile, as he prepared to leave.

"The spirit of my father guides me in many things mother. But for now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to Rin. I believe that my mate might be in need of assistance in dressing!"

As concerned as Atzuki may have been at that moment, she could not help but shake her head and chuckle softly as her son left the tent.

If Dotsu did not know better, he'd swear that Midori had youkai hidden in their rooms to tell her when they all had finished dressing for her luncheon. The royal trio had barely completed their 'finishing touches' for grooming, and were relaxing in the common area when there came a knock to the door. Jaken entered and bowed deeply.

"Your meal is ready lord." he said with more pomp than was necessary. Dotsu gave a slight smile to the little imp as they stood to follow.

"Lead the way." he said amiably.

If one had a positive thing to say about Lady Midori, it would be that she really knew how to be lavish. All three youkai could only stand openmouthed when they reached their destination. It was simply breathtaking. Somehow, Midori had arranged lunch by a small waterfall located in a rarely used section of the palace grounds. Brightly clad musicians played a subtle but merry tune as attendants floated by gracefully carrying trays filled with various demonic delicacies.

One could not help but notice that Midori had set herself up for a 'dramatic' entrance by the falls. Wearing a variation of Sesshomaru's kimono in pale pink and soft grey, Midori looked absolutely breathtaking as she made her 'entrance.' She practically floated from behind a cluster of strategically placed potted plants, smiling graciously with her arms outstretched.

"Welcome my friends! I'm glad to see that you all made it!" Midori chirped happily as she approached the royal trio. Lord Dotsu smiled broadly and bowed, with his mate and daughter following suit. Midori pretended to become flustered for a moment at the sight.

"No, no! Please! There are to be no formalities here! We are simply friends at lunch!" Dotsu rose, just barely able to keep his chuckle to himself. _"If this bitch kisses my ass any more than she already is, I'm afraid she will find my breakfast!"_ he thought smiling as his company rose. Dotsu decided he would take the lead in the conversation.

"I wish to thank you once again for your invitation and your graciousness lady." Midori was so lost in her gushing, that she'd inadvertently cut Dotsu's speech off.

"Oh no lord! It is I and my son who thanks you for …"

Before Midori could finish, Sesshomaru found his way to the group. In an almost uncharacteristic display of comfort and dare it be said, "friendliness", Sesshomaru was not wearing his trademark armor. In fact, it could almost be said that he seemed oddly "relaxed" in his present company.

Midori was visibly surprised by his arrival, and his countenance. She had originally feared that there may be a need to send someone to fetch him. Could it be that he was actually (finally) _pleased _with her choice for him for a mate? Dotsu smiled warmly and bowed. Sesshomaru shocked his mother further, by coming directly to Lord Dotsu and returned a small bow.

"Greetings Lord. I trust that your stay here has been pleasant thus far?" he inquired evenly.

Dotsu was no fool, he immediately could see that Sesshomaru was planning something. He decided to play along. "You and your mother have been gracious hosts young lord. This visit has been most enjoyable."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, and turned to regard both Dotsu and his mother. "I have already eaten mother, and I've other duties to attend to at this moment. However if Lord Dotsu will allow it, I would speak to his daughter alone."

Midori was barely able to keep her excitement contained. She flustered only for a moment, then turned to Dotsu. Dotsu smiled, then extended his hand to call his daughter.

"I understand the duties of court all too well lord."

Tsune stepped forward, and Sesshomaru actually extended his arm to her. She gave a small smile as she went to stand by his side. Sesshomaru did not once look at her directly, but he did offer another small bow to Dotsu. "I would speak to you later this afternoon lord. Soon the west and the south will have many things in common."

Dotsu smiled amiably, as the pair walked off.

Midori was so excited that she actually gave a small squeal. "Yes! Yes, you two pups run along … I'll …"

Midori had not noticed, but she was actually starting to follow the pair. It was Lady Uri's gentle tug at her shoulder that restrained her.

"Lady, would you please show us around these lovely grounds?" she inquired sweetly.

Midori flustered again somewhat embarrassed at her over eagerness, but she understood Uri's intent. She hid her irritation at being interrupted, but smiled graciously to her guests. After all, Sesshoamru would no doubt be returning with good news, and she would have plenty of time to show the younger bitch, exactly who 'ran things' in the palace of the west. For now she would continue to be gracious. She smiled widely.

"Of course Lady, of course!"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Tsune walked in silence for some time. Neither so much as looked at the other. Sesshomaru was purposely taking her somewhere far from prying ears. The pair finally found themselves in another garden a fair distance away from the dining area. Tsune seemed to sense that their 'discussion' was now about to begin. She released her hold of Sesshomaru's shoulder, as he turned to face her. Tsune stepped back and gave a small smile as she waited for Sesshomaru to begin. Sesshomaru regarded Tsune appreciatively, but only for a moment.

"You were invited here at my mother's behest. I had no part in it. For centuries, mother has been after me to find a mate and fulfill my duties as lord. Until recently, I gave neither issue much thought." Sesshomaru gave a slight smile.

"You are very beautiful. Some male will be blessed by the Kami to have you. Unfortunately, I am not that male. My heart belongs to another, someone I consider worthy of the title Lady of The West."

Tsune wrinkled her brow at the backhanded compliment. Sesshomaru noticed her slight insult, and lifted his hand to make amends. "You are a beautiful royal. And, I've no doubt that your daughters will be just as beautiful, and your sons, handsome and fierce. But to me, all that you are pales in comparison to my chosen."

Tsune was now curious. Perhaps there _was _a way to avoid her intended deed this evening. It would take a bit of effort, but her spell _could _be reversed. Perhaps Sesshomaru would answer the questions her father would not. She gave Sesshomaru a slight side glance.

"Your intended is not of royal blood then?" she accidentally purred a bit more than she intended.

Sesshomaru noticed that purr, and didn't like it one bit. His eyes bled red for only a moment as he bare his fangs slightly out of reflex, expecting a fight.

"She is none of your concern Lady!" he said with a warning growl.

Tsune recognized her mistake, and bowed in submission. "I meant no offense lord." she said evenly. Sesshomaru smirked at her bowed head. At least she had enough sense to apologize for her actions. His eyes went back to normal.

"None taken Lady."

Tsune looked up to see Sesshomaru's mask of neutrality once again firmly in place. She had accidentally bungled her one opportunity for a strait answer, but that ultimately did not matter. She would leave Sesshomaru at ease.

"I wish you and your future mate, all the happiness that the Kami can give you lord." she said evenly.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile. "I thank you."

Sesshomaru then looked past Tsune to the path that they had walked.

"Can you find your way back to the others without me?"

Tsune shook her head. "Yes lord."

"Then our conversation is over." Sesshomaru then gave a small nod, and left Tsune where she stood.

Tsune quietly turned, and retraced the steps that would once again bring her back to her family. She walked slowly, as she finalized her thoughts.

"_It was as father said. He does not want me. And, while I am relieved, Sesshomaru now leaves me with too many unanswered questions. If the west and the south will have so much in common as he says, how would it be possible without the bond of marriage?"_

Tsune had almost reached the luncheon area when she went wide eyed as the thought finally hit her - _RIN_!

Does Sesshoamru intend to make her his lady proper then? Does he mean to raise her status? He will not simply take what he wants and abandon her after or let her live only to be his little dark secret? Does he _truly _love her?

It was no secret that many demon lords have taken human wives. But once their curiosities and lusts had been slaked, these wives were 'done away' with either by ending their lives, or sending them back to humankind as 'damaged goods' no longer worthy of the attentions of any but the most base human male.

Was she mistaken about Sesshomaru's intent for Rin?

Tsune sighed. There was only one way to find out.

For now, she would play the role of the dejected female. But tonight, she would have her answers. For the sake of her 'little sister', she would have answers!

* * *

Tsune had just about reached the clearing that would lead her back to the luncheon area. She had to 'play her part' just right. Too much emotion, and there could be an insult corrected only by war. Not enough emotion, and it would look as if she were merely placating the lady of the west and had no intentions for Sesshomaru to begin with. Even if this were truly the case, it would not go over well either. Tsune decided on a feigned neutrality.

Midori practically ran her down as she hugged her fiercely when she came into view.

"Welcome to the house of the west daughter!" she chirped. Midori pulled away from Tsune, and started looking past her shoulder. "Where is your intended? Where is Sesshomaru?"

Tsune gently but firmly pulled herself out of Midori's vice like embrace. She regarded the demoness in an amused matter-of-fact way before speaking.

"Your son has gone to attend to whatever it is that required his attentions, my 'mother' stands beside you, and I have _not_ been asked to become the lady of the west."

Midori stood open mouthed. She shook her head in disbelief.

"But you two went to 'talk'. I had assumed that …."

Tsune took Midori by the hand. "You assumed wrong lady." She turned to her parents and smiled. "It seems that Lord Sesshomaru has another female he intends to make his mate."

Midori vehemently shook her head.

"There is no other! He has sent away every _fitting_ female that I had chosen! The females of this region no longer show him any interest! You were my last hope!"

Midori blanched at having told that much truth to the demoness before her, but there were no taking the words back now. Tsune smiled graciously.

"While I am not at all offended lady, it would also appear as if there is at least _one other _female who seems to have your son's heart." Tsune gave a sly smile as she felt a sudden urge of viciousness.

"And apparently she is _his _choice!" she said as she walked past to stand with her parents. Midori understood the insult, but said nothing. Instead she turned on her heels and stormed off in a huff.

"If you will all please excuse me, I must have a word with my son!" she was practically snarling as she left the group.

Once Midori was a safe distance away, Lord Dotsu, Lady Uri and Lady Tsune all broke into hysterical laughter! There was a long moment where it was all that any of them could do to simply stand upright, they were laughing so hard! Dotsu composed himself first. He wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, and regarded his daughter with pride. "You handled yourself very well daughter. I am very proud of you."

Tsune chuckled heartily as she calmed down herself.

"I thank you father. But right now, I'm not at all sure who it is that I should be feeling sorriest for!"

Lady Uri took hold of her daughter's shoulder still laughing. That's an easy one child! Pity Sesshomaru for having such a poor excuse of a mother!" Everyone laughed a bit more before sighing and finally finding some semblance of composure.

Tsune spoke first.

"Actually, I feel sorry for them both. Midori tries too hard, while Sesshomaru may not try hard enough." Tsune suddenly became teary eyed and went to hug both of her parents. "Their differences only serve to remind me of how much I love you both." Tsune whimpered softly and went to lick the chins of both her parents. Dotsu and Uri smiled broadly as they took their pup in a group hug. As the trio pulled away from each other, Dotsu smiled lovingly at the two females that were his world. "Now then, shall we have some lunch?"

Tsune giggled a bit. "What of Lady Midori father? Surly we should wait on her."

Dotsu laughed. "Somehow I think that Midori will not be interested in food right now daughter. I look forward to meeting with Sesshomaru later to see what he means when he says we will have much in common. But until then, I'm hungry!"

The trio let out one final round of rousing laughter, before turning to the banquet that had been laid out in their honor.

Koji had come through the clearing that lead to his mother's house and was pleased to find Rin and Teelah, hanging out the outfit that had been saturated in blood earlier.

Teelah was a marvel! She had rubbed and scrubbed to the point where one would not have known there was so much as a stain in the garment at all. Koji leisurely sauntered up to the pair.

"I suppose that this means that I will not see you in clan colors then beloved?" he inquired playfully.

Rin looked up from the wet garment now hanging and gave Koji a beaming smile. "I promise to wear them when we leave for home." Koji came to stand behind Rin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and purred as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Say that again." he whispered. Rin giggled. "Say what Koji?"

Koji's purr became a bit louder. "Say the word home to me again beloved, please?"

Rin turned into Koji's embrace and smiled up at him warmly.

"I want to go home Koji. Let us go home. Please take me home." Koji sighed deeply as he smiled and pulled Rin close.

Rin purred as she reached to pull Koji's head closer to her. She wanted to whisper into his ear. Koji bent obligingly to listen.

Rin purred seductively. "Be sure to claim what is yours when we get home beloved."

Koji gave a toothy grin as he purred his approval, but before he could comment, Teelah spoke up from the other side of the clothes line.

"Wait till you get home!" she chided playfully. The trio laughed heartily. Koji pulled Rin close once more. _"I pray that I am able to take you home beloved." _he thought as he took in Rin's scent, hoping it would not be the last time he would be able to do so.

In the remains of a ramshackle campsite not that far away, a reptilian eye snaps open. With cognizant thought, comes an initial moment of confusion.

"Am I not dead? Is this the afterlife?" The twittering of songbirds, and the painful rays of the afternoon sun confirm otherwise.

"No, death is dark, cold and miserable. Or at least so goes the many stories of it I have been told." No, thought Haru, I most definitely still live!

A clawed hand reached to gather damp grasses and moss to place over the gaping hole in his chest. It hurt to breathe, and he knew that the pain to be endured in attempting to stand, would be mind numbing. But he would endure that pain. He would endure that pain because vengeance is a very potent medication.

Haru knew that death would claim him soon, but if he concentrated on his vengeance, he would have the strength to last him through one final act. If he concentrated on his vengeance, he would live just long enough to hear the whales of his enemies. And, if he concentrated on his vengeance, he would take Rin as his mate _even if she was to be his in the afterlife! _Haru coughed up blood as he laughed at the thought of it all.

"Yes, I will take your treasure to hell with me, and there will be nothing that either of you can do about it!"

Haru lay still. His strength was indeed waning, and he would need to save every ounce of what he had left to claim what was rightfully his!

Midori was so disgusted at the moment, that she barged into Sesshomaru's office, the physical embodiment of rage.

"What in seven hells is going on with you?!" she asked indignantly.

Sesshoamru passively looked up from his paperwork.

"Good afternoon to you too mother." he said evenly.

Midori growled and huffed expectantly.

"Am I correct in understanding that you have refused a union with the demoness of the south?"

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes mother, you understand correctly."

Midori slapped her hands against her sides in disgust.

"Have you no idea all of the work I had to put into this meeting? the planning I did? the arrangements that I made?" Midori began to pace in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "By the gods, it was _killing _me to be as kind to that trio as I have been!" Sesshomaru snickered a bit. "I know. I've been enjoying your performance thus far. You really are quite the actress mother!"

Midori stopped her pacing and turned to Sesshoamru with a snarl.

"Alright then, who did _you _choose?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his mother's blatant aggressive toward him, and instead cock his head to one side.

"Actually mother, my beloved _does _come from the females that you know!"

Midori did not miss her son's mischievous look. She quirked her head in in query. "Alright then, who among those that I have chosen for you will be the next Lady of The West?"

Sesshomaru's countenance darkened. "None of the females you have chosen will have that honor. It belongs to only one. She is the one you resurrected. The soul you brought back from hell for me so long ago." Midori's eyes widened with recognition. "You can't be serious! We haven't seen your precious 'pet' in years! Why I thought the little bitch was long dead by now!"

Sesshomaru's countenance did not change. "Rin is alive and well mother. And, when the royal family of the south take their leave, I will be bringing her here to become my mate and lady wife."

Midori's eyes narrowed to deadly slits. "Your union with that human will happen over my dead body!" she hissed.

Midori had forgotten precisely how fast Sesshomaru was when properly motivated. She suddenly found herself pinned to the floor with the claws of one hand slowly piercing her neck. Sesshomaru began slowly drawing only the slightest amount of blood for the moment, as he leered into his mother's eyes.

"If you have a death wish, I can comply with your desire easily mother." he said with a warning growl as he tightened his grip.

Midori lay wide eyed. Even when Sesshomaru showed her his aggression earlier, his claws did not pierce skin. He did not appear to be any more than truly irritated. But _this time, _judging by the look in his eyes_, _there was no doubt in her mind that she would be killed if she displeased him any further. Midori relaxed her body, gave a small whine, and bare her throat in submission.

Sesshomaru purred his approval.

"And the humans say that you can't teach an old dog a new trick!" Sesshomaru released his hold slightly. "Let me say for the record, that you live right now because of Rin. A life for a life."

Sesshomaru released his hold entirely, and went to wipe Midori's blood deliberately across the front of her kimono. "Besides, I believe that Rin would rather see you alive."

Midori remained motionless as Sesshomaru stood and returned to his desk.

"Now go make yourself decent. We have guests, and I want them treated well. When you have concluded your luncheon, please direct Lord Dotsu to these chambers. We have much to discuss.

Midori came to her knees, and bowed to the floor. "Yes my son." she said weakly. Midori rose and turned to leave, when Sesshoamru cleared his throat. She froze in place.

"You are my honored mother, present lady of the western lands. When _my_ chosen arrives, you may remain here, or go where ever you choose, but you would do well never to forget, _I am lord of the Western Lands, and I rule here_!

Midori bowed and left the office. She waited until she was a safe distance away before she gave a satisfied half smile.

"Yes my son, you _are _Lord of the Western Lands … Finally! I grow weary of the responsibility, and I gladly pass the gauntlet of command to you. And if it is my fate to be grandmother to hanyou, then so be it! No rule is forever." Midori gave a small smirk. "Besides, your little human has brought your more noble traits to surface, who am I to say what else it is that she may be capable of bringing out of you?"

Midori rubbed at her neck and winced slightly. She was grateful that Sesshomaru was not angry enough to employ his poisons, or the healing process for his inflicted wounds could have been lengthy. As it is, she would be nearly healed once she'd changed, and returned to her company. They were her one last bit of humility that had to be extended. But somehow, she felt that all would be well.

A considerable bit of time had passed before Midori had returned to her luncheon. While the scent of her blood had dissipated considerably, it was fairly evident to all by the change in her attire, that something had transpired between her and Sesshomaru during her absence. All chose to feign ignorance.

Midori glided gracefully to Tsune, and took her by the hand.

"Please forgive me demoness. I have brought you and your family here without having consulted my son first. While my intentions were noble, your trip was completely unnecessary. I apologize for my presumptuousness. First to my son, and now to you three."

Midori stood before the royal family, and bowed deeply.

Only Dotsu had a fair idea of what may have transpired between the two, and he decided to grant the demoness bowed before him a bit of her dignity back. He moved to Midori and placed his hand on her shoulder smiling as she rose.

"It was an understandable mistake lady. As parents, we want so much good for our pups that we tend to forget that they must walk their own path."

Midori came out of her bow to look into the warm eyes of the demon before her and wondered what all he knew. She smiled warmly. "Thank you Lord."

Midori looked over Dotsu's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad to see that you all have at least begun eating!" she said allowing a chuckle to slip out.

Dotsu pat at his stomach. " I fear I may have had a bit too much lady. My compliments to your chef!"

Midori now laughed openly. "I'm glad to know that you've enjoyed our fair lord. But if you are content at this moment, Sesshomaru would like to speak to you if you don't mind."

Dotsu gave a small bow. "By your command Lady." he responded cheerfully. Dotsu gave a side glance to Uri and Tsune.

"Now you two behave yourselves in my absence, and don't give Lady Midori any trouble!" he said jokingly. All three women laughed heartily as a servant went to lead Dotsu to Sesshomaru's office. Midori would spend the rest of the afternoon being a _true _hostess to her present company, showing the demoness of the south many of the pleasantries and splendors that were found in the western territories. None would broach the subject of Sesshomaru, marriage, or the new Lady of the West again.

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

It took a considerable amount of time to do so, but Haru, managed to stand. As predicted, the pain was nothing less than excruciating, but he had the will to endure. Right now, he had to find Rin without Koji's protection.

If the young dog found him too soon, all would be lost. Koji would finish what he started, and Haru would meet his brother in the afterlife with his vengeance unfulfilled. That was not going to happen! Haru would have to meet Rin somewhere outside of camp and lure her far enough away from the others, and somehow detain her until Sesshomaru came looking for her. He would then conveniently just 'show up' when the inevitable battle between the Western Lord and Koji was at it's pique, then he would strike.

It was a shame actually. Had everyone kept to the original plan, there was no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru would be dead, Koji would be beaten and Rin would be his.

But Haru had been overconfident, he could see that now. In the end, that wouldn't matter either. If he timed Rin's death just right, He'd follow directly after her, and they would be bound to one another for eternity in hell. Not the ending he hoped for, but still nothing to complain about.

Haru would wait until evening when the males of the camp would be out gathering their kills for the evening meal. He would slip past any remaining guards, get Rin, and be gone before anyone would notice. Haru slowly checked the pockets of his haori. Yes, the herbal mixture that would hide his scent from any tracker was still with him. Haru allowed himself a small chuckle. Perhaps the demons of hell are feeling favorable to him this day in spite of everything! Haru quietly made his way toward Dotsu's encampment. If he were fortunate, He'd find Rin alone before anyone could notice.

Dotsu had been to his share of peace treaties and land negotiations in his lifetime, but none as thorough as the one he engaged with when speaking to Sesshomaru. If one did not know any better, it actually could be said that the two demons had _enjoyed _their time together.

The two discussed relations from that afternoon well into the evening hours, and it seemed as if neither were remotely tired. In spite of the lack of a marriage arrangement, trade was to be established, and bonds forged. The pair would eventually chat on not noticing the time until well after midnight. A messenger would eventually interrupt their meeting to inform them that Lady Uri and Lady Tsune were about to retire for the night. Both women knew that they would most likely be returning home come morning, and they would waste no time in being ready.

Dotsu chuckled softly as the messenger left.

"It has been some time since I've been given reason to be this satisfied with a meeting with another lord. I can only hope for this to be a lasting alliance."

Sesshomaru sighed thoughtfully as he rolled up one of many maps of their combined regions. "I believe that it will be lord." he commented evenly.

A servant brought in a bottle of sake and two small glasses for the pair now relaxing leisurely in a small common area near Sesshomaru's offices. Dotsu quirked a mischievous eye as Sesshoamru poured them both a drink and handed him his glass.

"Careful young lord, or you will have this old dog spoiled!" he chided jokingly.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. "It is but a small token of gratitude to you for your insight offered lord. As a rule, I follow my own instincts when dealing with dignitaries. You alone have proven yourself to be the exception to that rule."

Dotsu nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment given, but suddenly became very serious.

"I could dance around the obvious question all night, but I believe that you would appreciate the direct approach. While I am glad for our alliance, please tell me how it is that west and south will have so much in common? I believe that I already know the answer to the question, but I am a believer in confirmation."

Sesshomaru sipped at his sake. "Unlike others who seek information from me, you are direct. I appreciate that. To answer your question, our lands will be bound together by our _similarities._"

Dotsu sipped at his sake in turn. " You mean the new lady of the west will be human then, don't you?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he sipped at his sake once more.

"Yes. I would ask if you know of her, but your scent is all over the campsite that is close to the home of the demoness who's care I had left her in."

Dotsu sighed softly. "That demoness is a family member once removed. My party and I were merely stopping by to visit with her before we continued our journey here. Any association with your intended has happened purely by coincidence." Dotsu sat back and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru purred softly. "Do you have a problem with my intentions then lord?"

Dotsu smiled.

"None at all lord. Your Rin is quite a remarkable female. My nephew Koji seeks to claim her. Had you accepted my daughter Tsune, Rin would have been a very pleasant addition to our ranks."

Dotsu sat up and looked directly at Sesshomaru. "While Rin and Koji have been bonded in the human fashion, I'm sure that that bond will not be recognized by youkai. Koji wishes to claim Rin once we had returned home, and I seriously doubt that he has changed his mind."

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk.

"More fool him then. I am also aware that Rin is not marked. Moreover, we have since had a blood exchange that would negate any attempt that your nephew may make to claim her now."

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and sighed softly. "While it would have been difficult for me to do so, had Rin been marked prior to my arrival, I would have honored the bond, and let her be."

Dotsu gave a soft sigh.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will have to do battle with Koji to take Rin from him. I will even wager that Koji himself knows this as well. I only ask that if it is possible, please do not kill him. For any other in my court, I would not give this consideration, but he and his mother have been separated for a long time now, and I would hate to leave his mother alone after they've found each other once again."

Sesshomaru sat silent for a time considering Dotsu's words. He was honest, and did not bother trying to hide any ulterior intent from him. He would honor his request.

"If it can be avoided, I will spare the life of your nephew. But understand that if I am pushed to it, he will die." Dotsu gave a small huff, but nodded in agreement.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to give Dotsu a stern glance. " I must ask you a question now lord. How is it that you seem so comfortable with all of this information Surly you must protest some measure of my intentions?"

Dotsu smiled broadly. " It is very clear to me that you love Rin. And most likely, you have loved her for some time before the arrival of my nephew. For me, that is reason enough."

Sesshomaru then gave a true satisfied smile.

"Thank you Lord."

It took some doing, but Haru finally had Dotsu's camp in his site. And what luck! There stood his 'beloved' with her idiot dog a mere few feet away. And from the look of things, he was preparing to leave her! "The fool! He still leaves his treasure unguarded! If I were not so close to death, I'd simply take her and be gone from this wretched place!" he hissed to himself. Haru cocked an ear in an effort to listen to the conversation.

Koji pulled Rin close, and stroked her hair. "I will not leave others to provide for you Beloved, that duty is mine alone. Are you sure that you will be fine until my return?"

Rin cupped Koji's face with one of her hands. "I will be fine. I will be gathering some vegetables to contribute to our meal - that is _my _duty to you!"

Koji purred as he nuzzled his face into Rin's hand, kissing her palm. "I will be back as soon as I can." Koji bent to run his nose along Rin's neck, when a sudden flash of gold halted any further movement. He chuckled a bit, and gave Rin a smirk.

"You won't wear the clan colors, but you will wear this thing?" A clawed finger gave a playful tug at the chain that held the orb around Rin's neck. Rin rolled her eyes and tottered her head. "I promised our lord that I would wear it. I'm simply keeping my word." Rin gave Koji a sly grin. "However, when we are on southern soil, you may feel free to remove it."

Koji gave Rin a satisfied growl. "Then when we get home, it will be the first thing I take off of you!" Rin giggled as Koji gave her nose a quick lick. Koji smiled at her before he disappeared through some near by shrubbery. Rin sighed softly, and gathered a nearby basket. She would gather a few roots and edible plants to supplement their meal.

Haru could not further believe his luck. It seemed as if Rin were actually headed his way! He would wait until she had begun her task then make himself known. Haru smiled. His revenge was within his grasp!

Rin headed strait to a nearby garden and busied herself with gathering her vegetables and roots. Rin could not help but notice, that as the day progressed, Koji was almost unbearably 'clingy'. And while she fully understood why, it was still nice to be out from under him for a bit. In truth, Rin was somewhat at odds between Koji and Sesshomaru.

There was no doubt of her love for Sesshomaru at all. Their love was literally years in it's making and there was no way to deny that.

But then there was Koji.

Rin believed that Koji _cared _for her, but was now no longer as sure of his _love _for her. In all of their years together, Sesshomaru never once misled her or left her unsafe. Koji committed both wrongs in a single night! And while she _did _forgive, and he _did _promise not to do it again, it should never have happened to begin with.

Had Koji simply claimed and marked her, they would always be 'connected' by that mark. There would be no room for doubt. Yes, soft futons and enclosed privacy curtains _would _have been nice, but truly _having _your mate, would have been nothing short of wonderful.

Rin most definitely knew that there was going to be a fight, just as she knew that she would leave with the winner. But unfortunately for Koji, Rin also held no doubt that she was leaving with Sesshomaru. It was Sesshomaru who said that he was returning for her to make her his mate and lady wife, and Rin knew that her lord was no liar.

Koji had his chance. Had he simply not bothered to stand on some nameless sentiment, which under different circumstances, would have been very sweet, there would be no need for any conflict.

If Koji were lucky, perhaps Sesshomaru would allow him to live. Rin sighed softly as she came to terms with her decision. She would be kind to Koji, but her true choice, her _only _choice was crystal clear. Win or loose, she was leaving with Sesshomaru. And, should Sesshomaru die, she would follow him without regret. Rin sighed relieved and happy with her decision, as she bent over to gather her veggies.

Rin was no youkai, but it could not be said that sometimes, she seemed more in tune with her surroundings than the average human. She felt as if she were being watched. Rin knew that some kind of help was not far away, but she still mentally prepared herself for battle. When she thought her 'attacker' would least expect it, she spun around holding a defensive stance with her small gardening knife in her hand.

Haru looked so horrific, that the average human would have either ran screaming, or fainted where they stood. His eye was still bleeding steadily, and the moss that he had gathered to cover the gaping wound at his chest had long ago been saturated in his blood. His clothing was muddy and caked in dirt and excreta, and nothing had been bandaged.

Rin would surprise Haru to the point of absolute humility. Instead of cringing, or screaming, or fainting or even running, Rin dropped her weapon, and ran to him crying.

"By the gods Haru what has happened to you?"

With no thought of treachery or deceit, Rin rushed over and offered Haru her shoulder to lean on.

"Come sit down. I'll fetch some water and bandages!"

If he were to be honest with himself, Haru had been afraid that Rin would behave like a typical human female and either scream or faint. Had she fainted, he would have gathered her up and taken her to his small camp well hidden among some thick bushes. But had she screamed, he would have had to kill her right then. Something he really did not want to do for a variety of reasons.

The two main ones being that first he wanted his enemies to _watch _her die, and, he wanted her death to be _honorable._ He was not just killing this woman for revenge, but also because he _loved _her. If he was not able to love her in this life, he would settle for loving her in the next. And he would not have her hating him in this lifetime because that hatred would follow him in death. As it was, there was no real need for concern in this arena. Rin had once again proven her worth to him. When the time was right, her death would be an honorable one.

Right now, Haru had to quickly come up with a story to lead her away from camp. Haru grabbed Rin's hand before she was able to leave him. His smile was grotesque, but it was there.

"Please don't bother lady! I had been caught unawares by a bear youkai. I know that my wounds are fatal. I haven't long for this world."

Rin's eyes went wide. "No! There must be something I can do for you! I will not sit idol and watch you die! Please let me try and help you!" Rin pleaded.

Haru was nearly in tears. Gods how he loved this woman! He coughed a bit, and leaned up against a nearby tree trunk.

"Bandage me if it will make you feel better. I have water and fresh bandages at my camp. If you would, I would appreciate help getting there." A tear fell from Haru's good eye.

"Leave me there if you wish, but I would be most grateful not to die alone lady." he pleaded softly. Rin hugged Haru as close as she dared for fear of hurting him.

"I will do as I am able Haru." Haru smiled as Rin helped him take a few steps. Without warning, Haru's claws applied pressure to a point on Rin's neck. She suddenly fell limp against him. Haru sighed softly before kissing Rin's brow.

"Do not worry beloved. You will not suffer, and I will be right behind you."

It took some navigation, but Haru managed to hoist Rin over his shoulder. Haru had covered himself with herbs designed to mask his scent. He now covered Rin with those same herbs. Haru was about to simply leave, when an evil thought hit him. He reached into his haori and tore off a bit of his under kimono that was still held his scent. He snickered as he lay it next to Rin's basket.

"There pup, chew on _that _for a while!"

Haru silently trudged off with his precious cargo slumped over his shoulder. He would hide Rin, then return to enjoy the shock and dismay on Koji's face once he realized that he had failed his beloved a second time in so many days.

Sesshomaru was not known for his patience. When he wanted something, nothing stood in his way until it was acquired. But for this one instance, he would make an exception. Before retiring for the evening, it had been decided that he would accompany Lord Dotsu to his camp and get Rin.

Sesshomaru was surprised when Dotsu himself suggested this. Perhaps the old dog considered the suggestion as a gesture of faith, who knew? But for this bit of graciousness, Sesshomaru decided that he would not kill Koji in battle. Dotsu more than deserved that one kindness.

Tonight Sesshomaru would rest. Because tomorrow night would find him wrapped in the arms of his beloved. And he fully intended to show Rin precisely how much she was missed! Sesshomaru would leave his office smiling as he headed to his bedchamber.

* * *

Tsune had retired early. She wanted to be fresh for what ever may happen when she entered Sesshomaru's bedroom this evening. When she awoke from her nap, she was not sure which got her attention first; the unusual quiet of the evening, or Aoi sitting dutifully at the foot of her futon.

She rose and smiled warmly at her maid.

Tsune was well aware that if Aoi had any say in tonight's activities, she would be lying down right now with Aoi's head firmly planted between her legs. But Aoi knew that she was maid _first _and lover second. Tsune could not help but appreciate Aoi's devotion to her and her respect for her rank. If they both survived this night, she'd tell her so.

"I believe that the whole palace is asleep!" she whispered with a half chuckle before becoming serious. "Once Sesshomaru enters his chambers, he will be compelled to sleep. I will get my answers then." Aoi silently nodded as they both exited their rooms.

With a stealth that would have made her father proud, the pair found their way once again to the doors that would lead to Sesshomaru's quarters. Aoi silently reached for the door, when Tsune gently took her hand. She pulled her maid close, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is my sin to commit and my wrong to try to correct. If this effort should go badly, please explain everything to my father. Let him know that I acted alone, and you did try to stop me." Tsune reached and stroked at Aoi's cheek tenderly. "Thank you Aoi."

Before her maid could pass comment, Tsune kissed her quickly, and slipped past into the chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Ticking

_Now you'll never get to heaven, Mama said._

_Remember Mama said, ticking , ticking._

_Grow up strait, and true blue, fear where angels tread._

_Hear it? …. Hear it?_

_Ticking _

_Ticking_

_Elton John_

_Earlier that afternoon …._

In his true form, Koji could easily consume enough food to feed an entire family - _several _families actually. Koji knew that he would be needing all of his strength soon, and he was not about to be distracted by hunger. He had decided that he would eat his fill and bring back "a little something" to enjoy with his mate.

Being a member in the royal court of the south, Rin would never have to lift anything more than her chopsticks to be fed, but Koji thought that her desire to be the 'domestic' wife, was nothing short of adorable. Today, he would be the ideal provider, and she the perfect mate, waiting to feed, and comfort him after the hunt. "_When we return home, I must remember to set time aside for us to simply enjoy time alone in the forest."_ Koji thought to himself. "_If I am able to take her home."_

Koji stopped his hunt in mid step.

"No. I will not think to the negative! We will go home. We will!"

Haru was especially pleased with himself. He had found an unoccupied bear's den not all that far away from Dotsu's camp.

It took only a little of his strength to hollow it out to comfortably accommodate two bodies. And, with a clever bit of camouflage and more of his herbal mixture to hide his scent, there was little to worry about. Haru lay Rin on a bed of fresh leaves being careful not to wake her. He could tell by her breathing and heart rate, that she would be waking soon, and he didn't want that just yet.

Reaching into his haori, Haru pulled out yet another small sack of aromatic herbs. He rested a handful on a small rock next to where Rin lay.

"These will keep you sleeping a bit longer beloved." Haru chuckled softly to himself. "I don't want you waking and running off after all!"

Haru took a moment to admire his prize. He smiled warmly at Rin's sleeping form. He closed his good eye, and bent over to take in her scent.

"Would that I could make you reek of me." He whispered softly.

"Would that I could have simply taken you home and made you mine."

Haru sat up and sighed. "But that is not our intended fate is it?" Haru growled softly. "Well, I will not allow it to be the fate of either of your would be suitors!"

Haru lovingly stroked Rin's face. "I am told that hell is cold. But don't worry, I will be right there with you to keep you warm."

Haru rose as much as the small den would allow and turned to leave. "Don't worry, I will be back for you, right after I make your 'mate' suffer for what he did to me!"

Koji had eaten an entire wild boar all by himself.

He would bring back the fleshy hind shank of a second boar that fell to his hunting prowess for Rin to prepare. Koji snickered as he licked any remaining blood from his claws while heaving the shank over his shoulder.

"I know this to be Rin's favorite part of the beast. Perhaps she may find a way to 'thank' me for being so considerate of her while hunting."

Koji's mind drifted back to the moment Rin had him 'pinned' against that tree. If she were able to bring him to a gooey mass of flesh with only her mouth, gods only knew what full blown passion would be like with her! Koji grinned as he quickened his pace. Atzuki's home was already in view, perhaps he would be able to persuade Rin into granting him a bit of 'quiet time' with him while the meat was cooking (although he was certain he would be anything but quiet!).

Koji bound through the brush to the clearing that would lead to his mother's house. He had arranged with his mother to be left alone with Rin for their evening meal. While he readily admitted that he was only 'playing house' with this meal, he also knew that they really didn't have that much time alone together since their human marriage ceremony. Dinner alone was his way of beginning to make amends for that oversight. Teelah stood smiling in greeting as he approached.

"Good evening young lord. And where is your mate? I have been here waiting for her for some time now."

Koji gave a broad smile.

"No doubt my mother has been feeding her stories of my great appetite. I'll wager that she is still gathering vegetables for this evening's fare."

Teelah shook her head and chuckled. "If that be the case, please send her this way! I need to know how it is that she wishes for me to begin preparing your meal."

Koji brought the shank to the kitchen area and lay it on a chopping board. "Mother must have her distracted for some reason, I'll go fetch her." With those words, Koji disappeared into the foliage.

Koji had barely cleared the grounds near Dotsu's camp, when he could tell that something was wrong. There was far too much activity, and everyone seemed nervous_. _Koji found his mother shouting orders (and profanities) at a cluster of soldiers before they scurried off. The problem must be very serious.

Once Atzuki caught sight of Koji, she ran crying to him with open arms. Koji purred soothingly as he pulled his mother into a tight embrace. Atzuki could only shake and whine.

"By the gods mother, what is wrong?"

Atzuki was near hysterics, but she managed to calm down somewhat. She pulled away from Koji's arms and rubbed her eyes before looking at him.

"Rin is missing."

Haru sat well hidden in a cluster of bushes not far from camp. It took all he had in him not to laugh outright while guards passed within striking distance of his hiding place.

Haru had considered plucking them off one by one as they passed, but decided against it. While it may have been difficult to be able to smell his scent, any idiot could follow a blood trail. It was overconfidence that got Haru into his present predicament to begin with. There was no need to complicate matters further.

Haru could scent Koji and Atzuki not far away. He simply _had _to take a moment to witness to their conversation and their misery!

Koji did his best not to sound angry.

"What do you mean Rin's missing mother?"

Atzuki had finally composed herself, and took Koji to the last place that Rin was known to be. Rin's basket lay haphazardly tossed amidst the vegetation, but there was no sign of anything else. Koji sniffed carefully, and growled. He bounded to the trunk of a nearby tree and found Haru's scrap of garment, obviously left behind.

His angry roar was almost deafening. "Haru has her!"

He turned a red eyed glare to his mother.

"Haru has her, and the bastard wanted to be sure that I knew it!" Koji growled as his face began to transform.

"We must find her mother, we must find my mate!"

In all of her centuries of life, Atzuki had only known fear twice. Once, when she witnessed Tovu literally hack an enemy to pieces when her safety had been threatened, and today when she looked at her son.

Today, Koji was his father's complete mirror image of rage.

Today, any that stood in the way of him finding and retrieving Rin, would surly die.

Atzuki carefully sniffed at the area for any clue that Koji may have missed. That's when she caught a slight wind of Haru's herbal mixture.

"I recognize these herbs." she said slowly as she continued sniffing. Koji stood still. "I smell nothing mother, how is it that you can?"

Atzuki's brow wrinkled in concentration.

"The scent is barely noticeable, but it's here. Your father had brought this root back to me as a gift from when he had served our lord for a short time in the eastern regions. It is designed to hide the scent of the wearer."

Atzuki hung her head and sighed. "We used it to play 'hide and seek'. How ironic."

Atzuki sniffed a bit more, and began walking through the small garden. "It can fool the best tracker, but only for a short time. Once applied, the wearer has about an hour where he can remain hidden from his enemies. When that time has passed, the herb will tell on itself by giving off the scent of freshly cut ginger."

Koji sniffed again. "I can almost smell it mother!" Atzuki growled, pleased that her son was beginning to catch the scent. She looked down and took in a sharp breath.

"Look over here my son!" At Atzuki's feet were broken twigs and a tree branch was bent in an odd position She pointed all around her, showing more displaced greenery. Atzuki stared at the scene before her. "He had to carry her." Atzuki allowed herself a small smile. "I'll wager that my daughter did not go without a fight!" She returned her gaze to Koji. "While we still have sunlight, our chances of catching him are small. But, come evening hours, his trail will be plain."

Koji snarled. "Then let's get to it!"

Atzuki gave a pat to Koji's shoulder as she strode past him.

"Do not worry my son, Rin is as good as found!"

Koji took hold of his mother's arm before she could get out of his reach. "Where are you going mother?"

Atzuki gave her son a grim smile.

"I am the 'goddess' of this forest remember? Your mother is not without ally's!" With that, Atzuki headed for her home.

Koji smiled at his mother's remark. He had totally forgotten how long she lived here. Surely all the neighboring youkai and humans who felt they owed her, would come to her aide. Perhaps things were not a bleak as they immediately appeared.

Koji was about to turn to follow his mother, when he thought he'd heard _laughter._

"Yes Koji of the South, you hear correctly." The voice carried just above a whisper. "It is I, Haru!"

Koji tried desperately not to growl, but could not help himself.

"Where are you, you bastard?" he hissed.

Haru laughed a bit louder. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Koji tried to pinpoint where Haru's voice was coming from, but had no luck. He snarled in warning.

"If you have harmed my mate, there will be nowhere in hell for you to hide from me!" Haru snickered.

"You call Rin your mate so freely! And yet, you have done nothing to her or for her. You did not mark, you would not love, and you apparently also cannot protect!" Haru hissed not bothering to hide his contempt.

"You are not worthy of her boy! I am only sorry that I will not live long enough to show you how it's done! But I will live long enough to bare witness to your howls of anguish when I take

Rin with me to hell! Neither you, nor Sesshomaru will be able to stop me! This I guarantee!"

"When I find you, I will kill you snake!" Koji barked out.

Haru chuckled. "You should have killed me when you had the chance pup, but unfortunately, you did not! When you finally find me, you will be too late! But rest easy, because I will allow both you and the dog prince to find me when I'm ready for you!"

Suddenly, something was thrown in Koji's direction. Battle honed reflexes slashed at the projectile, only to have a fine white powder spray all over him. Haru laughed openly now, as if he were unafraid of being detected.

"Fool! I've just covered you in the very mixture that masks my scent from you! You will be a while washing that off, and by the time you can scent me once more, I'll have moved my prize, and my hiding place! Koji snarled more at his own clumsiness than anything else.

Haru smiled. He would get one last taunt in, then he'd leave.

"Tell me Koji. What is it that you are feeling now? Anger? Hatred maybe?"

Haru snarled. "What you _should _feel is - shame. Because once again, you have left your mate vulnerable to the whim of another!"

With those words, a sudden gust of wind stirred. When all was calm once more, Koji knew he now stood alone with his rage … and his shame.

Atzuki returned to her home and wasted no time finding Teelah. Right now, she was in need of the speed that only a fox demon was capable of.

Teelah had just finished cleaning and seasoning the boar shank that Koji had left her when Atzuki came to the kitchen area. It was immediately evident to Teelah that there was a problem.

She wiped her hands of her present task and bowed.

"What is troubling you lady?"

Atzuki smiled as she rested her hands on both of Teelah's shoulders.

"Rin has been abducted my friend, and I need for you to go to the Palace of The West and send word to Lord Dotsu. He must be notified, and if possible, we will need for him to send help."

Teelah sighed softly. "Let me change for travel lady, I will leave immediately. How am I to gain access to the palace? None know me there."

Atzuki reached into her kimono and pulled out a small dagger.

"Take this with you. It is the very dagger that my lord had given me to end my life so long ago. When he sees it, he will know that the situation is grave. Also, spread the word to the forest youkai that live in these woods. Let them know that Atzuki's daughter has been taken by a snake youkai. Should they see a snake and a human, do not engage them, but rather tell me where they were seen. I will attend to the rest."

Teelah took the dagger and bowed deeply.

"Fear not lady. The forest will truly become a living thing this day! We will not allow one of our own to come to harm."

Atzuki tried to maintain her decorum, but the smile on the fox demon's face broke her resolve. She took Teelah into her arms and hugger her fiercely.

"Thank you Teelah, thank you." she whispered.

Teelah was ready to run in no time. Poor little Hanzu had been beside himself once the news of Rin's disappearance had reached him, and it took a direct request from Atzuki to keep him from trying to follow his mother to the palace.

While it was Atzuki's intention for Koji to know of all the activity in the camp, _this _message was to be _private._ Snake youkai on the whole were exceptionally crafty creatures, and she knew that she would need someone with a 'seasoned' military mind to offer assistance. Koji would become too emotional. And in his present state, that overflow of emotion could prove itself to be detrimental. Dotsu _had_ to be notified.

It could almost be considered 'amusing' just how quickly Rin had endeared herself to the royal family, and there was no doubt in Atzuki's mind that Dotsu would send one of his generals at the very least to spearhead the effort.

Teelah was off and running in but a few minutes time.

Atzuki was almost a mother to her. Failure was not an option. She would notify as many as possible in the surrounding areas first, and have them spread the word. Then, she would be on her way. If she paced herself well. She would reach the palace sometime after nightfall.

_Some time later that evening at the palace….._

Once the outer doors to Sesshomaru's chambers had closed behind her, Tsune found herself very grateful for the fact that Sesshomaru's slumber was magically enduced. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she would have thought herself given away simply by the sound at her first step inside.

In spite of her silent footfalls, Tsune could not help but notice Sesshomaru's decorative taste. The anti chamber was very nicely done and was not as lavish as one would expect of a great and powerful lord. There were hanging tapestry's, a small desk with pillows surrounding it, and tables with flowers. There was a second table in particular that caught her eye.

On it sat a modest chest. It was apparent that the contents of this chest held some value as there were pillars that held unscented flowers standing to either side of it.

Tsune squinted in the darkness. She may have imagined it, but she could have sworn that she had seen those flowers somewhere else _recently._ Her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to take a 'peek' at the contents of the chest. Tsune carefully lifted the lid to peer inside.

Tsune did not have to open it very much before a familiar scent reached her nose. _"Rin! This box smells like Rin!"_ Tsune looked inside to find a small yellow and orange checkered kimono.

It then dawned on her where she had seen the flowers before - There had been a bed filled with them in the flower garden just outside of Atzuki's home! The box clearly had been designed to keep the scent of the fabric fresh, so Tsune closed it immediately.

"_Exactly how long have you known Rin Sesshomaru?"_

Tsune felt that given different circumstances, she would have many questions for Sesshomaru. But for now, these questions would have to go unanswered. Right now, there was only _one _question that mattered, and she was determined to ask it. Tsune now stood in front of the doors that would lead to Sesshomaru's bedchamber. She took in a deep breath, and whispered a prayer.

"Hiroshi, I miss you so much beloved. Please forgive what I am about to do. Rin is a good human. She reminds me so much of you. If I am able to save her my pain … _our _pain by doing this thing, then I go willingly. And if in his delirium, Sesshomaru should end my life, then we will be together once again."

Tsune exhaled, and slid the chamber door open.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru had a good day. His mother had been put in check, this new bitch had been tactfully dismissed, and he had found an unexpected alliance with a strong neighbor. But most important, This would be the last time he would come to a cold bed. The last night his dreams would leave him unfulfilled as he released his essence onto his sheets.

His last night _alone._

Tomorrow night, both his body and soul would finally be at peace. Tomorrow night would find Rin marked and mated resting in his protective embrace. That 'little slip' of a human female, that vibrant, loving, precious woman, would finally have her righteous due. The Palace of The West would finally have it's Lady. And may the gods help any who would even think of opposing her!

Sesshomaru normally did not sleep. And when he did, it was only for a short time. But _this _evening he was _sleepy._ Further more, _this _evening he would allow himself to rest. After all, he intended to keep Rin's total attention soon, and he had no first intention of disappointing his lady for even a moment!

After a brief bath, Sesshomaru dressed in a light sleeping yukata, and went to bed. And for what felt like the first time in his life, he allowed himself to _dream._

Tsune would enter his bedchamber to find Sesshomaru in an uncharacteristically deep slumber.

Perfect.

_Not that far away …_

She was not sure which ached more, her lungs or her legs. But Teelah ran with a determination that would have put the best foot soldier to shame. She could not see or smell the palace, but she knew that her running would come to an end soon. The remaining soldiers that had accompanied Lord Dotsu were near by. They would get her into the palace, and to Lord Dotsu. In addition to Atzuki's dagger, the demoness also wrote a note identifying her. The note was for the soldiers, the dagger was for Dotsu. She'd reach the camp within the hour.

_Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's bedroom …_

Sesshomaru's bedchamber was a rather simple affair. Beyond a few oil lamps and a freestanding partition meant to block out sunlight, the only other thing that could immediately be seen was his bed. But oh what a bed!

The futon was circular, and somehow it seemed imbedded into the very floor! There was an abundance of luxurious pillows strewn about, and all was made of the finest silk. If the Lord of The West were a "ladies man", every bitch he bedded would remember the bed if nothing else! And there, lying dead center amidst the sheets and pillows, was Sesshomaru.

Tsune had to smile.

When Sesshomaru was sleeping and not so busy "being menacing" his facial features softened considerably. Under different circumstances, she may have even considered him to be _sexy._

Sesshomaru was lying on his back with his head tipped to one side as it rested in the crook of his arm bent over his head. His other arm held a pillow that he seemed to be subconsciously squeezing. It was immediately apparent that he was dreaming.

His yukata had come undone slightly, and was giving seductive 'peeks' at his rippling chest and abdominal muscles. Tsune had to wonder what he was dreaming of as he sighed softly and gyrated his hips slightly. Even though it was still covered, the outline of Sesshomaru's impressive semi erect phallus was clearly visible.

Tsune crept to the bed, and knelt at it's edge. She sighed softly, and cleared her throat.

_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Tell me now and tell me true_

_Tell me all and spare no part, Tell me who doeth hold your heart?_

In his entire time knowing her, Sesshomaru never even _once _actually _spoken _of his love for Rin - not even to himself! She merely remained in his thoughts. It was his own personal defense mechanism. He had spent _centuries _denouncing the human race, only to claim _true _hatred on the day that his father had produced his bastard brother Inuyasha.

Unfortunately, this spell was _specific. _It clearly stated_ "spare no part"_ . It _required_ an explanation, and _demanded _of him to tell the _truth._ His iron will would have no say.

Tsune watched nervously as Sesshomaru seemed to be having a private battle with himself. Unknown to her, walls were crumbling within him. Resolve was breaking, and he would finally admit to himself all that Rin was to him. Tsune watched with interest, as he began to speak.

"Rin," he began with a low growl, "I love Rin. She is my life! My one true joy! Never have I met a female so worthy of me. Hell, it is I who am not worthy of her!

I have made countless mistakes, and through all, she forgives me. I have hurt her to her very soul, and yet she still loves me! Me! Not my power, or what I could give her with but a wave of my hand!"

Tsune may have imagined it, but she could almost see _tears _welling up in Sesshomaru's closed eyes. Sesshomaru's head lolled a bit as if he were nodding in confirmation.

"My beloved loves me!" he whispered lovingly.

After having made his declaration, Sesshomaru's entire countenance changed. He seemed more relaxed and at peace with himself. It was almost as if he had a great burden lifted from his shoulders. He purred softly, and squeezed at the pillow in his arm.

Tsune had heard enough.

As far as she was concerned, Sesshomaru had given her the answer that she had hoped for. Her new 'little sister' would be left in capable and loving hands. She smiled and prepared to leave, but Sesshomaru began mumbling softly. Tsune bent her ear to listen.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, come to me beloved. Your lord is in need of you."

Sesshomaru now lowered the arm that supported his head, and dragged it down the length of his body before nimble fingers pushed back the fabric of his yukata to reveal his now pulsing erect manhood.

"Come to me my bitch, come and take that which has always been yours!" he whispered softly.

Tsune silently gasped. She was at a loss as to what to do next. In spite of his sexual appeal, she truly did not want Sesshomaru in the least!

But if she were to rise to leave, and he were to awaken suddenly, Things could go badly.

Sesshomaru began to gyrate his hips. If Tsune didn't do something soon, this whole effort would turn into something so unforgivable, that she would not be able to face either her father nor Rin!

Tsune crawled slowly onto Sesshomaru's bed. If she remembered the enchantment correctly, once she had slaked his need, Sesshomaru would return to slumber once more, and this whole thing could be forgotten. She gently made her way to rest her torso in between Sesshomaru's legs as she slowly took hold of his arousal.

"I am here my lord." she whispered tentatively as she stroked at Sesshomaru's testes and bent her head to take his length into her mouth.

"_Forgive me sister. This was not my intention!"_

_~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~_

Teelah had no idea when she finally arrived at the small encampment not far from the base of the palace stairs, she only knew that her journey was almost over. She did not bother with any degree of stealth, but ran boldly to the night watch. Two rather burly demons with spears met her at the edge of camp.

"Please!, she panted out, I must speak to your general!"

Teelah pulled out the scroll that Atzuki had given her.

"Lady Atzuki sends urgent words for him!"

A guard took the scroll, read it's content, and handed it back.

General Itsunu was a good natured dog demon who was surprisingly kindhearted to all of his men normally. But not so much when he has been awakened from a sound sleep.

He had almost accidentally maimed the soldier that was sent to awaken him, but once the intrusion had been explained, he hastily dressed and came to meet the fox demon.

When Itsunu entered the holding tent where Teelah had been detained, he found the fox demoness looking as if she were about to pass out. She was on her knees perspiring profusely, and had refused any food or drink until she had seen the general and delivered her message.

Itsunu could not help but be moved by her devotion. He knelt down beside her, and took her into his arms, and spoke almost lovingly.

"Tell me demoness, Why have you come to us at so late an hour?"

Teelah smiled weakly, and showed her scroll once again. Itsunu took the scroll and tucked it into the side of his armor. He smiled warmly at the fox in his arms.

"You can tell me faster than I can read beautiful one."

Tsune's weak smile grew a bit broader, as she took in a deep breath.

"Lady Rin has been abducted. The whole forest is looking for her, but Lady Atzuki wanted for Lord Dotsu to be informed. Perhaps he would allow one of his generals to come and assist us in our search."

Itsunu's brow wrinkled in concern. He had suspected that there was more to Rin than her humanity, this message only served him as confirmation.

"I will send my men to the palace with this message." he said flatly.

Teelah's eyes widened as she struggled to free herself from Itsunu's embrace.

"Forgive me lord! But I have sworn to my lady that I would deliver the message personally. I must go please!"

Itsunu could clearly see the determination in Teelah's eyes. He sighed softly and released her.

"So be it then!" He then looked to a guard standing by.

"Prepare my horse, we will take two guards and leave immediately!" Tsune gave a small whimper. "I don't think I have the strength to keep pace with a horse my lord."

Itsunu chuckled. "You will be riding with me on my horse my dear. It will not do for you to meet our lord too exhausted to speak!."

With that Teelah was helped to stand, as the horses were made ready.

"It will not take more than fifteen minutes to reach the palace stairs from here. And, because we wish too speak to _our _lord, there should be no interference from the palace guards."

Just at that moment, another guard entered the tent and told that all was ready for travel. Itsunu took Teelah by the hand.

"Shall we go Lady?" Teelah blushed at the contact, but nodded her head to the affirmative.

_Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's bedroom …_

Tsune really did not want to touch Sesshomaru. It wasn't _right._

She was no mate, or concubine, and she was most definitely not a whore! She felt _dirty. _As if she were intruding on that which was intended for Rin alone (and it was!). There was also the next morning to consider. _Her _scent would be _unmistakable_ when Sesshomaru came to. How would she explain herself? _Could _she explain herself? Her lips brushed teasingly across the head of Sesshomaru's shaft as he let out a soft keening whine.

"Rin." he pleaded in a whisper.

Tsune took a deep breath. None of that mattered now. The spell did it's job, and she had her answers. If this was the 'payment' for said answers, then so be it. She licked at her lips and shuttered slightly. _"Hiroshi, I will get through this thinking of you."_

Tsune closed her eyes as she gave Sesshomaru's length a long lick. In her mind, she would relive the last time that she and her beloved Hiroshi had made love. Fortunately for her, Sesshomaru was so lost in the spell that he was unable to discern any more than her mouth on his appendage.

Tsune began her pace slowly. If she were to put too much effort into what she did, Sesshomaru may subconsciously wish to mount her, and she was not going to allow _that_ to happen.

This spell also had further complications to it. There was a 'time limit.

When she had bedded Hiroshi, there was little concern as to when the spell would wear off because Tsune already knew that Hiroshi wanted her. Any 'transition' from enchantment to 'reality' would go smoothly. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru did not release soon, and were to 'awaken' from the enchantment, things would get very nasty, very quickly. She increased her pace slightly.

That was where Tsune made her first and most fatal mistake.

As she increased her pace, she momentarily forgot herself. For a precious second, she had given in to her imagination and it was Hiroshi that she was giving pleasure to. As Sesshomaru continued to thrust into her warm wet mouth, she began to respond, moaning in pleasure as he neared his pique.

Tsune was not paying attention when Sesshomaru had taken hold of her head and began guiding her to him. She was in her own world as the taiyoukai's thrusts became more forceful. Tsune could only hear his growls of pleasure as her face was thrust against him time and again.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Sesshomaru was now thrusting madly into Tsune's mouth. And, while she took every bit of him down her throat, _she shifted her position in bed._

There is NO female living that can touch a man intimately and feel absolutely nothing. Even the most common of whores _enjoys _what she does.

She may not enjoy _who _she pleases, but _the act _itself is more often than not pleasurable. Tsune was no exception. When she shifted her position in bed as Sesshomaru climaxed, her slight scent of arousal reached Sesshomaru's very sensitive nose.

Things now were about to get _very _ugly!

_Meanwhile at the front gates of the palace …_

Introductions and reasons for intrusion had been quickly exchanged and Itsunu and Teelah were hurried to Lord Dotsu's chambers. Aoi's absence was immediately noticed because it was Lady Uri who responded to the knock on the chamber door.

Palace guards bowed and left the envoy of the South to speak to their lord in private. While Itsunu stood before his lord, Teelah fell to her knees as a sign of respect.

"Lord Dotsu, I have been sent by Lady Atzuki." Teelah reached into her haori and pulled out Atzuki's dagger and handed it to him.

"Lady Atzuki said that you would understand the gravity of the situation if I were to give you this."

Until the moment when Teelah had handed him the dagger, Dotsu seemed half asleep still. But when he saw the weapon, he knew the situation was serious indeed. His facial expression darkened immediately.

"What is your message fox?" he asked with a tinge of authority.

Teelah looked up from her bow.

"The Lady Rin has been abducted."

_Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's bedroom … _

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. _This is not Rin's scent! _

"By the gods this is no dream!" he shouted.

Red eyes glared at the female who's head he presently had a firm grip on. Sesshomaru quickly pulled his length from Tsune's dripping mouth as Tsune looked on horrified at both her lack of control and the fact that the enchantment had seemed to have worn off prematurely.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can explain!" she warbled out before Sesshomaru took firm hold of her head and flung her into the partition near by.

Tsune had been thrown with enough force that her fall had splintered the wood of the partition. She now lay indignantly splayed amongst the wood and paper. Tsune tried to rise as a furious Sesshomaru grabbed her by the scruff of her neck only to throw her across his bedroom once more.

"Explain? Oh yes demoness, do explain how it is you are in my bedroom uninvited!"

Tsune now had an array of cuts and bruises all over her body. She was almost certain that her last fall had dislocated an arm, but she still tried to speak.

"My lord please let me speak!"

Sesshomaru's face had partially transformed as he stalked slowly after Tsune who could at this point barely come to her knees.

"I am not your lord!" he snarled, " You are not my bitch!" Sesshomaru glanced down at the stain of saliva that had fallen onto his yukata. His face twisted in disgust.

"You contemptible vile creature! You dared to touch me! To allow my seed to enter your body!"

Sesshomaru snatched Tsune by a tuft of her hair and growled menacingly. "That blasphemy I will correct immediately!"

Sesshomaru then forced Tsune's mouth open as he inserted a clawed finger down her throat.

"I don't care if you wretch all over this room, but I will not allow so much as a drop of my essence to remain within you!"

Tsune could not help herself. Both Sesshomaru's grip and his finger sought for her to heave up the contents of her stomach.

An array of half digested flesh and vegetation haphazardly spewed forth as Tsune was forced to regurgitate all that was in her.

Sesshomaru sniffed until he found what he was looking for. Wet globs of his seaman finally showed themselves in the midst of the nauseating concoction that had spewed before him. Sesshomaru had not released his hold on Tsune who now, could only hang limp in his unyielding grip. A quick flick of his wrist brought Tsune's face up to look directly into his eyes.

"If I thought that your father had a hand in this act, he'd be killed in his sleep! No, this foul thing is _your _doing! Was my rejection that traumatic for you? Was there no other male that wanted you?" Sesshomaru calmed slightly as he brought his poisons to bear.

"Now tell me you pathetic whore, tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

Tsune hung limp in Sesshomaru's grip as she bitterly wept openly. She had no voice with which to speak yet. Sesshomaru's claws had done a fine job in slicing the insides of her throat nearly cutting her vocal chords to pieces in the process. For the moment, she was only able to shake her head and whine.

Sesshomaru smiled. "No comment then?"

He then raised a now glowing hand slowly so that Tsune could see her death coming. "Die!"

Before Sesshomaru was able to land his blow, Aoi burst through the bedroom doors. "No lord please don't kill her! Allow this one to explain!"

Sesshomaru had intended to rip out Tsune's throat. But instead Aoi had managed to wedge herself between the two, and his poisoned claws sunk deep just above her breast.

Tsune's life had been saved, but Aoi would surly die.

But not before she offered her explanation.

_Meanwhile in Dotsu's chambers …_

By now, Dotsu noticed his daughter's absence, but was far too busy to be concerned. He dressed quickly, and followed behind a servant who would lead him to Sesshomaru's chambers.

Dotsu had decided that he would personally go to Sesshomaru and explain the present situation. He held no doubt that Sesshomaru would immediately wish to join in the search. After all, was it not Rin who was his true beloved?

Uri had been instructed to go ahead and take Tsune with her back to camp (_where was she?)._ They all would meet there.

As Dotsu neared Sesshomaru's chambers, one could not help but scent the distinctive stench of vomit and blood. But for Dotsu, it was the underlying scents that disturbed him even more.

Though it was faint, his nose could still clearly discern the smell of Tsune's arousal mixed with that of Sesshomaru. Dotsu pushed past the servant, and let his nose lead him the remainder of the way.

_Back in Sesshomaru's bedroom …_

Although she was grievously wounded, Aoi successfully covered Tsune's body with her own. She quickly twisted herself so that she could face the enraged taiyoukai before her. And although the pain from her wound was nearly unbearable, Aoi held up her hands in a begging motion and began to speak.

"My lady …. Did this for love … She did this for Rin." she choked out slowly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he calmed down considerably upon hearing Rin's name. He released his grip on Tsune who now fell in a graceless heap at his feet. Aoi crawled through the puke and blood to her mistress and pulled her head and shoulders into her lap in an effort to comfort her. Sesshomaru gave a disgusted bark.

"What do you know of Rin and how is this intrusion to be considered as an act of love?" Sesshomaru growled in warning. "Answer wisely demoness. Right now, it does not matter to me if I kill one or both of you!"

Aoi bowed as well as she could given the circumstances.

"My lady wished to …"

Before Aoi could even begin her sentence, Tsune sat up weakly and spoke.

"It's true." she rasped out. "My story is long lord, and ultimately does not matter. I have been through much pain in my lifetime. My mate was human, but I knew he loved me. Before my father and I left you, I needed to know that your love for Rin was real." Sesshomaru's stance and attitude now softened entirely, but he was still very angry. He knelt amidst the blood and bile before the two demoness in front of him.

"Rin is not your concern. What she is to me should not be your concern." he said evenly.

Tsune sighed softly before rising to take a now weakened Aoi into her arms. Her maid servant did not have much time left, and she tried to offer what comfort she could.

"Perhaps you are right lord. I have known Rin but a short time, but I was immediately impressed with her. Not since I'd met my beloved Hiroshi had I met a human more noble. I simply had to know that my new little sister was being left in good hands. I had to know that you truly loved her and was not about to turn her into a concubine or keep her as a whore."

Tsune began to weep. "She deserves better than that."

Tsune turned teary eyes up to Sesshomaru.

"I did not want you before I came here, and I do not want you still. If I could have left your chamber without your knowledge and without touching you, I would have gladly done so. But your love for Rin was so great, that the spell I had cast was broken prematurely."

Tsune now turned her gaze to Aoi.

"There are so many for me to apologize to now, but the two who's forgiveness I would gladly get on my knees and beg for are Rin, and the one who lay in my arms right now." Tsune turned her gaze to her maid in her arms. "The gods may allow me to beg Rin's forgiveness later, but can you forgive me now my dearest Aoi?"

Aoi's body had gone limp. She had only a few moments of life left to her, but that was plenty. She smiled weakly as she took her 'good' hand and stroked Tsune's face.

"I told you that I would not allow you to die beloved. I kept my word." Aoi laughed weakly. "How can I be angry with you? You only did what you felt was right, and that will always be a noble effort even if the effort itself is misguided."

Aoi began to cough up blood. Tsune wiped her face and held her close. Aoi looked up into her lovers eyes. "I have fulfilled my duty as your maid. You will live, and that makes me happy. Please, will you allow me to fulfill my duty as your lover, and let me kiss you good-bye?"

Tsune whimpered softly "Don't leave me Aoi."

Aoi reached up and gently pulled Tsune's face to meet hers. "Remember me with fondness beloved." Aoi then placed a soft kiss on Tsune's lips.

"Good bye." Aoi's hand then fell away from Tsune's face as she offered up her last breath.

_Right about now, Lord Dotsu made his way through Sesshomaru's bedroom chamber doors … _

Dotsu did not bother to hide his horror.

"Daughter, what have you done?" he wailed.

PLEASE FORGIVE THE DELAY! It took three times for me to get the time line just right, and I'm still not quite happy with it. If you are confused, two timeperiods in the same day eventually meet each other. It was a pain, but I hope I've left you all panting!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Blood And Bruises

(Who wins? who looses?)

Dotsu quickly sized up the scene before him. Tsune's combined shame and sorrow were all but palpable. Something that went well beyond dishonorable had just occurred, and he was sure that Sesshomaru was not at the heart of the matter. Slowly, he stepped further into the room and looked to his daughter and her dead maid now laying in her arms. He hung his head in shame and looked as if he were about to cry at any moment.

"If you weren't my daughter, and heir to the throne, I'd be tempted to kill you right now in spite of how much I love you Tsune."

Tsune turned tear filled eyes to her father, and was about to speak before Sesshomaru's raised hand silenced her. He turned to the older demon before him and sighed softly.

"This is the end result of a deed begun with only the noblest of intent. Had your daughter deigned to be direct, or even truthful, she may have had the answers to her questions without blood shed or loss of life." Sesshomaru now turned to face Tsune.

"My relationship with Rin is not now, has never been, and never will be any of your business lady. But because of your maid's selflessness, I will say this much. Rin will be my mate, my lady wife, and the mother of my pups. And, I vow to love and protect her with my very life if necessary. If this was the answer to the question you would have asked, you should be satisfied now."

Under different circumstances, Dotsu may have smiled at Sesshomaru's declaration. Unfortunately, it only served to remind him of the reason for his intrusion in the first place.

Dotsu straightened his stance, and cleared his throat.

'It is good to hear you say that lord, because Rin is the reason for my intrusion right now. I've just received word that she has been abducted. I must go immediately to my campsite and find my sister in law to learn of the details behind her disappearance."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and his facial features hardened. "Go to your camp then lord. I will not be long behind you, once I've cleansed myself." With that, Sesshomaru gave Tsune a dirty side glance, before striding past the pair to go bathe.

Once Sesshomaru had left the room, Dotsu slowly went to kneel by his daughter. With no one to bear wittiness other than her father, Tsune clutched at Aoi's lifeless body, broke down, and finally cried bitterly. Dotsu could feel her remorse and regret, and he could not find it in him to remain angry with her. If Sesshomaru had forgiven her, then he could. He gently placed loving hands on Tsune's now trembling shoulders.

"You hold the payment for your transgression in your arms daughter. I can do no more to you than you have already done to yourself."

Dotsu then gently pulled Aoi's body from Tsune's grip and took it into his arms. Tsune slowly stood with him, still unable to look at her father directly. Dotsu smiled a sad smile.

"I leave it to you to clean her body and prepare her for travel. She gave her life so that you may live. That is the least that you can do. Once we are home, I will see her laid to rest as if she were royalty."

Tsune gave a weak nod in agreement as the trio left the room. As tragic as this outcome may be, the focus of the evening was on the _living _and not the dead.

Both knew that right now, finding Rin must take priority. Tsune followed her father in silence.

Haru had to admit to being impressed with how well Atzuki had everyone searching the forest. After he'd had his fill of taunting Koji, he barely had any time to move Rin and not risk being found. For a brief while, he had taken to hiding in the high branches of the trees. But this would soon prove itself to be problematic, as climbing was draining his remaining strength. Then the thought had suddenly occurred to him - _We shall hide in Atzuki's own home!_ It made perfect sense. Nobody was there, and it would be the very _last _place that anyone would think to look! With a smirk on his face, the snake youkai made his way back to Atzuki's.

Thanks to demon speed, Sesshomaru was washed, dressed and airborne in minutes. He had to hurry. Dotsu would have to take the time to leave instructions before he left his people. Sesshomaru did not have that constraint. No, Sesshomaru had his anger to motivate him. He tried not to chastise himself for not taking Rin when he had the chance, but there was no real way around leaving her. Had he known then what he knew now … Ah well, no sense beating the issue.

His beloved may well be in grave danger, and that dolt Koji _obviously _could not do the simple job of protecting her! Sesshomaru suppressed an annoyed growl.

"And that fool dared to call her 'mate'. What a joke! Stay strong beloved, I'm coming for you!"

Uri was nearly dressed when Dotsu returned to their quarters with Tsune and Aoi's body. She said nothing as he brought Aoi to Tsune's rooms and lay her on her futon. He simply stood solemnly and gave his wife a weak smile.

"I will leave this to your daughter to explain. Right now, I must hurry. Rin's life may hang in the balance. Return to camp as soon as you are able."

Uri gave a hesitant nod as Dotsu gave a quick lick to her nose. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and whispered.

"Do not be too hard on her beloved. I believe that she has punished herself enough."

Uri gave a small smile, but did not turn to watch her mate leave. Instead, she simply knelt down by her daughter's side.

* * *

Haru was very pleased with himself. The house and grounds had been completely deserted. He allowed his nose to tell him which room belonged to Rin, and headed straight there.

Although near exhaustion, Haru lay Rin on her futon with a tenderness that would have otherwise been quite commendable. Rin was still sleeping sound, but Haru knew that her sleep had a time limit to it. For now, he would take a rest while he was able. Soon, others would return and they would have to leave again. All of the carrying and moving had taken its toll. This small rest would be vital if he were to proceed with his plans.

Haru smiled at Rin's sleeping form. "Would that I could live long enough to claim you and make you happy."

Haru sighed softly as he slowly made his way onto Rin's futon.

He carefully lifted her head and shoulders so that she was laying partially in his lap with her head propped on one of his thighs. He could not help but sigh contentedly as Rin instinctively wrapped her arm around one of his legs while she slept.

"_She is probably still unable to scent me, and believes herself to be in the embrace of that damned dog! But no matter! If this be my only embrace from you Rin, then I take it gladly!"_

Haru then stroked at Rin's hair, and fell asleep himself.

Uri said nothing as she and Tsune washed Aoi's body and prepared it for travel. It was not until servants had finally carried everything to the waiting guard at the base of the great staircase that Tsune finally found the courage to speak to her mother. Their rooms were now empty, and this may be here only time to explain herself.

Uri was now preparing to leave their rooms for the final time, when a nervous hand took hold of hers bringing the demoness back to the main area. Tsune sniffled softly as she trembled while holding her mother's hand. She was too ashamed to look at her.

"Aren't you even going to ask me what happened?" she inquired softly. Uri sighed softly, and pulled Tsune into her embrace.

"I have a nose daughter. And it really does not take much to put the pieces together." Tsune said nothing, but rather she rested her head against her mother's chest. Uri hugged her daughter close before pulling her back to lick the tears from her cheeks.

"I will ask only two questions. Why? And was it worth it?"

Tsune gave a weak smile.

"I did it for my new little sister. I did it for Rin." Tsune dropped her head and sighed.

"And yes, in spite of my loss, it was worth it. I would do anything to spare Rin the pain that I live with daily. She deserves so much more than that."

Uri huffed softly. "You are far too hard on yourself daughter. But if you are content with what has been done, I stand by you in your actions. Just remember that sometimes the direct approach is often the easiest." Uri turned and took her daughter's hand.

"Let us go now." she began with a determined growl.

"One of our own needs us to be strong. We will find Rin's captor and show him what it means to tamper with the Southern Clan."

Her voice softened a bit. "And once our daughter of the south is with her people once more, we will bury our valiant warrior Aoi with all the honors due her."

Tsune gave a curt nod before offering a soft growl. "Yes mother, let's do that!"

* * *

Atzuki returned to camp to find Koji bathing in a nearby hot spring. If he were going to be of any use at the moment, he needed to be rid of the mixture that Haru had thrown at him so his sense of smell would not be dulled.

He had not begun his bath before giving specific instructions to the available soldiers. There were now many who had joined in the search for his beloved. And while he would be informed of every leaf turned and every hole looked into, ultimately, _He _had to be the one to find his mate. Honor dictated no less from him.

Atzuki approached as Koji was toweling off. She turned her back to him as he donned a light yukata. Even though they were apart from each other for years, Atzuki could immediately sense that her son's present state of agitation had little to do with the search at hand. Something else was nagging at him. A soft grunt let her know it was safe to face him.

"What is troubling you my son? Our people are well known for our tracking abilities. Haru will be found quick enough."

Koji sighed and hung his head.

"I am not worried about that mother. I'm just upset that I allowed this to happen to begin with."

Koji looked up into his mother's eyes. "Was it so wrong of me to want perfection when I claimed Rin for my own?"

Atzuki smiled warmly. "Perfection is a relative term son. What is beauty for one, can be an abomination to another."

"But surly your mating with father was perfect!"

Atzuki could not suppress the barked laugh that leapt from her throat.

"Hardly!" she said still laughing.

A slow smile snaked its way across her face.

"I remember it as if it happened yesterday. After your father 'informed' me that I was to be his, I protested - _vehemently. _For the first two days I managed only avoiding him. I soon grew weary of the effort, and when I finally ran into him again, I told him that I was done with hiding. If I was truly to be his, he'd have to fight me for what he wanted.

On the morning of the third day after his declaration, he met me at breakfast dressed in a fighting ghee. He carried two fighting staff with him and told me that if I were able to best him in fair combat, he would then acknowledge his mistake in choosing me, and leave me be.

I was delighted! I was absolutely deadly with the staff so I had no doubt of my pending victory. I had him meet me in my father's private gardens. There we would settle this."

Atzuki paused and chuckled softly.

"Your father had me beaten and pinned in less than five moves! He had me on the ground by my shoulders with his entire weight pressed into me.

The more I fought, the tighter his hold became. Suddenly his head dropped to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He chuckled softly, and told me I was beaten, and to the victor go the spoils!

By then even though I had exhausted myself, I slowly was finding that I was actually _attracted _to his scent.

Suddenly, I actually _wanted _to be with him. Tovu then kissed me breathless, before he stripped us both naked, and claimed me right there in that garden."

Atzuki stood smiling lost in her memory for a moment before she noticed Koji's wide eyed open mouthed stare.

"You mean to tell me that you were not indoors?" he gasped, "No futon and soft light? No privacy curtains? No… _NOTHING_?"

Atzuki smiled warmly. "We had plenty. We had each other. That was all that was needed for everything to be 'perfect'.

Koji shook his head in disbelief.

"I had always thought that that was how it was to be done. That was the order of things." His eyes went wide, as the realization finally hit him.

"You mean to say that I had a willing mate who _wanted _me and I _denied _her?"

Atzuki nodded her head to the affirmative.

"Not only did you deny her, but you then left her both unfulfilled and ultimately unprotected at a time when she needed you the most."

Koji brought his hands to his head in anguish.

"Gods mother! What have I done? Why would Rin still even want me after such a miserable display of my affections for her?"

Atzuki smiled and came to touch Koji's shoulder.

"She will want you for the same reason that Sesshomaru wants her back. Rin possesses what has to be the greatest capability of love and forgiveness that I have ever seen in all of my centuries of life. Surly both she and the one she would be mated to, would be blessed by the Kami.

When you find her, and I assure you that you will, _talk _to her.

Tell her the reasons for your actions, and then, ask her forgiveness. And once you have been forgiven, and you _will _be forgiven I am certain, you must leave her with no doubt as to who her mate is, and what she means to you!"

Atzuki quirked an eye at her son. " I had desperatly wished to say something much earlier, but it was not my place to do so. It is normally another male who gives any advice in this arena. With no other male immediately available, you were left to your own devices." Atzuki gave a small huff, and turned to leave.

"Now that both your nose and your course are clear, dress and go claim your beloved." Atzuki offered a sly parting glance. "And remember that this one wants a house filled with grand children!"

Koji quickly nuzzled at his mother's neck and offered a sly smile.

"Do not worry mother, my mate and I will make _that _request a priority!"

~~~~~ &&&& ~~~~~

Haru was having the most beautiful dream. He felt soft hands caressing all over his body. Soft unintelligible words of affection were being spoken as he smiled and sighed with contentment, while blankets were lovingly placed around him. He closed his eyes, and purred.

Then the wet fish of reality slapped him in the mouth.

He suddenly remembered where he was as his eyes flew open and he went to sit up. It was now nightfall and there was really no way to tell exactly how long he had been sleeping.

It was not until he tried to move that Haru had noticed. He was naked from the waist up. His side and his eye had been cleaned. "_Bandages? My wounds have been administered to? But by who?" _He nervously sniffed at the air for the scent of his benefactor, but before he could truly 'zero in' on who he had to thank, Rin came through the bedroom door with a tray in her hand. Haru sat silent unsure what to do next. Rin simply smiled as she set a tray of food next to him.

"Your wounds were considerable. I did the best I could, but I was unable to save your eye."

Haru slowly reached for his face, and was fascinated to find how well his wound had been attended to.

"Thank you." he offered softly, " Given sufficient time, snake youkai can regenerate a lost body part. But as long as I have at least one eye left to look at you right now, I am content."

Rin blushed slightly, and offered the snake demon a bowl of meat and rice.

"I was not sure if you ate your meat cooked or not, so I sliced a bit of everything for you."

Haru smiled as he took the offered food and began to eat.

For only the briefest of moments, he allowed himself the fantasy of domesticity that this moment offered. Here he sat with his 'mate' attending to him after battle. Rin's medicinal training was quite admirable. Haru was feeling a thousand fold better for all of his recent 'wear and tare'. Healing herbs were doing an excellent job in aiding his wounds, and a good meal was doing wonders to add to his steadily returning strength.

Rin quirked an amused eyebrow. "I have no idea where everyone is, much less how it was that I got here; But somebody had a pork shank left roasting on a spit in the kitchen."

"Perhaps it is the evening meal?" Haru offered hesitantly.

He truthfully wanted an idea of how long he had been sleeping. Battle trained demonic hearing could tell that the woods were still quite full of would be rescuers, but they were far enough away for him to take his time with this moment.

"It could be." Rin responded with a small sad smile, "I've been left alone a lot lately, so the lack of activity does not surprise me at all."

Haru's heart simply ached. This wonderful female that had attended to him so thoroughly, was _accustomed _to being left alone?

"_By the gods that Koji is an idiot!"_.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

What if there was no need for him to die? What if there were no need for any fighting? What if he cold convince Rin to leave with him _willingly?_ This could turn out to be revenge with 'benefits'! _Neither _dog would have her! And with any luck, they'd kill each other over the fact that it was their combined doubts and uncertainties that had driven her to the arms of another!

What a delightful concept! If they were to leave right now, he could have Rin out of 'dog territory' before sunrise. Haru smiled into his bowl. He only needed to find out where Rin's mind was at the moment. It could very well be possible that she _was _willing to leave with him. Rin did not miss his subtle smile as she chuckled softly bringing his thoughts back to her.

"What are you thinking of Haru?" she asked almost playfully.

Haru quickly finished the contents of his bowl before returning a genuine smile to Rin.

"I was thinking of you lady. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

_Meanwhile …_

In an effort to save time, Lord Dotsu took on his true form to return to camp. It was a given that Sesshomaru would have been ahead of him. After all, he did not have troops and soldiers to instruct, nor was he burdened with carrying a body.

But, in spite of Sesshomaru's considerable lead, Dotsu could clearly smell him just ahead. Dotsu may no longer possess the speed he once had in his youth, but he was still impressively fast. Dotsu knew that Sesshomaru would immediately search for Rin, which left him free to find Koji. Dotsu frowned to himself.

" This abduction will cause unnecessary hostilities between Koji and Sesshomaru. It was my hope to speak to the boy privately, and let him know that in spite of how I wanted things to be different, there was no rational way for Rin to remain his."

Sesshomaru could now see Atzuki's forest in the distance. This would not take long. He would find the fool that would try to steal what was his, and kill him in the slowest, most gory way possible. Then he would take Rin to his favorite 'hiding place', and claim her until they both were exhausted from the activity.

The mere thought of Rin's naked body against his, gave Sesshomaru a momentary erotic 'jolt'. His eyes were shifting color between amber and red as he pushed his youkai to speeds that anyone else would not be able to deem possible. His youkai complied without complaint as it chanted _"Kill the thief! Claim our bitch!"_ over and over in his head.

Once Koji had properly dressed, he was out looking with everyone else. Rin had to be close by, he could almost _feel _her. Koji tried desperatly to remain focused. He had failed his mate yet again, and this error could possibly prove itself to be fatal. If Sesshomaru were to find out about his latest debacle and get to Rin first, not only would his claim to her be irrefutably lost, but the absolute shame of his failure would also be undeniable.

Koji shuttered at the thought, but remained positive. He could _almost _scent clearly once again. And as long as what he had smelled of Rin's scent did not change, there was still hope for him to get to her first and prove once and for all to everyone that he was worthy of her.

The group of demons and humans that Atzuki had lead were now approaching the edge of the territories of her forest. Keen eyes and keener noses could detect absolutely nothing out of place. Atzuki paused for a moment, when a thought finally hit her.

Rin is not dead. Had she been killed, there would be no mistaking the scent of blood nor the smells of anything underhanded that may have been done to her. Wherever she was, she had to be safe for the moment. This combined bit of information could mean only one thing - _"They had to be holed up at the house!"_ There was no other real explanation! The woods had practically been combed through. _Any _hiding place had been discovered, and ruled out.

But this was only theory, and Atzuki had to be sure before she voiced it. While others continued their searching, Atzuki discretely left her group to head home. If she were wrong, and she sent everyone back with her, her mistake would cause Haru to have enough time to do what ever he wanted to or with Rin.

But if she were correct, getting the 'men folk' to corner Haru would be a simple (and very bloody) matter to accomplish.

Tsune, Lady Uri, and the remaining traveling party moved with surprising speed as they returned to Dotsu's encampment. While it would have been much faster for the two demoness to simply take on their true forms as the men did, Uri thought that leaving Aoi's body alone with the remaining soldiers would be an insult to the dead maid. Tsune agreed.

The pair rode in silence, but Uri knew her daughter well. Tsune barely had been able to keep her tears in check. Aoi was dead, and if they were not fast enough, Aoi's selfless act of love for her would mean nothing. The mere thought of life without anyone to love or be loved by was slowly crushing her.

"Stop torturing yourself daughter!" she shouted from her, mount as they thundered forward.

"Rin is alive, and Aoi did not die for nothing! Let those two truths sustain you and remain focused! Rin needs her new family now, more than ever! Do not allow yourself to be left lacking!"

Tsune squeezed her eyes tight and allowed the few tears that tried to linger to speed away from her face. She grit her teeth, and gave a huff. "We're coming sister! Be strong, we're coming!"

Uri gave a small satisfied smile as the pair silently urged their steeds forward.

_Meanwhile back at Atzuki's home …_

Rin smiled. "I will answer you if I am able Haru. What is it?"

Haru sat up to properly address the woman before him. He needed to know Rin's heart, and if he even had an honest chance to win her love.

"You've been through a lot these past few days. How are you fairing?" Haru cleared his throat. "I ask as one who wants to help you. I want to be there for you Rin, I want to be _with _you."

"_There! I said it! Perhaps there may have been a more subtle way to put things, but we haven't time for that luxury." _Haru thought to himself as he nervously awaited his answer.

Rin shocked him to the core of his being when she smiled and slowly took hold of his hand. She brought it to her face and kissed his knuckles softly.

"Haru, you wonderful, thoughtful, kind man_. _Only you have been truthful to me these past few sighed softly.

"Left by one, almost claimed by another only to be left by him and reclaimed by the first." Rin giggled a bit. "If I were of a different nature, it would almost be humorous!"

She returned Haru's hand to his lap.

"But it is not funny. Not funny at all. To answer your question, I'm managing as best as I can right now. I know that very soon, Koji and Sesshomaru will meet one another. Will there be a conversation versus a battle I cannot say. I only know with whom I will leave with win or loose."

Haru caressed over where Rin had kissed his knuckles.

"And who would that be Lady?" he asked almost hopeful.

"Not you."

Haru hung his head and drew in a small whimper.

"Why not me then?"

Rin went to cup Haru's face with her hand. Haru placed his hand over hers, and cuddled into the touch offered.

"I don't know you. Perhaps if things had developed differently, and I had met you first. Given time, who is to say how things would have come out. But it was Koji whom I met first. And I have known Sesshomaru ever since I was a child."

Rin let her hand fall away from Haru's face and sniffled softly.

"Right now, I'm not that sure if I even know either of them at all at this point."

"Then why bother with either?" Haru growled out trying not to let his disappointment be too obvious. Rin sighed softly.

"Because, I know that they both care for me each in his own way. Honor and my knowledge of that which is _inu _dictates that I stay and let things follow their intended progression whatever it may be."

"But I love you!" Haru blurted out gracelessly.

Rin smiled a kind smile, perhaps the kindest smile Haru had ever seen next to his mother's own.

"No Haru, you don't love me. Perhaps you are in love with the _thought _of me, or maybe I have the honor of being the stuff of your fantasies. But you know nothing of me, and we have spent little time together for you to know."

Rin now gathered up Haru's empty bowl and prepared to leave the room. I will be back to check and redress your wounds shortly."Haru sighed, and silently nodded his consent. Once Rin had closed the door behind her, he was left to his thoughts.

"So your honor dictates that you remain for the possibility of further disappointment? No. I will not allow that. You yourself have said that if we were given enough time together, things would be different. Well lady, I intend to give you that time!"

Haru gave the room a quick search and found his kimono and haori. He quickly put his clothing on, and prepared himself for travel.

Thanks to Rin's medicinal efforts, and a full belly, he no longer needed to die. In fact, he no longer _wished _to die. Rin had given him a new reason for life. He decided to take her by force. They would leave this place, and he would take her deep into his lands and make her his mate. He knew that she would protest at first, but that was to be expected. After all, she had yet to see a truly strong youkai come to claim her as of yet. In time, she would understand that he had only honorable intentions for her. And, given time, she _would _learn to love him.

When Rin returned a short time later with fresh bandages in hand, she found Haru waiting for her in the hallway near by. He had removed his eye patch and his eye seemed almost healed already. There were only the slightest traces of still healing flesh around his nose and forehead. She smiled with concern.

" I don't think that you should be up as of yet Haru. While I am pleased to see that your eye has almost healed, I'm sure that your internal injuries require much more time."

Haru could not help but smile lovingly at the girl. In spite of everything that had transpired, she was still concerned for his welfare. _"No beloved, neither dog deserves you!" _he thought to himself.

Haru gathered the bandages in Rin's hands, and pulled her hand to follow him. "Please let me show you something."

Rin smiled obligingly as she allowed herself to be led through the doors of the house, to the front yard.

Haru brought them to the middle of the yard before turning to Rin and sighing softly.

"I must make a confession to you." He began. Rin stood silent staring.

"I feel I must tell you my true intentions of we are to get off to a good start. I brought you to your rooms after I had immobilized you with a pressure hold."

Rin wrinkled her brow, but said nothing. Haru found her silence encouraging.

"It was Koji who had injured me when you found me. It was his intentions to kill me for daring to try and take you from him. He was nearly successful, but it was both my hatred for the way he treated you and my growing love for you that made me cling to life."

Rin's eyes went wide, but she remained silent. With the exception of saving her from that wild buck, She had no idea that Koji even felt _that _strongly for her. Rin's continued silence spurred Haru to continue further.

"At the time, I was certain that I would die. And, if I did, it was my full intention to take you with me to hell." Rin's eyes went wide, but she remained silent still. Haru then took Rin by both of her hands.

"It was your loving touch that has almost healed me altogether! I no longer wish to die, but I will not live without you either."

Haru then took one of Rin's hands and snuggled it to the side of his face.

"Please Rin, please just come with me! Give me the time I need to show you what it truly means to be loved and cherished!"

Haru then closed his eyes, and waited for Rin's reply. For a moment, neither one spoke. It was Rin's tears that spoke for her first. She sniffled and smiled.

"Dearest Haru, I cannot." she whispered. "I am blood bound to both Koji and Sesshomaru. I cannot, I must not, I _will not _leave with you."

Haru's eyes then snapped open. His irises had turned a frightening serpentine red as he bore his fangs.

"Then you leave me no choice but to take you by force!" he hissed.

Rin let out a piercing scream before fainting into the arms of the menacing sight that now stood before her.

Six youkai in varying places in and near the forest were halted mid stride at the sound of that scream. The blood of six youkai first ran cold before boiling with rage. Six youkai pressed on even harder with one word on their collective minds.

"Rin"!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

End Game

Haru cursed himself quietly. He did not intend to frighten Rin with his demonic display, he merely wished to express the gravity of the situation. Rin _was _coming with him, like it or not. Haru knew that he was taking a huge chance with this abduction. But for Rin's love, he would gladly take the gamble. He carefully hoisted Rin's body over his shoulder, and took to the woods. There was no way of telling exactly who or what was however close, and now everyone would know where to look next.

Atzuki was closest by when Rin screamed. She arrived at the house mere moments after Haru had left. Scenting the two would be child's play at this point, but Atzuki thought better than to follow immediately. If she were to 'spook' Haru in any way, things could go badly. There was no way of knowing exactly how far away Koji may be at this moment, but it was certain that he would now be able to find Haru with little difficulty. It was vital for him to 'find' Rin first.

As much as she may want to give chase, she would instead shadow the pair and run interference only if absolutely necessary.

Upon hearing Rin's scream, Koji decided to dispense with any pretense of stealth. He immediately transformed into his true form, and headed to his desired goal. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru also heard but would prove himself to be just a moment faster. Both demons arrived at Atzuki's front yard almost simultaneously.

Koji transformed from his dog form to his humanoid form as he entered the front yard. His eyes had flared red, and his swords were drawn. He now faced Sesshomaru, who had also transformed from an orb of light with his sword at the ready.

Both demons snarled at one another.

Koji spoke first.

"I have no time for you this evening dog lord. My mate needs me, and at this point, you are simply in the way! Run along to your pampered life of concubines and whores, and leave this place while I am still of a notion to be gracious!"

Sesshomaru growled and showed his fangs.

"You are grievously mistaken pup! I have come to claim _my _mate! You are no longer worthy of her, if indeed you ever were!

I willingly admit that my leaving her here, was a mistake, but it is a mistake that I correct now! For the sake of your mother, and what ever misguided feelings you may yet have for that which is no longer yours, I will allow you this one opportunity to leave unscathed."

Sesshomaru allowed his growl to drop an octave.

"Linger at your own risk!"

Any pretense of civility that Koji may have had was lost in Sesshomaru's last threat. It was _his_ fault that Sesshomaru now stood before him and _his_ overconfidence that allowed Haru to live only to return and threaten Rin's safety.

Koji's own disgust and shame for his present position finally broke through his strained facade of calm as he let out a bloodcurdling roar and lunged at Sesshomaru.

Some short distance away, Haru paused and allowed himself a small chuckle. A fierce battle had begun. Even from where he now stood with Rin still slumped over his shoulder, he could feel the tremendous amount of youkai energies being extended.

"With any luck, they both will kill each other, and there will be no opposition at all for me to contend with." Haru now looked up to the starlit sky before him.

"Yes brother, not only will you have your revenge, but I will also have a mate in the process. When I return home, I will see a shrine erected so that the Kami will always know the length and breadth of my gratitude."

Haru gave Rin's bottom an a affectionate pat. "If you agree, we will name our first son after my brother beloved." Rin moaned softly as Haru chuckled a bit louder. "You agree then? Excellent!"

Haru looked back at what would appear to be lightning striking the ground behind him.

"Yes," he hissed, "They will surly kill each other!"

In his moment of overconfidence, Haru totally missed the now glowing orb that hung from Rin's neck.

_Rin slept peacefully ….._

Warm aromatic breezes suddenly wafted around her, and she 'stood' once again in the same beautiful field that she had been in some time earlier. Somewhere in her subconscious, Rin knew that she was in danger, but right now it was hard for her to focus.

As much as she wished to enjoy the flowers and smells that were surrounding her, she knew that what was happening at this moment was not right. Was she not only moments ago looking into the face of an angry snake youkai?

While Rin tried desperatly to sort out what all may be going on, the same old man with the kindly demeanor that had met her before, once again made his presence known. Lord Okamoto smiled warmly as he approached. Rin knew to do little more than bow. Okamoto smiled warmly as he took Rin by her hands.

"You look well child! A bit confused, but that is to be expected."

Rin smiled nervously, but kept her wits about her.

"Please lord, tell me what is going on here? How is it that I can be abducted one moment, and be in your presence the next?"

Okamoto laughed good naturedly. "You have lived so much of your life around demons that you have never known of their dreamscape eh?"

Rin wrinkled her brow. "Dreamscape?"

Okamoto wrapped one of Rin's arm's around his and proceeded to lead her along a path that suddenly appeared.

"You may or may not believe it, but most demons sleep as humans do. Those who carry themselves in an honorable manner, rest the fitful sleep of a day well spent. But those with either many enemies, or a troubled heart, do not sleep. They will instead, go into deep meditation. Their meditations will bring them here."

Okamoto waved his free hand and suddenly a whole host of demons and demoness appeared before them. Each one seemed lost in it's own fantasy.

An elder demoness was surrounded by children, while a soldier seemed to be dictating to a superior officer. Rin marveled as she allowed the old man to continue his 'tour'.

Suddenly a ball rolled before the pair, and a male fox youkai quickly snatched it up and tossed it to a female. He took no notice to the couple. Rin was about to speak, but Okamoto already had the answer to her unasked question.

"No Rin, they cannot see us. What we witness now, are the meditations of the past evening. I merely brought you here to show you something you may find interesting."

Okamoto pointed just ahead. There before them sat both Sesshomaru and Koji under the same sakura tree. Both were seated at opposite sides of the tree and seemed lost in their separate thoughts. Each oblivious to the presence of the other. Okamoto gave a quick side glance to Rin in order to gauge her reactions. Rin could only stand in silence as tears threatened to make themselves known.

"How is it that they both sit together? And why do they seem so very sad?"

Lord Okamoto gently squeezed Rin's hand and smiled warmly.

"You are the first human that I have brought here who has not made the first selfish observation when presented with a similar situation. Some I have brought here have had a desire to see a battle or a suicide on their behalf. But you, you are actually worried for the both of them. Indeed you are a marvel Rin!"

Rin sniffled almost to herself. "How can I see their sorrow and not be moved?"

Okamoto nodded. "Point taken."

The demon then pointed to Koji.

"This one knows that he has lost. But he is willing fight to the death if it is the only way left to him to prove to you that his love was true."

Okamoto then pointed to Sesshomaru. "This one knows that he will win, but is terrified that his display of affection will come too late, and ultimately mean nothing."

Rin now wept openly. "What am I to do lord? What can I do to ease their suffering?"

Okamoto smiled to himself.

"Speak your mind when the time comes, and love your mate with all that you are." he said softly.

Rin wrinkled her brow in obvious confusion before looking once more to Okamoto.

"Lord what do you mean?"

Okamoto pulled Rin into his embrace and gave a reassuring kiss to her brow.

"You'll know when the time is right. But until then, have faith and do not fear."

Okamoto then released his hold. Suddenly, Rin's "world" had begun spinning. Okamoto himself disappeared, and Rin lost all sense of balance. In a moment more, all went black. She had passed out.

If there were ever a lesson that the late Inu No Taisho had drilled into his son, it would be to remain calm in battle. A thinking warrior was the one who won, and not the hot headed idiot that flew into battle with his sword whirling aimlessly.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Koji was proving himself to be more than a proficient fighter. In fact, the _only _flaw in any of his attacks, was the fact that his mind was visibly distracted. Perhaps his thoughts were of Rin, but that was doubtful at this moment.

Right now, Koji seemed to be angrier with _himself_ more than anything.

It was _his _incompetence that allowed Sesshomaru that window of opportunity to reconnect with Rin, and it was his arrogance, that now has Rin placed in Kami only knows what kind of danger.

While Sesshomaru effortlessly countered every attack offered, he could not help but feel _sorry _for Koji. After all, Sesshomaru knew that he was _not _going to loose, and Koji was _not _going to win.

It was this knowledge held firm that allowed Sesshomaru his present state of 'calm'.

Koji unfortunately, was fighting his own insecurities as well as the physical battle at hand. And it would be his insecurities, that would allow for just the right lack of concentration that would make separating his head from his shoulders an easy effort. Sesshomaru merely had to be patient, and bide his time.

Atzuki however, had other ideas.

She watched her son's rage in sad silence as she waited for the two fighters to take a moment to regroup. It was immediately clear to her that Sesshomaru was in full command of the situation.

He actually was trying to keep his word and not kill her son.

But, if she were to interrupt either in mid swing, that distraction may have been all that was needed to end Koji's life.

As it was, she was grateful that Koji still lived even now. The pair were nearly evenly matched, and it would take only one wrong move for there to be an immediate victor.

Like his father before him, Koji was one of Lord Dotsu's deadliest soldiers. Few walked away from a battle with him without at least loosing a limb before Koji would finally claim his victory. But right now, Koji was fighting like an inexperienced beginner. Atzuki needed to stop this battle while she was able. Koji had just landed and spun around avoiding another of Sesshomaru's attacks when she yelled to the both of them.

"Stop this foolishness! You two fight like pups over a bone, and Rin may be in danger! You have no time for this! There is no doubt that you two must fight, but do so after Rin is safe!"

Both males paused awkwardly, before allowing for only the briefest moment for embarrassment. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword first.

"It is a shame that you do not possess your mother's wisdom."

Without further ado, Sesshomaru was once again airborne and in hot pursuit of Haru and Rin. Koji lingered a moment and gave an almost pleading look to his mother. Atzuki gave him a reassuring toothy snarl.

"Get your mate, then destroy your enemy!" she hissed.

Koji smiled briefly before he gave a curt nod, and ran off.

Haru had thought that the direct path to the open lands that would lead him home was his best bet. Unfortunately, now while he no longer heard the thunderous noises of a heated battle being engaged, he now heard the thunderous beating of horses coming in front of him. This meant that either reinforcements were hot on his heels, or worse yet, Lord Dotsu himself was not that far away.

This was not good. Not good at all. As long as Sesshomaru and Koji had each other distracted, an effortless escape was practically guaranteed. But now, he would also have the guardsmen of the south to contend with. With them, there _would _be a fight that he would no doubt loose if only due to the sheer number of men that would now be after him. Haru's heart sank. If he were to fight, then there would be no choices to the outcome of this effort. He would die. Haru growled softly to himself. If he were to die, he _would _take Rin with him.

There had to be another way around this. It suddenly occurred to him _use the trees as your cover._ Haru had only to get close enough to the flatlands that lead to the mountains, and he could escape without detection. It was worth a try. Haru climbed to the top of the nearest tall tree and was immediately rewarded for his effort. Dotsu's army had to be at least two miles out. And while he did not see either Koji or Sesshomaru, chances were that they were just far enough away for him to be able to make his get away. Haru's spirits were about to lift, but before he could even begin to gloat, Rin moaned once again. She was waking up. And once she had awakened, Haru was certain that there would be no silencing her.

He had to move fast!

Tsune and Lady Uri drove their horses on with a fury that would otherwise have been reserved for battle. But then this was a battle of a sort. A battle against time, a battle for honor and the sake of family. Suddenly Tsune brought her horse to an abrupt halt. The entire party followed their lady's lead, and came to a stand still.

"Mother! I can smell her! I can smell Rin! She's not at the campsite." Tsune craned her neck and sniffed the air in earnest before pointing her horse in a different direction.

"She's this way! Come all of you, follow me!"

Without hesitation, everyone took off after Tsune.

Tsune's head craned to follow Rin's scent. She growled audibly before turning to Lady Uri.

"Mother, she is being moved! Can you smell her?"

Uri shook her head in confirmation.

"The horses are too slow! I will go ahead. Come as fast as you can!"

With those words, Lady Tsune of the Southern Lands called upon her youkai and leapt from her horse. She transformed into her true dog form, and ran off in an instant.

Haru was so engrossed in leaping from tree to tree, that he barely noticed the small voice calling to him just over his shoulder. Rin was awake now. And while she held no doubt that Haru would not let her come to any harm, this leaping from tree to tree was going to make her sick before long!

Rin waited for Haru to pause for a moment before jumping to another tree limb. She then gave his bottom a little 'pat'.

While there was nothing _intentionally _intimate in Rin's touch, Haru could not help but smile as he hoisted Rin from off of his shoulder and gently brought her to stand beside him on a particularly sturdy tree limb.

Haru smiled warmly as he pulled her into his embrace. Rin on the other hand, could not help but cling to the demon. After all, they were considerably high above ground and there was little doubt in Rin's mind that her surviving a fall from this height, was highly unlikely. Rin sighed softly as she turned as best as she could to face the demon who now held her so tightly. Given different circumstances, she might actually have been tempted to believe his sincerity.

"While you still live, while you are still able to leave this place in tact, please put me down Haru."

Haru gave a disapproving growl. He bowed his head slightly and drew in a quite breath.

"Then you really don't wish to be my mate?"

A gentle hand touched the chin of the snake youkai as Rin brought his gaze to meet hers.

"No Haru, I do not wish to become your mate. We are both victims of bad timing. I truly cannot say exactly which of us I feel sorriest for. Me, for being torn between two, or you for simply arriving too late to have made a difference."

Rin tipped her head to listen in the darkness.

"I do not need youkai ears to know that you soon will be surrounded. At some point tonight, blood will be shed on my behalf. Even now, I know with whom I will spend either my life or after life with."

Rin allowed one tear to fall as she smiled warmly.

"Put me down and go home Haru. Go find a woman who can love you with her whole heart. Mine is already spoken for."

Haru took a long look into Rin's beautiful brown eyes. He was about to speak, when someone else spoke for him.

"Put the female down!" came the guttural command from directly below him. In spite of Sesshomaru's slight lead, it was Koji who found the pair first.

Haru's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the demon below. His eyes flashing between youkai red to serpentine green. The game was over, and he had lost. In spite of his best intentions not to frighten Rin further, a clawed hand had found it's way around her slender neck. He pulled Rin even closer as his claws elongated pressing against her pulse point.

Haru did not look at Rin. He knew that if he had, he would be defeated all the faster. This beautiful human female may not have wanted him as a mate, but it was abundantly clear that she did not want him dead either. Better to explain himself in the afterlife, than to face her sorrow now.

"And do you possess the power to claim her boy?" Haru shot out with an acidic hiss.

"He may not, but I do!" came a secondary response.

Sesshomaru now stood beside Koji at the base of the tree. His eyes red, and his weapon drawn. Haru snarled and laughed outright.

"Well don't you two make the fine pair! Given different circumstances, I'd find your dilemma highly entertaining!"

The snake youkai then smiled a sinister smile.

"No, I will not be letting Rin go. She is coming with me! Move away now, and Rin will come to no harm. Should either of you so much as twitch, I will snap her neck!"

To emphasize the sincerity of his threat, Haru tightened his grip on Rin's neck the slightest bit more.

Both Ssesshomaru and Koji growled in disgust. Neither really knew what to do at this point. Koji's rage had finally gotten the better of him. He then turned to Sesshomaru and took on a defensive stance.

"This is your fault! Why could you not leave her alone? Were you not the one who had abandoned her here to begin with?"

Sesshomaru snarled as he faced Koji.

"Rin was _never _….."

Koji's eyes went red. "_You left her!"_ he hissed.

Sesshomaru now drew his sward. "_So did you!"_

Koji roared as he once again lunged at Sesshomaru. This time, Sesshomaru was in no mood for mercy.

Both youkai swords met with such force that it seemed as if thunder had been given physical embodiment.

Both had barely begun their death dance of advance and retreat, when they suddenly caught the scent of blood … _snake _blood. All fighting stopped mid swing as they looked to the tree tops.

Something was very wrong. Haru was clearly in a great deal of pain. But why? What had caused it? Haru could now be seen wincing. Something was lodged in his back? It was Sesshomaru who saw her first. Lady Atzuki stood a distance away crying and trembling.

"Bastard! Try to take my child will you?" she said almost to herself as she continued shaking.

Haru then glanced over his shoulder and gave Adzuki a half smile.

"Well played my lady, but not well played enough!"

Haru then returned his gaze to Rin.

'I will see you shortly - beloved."

With his last ounce of strength, Haru flung Rin to the ground. He looked to Lady Atzuki one final time before falling from his perch himself.

Normally both Koji and Sesshomaru were relatively _fast _demons. Nothing and nobody could escape them. But at this moment, neither of them were fast enough. Haru, being the heavier of the two, hit the ground first.

He gave a weak laugh at both demons. Lady Atzuki had sent her dagger past Haru's few still healing wounds. He was bleeding profusely and would soon succumb to death. But before dying, Haru got one last taunt in.

"I always knew that I would have her in the end!"

Serpentine eyes then closed for the final time as Haru left this plane of existence with a grizzly smile on his face. Both demons now turned to Rin. Her body now lay before them. A twisted mass of blood and broken bones.


	24. Chapter 24

Say What You Mean To Say

Lord Dotsu really did stay just a pace or two behind Sesshomaru. He didn't make any effort when he saw his brief fight with Koji. But he had missed Atzuki's presence altogether. He would applaud her for her stealth later, but right now she needed a strong arm to hold her up. Silently, he came from behind her and took her into his embrace. Her face curled into his armor as she cried bitterly.

"She was my child in every way that mattered." Pleading eyes looked to the demon that held her. "Why lord? Why did she need to die?" Dotsu said nothing as he gently pulled Atzuki close in an effort to hide his own tears.

Atzuki had shown all a mother's vengeance when Haru fell. That act could be forgiven. Unfortunately, the moment of hesitation on the parts of both Sesshomaru and Koji, could not.

Time seemed to stand still for both. Both stood in a curious swirl of fear anger and sorrow. Neither could bring themselves to go near the corpse. It took Tsune's sudden bitter wail to bring them both to attention.

Tsune had appeared unnoticed by all until she morphed from her dog form back to her humanoid one, with the regiment of soldiers hot on her heels. She dashed thoughtlessly past everyone and had Rin's broken body in her arms in moments. Tenderly Tsune turned and twisted until Rin lay in her arms lovingly.

"None of us were fast enough were we little sister?" she whispered as she smoothed the hair away from Rin's face. Tsune then kissed Rin's brow before turning an accusing glare to the two youkai who still stood motionless.

"A fine pair you make! Could neither of you perform the simple task of saving her?"

Her eyes snapped to Koji. "You profess love, and yet you did nothing to claim!"

Her eyes then swung to Sesshomaru.

"And _you_ are either confused or ashamed or gods know what!" Tsune shook her head in sympathy before clutching Rin to her again.

"In the end, you both were nothing short of pathetic!"

Both demons were embarrassed, ashamed, angry, and _humiliated_.

"I owe you no explanations demoness!" they chorused. Humiliation quickly turned to rage. How dare this demoness address them in such a manner? How dare she accuse? How dare she … _be so damned right!_

In that one statement, both males finally faced each other.

Both were red eyed and baring their fangs. Now there would be a fight. A fight to the death.

Everyone felt the surge of youkai between them. All stepped back as the very earth seemed to wither around them. Trees, grass, all that could be considered "living" suddenly died in front of all, clearly marking the arena where a battle more fierce than any ever witnessed would begin.

Only Tsune remained unmoved. She chose to stay with Rin's body. She would use her youkai to protect her dead sister from the pending battle. Rin would remain in tact and be buried next to Aoi with full honors even if the deadly miasma that was being created would cost her own life. Rin was dead. None deserved to live.

Koji drew his swords and advanced slowly. He did not bother to hide the tears that now fell from his face.

"You left her here! Why could you not simply leave things as they were? Why did you return? We were happy damn you! We were happy!"

Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"No Koji, only you were the happy one! You first refuse to mark Rin, then you chose to abandon her! Had you claimed what could have been yours, I would have honored your mark, and never returned. But you did not! You left your 'mate' alone and confused!"

Sesshomaru allowed himself a bitter smile.

"_You _left her for me to reclaim! Now I will make you suffer for the pain I know you caused her!"

Koji could do little but snarl at his opponent. Sesshomaru was right! Painfully, depressingly, undeniably right. No matter the outcome of the battle, The pain of this moment fell squarely on _his _shoulders. But none of that mattered now. Right now his honor and that of the female he left unmarked was at stake. He would correct his mistake, and prove his love for her, even if it should cost him his life.

Both demons suddenly lunged at each other. They moved with such speed that only Lord Dotsu's battle trained eyes were able to keep up with each parry and thrust. Sesshomaru was clearly the superior fighter, but Koji was proving himself to be just as agile.

With each thrust of metal, Koji suffered a wound. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had yet to have the first scratch.

Koji ignored his pain and fought on.

Tsune was right.

Sesshomaru was right.

He had only to mark and claim Rin and none of this would have even happened. Now there would be no correcting his blunder. No apology to ask for. No mate to offer comfort.

Nothing remained for him but this final fight. Here at least, he would attempt to make amends to his beloved for his many mistakes. _Here _he would at least be able to show the true depth of his devotion for the now dead human who lay but a short distance away.

Koji was not alone in his rage. Sesshomaru was also upset.

He came to his decisions too late.

He came for his mate too late.

He came to claim and protect too late.

This upstart dogtook his most precious treasure from him!

Koji would pay for his incompetence! Atzuki would pay for her treachery, and the south would pay for it's interferences in his affairs. He would take as many of these demons to hell with him as he possibly could. If he were to die for his efforts, then so be it. There was no point in living without Rin.

There were a few more thrusts given and received. Unfortunately for Koji, he had not paid enough attention to his surroundings. An errant tree root caused him to loose his footing causing him to tumble unceremoniously before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was on him in seconds.

With his sword poised for the death blow, Sesshomaru snarled.

"I will see you in hell Koji!"

Koji had no will left in him to fight. He lost everything. There was no point to dragging out the inevitable.

He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would end his life.

Death did not come.

Instead, a bright light suddenly flashed between them.

Once everyone's eyes had adjusted, all could clearly see an elderly demon standing with the blade of Sesshomaru's sword casually caught in his fingers. This elder demon smiled warmly at everyone as he took in the varying displays of shock and disbelief.

The demon's warm smile seemed to suddenly fall on Dotsu and Adzuki - or to be more accurate, at Dotsu directly.

"It's been a long time my friend! How are you?" he inquired good naturedly.

Lord Dotsu could not hide his astonished expression. Trembling hands released a now thoroughly confused Lady Atzuki as he slowly made his way closer to the trio in front of him.

"My lord? Is that you?" he inquired softly.

The elder demon smiled warmly.

Dotsu fell to his knees and put his face to the ground.

"Lord Okamoto."

Now everyone else could do little but stand wide eyed!

Who was this demon and how is it that only Lord Dotsu knew him?

Okamoto raised an eyebrow at Dotsu's display, but not once did he release Sesshomaru's sword nor did either demon standing (or on the ground for that matter) move so much as a muscle while near him.

Okamoto chuckled. "Oh come now Dotsu! You know that there is only one God to bow before, and I most definitely am not he! Rise my friend."

Dotsu rose slowly. He almost seemed afraid to move or speak, But Okamoto merely laughed. "You seem to be the owner of quite the predicament here ne?"

Dotsu brushed the stray leaves and dirt from his armor. He almost seemed to be blushing. "While I will not claim ownership to what has happened, I do agree that it _is _quite the mess!"

Okamoto gave Dotsu a knowing smile, then turned his attentions to the two demons before him. He did not bother to hide his disappointment.

"You both have failed yon human female. And your reasons for failure were neither realistic, nor were they noble."

Okamoto looked at Koji. "You had but to listen to your heart."

Koji hung his head in shame. Okamoto continued. "There is no such thing as the 'perfect' bond. All rational beings can only strive to make and keep a balance. Next time, stay true to your heart."

Koji was about to really wallow in his misery when he stopped short. _"Did this demon just say 'next time'?"_

Koji dared to grasp at hope. The being before him was indeed very powerful. Perhaps he still had a chance at redemption?

Okamoto then turned to Sesshomaru.

"And you had only to be brave enough to break tradition. Yes, humans are weak and frail and can be very annoying.

But they thrive because they dare to hope and dream and try for a greatness that they know in their hearts they will never achieve."

Okamoto shifted his stance, but never removed his hand from Sesshomaru's sword.

"Tell me something dog lord. Does it not seem as if youkai kind may be dying out? Have the 'old ways' truly made you stronger? Or have they simply driven you all the closer to extinction?

Make no mistake, there will _always _be demons. But if you and yours continue the path you presently walk, you will soon find yourselves living in isolation fighting for your sanity and life's most basic comforts. You too would do well to heed my words and remember them next time."

While Sesshomaru would never comment on it, he was both shocked and relieved to hear the same warning that was given to Koji, now had been directed to him. And while both now dared to hope, they also wondered what this demon had in mind.

Okamoto was about to satisfy that curiosity. He then took firm hold of the blade of Sesshomaru's sword.

"May I borrow your weapon for a moment young lord?"

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed only the slightest bit as he hesitated for the briefest of moments. This demon did not have Tenseiga in his fingers. What possible use could _this _sword be to him?

Okamoto gave an understanding smile as if Sesshomaru had verbalized his obvious question.

"Any sword will do pup. I just happen to have yours in my hand."

Curiosity got the better of him and Sesshomaru released the hilt of his weapon. He was fascinated by the fact that Okamoto's grip was so strong, the blade did not slip in his fingers even slightly.

It took but a flick of his wrist, and Okamoto had Sesshomaru's weapon by it's hilt.

He then casually walked to where Rin lay in Tsune's arms. The demoness went to pull Rin's body closer to her. But before she could do so, Okamoto's outstretched hand stopped her.

"I will attend to the human shortly. Right now it is _your _pain I would heal first."

Tsune sat up wide eyed. "My only 'pain' lay here in my arms lord!" she said evenly.

Okamoto smiled. "That is not your pain child." he then looked up to the nearest soldier.

"Bring the body of the servant girl to me!"

The soldier hesitated and looked to his mistress for permission.

Okamoto sighed audibly. "I will not ask again lady." he said evenly. Tsune looked at the demon before her and gave a soft gasp. She quickly composed herself and snapped to attention.

" You heard him! Bring Aoi's body to him now!"

The command was quickly obeyed, and Aoi's lifeless body now lay before Okamoto wrapped in fine silk. Okamoto then looked at Tsune.

"Stand."

Tsune lay Rin's body down lovingly and faced the demon before her.

"I have been watching you for some time Lady. While you possess your father's wisdom, you have yet to learn the values of your mother's patience and her ability to listen to good council. This woman would never be your mate, but she will always have good council. _Remember that next time._

Now Tsune wore the same glimmer of hope that both Koji and Sesshomaru were still wearing. Okamoto smiled before lifting the blade of Sesshomaru's sword to his hand. He shifted the blade to it's side and took hold with his free hand. Then, to everyone's astonishment, he pulled his hand across the blade!

Any normal being would have bled or at least lost a digit (or two), but not Okamoto. Instead of blood flow, a blue flame seemed to infuse the sword. Okamoto dragged his hand from hilt to tip without flinching. When he removed his hand, the sword now glowed and visibly pulsated.

He turned his gaze again to Tsune who now stood visibly terrified.

"When your maid awakens, she will remember all that she is to you. She will remain your servant."

Okamoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"However, as payment for the life granted and the transgression committed on your part by not heeding her sound advice, all memory of any intimacy between the two of you will be forgotten. When she awakens, she is your maid and nothing more."

Tsune gave a quiet nod of acknowledgement, but allowed her tears to fall. Her friend would be returned to her, but now she was to be left alone …. Again.

Okamoto now turned to the body before him and sliced through it with the sword. The bundle then glowed momentarily before soft muffled breathing could be heard by all. Okamoto turned to the soldiers near by.

"Take her back to your camp. She will need rest."

A makeshift stretcher was soon made, and Aoi was taken. Lord Okamoto now pushed Sesshomaru's sword into the ground, and came to stand before a now shaking Tsune.

"Do not be afraid child, but your pain is not healed yet."

Without turning to face either Sesshomaru or Koji, Okamoto spoke again.

"Stand Koji of the south and answer one question."

Up to that point, neither Koji nor Sesshomaru had moved in the slightest. Their shock was too great. This demon had just resurrected a life! Something that only Sesshomaru had thought himself capable of doing - and Okamoto didn't even use Tenseiga!

Koji rose nervously not at all knowing what to expect.

Lord Okamoto now knelt down to Rin's body. He gently took the orb that hung from her lifeless neck, but did not look up. Lord Dotsu noticed the orb as well. He wanted to speak, but thought better of it. Okamoto fondled the piece of jewelry before speaking again.

"Koji of the south, do you love this woman?"

Koji flustered, but only for the briefest of moments. Somehow, if there were ever a time to speak his heart, now was that time. He stood tall and proud, and cleared his throat.

"Yes my lord, I love Rin with my whole heart. If I were able, I would gladly sacrifice my life for hers!"

Koji was so filled with emotion, he choked on his last few words. Okamoto smiled.

"Well said."

Okamoto took in an audible breath before sighing slowly.

"Sesshomaru of the west. Do _you _love this woman?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He was a very private demon by nature. And even with all that had transpired, he was still coming to terms with the fact that he truly loved Rin deeply. He wanted to tell _her _of his love, not this mass of demons that now stood before him. He was not at all sure what Okamoto had in mind with this inquiry, but he knew he _had _to answer - even if it was with great difficulty. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, and bowed his head slightly.

"I would not wish to live without her." he admitted.

Okamoto now smiled broadly and stood to face the pair.

"Well said young lord. Both of your wishes shall be granted."

Okamoto regarded Koji first.

"Your life essence will be used to grant Rin life."

Okamoto then showed Koji the orb.

"Your soul shall be placed here, and your body will become an empty shell. If you truly wish for the life of this woman to be spared, this is what must be done. Do you agree to this?"

Koji could barely breathe. His beloved would live, but he would not. He gave a small bitter laugh at the irony. Slowly, Koji made his way to Rin's body. He knelt and took her into his arms, and wept openly.

"I will not fail you again beloved. I will not!"

Koji then turned tear filled eyes to the demon before him.

"Do what you must. Rin must live."

Okamoto nodded. "Say your goodbye, and then touch your brow to hers."

Koji gave a curt nod in recognition before brushing away a stray hair on Rin's face. He could not help but marvel at how _peaceful _her appearance was at that moment. Koji was about to place his brow to Rin's when he stopped suddenly. Slowly he turned his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"I loved her Sesshomaru. I may have made my mistakes, but I truly loved her. If it is my fate to give my life for her, promise me that you will give _your _life _to_ her! Love her. Protect her. Give her the pups that I will not be able to give her. Promise me this!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come. Koji seemed so free with his emotions, while he was still merely coming to terms with his own. Koji sensed Sesshomaru's hesitation, and growled softly.

"Promise me this, or by all that I hold sacred, my spirit will rise from the depths of hell to torment you until you die!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he spoke.

"Know this Koji of the south. I Sesshomaru solemnly swear to keep this promise to you."

It took all that Sesshomaru had to say those words, but Koji had in the end proven himself an honorable foe. He had earned his respect.

Koji gave a short nod before turning his attentions to Rin once more.

"Would that I could hear you tell me about our pups once more beloved." he whispered.

With those words he gave a sad smile and gave a chaste kiss to Rin's lips. Koji then sighed softly as he pressed his brow to hers.

Their flesh had barely touched when a small globe of light began to form. It seemed to grow in size the longer the two bodies remained touching. For a moment, everyone could actually feel the energy that seemed to surround both Koji and Rin, when just as suddenly as it began, it suddenly stopped.

There was a momentary 'flash', and when everyone's eyes had adjusted, Koji's body lie just as lifeless next to Rin's, and Lord Okamoto was left holding a small pulsating sphere of light.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A thousand lashes with a virmecilli cat of nine tails! I am so very sorry for the delay, but right now, I am preparing to move to Kansas to be with my real life "Sesshomaru". I have been so busy, I'd forget my head if it were not attached! Please know that I will do my very best not to have you all wait so long in future. In the interst of time I will TRY to have both the final chapter and eplog be posted together. But if I feel that it will compramize the story, they will be posted seperatly. I'm not as pleased with how this flows, but I'm posting it anyway. Please don't judge too harshly.

The Heart Of Life

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No, it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life_

_Is good._

_John Mayer_

Atzuki had remained motionless up to the point when Koji had pressed his brow to Rin's. But once the body of her son lay next to that of her adopted 'daughter', she seemed to snap to attention. Now both of her 'pups' lay 'dead' before her. Now she would allow her grief to be known by all. She scrambled clumsily to where Koji now lay and wailed pitifully. Atzuki appeared inconsolable as she clutched first at her son, and then at Rin's body. Atzuki shook as if she were having convulsions. She tried in vain to calm down, but failed miserably. Slowly, she turned a tear filled and red eyed glare to Okamoto.

"Why?" she hissed, "Just tell me why both had to die! Neither of my pups move! Neither life remains! What kind of sick being are you that you could watch a mother grieve so?"

Atzuki then clutched at both bodies once more, and resumed her crying. Okamoto smiled and chuckled softly.

"I have taken nothing from you Lady Atzuki. Stop allowing your grief to consume you and _feel _the bodies that you now hold."

Atzuki did not want to comply with the suggestion at first, but slowly, very slowly, she nuzzled her nose first against Koji's body, and then against Rin's. Her eyes went wide, and she was finding it difficult to speak. But she managed to choke out a gasp.

The bodies were _warm. _They each had a _heartbeat. _

Atzuki seemed as if she were about to faint, but Lady Tsune quickly came to kneel beside her. With all that had happened so far, she would at least spare her aunt the indignity of passing out in front of everyone. She braced Atzuki against her shoulder.

While she was not holding either body at the moment, there was obviously something going on that only Atzuki was immediately aware of. It was until Tsune accidentallytouched Koji's body, that she became aware of what was happening. Now it was _her _eyes that flew open in shock while Okamoto laughed openly.

"Yes ladies, I am not done with either of your pains just yet!"

Both Tsune and Atzuki sat dumbfounded and confused. What kind of being were they in the presence of? Who but the Kami themselves held the power over life and death?

Lord Okamoto now stood tall holding the orb in one of his hands, and the pulsating orb of light in the other.

Slowly, the bit of jewelry and the glowing energy levitated from his hands and began to merge together. In a wondrous display of sparks and whirling light, the orb of energy and the orb of Okamoto began to first merge together, then split into _three _separate orbs of light. Those three orbs then seemed to 'circle' around Lord Okamoto as if awaiting further instruction.

Okamoto then extended his hands to the kneeling deomoness before him. He smiled warmly as he regarded the pair.

"Lady Atzuki and Lady Tsune, I merely carry out the wishes of a greater power than myself. I am not worthy of your supplication. Please stand."

Both women tentatively took hold of the hand offered, and stood before the still smiling demon. Okamoto regarded Tsune first.

"I require a moment of your patience lady. I will see to your aunt first, then you."

He then released her hand, but kept hold of Atzuki's

Tsune gave a ghost of a smile before offering a nervous nod as Okamoto then turned to Atzuki.

"In all of creation, you will be the _second _mother to watch her son die only to see him rise again." Atzuki did not bother hiding her obvious confusion to the statement. Okamoto then extended his free hand. A sphere of light left it's 'orbit' and landed in his palm.

"Touch this orb Lady, and tell me what it is you feel."

Atzuki tentatively, almost sheepishly touched at the orb before her. Her eyes immediately widened as she snatched her hand to her chest.

"Koji." she whispered, "I feel my son!"

Okamoto quirked an eye at the female before him.

"What you feel is his soul. His _essence _if you will. All that is, was or ever will be that which was your son, is in this orb."

Atzuki gave a puzzled look, but she managed to maintain herself. After all, there had to be a point to this display. Okamoto regarded Koji's body once more.

"It is as I had explained earlier lady. Here now lie what can only be referred to as an empty shell. I will fill it momentarily, but not before returning your son to you."

Up to this point, Lady Atzuki of the south had been awestruck. Now, she was simply dumbstruck. All reverence for the creature before her seemed to disappear, and the 'thinking' demoness suddenly emerged once again. She unceremoniously placed one hand on her hip and 'huffed' indignantly.

"And exactly how do you propose to do that kind lord? My mate is long dead, and when last I knew, it took the coupling of male and female to produce young!"

Atzuki then gave a slightly condescending head to toe glance at the demon before her.

"And no offense to you lord, but judging by the look of you, you just don't do it for me, if you gather my meaning!"

Lord Okamoto could not help but laugh. He then casually stepped closer to the demoness and gave a gentle 'toss' of the orb that was in his hand. It momentarily hovered over Atzuki's head before it quickly flittered and darted into the reproductive regions of her body. Okamoto gave a satisfied smile.

"With God, all things are possible lady." he said lovingly.

Atzuki was startled, but only for a moment. She was unsure of what to do or say next, but Okamoto relieved her of her concerns.

"Relax Lady, I will not be the one planting that seed within you once again."

"Indeed you will not kind lord!" Came a booming bass voice from behind her.

Atzuki spun around and nearly fainted for real this time! There before her, coming through the bushes tall and proud, was her long dead mate Tovu. Slowly, Tovu came to stand before his mate, and smiled warmly as he took her cheek in one of his large hands. In spite of her best efforts not to, Atzuki could only look up and whimper.

"I have missed you beloved." Tovu said lovingly.

Atzuki tried to maintain her composure, but the sight of her long dead love simply unnerved her. Tear filled eyes fell on the demon before her.

"But… I was told you were killed! Dotsu himself brought your armor to me. If this is some cruel punishment for misdeeds of the past, then I will consider myself duly and properly punished!"

Atzuki tried to lower her head in shame to cry, but Tovu would not allow her to. He smiled warmly as he took her face in both of his hands.

"Do you honestly think of my being with you right now as a punishment mate? It is true. I did die so long ago. But I am here now, and am no illusion. Come the dawn, I will have to return to the world of the dead. But this time, I have been allowed to see you once more. This time, I can say goodbye."

Atzuki slowly placed her hands over the hands of her mate.

"But .. Our son… Our son is…."

Tovu bent and gently kissed Atzuki's forehead.

"Our son is waiting for us to return his life to him mate. Let us not waste any more of this evening in tears. Come with me, and I will explain all."

Tovu offered his arm. Lady Atzuki tentatively accepted as he leading her away from the crowd before them. All remained silent.

A few demons even knelt figuring that they now stood on sacred ground. Okamoto then stepped back and addressed the crowd that stood before him.

"People of the south. Your ruler Dotsu is an honorable being. Honest and fair beyond fault he has given you many years of peace and prosperity. But one day, he must relinquish his throne to his daughter. The Lady Tsune will be just as great a ruler in her own right, just like her father before her. But she will be an even greater ruler with her mate by her side."

Now it was the Lady Tsune who's complexion almost went alabaster as she found herself trying to find some kind of physical support. Exactly what was this demon referring to? Would her Hiroshi be returned to her as well? After all this time, could the sins of her past also be forgiven?

While she did not voice these questions, it seemed almost as if they were spoken aloud. Okamoto gave a quick smile to her and turned to look to Lord Dotsu.

"Dotsu my friend, please stand by your daughter. She will need you shortly."

Dotsu took hesitant steps to stand by Tsune. Centuries of practiced calm were being tested this moment, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to remain stoic.

Lord Okamoto extended his hand a second time, and another sphere of light flittered to his palm. Each demon thought that they might also touch the glowing sphere as Atzuki did, but Okamoto had other plans. He stopped at Koji's "body" where he casually tossed the orb. It circled over several times before it finally rested on his brow and seemed to melt within.

Both Dotsu and Tsune seemed visibly upset by this. They too wanted to "feel" the presence of a lost loved one. Okamoto smiled as he shook his head to the negative.

"No my friends, your task is different. You _both _must _call _your loved one back."

Tsune's decorum broke.

"But how?" she wailed. "This is Koji, not my beloved Hiroshi. Demon not human! As powerful as you seem to be, even you cannot alter race!"

Tsune's shoulders sank as she cried bitterly. Okamoto rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder and was about to speak, but Lord Dotsu beat him to it.

"Daughter. Have faith. With all that has happened this evening, I believe that anything is possible." Dotsu looked to Okamoto.

"Tell us what to do lord… Please."

Okamoto gave a smile and an approving nod.

"Well said my friend. Know now that it is your faith in your people and your desire for peace that grants you this gift now."

Okamoto extended his hand to Koji's body.

"The both of you must _touch _this body. Youmust call to the son of your heart, while your daughter, must call to her soul mate."

Okamoto took a step back to allow the pair to kneel by Koji, but he stopped before they could get close enough to touch. He regarded the pair sternly.

"Be warned. Hiroshi died believing a lie. He thought he had wronged you both. He thought himself _unworthy _of both your daughter's love and your respect. You both know that this is not true, but _Hiroshi does not. _You _must _speak your heart. You both must tell him how you _feel_, and you must do it _in front of your people_. These who are present must know of your faith and love for this man named Hiroshi, or _nothing will happen._ If there is even a moment of hesitation between you both, the body before you will simply… die."

Both demons gulped softly, but nodded in unison. Both extended their hands, and took a deep breath.

Now right about now, Sesshomaru was beginning to worry. There was no doubt in his mind that this evening had the possibility to turn out well for all, but Lord Okamoto was treading on dangerous ground. Would the ruler of the south _and _his daughter dare to bare their innermost feelings for some long dead _human _warrior in front of this crowd? But more to the point, would _he _be able to do the same if asked? Could he?

Sesshomaru watched with keen interest.

In spite of their graciousness in front of their people, the royal family of the south _were _very private people. This _was _going to be difficult. But for pain to cease, and scars long suffered to heal, Dotsu would do this thing. Tsune turned a teary eyed look to her father.

"I don't know what wrong it is that you may have committed father, but I know that my wrongs keep me from sleeping at night. While I am not sure if I have the strength for this, if I am able to do nothing more than offer my apologies to my beloved for all that I did and did not do, for me that will be enough."

Dotsu looked down and smiled at his daughter before joining her.

"We all underestimated him child. But he was a good man, and he would have made an excellent ruler."

Dotsu then took Tsune's hands into his own. He gave a determined squeeze before releasing Tsune to place her hands with his on Koji's body. Tsune spoke first. Her voice trembled a bit, but her words were clearly heard by all.

"Forgive me beloved. Forgive my doubts, forgive my many petty acts of treachery done simply to test you. I was afraid and unsure. I have never loved a human before, and though my whole heart ached for you, I was still afraid. Afraid of what would be said, afraid of your humanity, and afraid of failure. I love you Hiroshi. And even if this effort holds no result, I am glad to have said the words for all to hear."

Tsune was so lost in her own grief that she took no notice as to what was happening to the body beneath her hands.

Not only was "Koji" breathing strong and steady, but his appearance was slowly _changing. _Blond hair was turning darker. Ears, although still elfin in appearance, began to _round _themselves ever so slightly. The claws of each hand began to blunt themselves. Slowly…the "demon Koji" was beginning to look like the "hanyou Hiroshi".

Dotsu noticed the changes, but dared not to speak. His daughter had poured her heart into her confession. Offering her soul up to the powers that be in apology. What words could he possibly add to such an emotional entreaty? He decided he would speak the truth. Dotsu felt his daughter's hands tremble even as his rested mere inches away from hers. In truth, he had only one thing to say to Hiroshi.

"Please come back to us Hiroshi. Forgive us….my son."

Dotsu had been paying so much attention to Tsune's tears, that he did not notice his own. One solitary tear fell from his face on to "Koji's" face. And with that single tear, the body before them stirred and became engulfed in an iridescent light that hid it's further changing features from all. Unsure weather to release their hold of the body or remain still, both demons simply sat back in quiet awe of what was transpiring.

The bright light around "Koji's" body seemed to become almost blinding before it finally faded abruptly. When all eyes had finally adjusted to the change in lighting, and Lord Dotsu and Lady Tsune looked once again at the body before them, There lay not a demon, but a _human. _Everyone present, could only stare in astonishment. Even Dotsu and Tsune were speechless.

Okamoto regarded the pair kneeling before him.

"You seem confused. Allow me to explain. While both man and demon may look upon the outside, God always looks to the heart. Neither of you wanted a demon to be returned, nor did you secretly yearn for a hanyou. You both spoke honest and true. You both wanted the _human_ to be returned to you."

Both Dotsu and Tsune sat as if frozen in place. Was this really Hiroshi? And if so, what would he remember? Again, Okamoto had sensed their concerns.

"Hiroshi will remember all up to the point of his death. It will be left to the both of you to tell him what all has transpired up to this point."

At that moment, the body beneath them began to stir. And a voice that neither demon ever expected to hear again, made itself known.

"Lord Dotsu? Lady Tsune? Where am I? What has happened? And why am I lying here?"

Tsune flung her arms around Hiroshi's shoulders.

"Oh gods! You have truly been returned to me beloved!" she wailed.

Hiroshi lifted a tentative arm and wrapped it around Tsune's trembling shoulders.

"Please beloved. Tell me what is happening." he said softly.

Dotsu looked at the pair before him and could not help but weep.

"Don't worry son, all will be explained." he said lovingly. Dotsu then lifted his head so that all could hear.

"But for now … for now, you need nourishment and clean clothing!"

He beaconed to a few soldiers who were standing by.

"Come and help the lad up! Tonight the south will dry it's tears, and finally begin to heal! Let us return to camp and celebrate! With the coming of the dawn, the south rises anew!"

Dotsu assisted the soldiers with helping Hiroshi to stand. Not once did Hiroshi release his hold of Tsune, nor did she let go of him. Dotsu smiled at the sight, and was about to leave with them, when he turned to find Lord Okamoto standing directly beside him.

Okamoto laughed softly as he pointed at the sight of Dotsu's happy daughter and her equally happy mate-to-be as they made their way to the woods.

"Because his host body was demon, the blood that flows in his veins now is demon blood. In spite of his appearances, it will be that demon blood that will extend his human life so that he will live just as long as you or I would."

With all that had transpired that evening, Lord Dotsu had suddenly found his sense of humor. He jokingly poked at Okamoto's shoulder and asked, "Well now good lord, exactly how old are _you _anyway?"

It was Okamoto's resonant laughter that pulled any levity from the old demon. Dotsu stuttered at his own thoughtlessness and was about to bow in apology, when Okamoto's sudden firm grip on his shoulder halted him.

Okamoto offered a kind smile. "I will not tell you, but I will say this. In my eyes, _you _are still a pup!"

Now, both demons laughed good naturedly before Dotsu quickly found his mate among the bystanders. He excused himself with a bow, and extended his arm to Lady Uri

"Come mate. Let us look at the stars with new eyes this evening. Let us stay awake to greet the morning sun, and give thanks. When we return home, a new shrine will be built to honor the god of Okamoto so that we never forget from where our good fortune has come."

Lady Uri took hold of her mate's offered arm and was about to leave before she stopped abruptly.

"And what of the snake my lord?"

Before Lord Dotsu could offer even a thought on the matter, Okamoto pointed his finger at the corps that lay forgotten by all. In an instant, Haru was reduced to ashes. In another instant, those ashes were taken away by a sudden gust of wind.

Okamoto gave a small smile and bowed to Lady Uri, who at this point was just barely able to smile back. She returned his bow before clutching at her mate's arm nervously as the entire party of the south disappeared into the foliage. The night was still young, and there was much to be grateful for.

In a few short moments, all that remained behind were Sesshomaru, Rin, and lord Okamoto. Okamoto waited until every demon from the south was gone before he spoke. Sesshomaru found his silence unnerving.

When it was clear that the trio were indeed alone, Lord Okamoto had the third sphere of light come to his hand.

He then closed his eyes, and casually tossed it into Rin's body.

Sesshomaru was visibly irritated. While he _was _glad for the privacy, he was also almost hoping to witness some dramatic display of power just as the demons of the south had received. Instead, Lord Okamoto simply _stared at him._

Okamoto's stare was both harsh and unblinking. Inuyoukai instinct led Sesshomaru to return his stare. If he were to look away, it would be seen as a sign that he was not the Alpha male that he _knew _he was.

Unfortunately, Okamoto's stare was becoming more _intense._ The demon began to slowly come_ closer_ to where Sesshomaru now stood. His stare slowly turning into a condescending glare.

Sesshomaru stood frozen in place. In spite of his best efforts not to, he could feel his legs begin to buckle. Sesshomaru of The Western Lands, The Aristocratic Assassin, The present Inu no Taisho of the West … was about to fall helplessly to his knees.

Okamoto was a scant few feet away when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and _closed his eyes. _He offered a sad smile, and shook his head in disappointment.

"No pup, let me assure you that if I wanted to see you on your knees, you would be eating dirt right now. What I have to say to you is very important, and I simply wanted to make sure that I had your attention."

Sesshomaru immediately snapped out of his 'trance' and corrected himself, secretly grateful that the demon before him still had his eyes closed and seemed unaware of both his trembling and the slight sheen of sweat that was beginning to form at his temples.

It was only when Okamoto snorted softly that he realized that the demon was well aware of his passing state of dishevelment.

"You have my attention demon. What is it that you wish to say?"

Sesshomaru spoke clear and concise, but he was fairly certain that Okamoto could still scent his ever growing insecurity at this moment. Okamoto slowly opened his eyes and regarded the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru could not help but feel like a pup who was about to be scolded.

"Do you realize that none of what happened this evening ever had to happen to begin with?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to hide his obvious confusion.

"Beg pardon?"

Okamoto gave an irritated sigh.

"Long ago, a little human girl taught you what it was to enjoy the moment. She taught you how to relax and how to appreciate your surroundings. She showed you that there was no shame in smiling, no disgrace in laughter and no dishonor in loving or being loved… even if the object of your affection just happened to be _human._

With a patience that only God could understand, she waited for you. She waited for you to come to terms with yourself. She waited for you to _want _to love her. She waited to be yours."

Okamoto paused for a moment to once again stair into Sesshomaru's eyes. This time, his gaze was clearly threatening.

"In spite of all she did for you, you abandoned her!"

"I did not abandon her!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

Okamoto rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! You did not abandon her! Forgive my oversight good lord! Instead of abandonment, you bribed someone else to take her! How noble of you."

While the human eye could not tell (nor could most demon eyes for that matter) Sesshomaru had been on the verge of actually _squirming _under Okamoto's very poignant recall of years past and the many events that he was certain no one knew of. The elder demon spoke true, and there was no way for him to deny it.

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two, before Okamoto spoke again.

"Make no mistake dog lord, you are here now, only because of her love for you. Even now, your Rin can still be mated to Koji. Even now, she can be taken from you!"

With this revelation, Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in unspoken inquiry. Koji for all intent and purpose technically had yet to be born. So, how could Rin be claimed by someone who would not be ready for mating for centuries yet?

Okamoto sneered in response.

"To answer your question pup, Koji's blood flows through Rin's body. It is _his _blood that protected her life when she fell. The scant traces of _your _blood exchange was not sufficient enough to alter what had gone before."

A small growl passed Sesshomaru's lips as he snickered in disbelief.

"If this is so, then what is the need for your little 'light show' then?

What purpose could your orb possibly have now?"

With a speed that shocked him, Okamoto was on Sesshomaru in seconds. The elder demon delivered a resounding blow to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground with no immediate ability to get up. In his many centuries of life, only Inu Taisho himself had been fast enough to deliver a blow of any sort. And even then, the dog general _never _struck his son in his face!

Sesshomaru was furious, and tried to rise to return the favor. But Okamoto once again proved to be faster. A well delivered kick to the ribs halted any further movement from the dog demon. Okamoto gave a low and deadly growl.

"Insolent pup! After all you have seen this evening, you still hold your pride above all else! All that was truly necessary for Rin to leave with Koji, was for him to call on the blood that flowed within her. Nothing more would have been needed. I _allowed _Koji's body and soul separated because Rin truly belongs with _you. _She always has. You were just too cowardly to accept."

Okamoto stepped away from where Sesshomaru lay, and came to stand over Rin's still seemingly sleeping form.

"When you take this woman to your secret place, _your_ trial is not over yet. When she awakens, you will now have to _prove _your love to her. You must show her that you mean to keep and cherish her for as long as you both shall live."

Okamoto paused for dramatic affect.

"If Rin is _NOT _convinced, Koji's blood will grant her the strength necessary to leave you. She will then return to the demons of the south, who will no doubt take her in gladly. She will become their good omen.

There she will wait for the babe that will grow in Atzuki's body to come of age for mating. When the time is right, Koji's memories of her will return. She will then be claimed by the demon who loved her without condition. Koji's blood will sustain her and grant her the demon's lifespan that would be necessary to allow this to happen."

Okamoto now motioned for Sesshomaru to stand and come to where he stood. While every fiber of his being wanted this demon dead for the humiliation he suffered, Okamoto's words were not lost to him. Even now, Rin could still be claimed by another. Even now, he could still loose her. Lord Okamoto was granting him his last chance to claim the woman he loved. Sesshomaru slowly approached. Silently, he bent down and carefully lifted Rin's body into his arms. A ghost of a smile crossed his face when he stared at her sleeping peacefully.

"Do not worry beloved, I will not fail you again."

He then turned to where Okamoto stood, only to find a grey wisp of smog retreating into the woods. His 'display' was apparently over.

He turned to leave, when a voice came on the wind.

"Up to now, fear has been guiding your actions. Do not allow it to continue to do so. Good luck to you Sesshomaru of the West."

Sesshomaru took in a quite deep breath, and headed for his secret cave. He knew that his resolve was to be tested shortly.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: NO, I DIDN'T DIE! ROFL - JUST BEEN STUPID BUSY SINCE MY MOVE TO KANSAS! BY THE WAY, I DO BELIEVE THAT KANSAS SHOULD BE AN EXTENSION OF HADES! IT'S UNGODLY HOT HERE! HONEST TO GOD, I THOUGHT I SAW SATAN SITTIN IN A KIDDIE POOL SIPPIN ON A BEER IT WAS SO HOT! ANYWAY... MANY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT SATURATED MY INBOX WITH YOUR UPDATE REQUESTS. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS LONG ENOUGH TO GARNER A FRACTION OF YOUR FORGIVENESS!

Chapter 26

Are You Strong Enough?

_God I fee like hell tonight. _

_Tears of rage I cannot hide._

_I'll be the last to help you understand, _

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me. I promise I'll believe._

_Lie to me, just please… don't leave._

_Cheryl Crow_

Among humankind, tales of forest creatures and their nocturnal activities are plentiful. There are delightful tales of children lost and then found because of the interventions of 'wood spirits', and there are the tales of love both found and lost because of some unknown transgression on a woodland trail. Tonight though, the human story tellers would have an entirely new batch of tales to tell to generations to come!

In one area of the forest, Tovu and Atzuki would romp and play like two pups in their true dog forms. They would nip and bark, and roll around before finally returning to their humanoid forms to love each other until the dawn.

At the first wisps of sunlight, the pair would silently dress, and Atzuki would accompany her mate one final time to the edge of the forest. There Tovu would kiss his mate good bye before turning to the flat lands that now faced him, only to become engulfed by the mists of the underworld with each retreating step. They would part in silence. Neither would cry or waste time in regret, because their love had been renewed the night before.

Atzuki would know without doubt that she was never _truly _alone. Her son had been returned to her, and her mate would always be watching them both until the day that she joined him once again.

In another area of the forest, a wedding party would celebrate through out the night and well into the morning hours. Every human village would know of this celebration because there would be a portion of meat and rice left at the doorstep of each home that the party would pass. Today everyone was to celebrate! Fields and crops could wait a day, and hunting would be unnecessary.

Tsune and Hiroshi would cry, and laugh. They would reacquaint themselves only to find that true love does not know race or species. In a secluded glen, far enough away from camp for true privacy, Hiroshi would finally claim his mate. When they returned to camp, Tsune would wear her mate's _human _mark with pride and dignity to the end of her days, and Hiroshi would become heir apparent to the southern throne. Few would question, and none would dare to challenge.

And, what of Sesshomaru and Rin you ask?

Well, let's have a look.

Sesshomaru silently attended the small fire in the center of the cave. Rin had been sleeping for what felt like hours, and he was beginning to believe that she may have been under some unspoken enchantment.

There was no doubt that Okamoto had left her alive and healthy, but the continued silence was actually beginning to get on his nerves! Should he awaken her or allow her to continue sleeping?

Once she had awakened, what would happen next? Would she accept him with open arms? If not, what task would he have to perform to prove himself? The unanswered questions began to multiply and further frustrate. But, just as Sesshomaru was about to rise from the fire to check on her once more, a soft yawn could be heard.

Rin had finally awakened.

Sesshomaru turned a slow nervous glance to the young lady who lay a mere few feet from him. Rin did not move immediately. She took in a deep breath, and allowed her eyes to adjust before slowly lifting herself to rest on her elbows. She did not look at Sesshomaru.

"Have I died? Is this what the underworld looks like?"

Sesshomaru could not stop the amused snort that escaped him.

"No beloved, you are very much alive, and nowhere near the underworld." He responded calmly.

Rin slowly turned to face Sesshomaru. There was neither joy nor relief in her eyes at the sight of him. Rather, she almost looked _annoyed. _

"The last male to call me 'beloved' had his clawed hands around my neck and was about to strangle the life out of me. Have you killed him just to reserve that joy for yourself?"

Sesshomaru was surprised by Rin's sudden sarcasm. She had been through a great deal of suffering these past few hours, but he still found her sudden 'frankness' somewhat of a surprise. He took in a deep breath before rising and coming to kneel next to where she now sat.

"I do not mean to see you dead Rin. In fact, it was I who saved you."

Rin's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she regarded the demon before her. "Liar." she started calmly.

"The death blow that Haru received came from _behind _me. I also know that from the height I was in that tree, there was no way for me to survive the fall."

Rin then tilted her head in an almost condescending manner.

"And we both know that Tenseiga could not restore my life a second time."

Sesshomaru cursed himself. He did not lie, but rather did not tell the entire truth. Rin was saved _for _him not _by _him. But to him, that was a mere technicality. Moreover, he had simply _forgotten _that Rin already knew of Tensiega's one limitation stated by his mother herself so long ago. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Rin spoke once more.

"Tell me please. How did I get here and why?"

Sesshomaru released a breath that he did not realize that he was holding as he marveled at how gracious Rin was being about his previous statement. Even with all that had transpired, she was still giving him the opportunity to maintain his dignity.

"Atzuki delivered the death blow" he began, "She threw a dagger into Haru's back."

Sesshomaru then turned away slightly. Almost as if he were ashamed to continue.

"The fall did kill you. You live now because of the combined efforts of Lord Okamoto and Koji."

Sesshomaru nearly spat out Koji's name as he continued his explanation.

"Koji gave up his life essence so that you may live. Okamoto did the rest."

Rin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I see. In other words, one member of the south defended me, while the other gave his life for me. Do I understand this correctly?"

Rin opened her eyes once more, but this time she seemed to almost have a look of _pity _for Sesshomaru. She had pointed out the obvious. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, did not save her on his own. No, he did not save her _at all._

Sesshomaru did his best to hide it, but he was _nervous._ It was true. He had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Rin now sat before him. _He had no real right to ask her to stay. _

"Yes." He muttered softly.

Rin had not once taken her gaze away from Sesshomaru who now could only wonder what it was she was thinking. Rin wasted no time.

"You've explained how, now please explain why. From where I see it, I am now indebted to the southern demons. They are the ones responsible for my life now… that is … unless they too don't want me."

Rin now bowed her head. The look of total dejection was more than Sesshomaru could bare. He moved in closer.

"Before he gave his life for you, Koji made me swear to take care of you. To the end, he had naught but words of love for you Rin."

Rin rolled her head in sarcasm. "So you are once again burdened with my presence. Once again, I become your ward and weakness. And the one demon that loved me with neither fear nor reproach, is now dead."

If Sesshomaru felt any shame or discomfort by Rin's observation, he gave no indication. Instead, he slowly took Rin's hands into his own.

"You are not a burden to me Rin. You never have been. If anything it is I who have been the burden to you. In my selfish desire to keep you for myself, I chose to forget your needs in the process. For that, I cannot apologize enough."

Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently brought Rin's face to be eye level with his. His next words were as critical as they were compromising. He had no choice but to speak his heart no matter the consequence.

"While it may have been cruel to keep you to myself, the very thought of giving you to another ….." Sesshomaru could only look away as he gently stroked at Rin's cheek.

Rin lifted her hand and gently stroked at the hand that now held her face so tenderly. She then took her other hand to cup Sesshomaru's face.

"That is an understandable male response, but It has little to do with love or emotions of any sort." Rin sighed softly as she let her hand fall away from Sesshomaru's face. "Although it could have."

Sesshomaru gave a small growl of disapproval at Rin's releasing her hold. He had never allowed her such intimate access to him before, and he was finding out more and more that he _liked _her touch. Not only her touch, but her scent and everything else about her. He was not going to let his pride rob him of any more of the pleasures that he could receive from or give to the woman in front of him.

There were only the two of them in this small cave. He held Rin as a captive audience. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his choice of words. Indeed the only 'captive' here at this moment, was _him._

Sesshomaru had only one chance at convincing Rin of both his love and his honorable intent. For the good or the ill, he needed to make his heart known. He looked up and took both of Rin's hands in his once more. He looked into her sad eyes for some time before he spoke again, silently marveling at how she did not look away from him even once.

"I had asked this before under less pleasant circumstances. Please allow me to do it properly." Sesshomaru gave a gentle squeeze to Rin's hands as he drew in a soft breath.

"Be my mate Rin. Stay with me. Bear my pups, and let me give you your entire lifetime for me to show you just how much I truly love you."

Rin looked down to the clawed hands that seemed to cling so desperately to hers. With tears in her eyes, she looked to the Taiyoukai before her.

"No."

If Sesshomaru's complexion were pale before, it turned alabaster at the sound of Rin's refusal. He was about to speak, but Rin squeezed his hands, silencing any effort on his part to do anything.

"You are a strong demon who is accustomed to _winning._ You rule with an iron hand, and any that dare to oppose you are dealt with severely. You take what you want, you do what you want. I have had my entire lifetime to watch this and know it for the fact that it is."

Rin released Sesshomaru's hands and got to her knees. _She was getting ready to leave. _She gave a small smile as she looked to the entranceway of the cave.

"For all of your strength, you did nothing to me, or with me unless your hand was forced. Were I to remain quiet and complacent, and none of your court dared to question, I would have stayed in your palace until the day I died. And on that day, perhaps you may have had the grief that any owner may hold for a dearly departed 'pet'."

Sesshomaru drew in a breath to speak once more, but this time, Rin placed her hand softly to his lips.

"I know that I am not, and was never your 'pet'. But over time, it also became just as evident what else I was not and perhaps could never be to you. You do not ask me to stay because you love me, you ask me to stay because _someone else _dared to ask me first. Someone else who wanted me just the way I am."

Rin now stood and was preparing to leave.

"I have decided to spend the remainder of my life not trying to be something that I am not. The southern demons accepted me without the first moment of hesitation. Should they give me the chance, I will serve them in what ever capacity that they deem fit. Because at least I can be _human_ around them. I can be what I am."

Rin took measured steps as she went past Sesshomaru who had yet to move after her declaration.

Sesshomaru sat in shock. This female, this _human _female, had just rejected him! Rin was leaving! By the gods, this was not acceptable! _This was not going to happen! _Rin was a scant few steps away from the cave's entrance when she turned to say one final goodbye. As far as she was concerned, this conversation was over. She would go back to where she knew Lord Dotsu's camp to be, and throw herself at his mercy. Perhaps she would be allowed to serve. If however, she could serve no purpose, she would ask that she at least be given an honorable execution. If she could not be with them, Haru would get his wish. She would end her life somehow. She could only hope that her death may at least be honorable.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, had other ideas.

He was on Rin in seconds. He held her shoulders tight and growled possessively.

"You will be what you are in the house of the west! You will be mine! I refuse to release you!"

Sesshomaru did not mean to be so forceful, but there was no way in hell that Rin was going to slip through his grasp for a third time in her lifetime. She was meant to be _his!_ Granted, the lesson was learned late, but it was learned!

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had forgotten Lord Okamoto's warning about Koji's youkai. Rin looked up into the eyes of her former lord and savior nonplussed. It was all that Sesshomaru could do to maintain his stoic appearance in spite of his growing anger.

Suddenly. gentle brown eyes that he secretly loved so much, now held a ring of amber around them. Rin's face began to take on a slightly _angular _appearance as elfin ears slowly sprouted and small clawed hands raised themselves in defense.

Koji's youkai was coming to bare to protect it's bitch. Were it not for her human size, Sesshomaru would openly swear that he was about to do battle with a female youkai. It was abundantly clear, that he was going to have to fight Rin if he meant to keep her.

An unusually strong blast of youkai seemed to flow from Rin sending Sesshomaru flying across the cave as Rin spoke once more, in a voice that was not her own.

"_This Rin is done with your indecisiveness! This Rin is leaving now! Stand down or fight dog lord, but know now that this Rin would sooner die than spend eternity with you!"_

Now Sesshomaru was livid! No bitch speaks to him with so little regard! No bitch refuses him, and No bitch leaves until _HE_ says she is free to go! Sesshomaru's youkai took over him before he could regain his control. If Rin wanted a fight, she was damned sure going to get one! And if he had to claim her bloody and bruised, Rin _was_ going to return with him!

She _would _have her title, and she damned sure would be the new Lady of the Western Lands even if that title had to be given by the rites of youkai conquest. Rin had once again turned her back, and was about to leave when Sesshomaru lunged at her sending them both tumbling out into the open.

_Elsewhere in the forest…._

_(you have no idea how I am tempted to say.._

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch!)_

It was sunrise now, and Atzuki made her way back to where Lord Dotsu and his party had still had their camp. She wanted to see her lord and sister once more and to properly congratulate her niece on finally being claimed by her one true love.

With all that had transpired the night before, it seemed odd to come to camp and find it so… _tranquil._ Tents and provisions were clearly being sorted away and packed, but everyone was taking a leisurely pace. Everyone seemed especially happy. The house of the South was whole once more. Laughter could be heard from any given corner, and everyone seemed to simply enjoy being alive.

Guards and servants bowed amiably as the demoness passed by searching out her family members, and it took no time at all for Atzuki to find Lord Dotsu.

Dotsu's booming laughter could be heard above all else. Atzuki turned the corner of a tent to find both Lord Dotsu and Lady Uri merrily laughing and joking with a few members of court as they all dined on what appeared to be breakfast. Dotsu looked to his sister in law and smiled.

"There you are Atzuki! Come sit with us!" Dotsu quirked his head a bit and gave a sly half smile. "I'm sure that Tovu helped you work up quite an appetite ne?"

Atzuki could only blush as she joined the group and kneeled before her sovereign. Lady Uri smiled warmly as she gave a gentle poke to her mate's side.

"Join us please sister, and pay no attention to my mate's attempts at humor!"

Atzuki smiled as a place was made for her to sit near the royal couple. Dotsu gave his mate a toothy grin before addressing Atzuki directly.

"Well now sister of my heart, will you be returning to the south with us? The palace has not been the same since your absence."

Atzuki drew a deep breath and was about to speak when it became immediately evident by everyone's suddenly upturned eyes, that there was _another _person now standing among them.

Without so much as a rustle of leaves, Lord Okamoto now stood before the group.

Guests turned wide eyed expressions to the old man who seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere. Guards embarrassedly snapped to attention and began to advance, when Lord Dotsu's upheld hand stopped them in their tracks.

"This man is no enemy." he said calmly, "Stand down."

None but Dotsu moved. The lord of the south quietly stood and then bowed before the 'demon' in front of him (he was a demon after all, wasn't he?).

"How may this one serve you my lord?" he inquired with soft reverence.

Okamoto beamed before chuckling good naturedly.

"Let's have none of this bowing and scraping foolishness my friend! It truly isn't necessary."

Okamoto then looked to Atzuki and extended his hand.

"Would you and your lady sister in law follow me please?"

Lord Dotsu then turned to Atzuki, who clearly was afraid of the demon that now stood over her. He smiled and extended his hand so that Atzuki would be assisted to stand by both demons.

"Come sister of my heart, there is nothing to fear."

Atzuki nervously allowed both demons to pull her to stand. The trio was about to walk off when Ladu Uri gave a soft whimper of concern. Dotsu tossed a casual smile over his shoulder.

"We will be back shortly mate, fear not."

The three demons then walked off and disappeared into the forest.

_Meanwhile… back at the cave…_

What _should _have been a relatively quick battle for dominance, had escalated into a battle Royall! In all of his centuries of life, Sesshomaru had never fought so hard before! Granted, there was no real way for Rin to actually _beat _him, but she sure as hell could wear him out!

Rin's size was her only advantage. It, aided the demonic speed that Koji's youkai had endowed her with. She effortlessly dodged nearly every parry and thrust of Sesshomaru's claws.

Rin also did something that very few of Sesshomaru's advisories had ever done (and lived long enough to tell of). Rin had practically shred Sesshomaru's kimono to pieces, and _she drew blood. _Given a first glance, Sesshomaru looked a disheveled wreck of tattered fabric and sweat.

But, as angry as Sesshomaru was, his youkai never seemed to forget that it was not doing battle with a _true_ youkai female. On some level, he had held back the full measure of his power. If not, Rin would have been killed after the first blow.

Somewhere in Sesshomaru's mind, he reasoned that Rin was somehow _entitled _to this display of rage, she had _earned _this

battle, and she should be allowed to _see _some 'results' from the engagement.

Inwardly, they both knew she would loose, Rin just had to make her point.

Sesshomaru would allow a few more 'volley's' before he would knock her out. He would then return with her to his 'hide away' and see if she could be reasoned with once calmer heads prevailed. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as he just barely dodged one of Rin's attacks. Once they were mated, and all had been settled, he would have to take the time to thank his human sister in law for how well she had seen to Rin's lessons in combat.

_Meanwhile… well, you know!…_

It seemed as if Dotsu, Atzuki and Lord Okamoto had been walking a considerable distance before Okamoto suddenly stopped. The elder demon then placed a hand on the shoulder of both of his travel companions.

"All of the events of last night have yet to come to a close. Take this moment to listen _with my ears _to what transpires now. You both are sure to be surprised."

Okamoto then closed his eyes and 'flexed' his fingers to take a tighter grip of both demons. Both Dotsu and Atzuki were most definitely surprised!

Demonic hearing had always has been superior to that of any other creature be it human or animal. But when Okamoto touched them both, their hearing had somehow become even _sharper._ Dotsu now could hear birds _in flight_ while Atzuki seemed to be able to hear every field mouse in the vicinity!

Okamoto chuckled softly as he gave both time to adjust to their new found 'power' before speaking.

"As long as I touch you, you can hear the world as I do. Now listen to the west. There is a disturbance that will soon require your attention. You both will soon have decisions to make. Make them wisely."

Dotsu and Atzuki did as they were instructed. And, while it took some effort, they both were finally able to zero in on the fight that was still raging. Near as they both could tell, things had come to a momentary stand off, and Sesshomaru was about to be the victor!

"He's going to kill my pup!" Atzuki whimpered softly.

Dotsu merely growled softly in agitation. He knew that there had to be a point to this display, but it was also clear that he was not at all pleased with what he was hearing so far.

Atzuki listened to growls and pain filled grunts for as long as she could. As far as _she _was concerned, Rin was suffering. She wept silently before she finally took hold of Okamoto's hand and carefully removed it from her shoulder.

"I don't know what your point may be my lord, but I can bare to listen no longer."

Lord Dotsu mirrored Atzuki's actions.

"Yes lord. What ever it is you intend to do, I beg of you not to torture us with listening any longer."

Okamoto gave a sympathetic smile to both demons.

"As you wish." He then turned to face them both.

"Please wait here. I will return shortly."

Atzuki was about to protest, when Lord Dotsu took her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. He smiled warmly at her before turning a side glance to Okamoto.

"We will not move an inch."

Okamoto smiled and bowed before he made his way through the shrubbery.

"If that bastard has hurt Rin, I will not rest until I see him dead!" Atzuki said with a soft growl.

Dotsu squeezed her hand once more before releasing it.

"Trust me, if Rin has come to any harm, the south will rain hell on the house of the west! We will fight to the last man to avenge her! I swear this on my daughter's own head!"

Both stood silently … desperately… trying to 'listen' for more.

_Meanwhile…. _

Rin was breathing heavily, and it was painfully obvious that youkai or no youkai, she had almost reached her limit to perform. Her human body would not take much more of Sesshomaru's physical abuse. Sesshomaru on the other hand, even though somewhat winded, was very impressed. Any lesser demon would have been dispatched long ago. The mere fact that Rin was still even standing was a major accomplishment. By the gods, this human was more than worthy of becoming Lady of The Western Lands! This pointless battle needed to end now, before any irreparable damage came to Rin's body.

At this moment, Rin had finally been cornered. She had pressed her back next to a large sakura tree, and was trembling, while standing on unsteady feet. Sesshomaru leisurely stalked closer to her.

"This ends now mate. Return with me so that I can attend to your wounds."

Rin glared up at him from her present position, and snarled.

"Never!"

Rin was about to try yet another attack, when she suddenly took in a sudden deep breath, and passed out.

Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds.

Lord Okamoto was by _his _side in just as many seconds.

Before Sesshomaru was able to so much as rest a hand on Rin's shoulder, Okamoto had _his _shoulder in a vice grip.

"That will be quite enough pup. You pleaded your case, and have been rejected. Step away from the human."

Lord Okamoto gave a determined 'tug' to Sesshomaru's shoulder'

"Should you decide not to heed my only warning, I will be more than happy to take up where this girl child has left off."

Sesshomaru hesitated for only a moment, and was rewarded with Okamoto's growl dropping several octaves. While their last 'skirmish' could hardly be called a battle, Sesshomaru knew that he was no match for the demon standing near him. Without so much as a word spoken, he stood, but did not leave.

Okamoto gave a satisfied purr before scooping Rin up effortlessly into his arms. Okamoto turned a sad smile to Sesshomaru, who's own sense of helplessness was practically palpable. Sesshomaru swallowed hard, and took a tentative step forward. Okamoto gave a soft warning growl.

"That's close enough young lord. You have been honorably rejected. Rin belongs to the south now."

Sesshomaru's body trembles ever so slightly.

"But you said that she was meant to be with me!" he hissed.

Lord Okamoto sighed softly and nodded in affirmation.

"She was. But it was you who rejected her first…. A long time ago."

Okamoto turned to leave. A small whimper left Sesshomaru's throat unbidden.

"What happens now?" he said as his trembling finally became noticeable.

Okamoto gave Sesshomaru a look that clearly showed not joy, but sadness. He then took a slow deep breath before exhaling.

"Rin was to be the crowning jewel of the west. She would have helped you to unify Japan, and make a true peace between demon and humankind. You would have been respected by _nations _for centuries to come. Now, you will not. Now, you will simply exist, and eventually, the west will merely be tolerated. In the end, the only person that will stand between the west and it's total eradication will be Rin. In essence, Rin will become _your_ savior."

Sesshomaru had just lost more than he imagined and could only hang his head. His foolish pride had just cost him _everything, _and for the first time in his life, he was totally speechless. He looked up and drew in a breath to speak, but no words came.

Okamoto was not insensitive to the pain that the taiyoukai before him was experiencing. He slowly approached.

"You may say goodbye if you wish. I promise that she will remember it."

Sesshomaru gave a nod, and approached. He had at wished for a bit of privacy for these last few words, but knew that even this much kindness was more than he deserved. He stepped up close, and cupped Rin's face.

"I have always loved you Rin. And I will love you forever."

Sesshomaru then bent his head, and gently kissed Rin's lips.

Sesshomaru then stood strait, gave Okamoto a small nod, turned, and disappeared into the foliage.

It seemed as if there was a time limit on forever when Lord Okamoto finally made his way back to the two demons that he'd left standing nervously waiting on him. When he'd made his way through the foliage, it was Lady Atzuki whi was on him the fastest. Without request or prompt, she scooped up Rin's small body into her arms and knelt down and began to nuzzle and lick as any _inu _mother might when seeing her pup after a long absence. Dotsu could only look on and smile with relief.

Okamoto chuckled. "Females. I will always wonder why it was that God made them second!"

Dotsu wrinkled his brow in inquiry. But Okamoto playfully waved his hands at his friend.

"It's an inside joke my friend! You would have had to have been there!"

Dotsu still clearly did not understand, but let the comment drop as he then turned to look at his sister - in - law's blatant joy. He could only smile.

Lord Okamoto stepped back and gave indication that he was about to leave. Both demons looked at him intensely.

Okamoto turned to Lord Dotsu first.

"What will you do with her?" Okamoto asked forcefully.

Dotsu squared his shoulders.

"Rin is now a daughter of the south. A member of my royal court. She will lack for nothing, and all will serve her as they would me or suffer my wrath."

Okamoto smiled, and then turned to Lady Atzuki.

"What will you do with her?" He asked with the same forceful tone he used with Dotsu.

Atzuki pulled Rin close.

"Rin is daughter to me in all but blood. She will be loved and cared for. And she will learn every life lesson that I am able to teach her. And while I would have loved to have had her as a daughter in law, I will still be happy to see her happily mated to any male fitting to ask."

Okamoto smiled. "Well said. Just don't be too quick to give her away lady." Okamoto then gave a mischievous wink.

"Now then. You two have much to do. Lives to change, and pups to raise. Go now in peace and walk with prosperity."

Okamoto then bowed.

Lord Dotsu and Lady Atzuki both went to return his bow, but when they lifted their heads, Lord Okamoto was gone.

SECOND A/N: NEEDLESS TO SAY, THERE WILL BE AN EPLOG !


	27. Chapter 27

EPLOG

"_In the end, it is not the years in your life that matters_

_But the life in your years"_

_Abraham Lincoln_

Humans are analog by nature. Time is measured in seconds, minutes, hours, Years. But what of the creatures who are seemingly exempt from this process?

Demons do not measure time as humans do.

They never have had the need to.

While many would make the boast of 'immortality', those among them who were older and wiser knew better. They knew that just like humans, they too had an allotment of time on this plane of existence. Most simply chose to ignore the fact, and continue on.

Sesshomaru fell into this group… _once._

With Rin gone, Sesshomaru could only count the days … weeks … _years_ until his inevitable downfall would finally take place. Soon Koji would be reincarnated. Soon his memories would return to him. Soon, He would return and claim Rin. And there really wasn't a damned thing that he could do about it.

Many changes would come about in the demon world before that claim would be made. Rin would be made a member of the royal house. She would soon find herself the new human ambassador to both the human and demon houses of power and merit.

Under her guidance, and Lord Dotsu's wisdom, the house of the south would slowly become the reigning power across the land. Soon, none would defy them. No one would even _want _to. Sesshomaru would be left helpless to watch his lands and people slowly become much less than his father would have ever wanted. Allegiances would slowly crumble and eventually fade as old enemies would eventually succumb to the power of the southern lands. It would be discovered much later that the west was 'spared' any unnecessary contact as a courtesy to Rin.

The decline of the west began with Sesshomaru's return to his palace.

Sesshomaru walked unashamed through the main gates. His wounds still bleeding from his battle with Rin.

Jaken would be the first to dare to greet him, and even _he _knew to keep his words brief. The little toad would fall to his knees as was his normal habit. He would then draw breath about to speak, before a barked order signaled the beginning and ending of any conversation.

"Send for my mother. I will see here in my private gardens."

Jaken knew better than to comment.

Lady Midori would come to the gardens to find her son, still bloody, sitting under a sakura tree. He did not so much as look at her.

"Find me a fitting demoness. We will be married by the next new moon. I do not care who you choose, I do not care what she looks like."

Midori also knew better than to speak. She would offer a dutiful bow before leaving in silence. In the end, she was to have her wish. There would be no hanyou children in the house of the west.

But, this "victory" would come at a high price. No truly reputable demoness would now have anything to do with her son now. After all, how strong could The great Lord Sesshomaru possibly be if a mere _human_ female could cast him aside so effortlessly?

Midori would be forced to choose a demoness from a much lower standing than she would have cared for. One who would recognize her elevation in status well enough to be grateful, respectful, and _quiet_.

Sesshomaru would soon wed Ari of the Eastern Lands.

The wedding would be done quietly. In fact, for a long time, few would believe that Sesshomaru had a mate at all.

Ari's lineage, while lower than his, was at least pure, and her parents knew better than to be boastful. This union was done merely to save face. And while Sesshomaru would learn to care about his mate over time, Ari would always be reminded that she was chosen merely as the 'runner up' prize for a game gone horribly wrong.

On their wedding night, the night that Sesshomaru's only son had been conceived, he'd gotten drunk, and called his new mate 'Rin' through out their love making.

Ari knew better than to complain.

Sesshomaru would send word to Lady Atzuki, letting her know that her new house would be left alone, and that she had no need to worry about him ever coming to claim it or the life of her son. He would congratulate her, and wish her well.

Atzuki would take the letter sent, and toss it into the nearest fire pit. She would remain in the forest for the duration of her pregnancy.

Once Koru had been born (Atzuki felt that a name change was appropriate), she would return to her sister's palace, where her son would be educated and trained in the arts of warfare as his father had before him. Many more years would pass before Koru and Rin would meet once more.

Koru would be reintroduced to Rin on the evening of Lord Dotsu's finally handing the affairs of his kingdom to his daughter and her mate. Dotsu was 'old' by demonic standards by this time, and his only true desire was to sit back and enjoy his grandchildren. It was time to pass the torch.

In an entire banquet room filled with people, only Dotsu and Atzuki became aware of when Koru's memories returned.

Rin would be busily seeing to the needs of the many lords and ladies in the room, while Koru would be sitting among the warriors of high rank. Rin would be refilling Koru's sake cup when their eyes would meet, and the sparks would fly! The rest of their lives together would be told many times over as the sweetest of love stories.

Sesshomaru would not see Rin again, until after Lord Dotsu's death. There was no assassination attempt, no war wound unattended, Dotsu simply was tired and ready to rest. He had succeeded in all he wished to do. His daughter was mated to a good man, his kingdom was strong and flourishing, and his household was content and happy. Now, it was time to go, and let the new generation take over completely.

The old dog lord decided to quietly take his own life. Lady Uri was content with his decision, and decided that she would follow her beloved mate. The loving couple who lived, worked, and fought together, would remain together in death.

Letters of farewell had been written, and only a select few knew of the couple's intent. Lord Dotsu and Lady Uri would be found the next morning wrapped in each other's arms smiling contentedly sleeping that 'final' sleep. And while it did cause some grief and pain to both Tsune and Hiroshi, they ultimately understood the actions of their former sovereign parents, and give them a funeral that would be talked about for centuries!

Dignitaries from all the surrounding lands would come to pay their final respects to the deceased royal couple. The house of the west also was in attendance at the funeral.

Only a few remembered the events of the last time when Rin and Sesshomaru had shared the same immediate space. And while no one was immediately concerned, even Sesshomaru was not oblivious to the heightened security that was around Rin.

Gifts of condolence were offered, and many beautiful speeches were made about the former lord of the south and his mate. The day was long, but still very pleasant. It was not until early evening, after the majority of the guests had gone, that Sesshomaru had requested a private audience with the human ambassador of the south.

None were thrilled with the request, especially Koru.

Rin was indeed 'dead' when he and Sesshomaru had made their promises to her, but Koru was certain that Sesshomaru might be up to some sort of treachery.

It took only a gentle touch to his cheek by his beloved mate for him to calm down and allow the visitation. Rin did not seem to be concerned, and that seemed good enough. After all, if Sesshomaru were to try anything, he and his now pitiful household would be obliterated in short order.

It was agreed that the couple should meet in one of the more secluded gardens (Koru and a band of his best soldiers would not be far away - just in case).

Sesshomaru was lead to the gardens by servants, and asked to wait.

Sesshomaru gave himself a sarcastic snort. If one were to take into consideration all the time that passed before this moment could be made possible, the thought of waiting a few mere moments longer could only be viewed as a joke.

Sesshomaru had been quietly taking in the fragrances of a sakura in bloom, when he caught Rin's scent. Gods! If ever one could consider a scent as a beautiful thing, Rin's scent had to be that!

After all these years, she still smelled of earth and flowers. Aged femininity had only served to enrich that wondrous fragrance.

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself afraid to turn and face his once love. Surly after all of this time, age must have altered her appearance to some degree. He may not care to see the end result.

His fears were immediately abolished once he'd heard her soft lilting voice. Sesshomaru turned slowly only to be greeted with the beauty and blinding smile that he had come to know and love. Rin seemed not to have aged a bit. Still perfect. All that really gave indication to any aging, was the very slight change of her scent. Now Rin smelled like a _woman_.

Koji's youkai did indeed protect and preserve her.

"Thank you for coming Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin closed the distance between them with what could only be described as a 'youkai' type of elegance. Sesshomaru would have sworn that he did not even see her feet move.

Rin bowed respectfully, then surprised Sesshomaru when she slowly took his clawed hands in hers. It took every ounce of control at Sesshomaru's disposal not to pull those hands to his face and hold them there. The silence between them was comfortable and might have gone uninterrupted were it not for the squeals and cries of children near by.

Rin's head snapped in the general direction of the noise, only to be rewarded with the sight of two hanyou children bolting through the shrubbery. Rin released her hold of Sesshomaru, and clapped her hands merrily.

"And what are you two pups up to ne?" She said only half scolding.

Both children stopped dead in their tracks. Once then had they realized that they had inadvertently interrupted 'grown up' talk. The pair straightened their posture, and dutifully approached their mother. They bowed in unison, the elder child speaking for both.

"We're sorry for interrupting you mother."

Rin then knelt down and extended her arms to her children who cuddled into her embrace without hesitation.

"You are forgiven, but please consult with your father before you go romping about any more today."

Both children affectionately licked their mother's cheeks.

"Yes momma." they chorused.

Rin then stood and took both pups by the hand and turned to Sesshomaru.

"I do believe that proper introductions are in order."

Rin quirked her eyebrow at her children.

"Seeing as how you have now made yourselves the topic of conversation."

Both children dropped their heads in shame before a gentle squeeze from their mother's hand silently told them both that they were forgiven. Rin then lovingly pulled the pair to stand before her.

"To my left stands my son Soten. And to my right, my daughter Aya. This is Lord Sesshomaru children. He is an old… friend."

Soten was clearly the oldest. He took an almost protective stance in front of his mother and sister and bowed deeply.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord."

Soten's much younger sister merely took her brother's hand and giggled when she bowed. Soten gave his sibling an annoyed growl before pulling her close.

"Please forgive her. She is young and still learning her manners."

Sesshomaru could not help but grant the smallest of smiles.

"It is good that she has such a loving brother to teach her then."

Soten's chest puffed up with pride as he bent down to gather his little sister up into his arms. He then looked to his mother for permission to leave. Rin smiled amiably.

"I know that she can be a hand full, but please keep your sister entertained for just a bit longer. Your father has promised that we can have our evening meal out of doors after everyone has gone."

Soten's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"By your command mother." he said in his most 'formal' voice before turning away from the pair. By now Aya had cuddled into the crook of her brother's shoulder. She peeked up briefly, and waved at Sesshomaru as her brother carried her off. To _her _Sesshomaru gave a genuine smile and nod.

Rin gave a small chuckle at the sight of Sesshomaru's smile.

"You've changed. I remember years passing before I could get you to even smirk at me!"

Sesshomaru could not help but give a small chuckle in turn. He turned smiling eyes to face Rin.

"You always made me smile. I simply chose not to let you see it!"

Rin laughed openly, but just as quickly, she seemed to become sad. She turned to find a small bench near by, and went to sit down.

"They should have been yours you know." she said softly.

Sesshomaru froze where he stood. It never occurred to him that he may have occupied Rin's thoughts in the slightest after so much time had passed. Slowly, he turned to where Rin now sat. Sad eyes faced him unblinking.

"I waited for you." she offered softly.

Sesshomaru now was finding it hard to breathe as Rin continued.

"When we fought, I remember passing out. When I came to, I was in a tent surrounded by the southern demons. Rather than admit that you had abandoned me yet again, I chose to believe that there was some unknown reason for my being left with the southern lord. There just _had _to be. The Sesshomaru I know would _never _walk away from such an obvious victory. So, I waited, and waited some more. It took years before I finally understood that you were not returning."

For the first time in centuries, Sesshomaru was speechless! It never once occurred to him, that in spite of Lord Okamoto, in spite of Koji, in spite of all that transpired…. _Rin could_ _still have been his!_

He hung his head in shame. Demon lips moved to offer explanation, but no words came forth.

Rin took in a deep breath, and sighed slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm happy now. I've a mate who loves me, two fine pups, and the respect of nations. It took a while for it all to happen, but it did."

Rin rose from her seat and approached Sesshomaru while seemingly 'fiddling' with something that hung around her neck.

"I have something for you. One task remaining before you truly become nothing more to me other than a warm memory."

Rin now stood before Sesshomaru holding something in one hand. Her free hand took hold of his, as she placed a sapphire necklace into his palm. _She'd kept the necklace he'd given her so long ago._ He clutched her hand around his as she tried to release the item.

"No! I want you to have this!" Sesshomaru nearly blurted out. He shook his head disbelievingly as he desperatly tried to compose himself. "Please keep it." he whispered pleadingly.

Rin brought Sesshomaru's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. She then pressed the hand still holding the necklace, to his chest.

"No, it no longer holds the meaning that it once did. It represents a promise that for what ever the reason, was not kept. My mate no longer needs to look at this piece. I no longer need to look at it."

Rin began to cry softly. She knew that her mate would be by her side in minutes once he caught scent of her tears. She would give the demon before her one final gift before parting from him forever. But Sesshomaru was not going to allow himself to be forgotten.

He firmly kept hold of Rin's hand, and with his other, he wiped her tears dry as he gently cupped her face, and brought her to look into his. Sesshomaru sighed a sad sigh before speaking one final time to the woman who would always hold his heart.

"Keep it. Keep it for your pups, and their pups. Keep it to give to anyone in your line. You have taught me that the world is changing. New ways must be embraced if we all are to move forward."

Sesshomaru gave a small sad smile.

"Keep this necklace as a reminder to a promise that should be fulfilled. Know that if any of your family should ever be in need, they have only to show this necklace, and I and my entire house will be at their disposal. I will be there for them, the way I _should _have been there for you."

Rin closed her eyes, and was about to refuse once more, but instead, she looked deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes. His pain and sorrow were nearly palpable, and he did not bother to hide his desperation. This small thing would make him happy, and place closure on their once upon a time together. The necklace could be placed in a box never to be seen again, or Rin _would _hold Sesshomaru to this one promise. She would decide later. But right now, it was time for her to go. It did not take youkai ears for the both of them to know that their time together was about to come to an abrupt halt. Brown eyes smiled up into demonic gold.

"Very well then, I will keep it." came the simple reply.

Before Rin was able to relax her hold of Sesshomaru's hand, before she could so much as sigh or conclude their visit, Sesshomaru then quickly pulled her into his arms, and gave a surprisingly gentle kiss. Rin was surprised to say the least, but she barely managed to gather her composure before Sesshomaru gave another surprise. He then deeply took in her scent before pulling his lips close to her ear.

"_Forever yours beloved."_ he whispered softly before turning and exiting mere moments before Koru and his men cleared the near by bushes.

Koru took his mate into his arms and sniffed inquisitively before nuzzling her neck affectionately. Rin could not help but giggle.

"Is everything alright beloved? I could have sworn I could smell your tears."

Rin slipped her arms around her mate's waist.

"I am fine beloved. The lord of the West has gone, and all is right with the world."

Koru quirked a concerned eye at his mate who simply sighed as she melted into his embrace. Her evident relief was good enough for him. Sesshomaru was gone, and life could go on. Koru gently pulled Rin from his embrace enough to look at her face and kiss her brow. If he could smell any trace of Sesshomaru on her, he gave no indication.

"Let us find our pups, and have our dinner." he cooed lovingly.

Rin gave her mate a blinding smile as she took his hand.

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" she chirped. The pair then left the gardens arm in arm.

_**FIFTY YEARS LATER**_

It was a wonderful summer morning for the house of the west. The house suddenly began to prosper not long after Sesshomaru's return from Lord Dotsu's funeral. While many had their suspicions to the correlation, none were fool to ask.

This morning Sesshomaru was spending a rare morning with his mate and son. He may not have loved either of them, but that still was not reason enough to totally alienate either of them. After all, they were only victims of his own folly, and utterly blameless for being there. It was his _duty _to be with them at _some _point.

The trio were enjoying the morning air when Jaken suddenly barged in unannounced sputtering.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual deadly monotone.

Jaken fell to his knees at his master's feet.

"Well my lord.. It's this parcel… it….."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye in irritation as a huge bead of sweat fell from Jaken's brow.

"It's from the house of the south." he barely whispered.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"Give it to me."

Jaken reached into his kimono and handed the small parcel to Sesshomaru, who quickly left the gardens to view the contents in private. Once he was a safe distance away, nervous fingers opened the package to see … a sapphire necklace.

**A/N: AND LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU ALL! NEVER CALL MY WORK "PREDICTABLE"! ALL YOU'LL DO IS PISS ME OFF ! **I will now post the ORIGINAL story in a week or so! (so there!)


End file.
